Three Weeks
by milgarion
Summary: Three weeks later, they pitch up in a small town. AU, michael/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is AU, in that Kyle didn't die, nor did Audrey, and Michael didn't 'do a Daniel Jackson'. set after the events in the film, cause I really liked the idea of where it all went from there…… And there's OC's. sorry. x**

Just three weeks since it had started**…**

Long enough to start new routines, but not long enough to forget the enormity of sudden events, or the confusion and frustration of never really knowing exactly what had gone wrong.

They had listened to the radio's, tuning them in to the crackling, barely audible pirate stations posted way out in the desert somewhere. The stories and minute scraps of information they heard thrilled them and devastated them in equal measure.

That was where most people had gone, leaving the small town in dusty, heavily loaded cars, heading out on single track roads until their rumbling silhouettes were swallowed by the dust or the darkness, following the tinny voices that beckoned them through the yawning distance.

In three weeks the population of that small town had gone from just over three thousand, to a smattering of individuals.

Kate had met Kevin in the supermarket.

Near the fresh produce isle.

There had been a minor standoff between them before it became immediately obvious that neither of them were a threat, even in the looting stakes. With everyone gone, the town was a free for all. Kate hadn't even taken to hoarding yet.

With guns lowered and barely a word spoken they had packed into their bags enough food for a couple of days, taking with them the last of the fresh fruit, and silently left the store.

Mr Gardner was the reason Kate had stayed, her elderly neighbour that lived below her in the only block of flats the town had to offer. He was usually cared for by his niece, but she had been one of the first to leave, leaving him frail and crippled in the one bedroom apartment.

Kate had heard him crying through the thin floorboards.

The apartment block offered them better prospects than the other houses or stores in town. The bottom floor had no windows at all, and the rest came equipped with safety bars and shutters which were locked from the inside. Entry was provided only with key, that was used to pass through two doors and the elevator.

It also offered the best view.

Which is how Kevin managed to spot the beaten up pick up careening down the road, it's plume of dust had been visible since it rose above the horizon. He'd called her over from where she had been preparing a can of peaches for Mr Gardner to take a look. She hadn't seen a car for days, even then, they had been travelling the other way.

They watched it move closer, neither of them betraying any sense of emotion as they peered through the shutter slats. It slowed down until it nearly stopped, and Kate could imagine the occupants casting wild glances left and right to assess the threat before slowly pulling in at the junction, the car rolling and jerking across the uneven blacktop. They lost sight of it when it disappeared behind the old burger joint but followed its passage marked by the kick of dust that swilled in the thick desert air.

*

Five minutes was all it took for them to gear up and head out, their practised steps barely making a sound on the rough and sandy streets. They ducked and turned through narrow alleys and side streets until they came up against the main road, its once crowded shop fronts empty and littered with the debris caused by hundreds fleeing the town. Kate ducked down behind a stationary Chevy, and watched as Kevin advanced a few meters ahead to tuck himself up against the wall of an aged and peeling drugstore.

She leant forward, carefully minding her bare arm as it brushed against the burning metal of the car's bumper. Narrowing her eyes she caught sight of a young girl, no more than eighteen years of age clutching what appeared to be a rolled up coat to her chest. Kate watched as the girls eyes moved from point to point, always fleeting. Evidence of practice.

There was a young man in the back of the truck, crouched low with a gun balanced on his knee ready to aim. His overalls had been slipped from his shoulders and tied about his waist in deference to the crippling heat.

There was also someone in the cabin of the truck, but the way the sun glanced off the window made it impossible to make out more than their shadow. She shifted, her legs aching in their stance as she cradled the rifle against her stomach, keeping its tip from betraying her position. She cast her gaze over at Kevin, his face glazed with sweat as his finger played against the safety on his own pistol.

She had already made her choice. They clearly weren't hanging around, maybe stopping off to refuel before heading back out. She would let them go, and stick to the plans she had already made. The more people who thought this town deserted, the better.

Rocking back on her heels, she motioned to Kevin.

He stepped backwards, and in the same moment the door to the drugstore flew open.

She had only known Kevin for just over a week, and there were few things she could have told anyone about him. He was quiet. He was brave to the point of idiocy, and he was always first out the door, but when caught off guard he jumped a mile. And if the gun skittering across the sidewalk didn't alert them, then his cough of surprise certainly did.

They turned as she bolted upright from behind the car.

There had been two of them in the drugstore, but only one of them had a gun. Currently aimed at her. Kate panicked slightly, hefting her rifle more firmly in her grip as she peered down its length. There was a scuffling noise to her left and brief glance told her that the man from the back of the pick up and joined in.

Silence.

Heavy and insufferable.

It seemed all eyes were on her, but her focus stayed on the man within her sights. Focused enough to watch his lips move, the same pattern, over and over. She couldn't hear, but she could understand. 'Ain't got time for this.'

Something in this man's litany, in his unwavering eyes bereft of any malice made Kate's shoulder drop, the rifle tip aimed at the ground.

A couple seconds later, he followed suit, a slight frown marring his dark face as the man who had been in the drugstore with him strode out across the empty street to where the pick up lay idling, wrenching open the door and slamming it shut behind him.

The resounding crunch of metal on metal jarred them all from their bizarre reverie, and the eyes of those who had come in the pick up all swerved to settle on the vehicle, the man who had jumped from the back swung around on one foot and raced to the window of the cab, pressing up against it, his gun thrown over his shoulder on its strap and forgotten.

Kate loosened her grip but still maintained her hold on the rifle, slightly perturbed by this sudden change and still aware that she was facing an armed man. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kevin take a few steps back, lowering his hands from where he'd thrown them up as the two men had turned to face them.

Standing in the blazing heat of the road it was obvious that any threat was over, that any attention deserved to be on the truck, whose sole occupant had seemingly necessitated their sudden arrival.

"Is someone hurt?" Kate barely recognised her own voice, so used to only speaking in hushed tones. She could feel the anxiety rolling off Kevin, could almost sense his fingers itching to pick up the gun that lay closer to the stranger than it did to them.

The man looked them up and down, sucking at his teeth in a nervous gesture before he shook his head slightly. "Not hurt, no. Just sick." the way he shifted made it apparent that he was uncomfortable talking to her.

"Sick how?" she asked, fingers flexing around the butt of the rifle.

The man shrugged slightly, looking back quickly at the truck. "I dunno, she got a fever."

Kate nodded, unsure what to say. She watched as the man released the grip on his gun, stowing it back in the waistband of his pants. She let the rifle hang loosely at her side.

"Where are you from?" she called over to him.

"Me? I'm from Vegas." she could tell he was distracted, but Kate found herself developing a sense of nervousness. These were real people. Not those things that flocked around the town weeks ago, that took away those who weren't quick enough to run, rending their shrieks and screams through the tempestuous night. They were human contact. They were going to leave. This was the longest conversation Kate had had in days, and they were going to leave. Beside her, Kevin remained silent.

"You drove all the way from Vegas?" something turned in her stomach, wondering just how far this went.

"Nah man, we drove from paradise falls." he motioned with his head over Kate's shoulder. She knew the place, a little truck stop and diner out in the middle of nowhere just off the main route out of this town, she'd only stopped there once though, and she'd be hard pressed to even remember what she'd eaten in that tiny beaten up café.

She looked over at the truck, catching brief glimpses of motion from inside. She could feel the heat sitting on her shoulders, pressing down like a physical weight. She wondered how hot it was in the pick up.

"You need to get her someplace cool if she's got a fever." she said.

The stranger looked at her shrewdly. "You a nurse or somethin'?"

Kate fixed him with a look. "I know enough." she said, skirting around any details. She watched him shift his weight, scuffing his shoes ever so slightly against the dusty road. He eyed her again, seemingly weighing his options as he chewed lightly on his lip.

"you want me to take a look at her?" she offered, sensing the questioning look that Kevin threw her.

"I dunno man." eyes to the ground, "We supposed to keep going."

Kate almost laughed. "Keep going to where?! Next town's about hundred and fifty miles. Ain't nothing but gas stops till then." She swung the rifle strap over her shoulder. "And from the way people left here, they're gonna be running on empty too."

She could see that what she said had disturbed him. The thought of driving that distance through the desert was harrowing at the best of times, but with the prospect of no fuel, in an ageing pick up without air conditioning. It would be hell.

"Listen," she straightened up, "If she's sick, if she needs help, I might be able to." She could never let things go, it was one of her flaws, sometimes more of a hindrance than a help, but it was an innate part of her. She couldn't not help. that's why she had stayed, to help. To see that poor Mr Gardner was safe, and fed. To make sure that Kevin kept his head, giving him purpose and focus. Its how she'd ended up out here.

He was rubbing his hands against his pants now.

"Let me try, and you can be on your way." She tried her best not to look hard faced, but days of dust and grime lent a dark and gritty veneer to her already tanned skin. Slowly she let the strap of the rifle slide down her arm, coming to rest at her wrist where she held it out. She flashed a brief glance at Kevin, his eyes wide and slightly fearful, as though wondering if maybe she had gone mad.

He took a step forward, still so uncertain. Leaning forward he lifted the gun from her wrist, taking it in a two handed grip. He was sucking on his teeth again, an argument running through his head before he turned to her and jerked his head, motioning toward the pick up, he led her over.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that hit Kate was the almost overwhelming heat, she had thought it hot outside, but within the confines of the truck the temperature had soared. Little wonder considering how many people they must have had crammed into the tiny space, even with the windows down the drive must have been uncomfortable.

The girl was half sprawled across the seat, her head lolling back, hair streaked with sweat as it beaded and ran down her face. In only a couple of seconds she could see that she was suffering greatly. Her breathing was laboured, and a pained frown was fixed unconsciously to her brow.

She lifted her eyes to the other occupant of the cab, almost immediately wishing that she hadn't. Steely eyes bored into her with unflinching stoicism, a look so intense it made her reel a little, voice catching in her throat. She found herself spluttering, averting her eyes and forcing herself with great effort and will to focus on the poor girl who lay flinching at every noise and touch.

Without preamble she placed her hand against her face, unsurprised at the blistering heat that poured from her skin. She looked over at the dash and spied a number of boxes, some opened, all of them prescription.

"You picked up any antipyretics?" She nodded towards the packets, trying to read them upside down.

She felt the silence more than she could hear it, and it was a couple of seconds before she had the nerve to look up. He was still staring at her, but now it was with a question in his eyes.

"Antipyretic? Ummmm." She stammered, "Aspirin, Tylenol, the stronger the better…." She leant over to reach the boxes at the same time as he did, and for a few seconds they both flipped through the boxes, casting aside those which didn't fit the bill.

"Will this do?" A box was presented in her field of vision, a generic name emblazoned across the front in plain, bold script. She took the box from him, noticing as she did so the lines of black that marked his skin.

"Yes. Thank you." She muttered, ripping open the pack and fumbling with the blister back. "Water?" She popped two small white pills into her palm as he reached behind him to grab a bottle of water.

"She needs to take these now. They'll help to bring her temperature down, but she really needs to get somewhere a lot cooler." She spoke softly, the air in the car more still and humid than outside, shadows rolled across the interior and she knew that outside, Kevin and the others were looking in.

She adjusted herself, leaning forward to brush the hair back from the girls soaked forehead, holding out the pills in her hand.

"Charlie." He spoke softly, almost too quiet to hear. "I need you sit up for a second, you need to have a drink." He slipped a hand behind her neck and she winced, either from being jostled or from how cold his touch no doubt felt against her skin. She muttered and frowned but otherwise didn't move.

"Charlie." He repeated, a little sterner this time and it elicited a better response, eyes fluttered open, pained and distant. He held up the bottle of water, nodding to Kate who took one of the pills and gently placed it on Charlie's tongue, her fingers were replaced quickly with the rim of the bottle, carefully tipping the water forward, flooding her mouth and nearly spilling. Without a thought he held his hand over her mouth, bringing her head forward when she started to cough. She spluttered and choked, hands weakly trying to grasp at him until she stilled, slumping back and taking a loud gulp of air as he removed his hand from her mouth..

"One more." He said, matter of factly, ignoring her obvious protest as she turned her head away. Instead he stilled her with his hands, and motioned for Kate to place the pill in her mouth. She coughed again, louder this time but without much energy, what little she did have seemed to have been spent in the fight and she lay back, defeated.

He spent some time simply staring at her, brushing her hair from her face, arranging her so that she lay more comfortably. His expression tense, almost angry.

He sighed roughly. "You can help her?" His tone was gruff and impatient, and even though it was a question it was posed as a statement.

Kate slid back along the seat so that the handle of the door dug into her back. "I don't know. She's seems pretty bad." She chanced a glance upwards. "How long has she been like this?"

"A few days now." He allowed his gaze to sweep over the near unconscious girl.

Kate ran a hand over her face, wiping at the grime that layered her skin. She was suddenly aware of the amount of time they had spent on the road, of how obvious their position was, even if anyone were to wander by aimlessly they would be spotted.

"She needs to be inside, somewhere cool." She allowed herself to meet his hard gaze, to look unflinchingly back at him. It was a chilling experience.

"We can't stop." He responded, "It's not safe." He spoke with an assuredness that bothered her, as though he somehow knew the outcome of these events before they had happened.

"I know a place." Kate blurted, the words leaving her mouth before she could censor herself. Her statement earned her a raised eyebrow, the simple gesture urging her to speak and deriding her at the same time. "Where I'm based." She continued lamely. "The apartment building, just behind us." She motioned with her head. " Its pretty secure, we've been there three weeks now, and nothings gotten in."

Without preamble he leaned forwards, over Charlie and into her personal space, he peered out of the window, squinting up at the five story apartment building, clearly the tallest structure in this town. "How many of you?" His voice echoed hotly in the air between them.

"Just three of us." She found herself whispering, but was uncertain as to why, she was suddenly desperate to get out of the truck.

He sank back slowly to his side on the truck, eyes assessing her. He seemed to be weighing up the options.

It was a tense, uncomfortable minute or so, all the while the air getting hotter and more difficult to breath, before he finally consented with a brief nod of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

They had left the car in the street, it was highly unlikely it would ever be stolen. The worst that would happen is that it might get sand stripped. They loaded themselves up, a staggering display of weapons draped across shoulders, wedged into waistband and crammed into pockets. Between them they had carefully pulled Charlie from the truck and placed her into the arms of her guardian. A quick head count had alerted Kate to the alarming fact that the rolled up coat she had thought the young girl was carrying was in fact a child, very young, perhaps new born, how it had stayed so quiet during their encounter she didn't know.

They quickly traced their steps back towards the apartment, the overhead sun eliminating their shadows and bouncing off the pale painted fences and houses. Kate sent Kevin on ahead while they stopped, so as to inform Mr Gardner of their arrival, she didn't want the poor man hearing them coming up the stairs and thinking the worst.

They saw one just as they were approaching the building. Crouching down behind a row of broken fence panels they watched through the knot holes as it turned this way and that, clearly listless and aimless, before stumbling off behind the old bakery.

Kate pulled out her key ready for when they reached the door, her heart pounding and skin prickling, eyes everywhere watching for shadows and movement. Where there was one, there were more.

With a burst of relief she felt the key slide into the lock, she pushed the door open and welcomed the cool air in the hallway. She hurried them inside and pulled the door shut, habit making her keep her eyes on the small thin strip of glass that served as a peep hole of sorts until the door clicked shut . A second later it had returned, no doubt attracted to the sound of rapid foot falls. She watched as it blundered across the street, head twisting this way and that, straining to hear or to see. But there was nothing out on the street anymore. Kate had started to wonder if there ever would be.

They took the elevator, a small luxury that she would only ever allow herself if she had come back from the stores with some particularly heavy items. She was afraid one day that the electricity would go off for good, and that she would be stuck forever. Of course, it was bound to happen one day, but she took advantage while she still could.

Mr Gardner's flat was four floors up on the southwest side, away from the strong midday sun. they had decided to set up camp with him, rather than trying to move him upstairs, besides, his apartment lent them the best view of the town, looking out over nearly all the spreading developments. The apartment block was one of the latest editions to the town, and thus meant that it had been built further out on the outskirts.

Pressing the key into the lock on the door that guarded the fourth floor hallway, Kate felt an overwhelming sense of relief. The day had started out like any other, but now, with the addition of these strangers, she didn't feel quite so alone.

The corridor was long, dark and cool, and Kate's thoughts suddenly returned to the poor young girl who shivered and muttered in the dark. She lay her hand on the door handle to Mr Gardner's flat, then thought better of it, she turned around and opened the door to the flat behind her. He had been feeling more and more under the weather the last few days, and she didn't want to risk him becoming ill. She directed the others to his flat, asking the man who had pointed the gun at her to bring her some water and towels.

She hefted open the door to the bedroom, unoccupied but tidy since the last tenant left. She watched as Charlie was placed gently atop the covers. She dearly hoped she felt more comfortable.

The gunman returned with a bowl of water and some towels tucked under his arm. "Your friend, Kevin is it?, gave me these too." he handed over the rest of the pills that they had scooped from the dashboard.

"Thank you," she hesitated, waiting for his name.

"Kyle." he nodded, setting the bowl down beside the bed and casting a worried glance over the girl. He turned to the other man in the room. "Jeep's taking care of the baby."

This information seemed to satisfy him, turning away from Kyle and looking instead at Kate, a long and penetrating stare.

Taking the hint she stooped and picked up a towel, immersing it in the cool water. "We need to keep her cool. She's shivering now, which means that the fever hasn't peaked yet, when it does, she'll still. The best we can do until then is to try to make her comfortable." she handed him the towel, taking another for herself and wetting it, she continued to lay it across her chest, making her flinch and shiver violently.

He did the same, laying the soaked cloth across her stomach, watching as it spilled and seeped into the shirt she wore. They continued until she was covered more or less head to toe, her body racking with tremors. Kate sat beside her on the bed and wiped a cloth across her brow. She sat still for a moment, relishing the quiet after their chaotic meeting, feeling the heat that had soaked into her tired skin melt away.

"Thank you." He spoke quietly from just inside the door, watching her as she tended to his friend.

She shook her head. "It's nothing. Sometimes I just have to help." she shrugged, pausing in her administration the gently wipe back a lock of mousy blonde hair. Her own was sticking to the back of her neck where she had half heartedly tied it up that morning.

"You had no reason to trust us." he uttered softly, pulling up a chair and sitting down for the first time. There was a noise in the doorway and they both turned to find the young man in the overalls anxiously flexing his grip against the doorframe. "She's fine Jeep." he was told before he could even speak. His tone brook no argument, and she was glad for it, the room was small as it was. A surprisingly defiant look crossed the young mans face but it withered and faded until he just nodded and retreated.

"What's your name." Kate asked, still aware of his exuding presence.

"Michael." He made it sound as if she already knew that. "And you."

"Kate." She offered. "Well, its Katherine actually, but everyone just calls me Kate." She felt her voice fade, and cleared her throat.

"You're a medical professional." again, he stated it, asking questions he already knew the answer to.

"Sort of." Kate mumbled, "Not really, I trained for a couple years, but I didn't finish." she refreshed the cloth in the water. Not providing any more explanation than that. He didn't press any further.

"How did this start?" she questioned him. "Does she have any cuts, or bruises? Or did she just fall ill?"

"I'm not sure." he replied, "It started about a week ago. She said she felt ill. Is it important?" he leaned forward, arms braced on knees as Kate picked up the stack of pharmacy boxes.

"Bacterial and viral fevers can be treated differently." she stated simply, turning over one of the boxes to read the underside. "But the main problem we face right now is sustenance. If we can't get her to drink, then we fight a losing battle."

Michael said nothing, he simply sat and stared, remaining eerily still as Kate tended to Charlie.

*

She'd left him with her an hour later, after successfully coaxing her to take a few small sips of water. He had been dutifully reapplying freshly wrung towels and the tension in the room had become almost unbearable. After catching up with Kevin and checking in on Mr Gardner she had allowed herself to settle wearily into an old armchair, the scratchy wool prickling at her overheated skin.

"So what's his story?" voicing the question that had been on her mind since she had encountered his encompassing stare back in the truck. "he seems very……intense." she chose her words carefully.

Her question was met by stares coupled with furtive glances around the room. Audrey, she had found out the girl's name, busied herself by wrapping the child in an old oversized t-shirt.

"You mean Michael?" jeep asked quietly, as though saying his name would bring him through from across the hall.

"Yeah."

"He saved us." Audrey whispered abstractly, talking as though to the baby. "He saved all of us." she looked up at Kate and smiled. "At Paradise Falls."

"That's where you came from." Kate stated, glancing across at Kyle who was leaning against the window sill, eyes narrowed and looking out through the shutter.

"It's where all this started." Jeep replied.

Kate inched herself up in her seat. "All this?"

"Yeah, this war. It started there."

"War?" Kate was beginning to think that three weeks out in the desert had stirred this people up the wrong way.

"The end of days." Kyle muttered from the corner of the room.

"If it hadn't been for Michael, it woulda been over a long time ago." Kate looked back at Jeep, the only one who spoke with a sense of clarity.

"So, he's what? In the army or something?" it would make sense, he had a certain edge to him.

Jeep let a shallow laugh. "Could say that."

"he's an angel." The others looked at Audrey, at the soft smile and far away look on her face as she played her fingers in front of the baby's face. The silence made her look up, "I've seen the scars." she added defensively, as though they had had this argument many times.

Kate smiled, but they didn't, only looked away with odd, closed expressions.

*

She woke sometime in the night, unsure of what had roused her. Maybe some small noise, or perhaps her tortured dreams. either way she was awake in an instant. Carefully she raised her arms and stretched without a noise, unaccustomed to sleeping upright in a chair. She surveyed the room.

They had made up a temporary crib for the child, where it lay now, its chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath, sleeping more soundly than she had ever seen. Audrey and Kyle lay huddled together along the far side of the room, heads cushioned on jackets and throw pillows, both of them covered with a light sheet. Kevin slept where she usually did, on the old beaten up sofa pushed up into the corner. He had given her a hard look when she had suggested it, but relented under the weight of his fatigue. She could hear the faint snores of Mr Gardner in the next room, stretched out on the reclining chair where he spent his days. Ordinarily Kevin would sleep in with him, for company and reassurance, but Mr Gardner slept more and more these days.

Easing herself gently out of the chair, Kate tip toed across the room to the small kitchenette that shared space with the living room, gathering up a couple bottle of water before she made her way over and gently opened the door.

The door to the other apartment was open, and she could see clear through to the small bedroom where Charlie still shivered on the bed, keeping vigil was Jeep, although from here and in the dark Kate couldn't quite make out if even awake, or if he had fallen asleep upright in the chair as she had.

"He's awake." The whisper in the dark caused her heart to leap, gasping, she turned to face the hallway. Moonlight filtered through the shutter where it had been opened a couple of inches, allow the cool light to pour in to the otherwise pitch black corridor. The way he stood, shoulder jammed into the space between the window jamb and the adjacent wall, arms folded, made Kate think he'd been there for a while. He certainly looked exhausted, but as he turned his face back to the window, the moonlight highlighted the sharp set to his face.

Kate looked at her watch, barely making out the numbers in the pale light, not that a sense of time seemed to matter any more. "Have you slept at all?" She asked, advancing further down the corridor now that the adrenaline had settled in her veins.

"The others need to rest more than I do." He explained, eyes tracing the roads outside.

"You all need to rest." She said pointedly, holding out one of the water bottles. He looked at it darkly before taking it.

"We will see when morning comes." He twisted the cap off the bottle, but didn't drink.

"I don't know how long it will be until she is ready to move again." Kate whispered, opening her own bottle and taking a drink. "She's pretty bad. Could be a few days."

"I know." He sounded resolute.

Kate allowed herself to reach the window, joining his gaze over the white washed building and streets. Nothing stirred, not even a light breeze. "Where were you headed?"

Beside her, she heard him sigh. "Away." was all he said, and Kate was under the impression that anywhere was better than here, with nothing around but wide open spaces, with no resources other than what she could find at the local stores.

"There's not much else around here." she offered him gently, trying hard not to sound dispiriting. He dropped his gaze.

"As long as we keep moving." he muttered. She understood, it was a desire shared by so many in those first days, the overwhelming urge to just leave, to get as far away from this place as possible. No one had come back.

But with their absence, the threat of whatever roamed the streets had lessened as well. Gradually over the following weeks their numbers had dwindled, whether they had left or died Kate didn't know, all she knew was that they saw them less and less. She had started to hope that given enough time, and being careful enough, they would think this town completely deserted, and maybe they would leave. She expressed this theory to him.

"They won't leave." He replied, "Not until their job is done."

Kate frowned, taken aback. "You sound as if you know what's going on." She didn't mean to sound accusing, but could help the way her question came out.

"I do." He offered simply, finally raising the water bottle to his lips. She watched him as he drank.

"You mind explaining then?"

He finished drinking, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, the pale light reducing his skin to shades of blue wound tightly with a myriad of black lines and sigils. He looked at her, the first hint of amusement in his eyes. "You wouldn't believe." he answered softly before his eyes darkened. "That's the problem, none of you believe." he turned back to the window.

"Try me." She folded her arms, and leant against the wall, copying his stance.

He hesitated, fingers tracing absently along the lines on his arm, pausing slightly to rub at one of the small symbols. "They are looking for a child borne of this war." He stated. "One whose fate decides the outcome of these events."

Kate raised her eyebrow, she certainly hadn't been expecting that. "Right." She said slowly. It would have been laughable had he not sounded so sincere. "You mean the baby?"

"He was born the night this started." Michael shifted his weight, leaning back against the wall so that he could look at her face on. "Humanity's survival depends on his. If they find him, they will destroy him. They will destroy all of you."

"Seems like they got a pretty good head start." She mused.

"This is only the start." He uttered darkly.

"Looks like the end to me." She couldn't help the defeat evident in her voice.

They stayed there for a while, watching the shadows cast by the moon creep around corners until they started to fade with the arrival of the first glimpse of morning light. She left him standing there, still refusing to rest, or even accepting a chair, so she could check on Charlie.

She found Jeep sitting on the end of the bed, leaning against the wall with his legs stretched out in front of him, a notebook full of loose leaves abandoned on his lap. He was fast asleep, his head lolling at an awkward angle that would hurt like hell come morning.

She settled herself on the side of the bed, relieved to find that the poor girl had stop shaking so violently, reduced instead to light tremors as she moved the wet towels.

Jeep stirred automatically when a thin wail shattered the calm illusion, he was off the bed in an instant, barely noticing Kate and scattering the papers as he stumbled from the room. From her vantage point she watched as Michael followed him in to the flat across the hall. The sound of the baby's cries, though pitiful and raspy, jarred her nerves, having perfected the art of living in near silence.

She could hear that the others had woken, hushed voices spilling out into the corridor. She ignored them for a while, concentrating instead on wringing out the towels, until the conversation took on a more urgent tone.

They were all standing when she reached the living room, Audrey holding the whimpering child to her chest, shushing him and patting his back as he coughed and griped.

"It's only five minutes away." She heard Kevin say. They seemed to be in the middle of a discussion. "We could get there and back in fifteen."

Kyle was pacing nervously, occasionally stopping to peer out the window. It was unlikely that the baby's cries had advertised their position in any way, but the thought alone was enough to warrant a second glance. "It's barely daylight." He muttered. "We'll have better cover."

"What's wrong?" Kate directed her question to Kevin, who chewed morosely on his thumbnail.

""The baby." He said, spitting out the debris. "Apparently he aint eaten for two days." It was clear this revelation upset him.

"It's not our fault." Audrey piped up, smoothing her hand over the baby's back. "Charlie got ill so suddenly, and he was so quiet."

"It's her baby?" Kate was astounded, she'd had no idea.

"We need to get him something to eat." Jeep shrugged his overalls back onto his shoulders, zipping up as he looked around for the stack of weapons that they had piled just inside the door.

"We've never gone out at this time." Kate exclaimed. "You'll never see anything coming in this light."

But Jeep wasn't listening, he'd already picked up a pistol, thrusting it deep into one of his pockets before slinging one of the automatics over his shoulder. "You can take us?" He pointed at Kevin, whose eyes flashed across to Kate. She could see the trepidation written plainly in them.

"We'd have to go to the bigger store." He spoke to Jeep, but was still looking at Kate, as though asking her a question, seeking permission.

"It's a lot further away." She countered. "You'd have to cross main street." Kevin nodded, dropping his eyes as his mind worked. "You should at least wait until the sun comes over the ridge."

"I'm not waiting." Jeep said, his eyes hard and face set.

The scene came to a standstill, with Kevin under the scrutiny of several stares. The tension only broken by the sporadic hiccups and cries of the child.

"Either you show me, or I'll find it on my own." The young man hefted the weapon in front of him, feet ready to run.

Kevin ran a hand through his outgrown buzz cut, obviously arguing with himself inside. Around him, the others started to make themselves ready, both Michael and Kyle helping themselves to firearms apiece, checking the safety and ammunition. He sighed, throwing his hand down as he moved to retrieve his rifle which lay across the window sill. "Keep an eye out." He muttered to Kate, "No more than an hour." He left the apartment.

She felt helpless as she watched them follow him, ducking out into the corridor to watch them hurry through the door and head for the stairs. It thudded shut behind them.

She hurried to the window where Audrey was already anxiously staring out at the street below, chewing on her lip as she rocked the baby. Only a few seconds seemed to pass before they saw movement below, four low shapes moving quickly from point to point across the empty parking lot, pausing briefly at the surrounding wall to cast a glance over it, before one by one they disappeared behind it.


	4. Chapter 4

The minutes crawled by, with both girls glancing at their watches between anxious stares, the light outside gradually filling the shadows. The baby had stopped crying, but fidgeted to the extent that Audrey had to place him back into the make shift crib. She joined Kate back at the window, fingers idly running through her hair, twisting and bunching it as she sighed and grimaced.

"How far they gotta go?" She whispered.

"Across town." Kate replied. There was a smaller store closer, but she knew there wasn't as much there. It was where they usually went unless they wanted or needed something specific. But to get there they had to traverse a lot of wide spaces, main street was where they had encountered most of their threats. "It's risky, but Kevin knows where to stop." She said it more to reassure herself. It was the first time since she'd met him that he'd gone out without her, and despite his overt heroic nature, she worried about him. He was only young, she'd never asked outright, but she guessed he was somewhere in his late teens, and despite his age he possessed a simmering undercurrent of forced maturity. She'd never known someone so quiet, but she guessed that it was a coping mechanism. He hadn't mentioned family since she'd brought him back, the fact that he had come with her told her more than he would say.

"I just don't like it." Audrey told her. They way she fidgeted and picked at her nails made it seem as though she was expecting something to go wrong.

Kate came away from the window, another quick glance at her watch. Staying and watching for the slightest of movements was torturing her. She trusted Kevin, and the men that went with him seemed competent. Instead, she busied herself with tidying up the room after their night of fitful sleep, piling pillows and sheets into the corner, folding and stacking. She rooted around in the cupboards, pulling out tins and jars, getting ready so that she could prepare something for all of them to eat when they got back. Her own stomach was aching with hunger, yesterday's events had cleared the thought of food from her mind, and they had fallen asleep without so much as a morsel passing their lips.

She crossed the hallway and entered the other apartment, the tiny bedroom illuminated only by a torch that had fallen from the bad when Jeep had made his sudden exit. She picked it up and turned it off, saving the battery. Daring to open the shutter a little bit to let some of the pale dawn light seep in. she removed the towels from the girls body, giving her skin a chance to breath. Her face was still hot to the touch, but she didn't sweat so much, it was either a good or a bad thing, either the fever was peaking, or she had become too dehydrated. She glanced again at her watch, only half an hour since they had left. She set about trying to make the sick girl drink.

*

Twenty minutes past their due time she had returned to the living room window where Audrey paced back and forth, her long hair looking more ragged than when she'd left. Her pulse increased with every minute that passed with no sign of them. It shouldn't be taking this long. Even if they decreased their speed, or took longer in the market than they should, they would still have been back by now. She cupped her hands against the window and peered out, scanning the lightening streets for any sign of movement, but all she saw was the stirring of detritus in the frail morning breeze.

Another ten minutes passed, each agonising second a physical presence. Kate had started to chew at her nails. The sun was just coming up over the ridge now, cutting a slice of brilliant light into the opposing bank of cliffs. Its slow descent down the rough canyon wall marked the time until Audrey gasped, pressing herself closer to the window. Kate followed her gaze until she saw them. Fleeting glimpses of movement passing between parked cars, hedges and fences. They were coming up the road that they had taken yesterday, a different route to the one that they should have been coming back on.

She bolted from the living room, and took the stairs two at a time to make it to the front door in time, heaving the heavy door open just as they approached. They came barrelling through the doorway, breathing hard, faces glistening.

She rounded on Kevin as he struggled to get his breath back, eyes demanding.

"We went to the drugstore." he offered up as explanation. The added destination would have added an extra ten minutes to their journey, but they were over half an hour behind.

"We got held up coming back." Kyle apologised, his hands braced on his knees. "Got pinned down bout two streets over, couldn't move until it left." he straightened up and wiped the bottom of his t-shirt over his face.

"Just glad you're back." Kate's anxiety and relief had somehow turned her voice almost hostile. "Upstairs." She ordered, she always preferred to be behind at least two locked doors.

Back in Mr Gardner's flat Jeep and Audrey set about taking care of the baby, they had come back with heavy duty sacks slung over their shoulders, carrying a mix of paraphernalia. Meanwhile Kate started cooking up a huge tureen of pasta, the only thing she had in such a large quantity. Her question of whether any one was hungry had been met with voracious and grateful stares.

*

With the baby sated and sleeping, and their stomachs full to bursting, a calm fell over the living room. Kevin had left the door open when he had gone to tend to Mr Gardner, and they could here his raspy voice questioning the young man on the goings-on of the day. Kate slumped back in her chair, her body melting into the cushions in the wake of the adrenaline onslaught. She sighed heavily, enjoying the feel of the food sitting heavily in her belly. She heard rustling and the clinking of glass on glass from across the hall where Michael had left to sit with Charlie. It was another minute until he appeared in the doorway, a heavy scowl set on his face as he took in the scene, lingering on the open doorway that led to the other room before his gaze slowly swept over the others before landing on her. She found herself unable to look away, even though it felt as though he were weighing her up.

Without a word he pulled back and walked down the corridor, and Kate had the undeniable sense that she was supposed to follow him. Pushing herself up and out of the chair she gingerly picked her way across the room, avoided the bags that spilled out their varied contents onto the cheaply carpeted floor.

A door was open halfway down the corridor, one of the flats that Kate had only been into once. It had belonged to single mother who had moved in only a week after Kate. She approached with trepidation and was surprised to hear water running. She paused at the door, listening and ready to knock when Michael exited from the bathroom, the light jacket he had been wearing had been removed to reveal a t-shirt ripped, burnt and stained with blood.

"I need your help." He said quietly, not looking up as he busied himself laying out a series of medically sterilised packages. It was as though the admission was uncomfortable to him. He checked over his supply before stacking them up and handing them to Kate, who looked down at what she now possessed and balked.

He left her studying the surgical scissors and iodine in her hands and dragged one of the chairs tucked underneath the small dining table into the bathroom. Kate followed him in, clutching the items to her chest and watched as he pulled the battered shirt over his head. She barely noticed the arcane patterns before he turned, presenting her with his back. "I need you to remove these."

Kate recoiled at the sight of two strips of haphazard stitches that laced up the skin on each shoulder. The flesh pulled taut, angry and red, twisting the surrounding patterns on his back out of shape. Kate hissed. "What happened?"

She moved forward as he gripped the back of the back of the chair, sitting down opposite the window that had been pulled open to let in the light. "It was necessary." He sounded somewhat tired and defeated, and Kate found a sudden new respect for him, running around and hefting things with what looked like a serious injury. The flesh underneath looked raised and uneven, and she wondered exactly how far down the damage went. No wonder he seemed off.

"When did this happen?" She asked, placing the items in her hand down on the counter, she turned off the tap that still poured steaming water into the sink. The damage still looked reasonably fresh and she didn't like how the stitches forcibly pulled the frayed and torn skin together.

"A few weeks ago." His tone was unreadable as he flexed his shoulders, twisting the already taut skin, making it look as though the wounds would burst open with every movement.

Kate grimaced and picked up a cloth, "Well, I hate to say, but whoever did this didn't do a very good job." She dunked the cloth into the boiling water, wringing it out. He remained silent, bowing his head and folding his arms across the back of the chair.

Kate folded the cloth in her hands and stepped forward. It looked even worse close up and in the light. She paused momentarily before pressing the hot flannel against the first wound. "Sorry." She whispered as he tensed, an involuntary hiss escaping his lips. She held it there for a couple of seconds, letting the water soften the dried blood before she carefully began to clean the puckered skin, pulling away dirt and pieces of burnt fabric.

Biting her lip, she gently wiped the surrounding skin, bringing out the delicate lines into sharp relief against clean, pale skin. Convinced that it was as clean as she could get it without hurting him further, she dropped the flannel back into the sink, the water clouding until it turned a dirty, rust colour. She ripped open a packet of swabs and soaked one with iodine, using it in turn to paint over the wound.

"I think this is the bit that going to hurt." She said, placing her hands on the long handled scissors. She threaded her finger and thumb through them and held them poised over the first thick lace that pulled at his skin. "Look." She said, "Are you sure you want these out now? If it's a really deep wound it could reopen. I can't tell how bad it is underneath." Her hand shook.

"It'll be fine." He reassured her, voice tight.

Kate let out a long breath before she gingerly touched the cold metal to his skin, sliding the blade underneath the first tie. She pressed down, a sharp noise, and the stitch flew open instantly relieving the pressure. She followed suit with the second, then the third, continuing down untill all that was left was a scattering of loose ends bristling up out of his skin, the line where the skin had begun to knit together stood out, pink and shiny where the relieved flesh struggled to come to rest in its original place. Kate rested the scissors back on their opened package, and picked up the tweezers, not relishing the idea of pulling out the thread. She grasped it firmly between the pads and tugged lightly, pulling at the skin untill it slid free, all the while aware of how his knuckles whitened as he tightening his grip. He remained silent throughout the diligent removal of the rest, only betraying any pain he felt through the way he breathed, chest rising and falling in a methodical and meditative rhythm.

"It still looks bad." Kate muttered as she placed and taped a square dressing over the wound, small pin pricks of blood soaking into the fresh cotton. "The skin is has barely come together, so you're gonna have to be real careful. But I'll check them again tomorrow to make sure." She tore off another strip of tape, patting it done gently along the edge of the pad as he readjusted his hold on the chair. He looked back over his shoulder, meeting her eyes with an unreadable stare.

"Good." He paused. "Now do the other one."


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later Charlie woke up. Three days in which the small living room became more and more claustrophobic, each of them taking turns to spend some time away in one of the other flats, going through possessions of people long gone and unlikely to return. She had learnt a lot about them, about where they had come from, what family they had, favourite foods and TV shows. Sometimes, usually just before dark when they sat together to eat, the atmosphere would become more jovial as they reminisced and shard stories about tragic love stories and childhood misdemeanours.

Jeep had set out the papers he had been studying across the dining table in one of the other flats, often spending hours pouring over them, swapping them over and shifting them, overlapping until something in his head made sense and he quietly made a small annotation along the edge. She had stood in the doorway and watched him for a while, casually smoking a cigarette that she had begun to allow herself more and more often. Eventually she came to stand next to him, looking over his shoulder at the scattering of hand drawn lines. She instantly recognised them as the pattern that snaked and wrapped its way around Michael's body, having studied them closer as she had cleaned and changed his dressings. Jeep had shifted in his seat, chewing on the pencil when she'd asked what he was doing, his expression that of someone struggling to come up with a decent explanation. They were instructions apparently, aimed to help him understand and help protect the child. Kate frowned at the papers and pressed him further, until he finally cracked under her relentless pursuit and told her everything. Everything that had happened at Paradise Falls, everything Michael had told them. He spoke with such conviction and sincerity that throughout his diatribe Kate had gone from outright disbelief to a grudging scepticism.

He didn't expect her to believe him, and told her so, but that was truth, take it or leave it.

It was difficult to believe, that much was easy to admit, and had they rocked up into town just the four of them, then maybe she would have chalked it up to trauma and the desert heat. But it was the presence of Michael that held the glimmering spark of doubt at the forefront of her mind. There was no denying that he was a presence felt more than heard, quiet and unflappable. She recalled the offhand comment that Audrey had thrown at them the first day they were there. She had seen the scars.

And so had Kate.

The last time she had checked the wounds, she had noticed how he involuntarily twitched, unnaturally placed muscles underneath his skin pulling at the wounds, reacting almost as a recoil mechanism. He still hadn't told her how it had happened, the only extra ounce of information gleaned from him was that it was self inflicted. She had guessed that he'd meant he had leapt into a fray without regard for himself, but after the conversation with Jeep, and the image of those two lines of twisted skin in her mind, she began to wonder. The faint, dawning sensation of realisation creeping over her as the edges of some unknown puzzle melted together, providing her with a solution she had never sought out.

She felt vaguely sick at the thought.

…...

"Something's changed." Jeep muttered, his fingers running along his bottom lip as he squinted at a sheet of paper held loosely in his hand. Kate looked around from where she had a pan of soup warming gently over the stove. She hadn't even heard the young man come back from where he'd spent the morning down in the basement trying to fix the water pressure. She was suddenly quite aware that it was just the two of them, and idly wondered where the others were.

"What's that?" She asked. He looked up, his face betraying the fact that he hadn't really meant to say that out loud. He frowned and glanced at the paper again, spinning the pencil between his fingers.

"Um," He stuttered, shifting his weight. "It's nothing. I mean, I probably just made a mistake or something." he waved the paper as an explanation, but his expression remained sceptical.

Kate placed the spoon down on the counter and swiftly caught the paper from his hand, causing Jeep to still momentarily in shock. "Changed?" She glanced over the pencil drawn lines, at the uncertain shapes that had been so diligently copied.

Jeep frowned at her, clearly not enjoying the interruption of his thoughts. "Yes." his tone was hard. He rubbed a hand over his tired face and tossed the pencil onto the desk where another sheet of paper lay highlighted in the slice of sunlight that had crept in through the shutter. He held out his hand for her to return the paper, but instead she stepped around him and placed in next to the older sheet.

"You've been working on this since you got here Jeep." Her statement implying that she doubted his self deprecation.

"I know." He muttered, turning the sheets so that they lined up. It took Kate a few seconds to notice the discrepancy, barely noticeable but different none the less.

"Well." She sighed, "Tattoo's don't change. Just ask to check again." She offered.

"Yeah, I suppose." He looked uncomfortable, shifting the papers tiny, pointless distances. Looking up he saw her questioning glance. "It's just, he…" he turned and rested his hip against the table, warily looking at the open doorway to the hall. "He makes me nervous."

Kate smirked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I mean, he just seems more restless, and I'm pretty sure he ain't that keen on me seeing…" He gestured over his shoulder at his back.

Kate nodded in agreement and cleared her throat. "Well," She said, "If it's important, Michael shouldn't mind too much."

Jeep made a gesture as though to protest but was cut short by a presence in the doorway. "Shouldn't mind what?"

Kate immediately cast her eyes to the floor, feeling like a child who had been caught doing something mischievous. She could pinpoint where his gaze fell on her. Beside her she heard Jeep splutter out an explanation, stammering with what she perceived as nerves as he handed over the paper to him. She picked up the spoon and resumed stirring, aching for a distraction from the crippling silence. She heard the unmistakable sound of paper sliding over itself, the seconds stretching out.

She dared to turn when Michael made a small noise, hands gripping at the hem of his shirt before he pulled it over his head in one fluid movement. He cast her a baleful glare before he turned, presenting his back to the paltry light that permeated the flat, the neat white squares of sterile dressing starkly out of place against the organic lines of human flesh.

Jeep looked uneasily around the small flat, eyes seeming to fix anywhere but on the arcane display of sigils. His fingers scrambled for the pencil, placing it in his mouth whilst he shifted the paper between his grip. He stepped forward, his hands making abortive gestures towards the blood specked dressings, eyes frequently darting over to Kate. His fingers had just brushed the edges of the bandage when Kate saw the shoulders slump.

"Jeep." Michael's voice was deep, calm. "Leave us."

Jeep pulled his hands back as though burnt, his fingers clenching into fists as a pained frown marred his brow. He looked like a child scolded, but all at once relieved. He threw Kate a questioning look, fixing her with a hard stare until he realised he was being watched by the other man, quietly waiting. With quick and awkward movements he regained his composure, straightening up and relieving the pencil from its hold between his teeth, he paused at the door as though meaning to say something, but instead he merely grasped the handle and pulled it closed behind him.

"I hope you don't mind, but perhaps a fresh set of eyes would help." He spoke softly, drawing Kate's eyes from the door to wear he stood, back still turned towards her as he stared morosely at the t-shirt balled in his hands. Kate shook her head, unsure if he could even see the gesture as she reached back and turned off the stove. Clearing her throat she stepped forward, arms raising of their own volition. The dressing came away easily, whatever blood that had seeped from the days actions had not yet dried, and the raised edges of flesh were still red and angry, if not quite as raw. Still, the sight made Kate wince in a pained sympathy.

"I shouldn't have removed those stitches." she uttered quietly, pressing a finger against the forming scar. She saw the muscle twitch, flinching away from her touch. "Does it hurt?" It felt almost pointless to ask.

There was an aching pause. "It helps."

Within his quiet confession she could feel a stirring undercurrent, like standing on the precipice of some great and yawning pit. "Helps?" She berated herself for speaking at all. "How?"

The gaze that was thrown over his shoulder caused Kate to step back, but it only rested on her for a second, instead he seemed to be looking inwards, as though contemplating. Kate swore she saw the faint edges of a smirk pull at the corner of his mouth. "It's a distraction." He said softly, eyes still unfocused. "From the pains of humanity."

Kate felt her mouth go dry, gaze resting briefly at the twisted and bloody mess that warped his flesh. "I don't understand." She spoke for want of anything to break the silence that settled heavily between each breath they took.

"I don't expect you would." He replied, his tone showing a hint of mirth, though it was not aimed at her. He laughed then, the sound sharp and brittle, without the warmth of the smile that should accompany it, he shook his head in disagreement of some unspoken argument, flexing his shoulders forward to pull the already distressed skin until Kate could almost hear the skin starting to tear. Without thought she had leapt forward, hands clasping his arms and stilling him. "Stop." It was more of a plea than a demand.

Michael stopped, back straight as her hands fell away. He seemed more alert now somehow, as though he'd been overcome with sobriety. "You'll hurt yourself." She muttered.

He sighed deeply, mouth working as though mentally forming a question. "Should it hurt this much?"

His question startled Kate as she leaned over to swipe the other paper that Jeep had left on the table. She looked at him hesitantly, the paper clutched to her chest. She hadn't seen him like this before, his face was open, eyes wide and blue. He looked hurt.

"Should what hurt?" Kate asked, feeling as though her tenuous grasp on the conversation was slipping out of her hands. The very air around them was changing, seemingly thicker or charged somehow, like standing and waiting for a summer storm to break. Kate could feel her pulse rising.

She watched as his hand slowly crept up, fingers splayed until it finally rested against his chest. "This." it seemed to Kate as though his voice shook. Her mind fogged over as she tried to process what he was asking her, confusion evident on her face. "I've felt love." He carried on, "and I've felt anger, and pain. But all of this…" he gestured to himself again, his hand clenching into a fist over his heart. "All of this, in between emotion, I haven't known any of this before." his eyes searched hers, seeking an answer Kate was unsure she could give. Her mind was still screaming with the sudden crashing realisation that…

"It's all true." she whispered, staggering back until she came up against the counter, her hand over her mouth. "Everything he said is true." She reeled slightly, shaking her head. She could see him move closer out of the corner of her eye but only looked up when he took up the entire field of her vision. Her eyes had blurred, colours and shapes resonating in time with the fluttering of her heart. "You.." She tried to form the words, to put the concept into a question, a thousand questions, anything that could provide a solid answer.

A reason.

Weeks of sitting in the dark, of hiding, hoping and praying all seemed to evaporate to this moment, to this man. He was the cause, this was the effect. "You're an…."

"Not anymore." His tone was gruff, cutting her off. She could almost hear the agony of betrayal in his voice. She swallowed thickly against the rising lump in her throat.

He stepped out of her field of vision, uttering that short, sharp laugh again. "I used to envy you." He admitted shortly. "Before all of this." Kate looked up in time to see him drag a chair back from the table, slumping into it without the physical grace he had displayed thus far. He certainly looked human now, his hands idly tracing the outlines on his own skin, twitching and pausing unconsciously on various symbols like a blind man learning to read. "I watched you all for years, growing from so few to so many, all of you infallible in His eyes." he paused long enough to glance up at her, the sun coming through the window behind him placing his face in shadow. "I used to wonder how He could forgive you so easily, I watched, I saw the things your kind was capable of, the sick desires and twisted actions. It was hard to accept, that He had made you in His image and yet allowed you to become what you are today."

Kate gingerly approached the table, fingers lightly curling around the back of a chair. He carried on, voice soft and reminiscent. "Free will He called it. The ability to make your own decisions, your own actions without the physical presence of Him within your heart." Michael shook his head. "He gave you everything, the luxury of defiance without consequence, and we had to watch in silence as you destroyed every beautiful thing He bestowed you with, knowing that He loved you more." He placed his hands open palmed down on the table, eyeing the patterns of dark and light that shifted across them as he flexed. "But I think I understand now." His hands wandered, the edge of his nail finding a groove in the wood patina. "We are essentially the same, in physical build. But He made us different, more different than I had originally thought. We are capable of emotion so strong that wars have been fought over a single ideal, but you, you feel so much more. There are more complex ideas, so interwoven with each other that I can't unravel them, I couldn't even tell you what they are, what exactly it is I feel."

Kate pulled the chair out, sliding around to sit down, her legs shaking. "And it's all so blindingly obvious now. If only they knew." he curled his hands into fists.

"Knew what?" Kate could barely hear the whisper that had emerged from her dry throat.

Michael looked at her, a long and permeating stare. "The reason for all of this." he gestured simply with his hands. "Its all because you feel too much, because you can't distinguish between your emotions, because He allowed this to happen." He shifted in his seat. "If they could experience it themselves….." he frowned suddenly, leaving them in silence.

Kate cleared her throat, the sound grating to her nerves. "It can't be that simple?" She stuttered. "All of this, just because he made us wrong?"

"Don't get me wrong, He never actually shared his plans with me." Michael smiled softly. "But you have done this yourselves before, created things, built them up out of nothing, given commands and instructions, only when your ideology is not met, you destroy them. You start again, in the hopes of creating perfection." He idly knocked his fist against the table. "It is a human trait, one which I have only just come to understand. You question everything." He sighed again. "And they fight you, because they do not understand, because we were made to blindly follow."

Kate was rocked by the futile nature of his diatribe. She dropped the paper back onto the table, the crude lines unfocused in her vision.

They sat in silence for a while, the only sounds came from the light movements in the hall outside, the gentle hum of distant conversation.

"Why me?" Kate asked after a while, when the scene before her seemed to fade into some less visceral. Michael looked up at her, his face betrayed nothing. "I mean, why tell me all this, why not one of them." She made a small gesture to imply the others that had come with him, those that had seen all of this from the start.

Michael shrugged lightly, the action bringing Kate's attention to the fact that he sat there clothed only in the ritualistic markings from another world, a different existence. "I don't know." He said simply. "Perhaps it's because they knew who I was. They see me as something other than what I am." He clutched at his own hands.

"But why are you here?" She leant forward, bracing herself over her hands. "Why help us in the first place?"

He leant back in his chair, gaze focused on a spot high up on the opposite wall. "Because despite everything I saw, I believed in you." He stated. "Within the dark, and the anger, and the hurt you people were capable of, there were moments of light, of breathtaking acts of courage, and strength and love. I fought for you." He looked at Kate. "The only one who dared to question Him, to try and show Him that all was not lost. But it was too little, too late. I am here because I could not stay there and idly watch."

"You're still fighting." It wasn't a question, it was thanks. Michael nodded.

"Because of people like you."

Kate's stomach dropped unpleasantly.

"Everyone here is reason enough for this war to end. Each one of you have displayed compassion, and sacrifice. And because despite everything, in the face of all that you have seen, in defiance of hopelessness and despair, you still believe." He leant forward, eyes fixing upon her. He spoke to her directly, unwavering. "You, Kate, still believe."

Kate balked, shocked at his conviction and the fact that he had read her so easily despite her practiced resolve. She found herself unable to break away from his gaze, studying her as she struggled to counter his very personal attack, as though defying her to deny it. "Those quiet moments when you find yourself alone." His voice was low, almost meditative. "You pray." He smiled then, a gentle curve that softened the hard lines of his face. "We hear prayer in many forms, from dutiful lip service chants that have lost their meanings, to the simple requests of children. But the strongest, Kate, are from those who have spent their lives apart from dogmatic law, who have paid no interest in the rituals of religion, who have never been taught of the wonders and majesty of His being and creations, and still believe. Those people sit alone in the dark and simply pray, in its simplest form. The idea that God will listen to your requests and judge you worthy or not of granting them has never entered into your mind. Those who do that become frustrated and angry at the idea of an indolent creator. He has never blindly given away his gifts." He raised his hand to point a finger at her. "It is people like you that have learnt the truth, that have benefited from the true power of prayer. He simply provides you with the means to answer your own questions, with guidance through emotion. And it is with this that you gain the strength to put thought into action, to create your own path." He dropped his hand back to the table. "It is what has brought us all here. Including myself."

Kate sat back, feeling very much like the rug had been pulled out from under her feet, very much aware of the topic of discussion and even more put out by the staggering awareness of exactly who had delivered the speech. She pushed the paper away from her, out of reach of her restless hands that had already begun to crease the edges between her fingers. "So what now?" She asked, unsure if she wanted to know that answer.

The sheaf of paper was slid away from her and turned until it was right side up, then thrust back to her across the table. "That's what this is for." He said, voice louder now that the subject was changed. he stood up sharply, eyes still fixed upon Kate who seemed to sit immobile at the table, eyes unseeing. "We need to see if Jeep was right." He walked to the windowsill where a pen sat forgotten on the shallow ledge. "If things have changed, I need to know how." He placed the pen atop the paper that sat untouched under Kate's nose. He waited, the seconds ticking over as he watched her face, realisation settling in, being folded into herself until finally her eyes focused, her resolve intact.

She took the pen without looking up. "Okay"


	6. Chapter 6

The sky was just starting to darken when Kyle sat down beside her, his shoes crunching over the light smattering of gravel that covered the apartment complex roof. They were safe up here as long as they didn't make too much noise, the short wall that surrounded the open area kept them out of sight if they stayed away from the edge. Still, it was a small luxury that Kate had only allowed herself a couple of times, to come up out of the stuffy flats into the cooling air to sit and watch the stars as they emerged.

She fished in her shirt pocket and pulled out a battered soft pack of lucky stripes, shaking one out and offering it to Kyle who took it with a nod and lit it with a match pulled from his own pocket. "You got the right idea, coming up here." he said genially, his voice low so it wouldn't carry.

Kate nodded, taking a long drag on her cigarette, blowing the smoke out in a long arc that dissipated in the steady evening breeze. "Don't wanna get cabin fever." She agreed.

"I know what you mean." Kyle shifted, wiping some larger stones out from underneath him before leaning back against the wall of the staircase exit. "Only so much of Jeeps muttering I can take." he sucked on the slim white stick. "Audrey's sitting in with Charlie. She seems a bit stronger, even managed to eat a little something." He said, filling her in on the evenings events.

"That's good." Kate muttered, and she meant it. She had only spoken to Charlie briefly, introducing herself and explaining how she had come to be lain up in a strange apartment in the middle of nowhere. She hadn't stayed long, leaving when Kyle had relived her, allowing her to wander the flats, trying to avoid the room where Michael and Jeep sat hunched over the scattering of papers strewn over the small kitchen table. She'd overheard them confirming what Jeep had said, but she walked away before they could start the discussion on what it could mean.

A restless air had taken over them, making everyone fidget and tempers simmer, hard tones creeping into conversations. Beside her Kyle closed him eyes, relishing the fresh air against his face. "Jeep's getting himself all worked up down there." He muttered, "Trying to figure out some sort of prophecy bullshit." He laughed, short and ironic. "Like shit could get worse huh!" He shook his head. "And Michael's pissing him off, coz the more Jeep works himself up, the calmer that guy gets." Even Kate smiled at that.

"He had me practically tracing him earlier." She ashed the cigarette in her hand, laughing lightly. She didn't yet feel ready to mention the conversation that had proceeded the relatively uncomfortable process of carefully copying down the myriad of twisting lines, or the oppressing weight of the silence that accompanied it.

"It don't make a lick of sense to me." Kyle countered. Kate was about to say that none of it made sense, but she had the sudden image of Michael, eyes shining with the conviction of his words, and she found herself unable to agree.

"I think they're trying to figure out what happens next, where to go from here." Kyle offered, taking the drag on his cigarette. He made a motion as though to flick it away from him, but reconsidered, stubbing it out on the ground beside him. He crossed his legs at the ankle, stretching them out in front of him. "So, you think that maybe you'll come with?" He asked her, eyes her carefully.

Kate exhaled slowly, rubbing out her own stub. "Ain't nowhere else to go." she said matter of factly. "Can't leave here. Not just yet anyway." She met Kyle's eyes, filled with an uncertain sympathy. "It's okay, I got plans of my own."

"Yeah?" He sounded both intrigued and doubtful.

"Yep." She drew her knees up, letting her arms rest loosely upon them. "There was rumours, about some place in the canyon over there." She made a small gesture with her hand, shifting Kyle's focus to the red walls of the hill range a few miles from the town perimeter. "People love to talk, especially to new people." She carried on. "I'd only been here a couple weeks before I knew every sordid story, rumour and argument that had ever happened in this town. Turns out Hank Albert had been spending a lot of time and money on some sort of bomb shelter. He was a bit eccentric, mostly paranoid." She tipped her head to Kyle. "I got into his place about a week before you guys got here, took forever to find what I was looking for. Just one more thing to get, then when the time comes, we should be good." her head rested back against the wall, eyes flickering over the new pinpoints of lights just beginning to bloom amongst the dusky night.

"When will that be?"

Kate shrugged. It seemed callous to admit that all they were waiting for was for someone to die. It was something she didn't even like to admit to herself.

There was a small noise in the exit behind them and they both turned when Audrey's head appeared around the corner. She eyed them both closely before speaking. "She's sleeping again." Her timid voice barely reached them across such a short distance, her eye's met Kate. "Kevin's asking for you."

…...

"We'll go in the morning." Kevin's usually calm voice had a hard edge to it when Kate found herself entering the darkened living room. He and Jeep stood facing each other, arms folded and backs straight.

"The night would give us more cover." Jeep countered. Kate got the impression that these points had already been made.

"And I think that it would just make things harder, the lights are out around town, there's no moon tonight, and we'd never see anything coming." Kevin made it sound all to obvious.

"What's up?" Kate asked, throwing off their concentration, both men shifted on their feet.

"We need more supplies." Kevin stated simply. "We're running real low on everything." He gave Kate a helpless shrug. "I didn't realise how bad it had got. I'm sorry."

Kate waved a hand at him, throwing off his unnecessary apology. "It's okay Kevin."

"I think we should go now." Jeep said. "It's not completely dark yet, cover will be better." His face was hard set.

Kate stood immobile for a moment before she replied. "You have a good point Jeep. But I think Kevin's right. As much as we know this town, the fact remains that given no light, we just can't see what's coming, we wouldn't even be able to find what we need in the store." She said softly. The young man huffed, hands planting themselves on his hips as he glared at her, angry at being dismissed so easily. He opened his mouth to argue.

"Jeep." A low warning came from the darkened bathroom doorway, Kate jumped, only now realising that Michael stood there, blending in with the shadows effortlessly. Jeep looked unexpectedly mollified, arms going slack in defeat. He huffed and threw himself down into one of the chairs, looking to all the world like the resentful child. Michael allowed his gaze to rest on the sulking man for a moment before focusing on Kate, eyes cool and assessing. "If it's safer to go in the morning, then we'll go in the morning."

"But if we…."

"You would sooner give in to impatience and risk leaving the child?" Jeep's sullen attempt at an argument was cut short by Michael's uncharacteristically acerbic words. "They have become dependent on you." His tone sounded as though it was a warning and not meant to placate. Jeep snapped his mouth shut, forcing himself to sit in an agitated silence, brooding mutinously. Kate got the instant impression that something had indeed changed, a subtle shift in their dynamic, the lingering resentment of some unheard argument seemed to heat the room.

Kevin cleared his throat and excused himself, sidestepping through the open doorway that led through to Mr Gardner's room. Kate followed his example, leaving the two men to stare it out over the kitchen table while she made her escape into the hallway, a small shaft of light leaked out of a doorway half ajar alerting her to the fact that Charlie must be up. Leaving behind the simmering tempers she knocked lightly on the door, opening it slowly and peering around the small flat. Charlie stood at the window, the baby tucked up in her arms against her chest as she stared out at the dusty plains beyond the edge of the town.

"It's good to see you up." Kate said softly, hoping not to startle her.

Charlie looked round, a soft but insincere smile on her face, she shifted the child who made a face but otherwise put up no complaint. "I was getting sick of lying down." She said, her voice still weak and her face tired and wrung, obviously not yet fully recovered. Kate nodded, gently closing the door behind her with a faint click. "What's that about?" Charlie asked, head inclining to indicate the voices she must have heard.

"Oh." Kate sighed. "Just an animated discussion on when we should leave for supplies." she sat down on the edge of the bed, the springs creaking lightly under her weight.

"Don't tell me." Charlie smiled ironically, "Jeep wants to go now?"

Kate smiled and nodded. "You know him well." She watched as Charlie pulled the child higher up on her shoulder, her hand cradling the back of his head gently.

"Yeah." She said softly, "Well, he's been good to me these last few months, done his best to take care of me and the baby."

"Oh." Kate's eyebrows rose, "Are you and him…" she waved her hand back and forth.

"Oh no!" Charlie was quick to reply, "No, not like that. Well, if he had his way it would be a different matter, but I…." She shrugged her shoulder. "I dunno, I just don't think of him that way." She looked up to find Kate watching her. "But enough of awkward subjects." She laughed, "What about you? How long have you been here?"

The change in subject startled Kate who leant back on her hands to give herself a couple moments reprieve. None of them had actually asked her before, what had brought her all the way out here to the middle of the desert, to some run down dusty town that most people had moved away from, not moved to.

"About a year." She found herself saying. "I went through a bit of a rough patch, and I just wanted to get away from everything, so I just drove until I ended up here." She laughed at the idiocy of it. "I only stopped to get fuel, but everyone was so nice." She could see the look on Charlie's face, both sympathetic and understanding.

"What happened?" She asked, a genuine concern lilted in her voice as she joined Kate on the bed, laying the child down on her lap. "I mean, you don't have to say or anything…"

"It's okay, I mean, I doesn't sound so bad now, away from it all. But back then, I wasn't the same person." She leant forwards, elbows braced on her knees, she impulsively reached out and curled her hand around one of the baby's feet, feeling the warm skin soft against the palm of her hand, not quite oblivious to the look that Charlie gave her. "It was 'cause of a guy." she said, amazed at how easy it was to say now. "He was quite a jerk." She lightly squeezed her hand, feeling the foot curl within her grip. "We were supposed to get married, which sounds nice, but it was really just his way of controlling me, like a sort of ownership. It was that kind of relationship, you know, the ones your friends all tell you to get out of." She let go and settled herself back on her hands again. "But I stayed, God knows why." She shrugged of Charlie's piteous glance. "And then one day I found out I was pregnant. A girl." Kate seemed to smile from the memory, the slight ghost of remembered happiness floated across her face and vanished. "And for a while everything seemed better, he wasn't quite as violent, until I was about seven months gone, and he came home one night steaming drunk and just went crazy, calling me all sorts of names and saying how much of a disgrace I was to be carrying a girl, well, to cut the story short he made it so that I …." She paused, thinking of a succinct way to put it. "Lost."

Beside her Charlie shifted, turning to face her more. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry." She whispered, her voice rushed with her concern.

"Don't be." Kate replied, "It was what I needed to get out. I just wish it didn't have to be so drastic." She stared at her hands that had twisted themselves together as she talked, slowly she loosened them and flexed her fingers out, feeling an odd lightness in having confided in Charlie. This town had been a new start, a life free from the darkness that she had run away from. She hadn't wanted pity, or the sideway glances and hushed whispers. Just a new life.

"Even so, I can't imagine how you must of felt." Charlie caught the tiny fists that had started to wave at the air, cupping the small arms and holding him lightly. Kate looked over at her, at the way her hands held the small child in her lap and gave her a pointed look.

Charlie blushed, ducking her head, unable to think of a way to tell her that she hadn't even wanted this child, had even tried to get rid of it. It was something she could never say after what Kate had just said. The room felt suddenly claustrophobic and Kate sighed loudly to break the silence.

"So what's his name." She asked, suddenly aware that she'd never heard anyone refer to the child as anything other than 'the baby'.

"Evan." Charlie stated, grateful for the distraction. "I don't know why, it was just the first name that came into my head. Didn't even know I was going to have a boy." She busied her hands pulling the folds of the small blanket back around the sleeping child.

"It's a nice name." Kate said, the corners of her mouth pulling into a smile when he squirmed.

"Michael says he's deaf." Charlie said softly, tucking the edge in around his tiny body. Kate felt her spine straighten, she could hear the pain in the young woman's statement. She was about to say something before Charlie carried on. "It's why he's so quiet, doesn't really cry at all." She glanced up at Kate. "I'm not sure yet if I should be feeling sorry for him." Her eyes darkened with the shadows of events that had obviously haunted her. Kate suddenly felt as though she understood what she meant.

"He seems happy enough." She said, feeling as though it was a lame sentiment instead of an honest truth.

"Yeah, I suppose." Charlie sighed. "I just feel like sometimes, this is all just a bit to big for me, for us." She looked Kate in the eye. "I don't know what he wants from us."

Kate could see the confusion in the girls eyes. "What who wants? Micheal?"

Charlie nodded. "he says that Evan is important, that as long as he lives we all survive, but I don't understand. Are we just supposed to keep running and hiding? The more I think about it, the more I think he doesn't actually have a plan." she stared morosely at the feet kicking against the blanket.

Kate smiled softly, "I think he's a bit lost himself at the moment." Charlie rounded on her, eyes questioning. "when I took the stitches out of his back, it changed the the shape of some of the symbols, instructions, whatever you wanna call them." she reached up and wiped the hair from her eyes. "I think he's trying to figure out exactly what it means, spends an inordinate amount of time staring out of windows. Also…" she paused, a bizarre reluctance to utter the next sentence. "I think he's having a hard time adjusting to this whole 'being human' thing."

Beside her Charlie snorted, a mirthless, sarcastic sound. Kate questioned her on it, wondering at the sudden contemptuous nature. "I dunno," She replied, "It's like, sometimes, I really hate him. None of us asked for any of this and I get so angry that he just came down here and started all of this. I suppose it just knowing that if he hadn't done anything, at least it would all be over now, one way or the other."

Kate was surprised at the dull and defeated tone, and vaguely shocked by her words. "But he's done everything he can to save you." She whispered. "He defied God, he cut off his own wings."

"I know." Charlie interrupted, having gone over all these points by herself. "But I didn't ask for any of that."

"Regardless." Kate could feel her voice harden. "He's just doing what he knows is right. He's helping. And we are lucky." She stood up then, feeling the muscles in her legs stretch. "I know things are hard for you, they're hard for all of us." Charlie looked as though she would say something. "And maybe they're just fleeting emotions, but its thinking things like that that cause resentment." She brushed off her trousers, looking frankly at the young girl. "Just try to be thankful. Its pretty hard, I know. …I'm sorry" She left then, leaving Charlie siting on the edge of the bed, her surge of anger had abated into a dull aching sense of grief. She pulled the door shut behind her, settling the latch with a soft click. She let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding and rubbed her hands across her face, easing away some of the tension, noticing that it was finally dark. Another day over.

Movement at the edge of her vision caught her eye, and she turned sharply to see Michael standing at his usual post, his discussion with Jeep obviously over. Their eyes met and he gave her a small nod. Kate felt her stomach lurch, realising that he must have heard everything she and Charlie had said. She hesitated, ready to make an excuse, but his eyes softened, the barest of smiles graced his lips before he turned back to the window. Kate recalled exactly what she had said, covering the conversation in her mind and felt her anxiety lift. She had defended him. Emphatically, though maybe not through her words, or her tone, but she had felt insistent.

She rushed to the door of one of the empty flats, tugging the handle untill she was alone, an unsettlingly guilty rush of warring turmoil settled heavily in her stomach. Taking slow steps and equally slow breaths she walked to the bathroom, methodically checking the blind and locking the door. She lit a small tealight candle, placing it low on the floor so its dismal pallor spread evenly and dully through the small room. She checked the blind again, making sure no gaps were present before she turned the taps on the bath.


	7. Chapter 7

Kevin woke her at first light the next day, the weak light barely illuminating the tiny room where she'd spent the night, her body tired from tossing and turning. She threw the covers back and ran her fingers through her hair, snagging knots from where she'd let it dry without brushing it first. A casual but instinctive glance at the clock on the far wall told her that it was just coming up to 6. He mentioned that they would head out soon, but gave no time. She nodded, shaking the fogginess of a sleepless night from her head and scrubbed at her eyes again. Through the thin wall she could hear subtle movements, low murmurs and the sound of the kettle being placed on the stove.

She idly tied her hair back and walked through to the other room where Jeep and Kevin were carefully tip toeing around Audrey and Kyle who were still asleep. Kate took a moment to stare at them, curled up in a nest of blankets, Kyle's arm tucked securely around her small waist as they breathed in unison, totally unaware of their surroundings. She felt a pang of envy.

A steaming cup of coffee was held out for her and she took it gratefully, inhaling deeply and feeling the last dregs of the long night slip from her mind. She noticed Kevin look at her oddly, biting his lip as he stood before her, his hands curled awkwardly around his own cup.

"I think it might be worth getting that GPS today." He whispered softly, his eyes held a certain gravity that went with his statement. Kate felt her spirits drop. The GPS was the last piece they needed, their key to getting out of here and out to the bunker that lay hidden in the rocky crevasses of the mountains beyond. It also meant that someone's time was short. "I stayed with him last night, he's really beginning to struggle, but he's sleeping now. I think he's comfortable."

Kate quietly sipped her coffee, completely unable to think of anything to say , anything she could have said would have felt pointless anyway. Everything felt like it was coming to a head, as though some fatalistic decision was going to be made soon, and the silence and pre dawn light lent a solemn air to their morning routine.

"We'll take the wide route back then, pick it up on the way." She placed the cup down next to the sink, hand lingering on it to soak up the heat. "Who's coming?"

"Jeeps coming," Kevin said, nodding over to where the young man was pulling on his dusty overalls, "And Michael, but he ain't down from the roof yet."

"The roof?" Kate frowned slightly, leaning her hip briefly against the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, he went up about midnight, ain't come back yet." Kevin finished his own coffee, and looked over at the short pile of guns that they had stacked up on the shelves. "I'll start kitting up."

"I've got the list." Jeep uttered quietly, holding up a scrap of paper with several hasty lines scribbled on it. Kate nodded shortly at him and retreated quietly from the room, sparing one last look at the sleeping couple.

Her steps echoed loudly all the way up the staircase despite trying to tread softly, until she came upon the fire exit door wedged open with half a brick. Taking care not to open the door too far, trying to avoid the creak she stepped through, the light up here far more encompassing than in the flats.

A cursory glance found him asleep, flat out on his back as though he had fallen asleep staring up at the stars. All at once Kate felt like an intruder, almost privileged and guilty at seeing him in such a private repose. She hesitated awkwardly for a moment, hand lingering on the door as she simply stared. She was struck with the image that it looked as though he had fallen, one arm thrown wide, the other curled on his chest, she almost laughed at the irony. Taking care to place the door back without letting it slam, she light footed across the loose pea stoning until she stood beside him, she toyed with the idea of simply toeing him in the side but thought better of it. She crouched down and shook him lightly, almost falling backwards when his eyes shot open with barely a flicker.

With a conceivably heroic effort she regained her composure. "We're leaving soon." She said softly, pulling back from his stare.

….

Fifteen minutes later they shrugged on their rucksacks, checked over the guns strapped to their sides and walked in silence to the front door, they had woken Kyle up to see them out and keep a look out, telling him they would be coming in from the south after they had swung by the large hardware store just off main street.

The sun still hadn't come up over the ridge as they scrambled from the doorway, halting briefly at the short wall that surrounded the apartment building, they peered over the brickwork for a minute, scrutinizing every shadow before they vaulted over and made their way across the narrow street.

It had been a while since Kate had left the confines of the apartments to roam the streets, and a dull sense of fear began coiling in the pit of her stomach at feeling so exposed. Ahead of her Kevin led the way, ducking and weaving with a practiced, almost natural ease, leading them to pre-designated 'safe zones', areas where they stopped to gain their breath and take their time to assess the road ahead. She had almost forgotten the eerie quality the small town held just after dawn, the dim blue wash of light only adding to the surreal quietness only disturbed by their scuffling footfalls.

Twice on the way over they had to stop, pressing themselves up against a wall with fingers crossed, the first time was a matter of waiting, the second time sheer luck, had the creature been looking the other way as it had walked past they would have been seen. A collectively held breath was released and they proceeded with more caution than they had shown before.

They made it to the market with no more incident, slipping through the half open door with ease and leaving Michael crouched within the frame as look out. It took a lot longer than they had thought it would, scouring shelves for items they needed and packing them neatly into rucksacks. She had to reign in a smirk when she saw Kevin lining his pockets with chocolate bars, cramming in as many as he could without bursting the seams. A quick check of the hastily written list confirmed that they had everything they needed, and they hefted on their considerably heavier rucksacks and made for the door where they found Michael waiting, gun held tightly in his hands.

The hardware store lay on the other side of town, normally only a five minute walk had they gone back through the main streets, but common sense had made them pick out a more circuitous route, one which led them around through scrap land, an area undoubtedly abandoned yet gave enough cover for them to navigate the path with ease.

They had only been gone forty minutes but to Kate it felt like hours, the added stress of having the other two to look out for was sapping all her concentration as she constantly looked around, trying to keep them in her periphery whilst all the while looking out for any unwanted movement.

Finally they came up upon the store, the building almost unrecognisable from behind. They paused for a moment to check the back fire escape but were out of luck, meaning that they would have to use the front doors, an area Kate knew looked out upon a forecourt still scattered with abandoned vehicles, a veritable nightmare to keep watch over.

One by one they slipped up the side alleyway, keeping their steps light as they reached the end, becoming more and more aware of the increase in light. She insisted on going first, hastily sidestepping the open face of the store front until she reached the door, hand reaching out to grasp the handle whilst casting her gaze over the car park. The handle turned and the door swung inwards with ease. She sighed with relief and caught Kevin's eye, motioning them over with her head before ducking in through the entrance.

It was dark inside the store, the only window covered over with advertisements for lawnmowers and paint ranges. She looked over the cluttered shelves with dismay, unsure of exactly where they should start looking. The store didn't seem to have any system to it, with car parts next to curtain rails and the latest model hedge trimmer sitting beside an impressive collection of hammers. The whereabouts of any navigational device was lost to them. She gave Kevin a dispirited glance and set about walking down the nearest aisle.

Ten minutes later they had covered most of the shop but where still out of luck, having searched what seemed to be the most relevant areas. She'd heard Jeep quietly ask Kevin if he were sure they sold them here. But Kevin was sure, had heard a friend of his telling him about the same device only a few days prior to the world ending.

Kate reached the store room at the back before the others, testing the rattling knob that relented under her grasp, the heavy door gained her entrance to a whole other room crammed wall to wall with boxes and packaging. A fleeting sense of despair filled her, wondering just how long this was going to take, when a casual glance landed upon the exact thing she was looking for. She laughed haltingly, striding forward a couple of paces to pick up the small box, turning it over in her hands to read the description on the side.

"Is that it?" Michael spoke softly behind her, having found the door open and Kate just inside. She turned and smile in answer, shrugging her rucksack from her shoulders to place on the floor, unzipping the main compartment.

There was a movement in the main store, the sound of a can falling, rattling to a halt on the painted concrete floor. Kate leaned over, aiming her gaze around Michael to see both Jeep and Kevin crouched behind the end of aisle displays, their eyes wide and screaming at her: hide.

Her stomach dropped as she stepped back, reaching out to pull at Michael's wrist, yanking him from the exposed doorway, all the while searching frantically for a place to hide. But the boxes in the store room ran flush with the walls, leaving every nook and cranny exposed and in line of sight of the door. Outside there was another foreboding noise, closer this time. Kate could feel her throat closing up, her heart hammering in her chest as her mind screamed at her to move, get away, hide. Frantically she locked eyes with Michael, his demeanour calm and unflappable but his eyes were wild, staring back at her with an odd intensity. She shook her head at him, completely out of ideas, trembling visibly as whatever was outside came nearer.

Their hold on each other changed as he grasped her arm and with a simple, graceful movement he spun them into the corner, reaching out and pulling the door with them until it formed a third wall in front of them, blocking them in against the cool walls and out of sight. Kate felt her breath hitch in her throat as she finally regained her balance, the warm solidity of an arm pressed firmly across her shoulders and she instinctively reached up to gain hold, fingernails biting into heated skin.

Her heart hammered in her chest, and she couldn't recall her breaths ever being that loud before as panic overwhelmed her. There was a noise beyond the door, a scuttling series of footfalls and debris being kicked about. Kate forced her breathing to quiet, the effort to silence herself leaving her short of breath, and lungs aching.

The scuffling drew nearer, a shadow passed over them where the creature blocked the light that inched through the door hinge and Kate found herself pressing back against Michael, a primeval urge to flee forcing her to put every inch she could between herself and the hideous fate kept away only by the insubstantial barrier before them. There was a knock against the wood, thudding the door back until it hit the far wall, bringing the space they hid in into even tighter confines.

Kate let her head fall back, eyes pressed closed as she tightened her grip on the arm that held her fast. All it would take, she thought, was one movement, a cough, and it would all be over. She could feel the terror clawing at her chest, making her shudder as the sounds of movement continued. There was a brief pause outside, a moment of silence before an inhuman, piercing cry wrenched the air. Kate jumped, a small utterance of fear escaped her throat, instantly masked by the wailing shriek. Her body felt like it was lurching, her breath rushing back to her. The arm across her shoulder flexed beneath her hands, pulling her back into a stronger grip as a hand was placed against the side of her head, moving quickly as it covered her ear and pulled her face around to rest against his chest, the echo of his wildly beating heart pounding against her ear. She screwed her eyes shut and held her breath, concentrating only on the sound of irrepressible life keeping time with that of her own staccato beat.

The silence that followed was almost as deafening as Kate waited for the inevitable moment when their cover would be found. And then something more terrifying. A long low hiss, breathed out with rattling lungs and ending, unmistakingly with a name. Michael.

She felt his whole body tense, his heart falter. They knew he was here. The thought alone nearly paralysed her, having always been sure before that whatever these creatures were they lacked any form of lateral thinking. It issued its call again, a dry and hollow sound, as though playing and taunting him, seeking him out in a twisted game of hide and seek. Behind her Michael stood motionless, not even a tremor passing through him whilst she stood shaking, clutching at his arm. This was it, thought Kate. The end of their running and hiding, soon the door would be wrenched open in front of them and they would be discovered. She only hoped that somehow Kevin and Jeep had gotten away, had run back to safety, and they would have the good sense to stay there. But in the same corner of her mind came the distinct knowledge that Kevin was just the kind of kid of do something really stupid if it meant giving them a chance.

There was a crashing sound, ending with a series of thuds against the door, the tell tale sound that one of the many stacks of boxes had been upended, scattering across the storeroom floor. Kate held her lip between her teeth, biting down to keep from making a noise, eyes squeezed shut. And then came a miraculous, almost surreal noise. The sound of a car horn, blaring through the store from the parking lot outside. Kate frowned, taking a moment to register it, as though it had been years and not weeks since she had heard it last, a loud and throbbing, obnoxious noise.

Whatever was just outside their door shrieked, sharp and piercing, its suddenly frantic movements kicking up boxes and marking its passage out of the storeroom, crashing into shelves and upending merchandise. Kate thought for a moment that she would actually pass out from relief. Carefully she unlatched her hands from Michael's arm, wincing at the way her fingernails had embedded in his skin, small crescent shaped marks standing out within the tattooed lines. His hands gripped at her shoulders, and Kate edged her way forwards, reaching out and curling her fingers around the edge of the door. Her heart thudded as she slowly pushed the door forwards, knocking against the boxes that had fallen against it, clearing them out of the way. Michael edged out from behind her, taking the lead when the door had opened enough for them to creep out, boots barely making a sound on the floor.

Kate crouched within the doorframe to stuff the GPS into her opened rucksack, slinging it over her shoulders. The store was empty, no sign of Kevin or Jeep, just the carnage of a hurried escape. Kate and Michael followed the trail, stepping lightly over hack saws and light bulbs, gaining quickly on the door that swung wide, the morning light pouring in. He motioned for her to stay back, placing a hand instead on the gun he'd placed in the waistband of his jeans. He surveyed the car lot, eyes quick and darting until pulled into a frown. Enough hanging back, Kate joined him in the doorway, looking past his shoulder to what appeared to be a moving truck, lumbering along without much speed. Kate frowned too, until she saw the eager faces of Kevin and Jeep beneath a red flat bed in front of them. As soon as she saw them he waved them over.

They skidded to a halt on the sandy black top. Just in time to help them out from underneath the truck, taking it in turns to keep an eye on the their effective distraction, the unoccupied truck was nearing the intersection now, and wouldn't be long until out of sight, it's progress just fast enough to keep the creature on its tail as it made its slow procession downhill.

Another shriek tore through the air, causing all four of them to jump. I didn't come from the direction they had sent the other one off in. and just as they were trying to figure out its location, it was joined by another, and another. More and more joining until the air was almost vibrating with their grinding cries. A collective thought of 'what now?' went up amongst them, but they were given no time to formulate a plan. From around the corner of the alleyway they had taken to get there, came another one. In the faint, quiet aftermath of their shock, a resounding click was heard, drawing all eyes to see that Michael had unlatched the door to the truck.

A flurry of movement ensued, as they all scrambled into the truck, Kate pressed up against the far door, perfectly within the line of sight of the stumbling, halting creature. She gripped at the wheel in front of her, knuckles white as she stared it out, waiting for the moment it would look up.

"Can you hot wire this thing?" Came Jeep's low voice, whipping Kate's head round to look at him.

"We turn this on, and they all come running." She whispered back, trying her best to hide her panic.

"But we'll get away a hell of a lot faster." He countered. Kate stared down at the wheel in her hands, and her stomach dropped.

"I can't drive stick." She muttered. Another few moments of chaotic fumbling found Jeep behind the wheel with Kevin next to him, leaning down into the foot well, pulling at wires. He found what he was looking for, struggling to strip them with just his nails. Kate looked up, they were out of time. It stared at them with what looked like a smile, its eyes held the same glimmer of a starved man happening upon a feast. She tried calling out, but only a pathetic squeak escaped from her lips. With ominous foreboding, it stalked towards them. On the drivers side, Jeep had already rammed the truck into gear, waiting for the spark that would bring the engine to life. Just three foot away, the truck roared, lurching forward as Jeep released the clutch, spinning the wheel as they went so that the side of the truck clipped the creature as they went, sending a resounding thud through the cramped cabin.

The spinning wheels kicked up sand and loose stones, sending the truck slithering across the lot until Jeep got the wheel under control, working the gears to get them into second, they burst out of the store's car park, their new vantage bringing the chilling image of dozens of twisted, limping creatures into view.

"Right. Right. Right!" Kevin shouted, gripping the dashboard as they swung wide, narrowly missing a light pole.

"Where to?" Jeep asked, teeth gritted.

Kevin shot a desperate glance in Kate's direction. "We can head out to the residential, ditch the truck and head back through the gardens." He replied, although it sounded more like a question. Kate nodded her assent, whatever got as much distance between them and the uncertain fate behind was fine by her. She reached up and placed a hand against the roof, bracing herself as they hit a pothole.

Kevin pointed left at the next turn, which Jeep took at a speed that would have definitely been illegal. Those rending shrieks pierced the air again, almost drowning out the sound of the thrumming engine, coming from every direction. They were surrounded. The tension in the truck was almost unbearable, as though each rapid heartbeat issued were a physical presence. They sat in silence as they powered down the streets, the relative safety of their block of flats rising up on the left of them, but to get out and run now would mean suicide. Kate gave a spare thought for the others, no doubt peering out of the windows looking down on the chaos, feeling helpless.

They shot out at another intersection, barely missing flailing limbs that had leapt out in front of the truck, teeth bared and gnashing. Soon enough they found themselves racing between houses, once perfectly manicured lawns withered and dry, cars parked haphazardly on curbs. They turned down more and more streets, winding further into the grid structure until they screeched to a halt.

"Get out." Jeep ordered, pushing them towards the door. Kate fumbled, tugging her rucksack with her as she stumbled out the door, catching the rifle that Kevin threw her way as he extricated himself. She was a couple of meters away, heading for the shelter of the nearest front porch when she realised the truck engine was still idling, with Jeep still sat at the wheel.

"Jeep?" Michael called out, returning to the truck with her.

The young man looked resilient, his face hard but trembling with an irrepressible fear. "You guys head off, get yourselves safe."

Shocked exclamations went up throughout them, and Kevin gripped the door frame, one foot still inside the cab. "I'll draw them away. There's too many for us to try and evade." Jeep carried on, his voice hard. "I'll drive until its safe to stop."

A whistling scream jarred them, far too close for comfort and punctuated Jeep's speech perfectly. He cast them all an apologetic look and threw the car into first. Kate reached out to grab Kevin, but her fingers just missed his jacket as he heaved himself inside the cab, slamming the door shut behind him. He turned to Kate, his once youthful face shone with exertion and conviction, he nodded to her, an appeasement set up between the two of them, before the truck pulled away, the tires etching their tread on the sun bleached road.


	8. Chapter 8

The scream that rose in Kate's throat was roughly cut off by the hand that clamped itself roughly across her mouth, muffling Kevin's name as she tried to shout after him. She was being dragged, a firm hold around her waist that almost lifted her clear of the ground. The truck had reached the end of the street now, the silhouette of the riders highlighted in the back window. It turned the corner in a plume of dust and squealing tires then vanished, the only sign of it was the fading sound of the engine as it pulled further away from them.

The ground changed beneath her feet, from asphalt, to concrete, to grass until eventually she was let go, slumping to the ground between the outward façade of a house and a hedge. She gulped in huge a lungful of air, trying to extinguish the bubbling panic. "We have to get them" She said, eyes unseeing as her hands scrabbled in the dirt.

"No. We have to go back." Michael crouched before her, reaching out to hold her arms as she swayed, frantically shaking her head. She could feel an energy building in her legs, as if to run. Her feet found a steady purchase beneath her and she tried to stand, intent on following their tracks, but she was pulled back down, her knees colliding with the sun baked earth with a shock that echoed through her body. She became aware that he was saying her name, his voice low and soft to counteract the bruising grip he had on her arms. "We can not go after them." He said quietly. "We'll never catch them. We have to go back to the others."

But her mind was blank, filled instead with a white noise. She couldn't lose Kevin, not now. Not with everything else going on. He was just a kid. Her responsibility, and she sat here idly as he careened off to meet some unknown fate. How far would they get, until they realised they were trapped. Would they be able to get back. She should have gone with them, leapt up into the back of the truck to keep rearguard. She should have been quicker, should have reached out sooner for him and dragged him away from the cab before he could do something so foolish.

She felt a tug on her arm and was compelled to follow blindly, pulling her around the side of the house out of view from the street and into a narrow alley that led to the back garden. A hand was placed against her chest that pressed her back against the wall and Michael's stern face swam into view before her.

"They have given us this chance." He said roughly, eyes hard. "To waste it would be foolhardy." He stared at her, the sun in his eyes as it finally rose above the peaks.

Kate felt some of the numbness leave her, shock giving way to pure adrenaline that thumped through her body, her heart struggling in her chest as it struck out its frenetic rhythm against his palm. He was right, a dim awareness fluttered gently at the back of her mind, they had to go, because Jeep and Kevin would be waiting for them to get back to the flats. They had run to save them. She nodded hesitantly and the hand that held her slipped away. She followed him through to the back of the garden, pulling herself up and over the fence after he had made a cursory scan of the area beyond. They had stopped in the main residential area of town. Nothing but wide streets shaded by hardy trees, back gardens filled with pools, and trampolines, and lawn ornaments. A picture postcard view left destitute.

Kate followed Michael, trusting him to somehow know the best way back as they headed to the flats, pausing every now and then to gain higher ground to look over fences and walls to pin point the high rise and check they were heading the right way. The diversion seemed to have worked as they encountered no hindrance on their way back, often having the chance to run whole blocks without needing to duck down, and by the time they had made their way back to the car lot in front of the flats Kate's lungs were fit to burst, sweat had mixed with the dirt on her face and stung as it reached her eyes, an effective excuse to the tears that had already formed there. It wasn't until the arrival at the door that it fully hit her, that they had returned without them. The faint relief of the hallway's cool air far outweighed by the overwhelming sense of guilt.

They had all gathered at the door, their questions harsh and intrusive after the long and silent trek back, but Kate pushed them to the back of her mind as mere noise as she allowed herself to slide down the wall, her legs giving out from underneath until she sat on the cool and unforgiving concrete.

It was like watching the TV with the sound turned down, it seemed almost insubstantial, the movement of their lips and the flurry of questions that demanded explanation. The way Audrey pulled at her hair and covered her ears, Charlie's weak attempt to let go physically, pushing at Michael as she demanded to know why they left them. If she could just turn them all off, and press rewind this day would never happen, they could have gone tomorrow, or the day after that, or sometime last week. Any day but today. She felt the unconscious slide of tears curling over her cheeks, but had no energy to lift her hands, or even get up at all. Closing her eyes she wished herself upstairs, to the threadbare sofa in Mr Gardner's flat, or better still, to her own bed, soft and comfortable, a little bit of safety in this chaotic world.

When Kyle crouched down in front of her, laying his cool hand against her hot and sweaty skin she looked up to realise the others had gone, retreating safely into the confines of the flats. "Come on." He said softly, "Lets get you upstairs."

"I want to stay." She said, shaking her head. "I wanna be here when they get back." She placed her hands against the floor and slowly, with Kyle's help, stood on shaking legs.

"I'm gonna stay." He replied, "You need to sit down, you don't look so good." He tried guiding her to the door that lead to the stairs as she put up a half hearted struggling, glancing constantly at the thin strip of glass in the main door, hoping each time that a pair of familiar eyes would be shining through. "I'll let you know," he tried reassuring her. "They'll be fine, I'm sure of it." He held her arm as she took the first step. "I know Jeep, and you know Kevin, and between them they'll come up with something."

They made the rest of the ascent in silence, each step her own personal struggle, feeling as though every inch she put between herself and Kevin were a personal betrayal. The dark corridor seemed even longer to her than normal, the air solemn and hollow and changed somehow. She considered simply walking up the next set of stairs and into her own rooms but felt drawn to the musty living room they had called home the past few weeks. Ignoring the stares of the others, she walked straight through and into the stuffy bedroom, taking in the supine form of Mr Gardner, sleeping heavily in his customary recliner. Slowly, and with much effort she lowered herself onto the bed, leaning forward to bury her face in her hands as the overpowering sense of guilt came rushing back. Listening to his rattling breaths she berated herself for having neglected him, for spending more time amongst the newcomers and leaving him in Kevin's care. She had promised herself she would look after them, keep them safe until all this was over. And now the reality, with Kevin gone and Mr Gardner getting weaker and weaker, she had failed. Her breath hitched, choking on a sob as she scrubbed at her eyes, her face hot against her hands as she struggled to contain herself. But she couldn't help herself, her body shook as a stuttering series of coughs left her, tears pooling in the space between her fingers as she cried.

The bed creaked and dipped beside her, a hand placed on her back, heavy and reassuring caused her to look up, wiping at her face.

"This is not your fault." Michael whispered gently, hitting exactly on the point.

Kate couldn't deny him, tears clawing at her throat as she buried her face back in her hands, trying hard to swallow the misery that had engulfed her. "They chose to go." He carried on, "And left you without a choice, you will just have to trust them. They will make it back." his hand moved on her back, slowly up until it rested against the back of her neck, soaking up the heat caused by her distress. "You can't blame yourself." He finished . His words only seemed to fuel her dispirited resolve, highlighting her pathetic plight as she continued to cry, trying to keep her racking sobs quiet so as to not disturb the sleeping back. The light pressure on her neck turned into a tug, until she found herself turning, sitting up and wavering until she was drawn into a solid embrace, her face pressing warmly against his shirt, letting the soft material soak away her tears.

The simple kindness was all it took to break her, such a small act of compassion enough to truly fracture her resolve. How many years had it been since someone had simply held her as she cried, had cared enough to comfort her. She had kept herself solitary for so long, had retreated emotionally from the world around her that she had forgotten how it felt to let someone else see her vulnerabilities. She also didn't care anymore, curling her hands into Michael's shirt to muffle her stuttering cries, clinging desperately to human contact.

It could have been hours, or minutes, or anywhere in between that she cried, each wave of tears calmed by a tighter hold, or a gentle pull of her hair from her face, each movement and soft reassurance quieting her until she stilled, her chest no longer heaving with burning sobs. Only silent tears fell, hot and abundantly from her red and painful eyes, sinking into his already soaked shirt. Her breathing calmed, slowly gaining control over her erratically beating heart as she allowed herself to concentrate only on the hand that cradled her head, the warm graze of his breath on the back of her neck. She sniffed one last time and drew herself back, suddenly self conscious as she wiped her face with the back of her pulled down sleeve.

There was a light tap and Kate looked up to see Charlie standing in the doorframe, an odd closed look on her face as she swept her gaze over the two of them. She held a steaming cup in her hands that she seemed to suddenly remember, taking the necessary few steps to hold it out to Kate who smiled and accepted it gratefully. She couldn't look at them now, with her eyes red and swollen. She turned instead to Mr Gardner, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest as he slept, oblivious to the events around him, she felt a sudden, morose sense of jealousy. She heard Charlie ask Michael if he wanted anything, and being turned away, leaving the door open as she left.

"Feeling better?" He asked quietly after they had sat for a few minutes in silence, Kate cradling the mug of black coffee between her hands, rolling it back and forth as she waited for it to cool enough for her to drink. She nodded but remained quiet, not wanting to admit that she wasn't at all fine, that it felt as though her entire world was crashing in on her. He said nothing after that, simply sat in quiet repose while she stared out at the room, eyes unfocused as she listened to the rasp of Mr Gardner's breath, his lungs grating against the stuffy air in the cramped bedroom.

Calm and composed he remained, merely a presence while she sat in thought, her hands toying with the mug long after she'd finished, and staying despite interruptions from Charlie and Kyle. He was still there when Mr Gardner woke, the old man's eyes dull and tired despite having slept for so long, and Kate got the chance to simply talk to him, to listen to his stories of an adventurous youth and long lost sweethearts. She complied when he asked for the gilt frame, a old black and white photo of his young bride that had died decades ago when they were both still young. She revelled in these moments, smiling as he rumbled on about life in the small town, trying not to think about if she'd hear any more of his tales after today. He was scared, they could both see that, making little comments about moving on and wondering whether he would be going up or down. She listened, captivated when Michael began to talk, telling him of all the splendour he could expect to enjoy, of endless mountains and eternal lights, of cities that spiralled into the sky with towers tipped in gold. Where each moment was a lifetime, and every warm and joyous feeling built and coalesced inside you until there was nothing but peace and endless elation. It didn't matter in the end whether Mr Gardner believed what he said, the soft cadence of his voice painting such beautiful imagery was enough to bring the man peace as he slowly drifted off again, a slight smile curving at the corners of his otherwise lax mouth.

She lay propped up on the pillows, her hand wedged under her head and legs curled up, relaxed and calm since he had started, listening to his words and studying his face, the way his eyes softened as he spoke of home. "Is it really like that?" She murmured.

He turned slowly to face her, the light of another world seeming to shine within his eyes. He nodded, a sad smile creeping across his face. "Yes." He breathed in reverence.

"Can you go ever go back?" She asked, seeing the mix of sadness and joy on his face. He shrugged, turning his hands over in front of him to stare at the lines on the back.

"I don't know." He said simply, lacing his fingers together. Kate got the impression that it was a question that occupied his mind a lot, probably all those times she had encountered him at the window, looking out over the desert and up towards the stars.

"It's strange." She said, interrupting his train of thought. "To hear it from someone who's actually been there." she pulled at her sleeves, curling her hands up inside them. He eyed her carefully. "It's a reassurance I suppose. To think that there really is somewhere after all of this. A just reward for an honest life." she said quietly, her mind still absorbed in the glorious images he'd spoken of so beautifully. "I just hope it's not too hard to get in." She smiled, unable to fully hide the tension behind it.

He said nothing in reply to her statement, his silence saying more than his words ever could. Instead they sat together in a companiable silence, listening to the low murmer of conversation in the other room, and the clinking of plates and glasses being offered out.

Eventually the tension began to build within her again, realising that it had been a few hours since Kevin and Jeep had taken off. They all took it in turns to keep watch over the front door, feet and knees aching as they were forced to stand peering out through the glass, watching and waiting for any sign of movement. After her second hour long stint she was relieved by Charlie and she made her way back up, chewing on her already thoroughly bitten nails. A flash of light caught her unawares as she walked through the doorway, stopping her in her tracks.

"Look what I found!" Audrey's childlike voice rang through the living room as she waved a small black object around. "It was in one of the flats downstairs, the guy must have been some sort of photographer cause he had loads of different cameras." She pulled at the white strip that had spat out, flipping it over and shaking it. Kate suddenly realised she was holding a Polaroid camera, several other small white framed photo's laying in front of her crossed legs. "I've started writing everything down," She said, "Keeping an account, you know, to let people know what happened." She placed the new photo in amongst the others as Kate looked over at Kyle and Michael, both wearing faintly amused expressions. Kate wondered if Audrey had always been like this, if she were genuinely unaware of their situation or blithely refusing to accept it. Either way her often dreamy approach was a refreshing change at best, a distraction at worst. Kyle had told her in a low voice just after they had arrived about her parents, exactly what had happened. It was excuse enough for Kate to be able to retreat inwardly, to somewhere safe.

"Come see." She motioned her over, scooting aside when Kate sat down beside her, pushing the photo's towards her. "See." she handed over the recent photo, of Kate standing in the doorframe. It captured perfectly the anguished frown on her face, the black and white image the ideal format for their stand still world. She looked through the others one by one, frozen scenes trapped and preserved forever on glossy film, of Kyle playing with Evan on his knees, Charlie at the stove making tea, her hand caught halfway through pushing her hair behind her ear, and Michael leaning against the window, the light slicing through the blinds to cut black and gray shadows across his face. Each one candid, and unscripted, so breathtakingly real. She traced her thumb along the edge, wondering if this would be how they would be remembered, a small group of individuals thrown together, simply surviving. A book was placed in her lap, heavy and leather-bound, she glanced at Audrey's eager face and flipped over the front cover, the cream paper looked expensive and she was surprised to see just how much the young girl had already filled it, pages and pages of neat black script punctuated by small drawings and doodles, spoken remarks and entire conversations written in word for word. It was an expansive account of all that had happened up to date, from Paradise Falls to now. Their story.

Audrey pulled it back from her and set about patiently taping the photo's onto the blank pages, filling in the spaces around them with annotations. Kate was impressed with her dedication, that she had set her mind to something and stuck with it so voraciously, it was certainly more than she could ever do.

She checked in again on Mr Gardner while Kyle took over the next watch, sitting with him while outside the light grew dimmer, bringing on the night and nearly twelve hours since she had last seen them. She busied her hands by tidying, brushing away the dust from his nightstand and straightening picture frames and small trinkets of a long life lived, turning each one over in her hands and guessing on their importance. She forced herself to eat after that, picking at a cereal bar but not actually tasting it. After her fifth circuit of the hallway she stopped at the sound of footsteps on the stairs, a brief glance back into the living room found Charlie, Michael and Audrey still sat where they had been for the last half hour, meaning no one had actually gone down to relieve Kyle. A brief surge of hope was realised as the hallway door opened and the tired and ragged forms of Jeep and Kevin stepped haggardly into view. Fairly sprinting the length of the hallway she threw herself at Kevin, crushing him with a bruising hug and laughing with relief as he assured her he was fine, graciously giving in to her crippling embrace. Behind her Jeep was undergoing the same treatment, with both Charlie and Audrey jumping at him and clinging onto his dusty overalls

Slowly, with many hugs and pats on backs they made there way back to the sitting room where they slumped gratefully into chairs, gulping down huge glasses of water and wiping the worst of the dirt and dust from their faces. They set about telling their tale, about how they had headed back along the road to Paradise Falls, driving for nearly ten miles until the town could no longer be seen on the horizon before they had left the truck parked at the side of the road, walking further into the desert until they changed course to walk parallel to the road, stopping in the shade of a large rock formation when the sun crept high over head in the middle of the day. They had stayed there for a couple of hours, resting in the cool shade until they started on the long trek back, hoping to make the town perimeter just as dusk was falling, hoping to creep back through the streets when their cover was best, hoping that their distraction had either drawn the creatures away or left them scattered and disorganised.

"Good thing Kevin's got a sweet tooth." Jeep said, a wide smile stretching across his face. "All those candy bars sure did help us out." He reached out and lightly punched Kevin's arm who simply smiled in return, a faint blush on his cheeks at being the centre of attention. Kate could help but ruffle his hair, her relief at having them back making her feel giddy, a feeling that spread through the room until a general air of merriment pervaded, prompting a long night of shared stories, and laughing and soft, peaceful smiles.

The sky outside was truly dark, stars masked by the rare sight of clouds when they started drifting off, Jeep and Kevin falling asleep where they sat, truly exhausted. Audrey and Kyle slipped away to their usual spot underneath the window on the far side of the room, her book placed carefully on the table, it's pages open from where she had been writing all night, new photo's captured the near festival atmosphere and animated conversation, a brilliant contrast to the preceding spread.

Kate sat comfortably at the end of the old, worn sofa. Relaxed and sated as she let her eyes drift over the comforting scene, at Charlie who took up the rest of the couch, her head pillowed on her hand as she struggled to keep her eyes open, her other hand draped over the edge and resting against the sleeping Evan nestled safely in his crib. The horror of that morning fading to the edges of her mind like a bad dream that's forgotten upon waking. She shifted, settling her head back and resigning herself to sleeping awkwardly rather than getting up from her comfortable seat. Her gaze floated until they rested on Michael, her stomach twitching as she found herself the subject of his warm stare, sitting immobile across from her enveloped in the shadows. She smiled faintly before dropping her gaze, stretching out her legs and trying vainly to sleep.

**Just wanted to add a quick note of thanks to those who have reviewed, I really appreciate that some of you have taken a little time out to let me know that you are enjoying the story. I was a bit worried when I started it because of the OC's but you've all been so kind. I'm not gonna deny that I love getting reviews, it really does make my day, and lets me know that I'm on the right path. So thanks guys. x**


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel I may have gotten carried away with this chapter. You'll see. Don't hate me.**

Two days later, Mr Gardner died. Kevin had been sitting with him when he'd called her in, and they sat together, holding his hands and speaking lowly of small inconsequential things, simply letting him know that they were there, and he wasn't alone. His breathing slowed, the faint rasps coming slower and less often, until there was an inevitable silence. The atmosphere changing with the absence of his constant wheezing. Kevin had reached forward and adjusted the collar on his dressing gown, pulling it a little more over his chest as though trying to make him more comfortable. Neither of them said anything for a while, just sat remembering privately all the little anecdotes and stories that he had shared with them, and grateful that in the end he went peacefully, with people who cared for him beside him.

She expected to feel more upset, but in truth she just felt glad for him, that he could finally slip away to something more peaceful. The image of floating cities nestled within rolling mountains of clouds filled her mind, and she felt a settling peace. Across from her Kevin sat with a hard set face, far too brave a look for someone so young.

What followed was an hour of serious discussion, with all of them sat around the cramped dining table going over and formulating plans. The GPS had been unwrapped from its packaging and loaded with the coordinates written down on the expansive blueprints. The subject turned to exactly how they would reach their destination. The bunker lay about twenty miles from the edge of the town, its entrance somewhere in the rocky hillside. Their best hope would be to retrace the steps that Jeep and Kevin had taken coming back the other day, leaving sometime in the night so as to get far enough away under cover of darkness to be out of sight when day light broke, they would carry on throughout the day until they reached the truck, it's tank still half full according to Kevin, and hopefully they would be able to drive the rest of the way from there, piling any belongings and as much food as they could carry into the back of the truck. They would go in small groups, of two or three to minimise the amount of noise on the road, reconvening at a prearranged point just out of town, not far from a dusty intersection that headed off to another town.

They wrapped Mr Gardner gently in the old comforter from his bed, securing him carefully before they headed upstairs to a flat that overlooked the east. He had always loved to watch the sun rise, and Kate felt this was the last she could afford him, unwilling to place him anywhere else, least of all outside. She went up to the roof afterwards, feeling claustrophobic and a disjointed. She sun was still pretty high, its unrestricted rays seeming to pool in the rooftop space, heat bouncing off every surface. The wall was warm against her back as she folded her arms on her raised knees, squinting against the sun to scan the cloudless sky, not even a bird in sight. She would pack later, when her mind was less distracted and she could focus on the task at hand. She wasn't sure yet what she would take, unable to even think of anything in her flat that meant enough to her to smuggle with her in the depths of her bag. She tried not to think how pitiful that sounded.

"Kate?" Michael sat down beside her, she shifted aside, freeing up more space for him to lean against the wall. "Kevin said you were up here."

She nodded, throwing a small stone across the rooftop.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded again, fingers tracing the seam of her jeans where it bunched against her knee. She could feel him staring. "I thought I'd be more upset." she relented eventually. "But, I dunno, it's like the waiting's over. Sounds bad I know."

"It's not bad to wish a dying man some peace." He countered, sounding somewhat strained.

"I know." She conceded, but the notion still felt a little awkward to her. "I think Kevin's taking it a little harder. He grew up around here, so to him, it's like the last link of the chain has gone. He didn't know Mr Gardner at all before all this, but it was someone he could share stories with, ya know."

She toyed with the loose stoning, scraping it into short piles and spreading it out again, allowing herself to simply focus on the patterns she made with her dusty fingers. Trying not to think about how she was angry at herself for not caring like she should, for feeling slightly empty inside, listless and unmotivated. Even the thought of moving on couldn't incite the fiery drive within her that it had done on previous occasions, when the idea of getting out of this town and away from the ever present danger made her pulse quicken with hope and excitement.

Michael was looking the other way when she looked up. His eyes ranging over the edge of the red hills that were visible beyond the wall, fingers tapping out a steady rhythm against his arm. He sighed and rubbed a hand against the back of his neck.

"Are you alright?" Kate asked him, quite aware now that he looked unsettled. "You seem a little….out of sorts." Her question seemed to catch him unaware as he simply stared at her for a second, seeming to consider her words. He raised a hand to run through his hair, grown out even more than Kevin's in the last two weeks. He frowned lightly.

"I…don't know." he admitted quietly. His hesitance seem to hit a nerve deep within Kate. She hadn't expected him to say he was anything but fine. The thought alone was unnerving.

"What's wrong?" she cleared her throat lightly to cover the fact that her voice had taken on an uncharacteristically tense quality.

He sighed again, letting his hands drop between his knees, thoroughly avoiding her gaze. "it's complicated. I think." he smiled ironically and shook his head. "I…I don't know." he caught Kate's confusion. "I have this difficulty with …" He rested a hand briefly against his chest. "and trying to understand, but I think I do. But I don't know what that could really…"

Kate outright stared at him, completely flummoxed. "Please tell me you're aware that you're making no sense, whatsoever." she said eventually, feeling a little guilty even as the words left her mouth. He looked somewhat wary of her, his hand still placed against his chest, fingers pulling at the folds they caused in his shirt. She should have said something a little more supportive, remembering vividly that he had done the same for her only a couple of days ago. She kept forgetting that he wasn't born this way, had found himself on the earth fully human and in possession of senses and an awareness he'd never even thought of before, and clearly unable to articulate them. "I'm sorry," She apologized weakly. "I really can't imagine how you feel."

He seemed to still.

"I see." He breathed slowly, mulling over what she said.

"What?" Kate still felt like she was playing catch up with the conversation, like trying to see the whole picture when looking down a tube.

He cleared his throat, looking as though he couldn't quite formulate the words he wanted to say. Kate had a sudden impression that he'd actually come up here to talk to her about something more specific than just general niceties. "Michael?"

Her prompt caused him to stand, his hands brushing at the dust on his jeans. Her heart paused. "Michael, don't leave. I'm sorry, I should have just let you speak."

"It's alright." he looked back over at the hills in the distance. "I'm not entirely sure what I'm trying to say."

Kate quickly gained her feet, leaning a hand against the wall. "So just say whatever it is you're having trouble with. I'll help if I can." She said earnestly, not wanting him to leave because of her casual brush aside comments. He turned back to her, seeming more real outside with the sun carving sharp relief against the lines of his face. "Please?"

"I think perhaps, some more reflection would be beneficial." He said softly, "Maybe I should reserve myself until a better understanding is reached." Kate felt awful, reaching out to rest her hand against his arm, feeling it tense as he balled his fists. She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off with a wavering smile, shaking off her concern. "We have much more pressing issues to attend to." He placed a hand over hers, looking curiously at the contrasts between them. He seemed to reconsider, but shook his head again, taking one faltering step backwards before leaving her with a brief glance, standing more alone, unsettled and confused than when she had come up. She breathed out harshly, kicking herself as she turned her gaze on the wall beside her, torn between going after him and simply letting him retreat.

She slumped down again, ignoring the sharp stones that dug irritatingly into her legs. She tried clearing her mind again, looking up at the sky and its expansive reach, but she couldn't get rid of the shifting frustration and guilt.

…...

Bags had started piling up against the bedroom door, shut now that its occupant had moved on. They had been filled with various essentials, from clothing and food, to first aid, and a fat stack of Polaroid refills, Audrey had pointedly refused to leave the camera behind, and had been adamant that she would fit it in somehow. Kevin's bag barely contained anything more than a change of clothes and a single book, an old copy of 'catcher in the rye' that he must have read a dozen times since he'd found it in the neighbouring apartment.

Only thirty six hours until they would be leaving, with Kevin and Kyle and Charlie making the first run, taking most of the food with them, the idea was that the most important items would go first, in case those following came under heat and had to ditch their things. Jeep sat quietly in the corner, slowly going over the rifles and handguns, picking out and cleaning off any dirt to ensure them in good working order.

Kate carefully folded a t-shirt, rolling it up as tightly as it would go before wedging it down seep into the rucksack. There was a quite and sombre air to their proceedings as each of them selected new items from the pile of clothes heaped on the sofa, layering them up among tins of soup and meal bars. She also felt a sense of awkwardness in that she had not had the opportunity to speak to Michael since she had descended from the rooftop, he'd almost behaved as though he wanted to avoid her, talking at length with the others on what would happen the next night. She attempted to brush it off as paranoia however, when she'd chanced looking up and caught his eye. She tried conveying in her smile her sincerity, and even though he'd returned the gesture he'd turned quickly to help Charlie prepare the essentials she would need to take care of Evan.

One last trip into her old apartment gave her another chance to let her mind drift, eyes slowly roving over her possessions. She'd arrived in this town with only the contents of two holdalls, containing mostly clothes and a few books, and in the time since, she'd only purchased the odd thing or two to liven up her otherwise paltry living space. The spine of a familiar book caught her eye, and she carefully slid it out from the middle of the short stack that sat on her nightstand. It was an old trashy romance novel, no different or special from all the other hastily written books out there, but she remembered reading it for the first time, back when she believed that love was truly that easy, and remarkable. A painful twist in her chest prompted her to sit, the old bedsprings creaking under her slight weight. She held the book between two hands, staring at the front cover, at the happy couple resting in an embrace, each line so memorable to her. Bracing herself for what she knew would happen next, she flipped through the pages, the quick flutter stopping halfway through at the presence of a photo wedged between the pages. She bit down on her tongue, lifting it out reverently from its place and held it gently between her fingers, eyes refamiliarising themselves with an image already burnt unto her mind.

It was black and white, grainy and somewhat difficult to make out unless someone pointed out what each shape was. The hospital name and hers sitting side by side along the top. She placed the ultrasound back within the pages with barely a blink, placing the book on the bed as she gathered up the few clothes she'd come to get specifically. She'd toyed with the notion of simply leaving it there, a clean break. But her heart thudded and she reached out to sweep it up, stuffing it between a pair of jeans and a shirt. It was the only part of herself she couldn't leave behind.

When she returned she could hear a heated discussion taking place in the flat opposite the one where they were packing. She raised an eyebrow at Charlie and Audrey who both shrugged and carried on packing, Audrey pausing every now and then to jot down something new in her journal, a whole host of new pictures left where they had dried. Kate looked them over as she walked past, smiling at one of Jeep and Evan, the baby wrapped and swaddled in an oversized Lakers shirt. Kyle handed over a selection of dried noodle packets after inquiring if she had much room left in her bag. A door slammed outside, the sound seeming to shake the entire building and caused them all to jump, their shoulders tensing. From where she stood, Kate could see Jeep standing in the hallway, his hand on his hips and fuming. He paced back and forth several times before she went out to find out what was going on.

"What's all that about?" She asked him, pointing at the recently slammed door. He didn't stay to explain, instead pushing past her muttering a single sentence.

…...

"Jeep says you're leaving?" Kate demanded, shutting the door behind her with more force than was needed. Her fiery stare was met by Michael, who conceded with a slight nod, dropping his head to look at the towel in his hands.

"Yes." His voice was small as he tossed the towel into the corner, hands landing gently against his sides.

"Why?" Kate couldn't help the sense of irrational panic that had leaked into her voice, and not a little scared at her own audacity.

"It's not safe anymore." He said softly, an undercurrent of sadness edging around him and seeping into his pose, the way played with his hands, almost as though he were studying them. "Me being here. I believe that you will all be much better off, much safer, if I left." He looked up at Kate but didn't quite meet her eyes,

"No." She denied him, "This is something else." She could see the reticence on his face, could tell that there was a wholly different reason that he felt the need to abandon them. "You've been with us up until now, been with them for even longer." She spread her arm wide to indicate Charlie, Jeep and the others. "You have kept them safe, and us. We have no idea what's going on, or what's going to happen, but you do!" She watched him shake his head. "We are better off with you than without you. You know that."

She watched him turn his back to her, hands resting on his hips, feeling the tension rolling off him in waves in sync with the harsh rise and fall of his shoulders. "I'll stay with you until you reach safety and then I'll leave."

"And go where?" Kate asked, her own hands planted against her hips. "Do you even have anywhere to go?" Kate felt it was a cheap blow, bringing up his defiance and sacrifice in such a manner. The silence that followed her retort settled cold against her skin and left her feeling like she'd far overstepped the mark. He rounded on her, eyes hard and steely.

"I can't stay here." He stepped forward, arm swinging forward to thrust a finger at her, "I will no longer put you in danger. Just by being here I'm jeopardising your chances of getting away safely."

"They haven't found us yet." Kate found herself arguing despite the tightness in her throat.

"It is only a matter of time."

"But without you our chances of…"

"I don't want to risk you being found because of…"

"Michael!"

She heard his jaw snap shut. "What is going on? What aren't you telling us?"

His posture changed, shoulders slumped with a resigned sigh. "I can't say." He folded his arms, the protective gesture looking odd and uncomfortable on him.

Kate let her hands fall to her side, "Why?"

He looked away, clearly struggling to find the words. "Because…" He hesitated, voice quiet. "I've yet to decide if it would be a hindrance or wholly destructive."

Kate cocked her head, trying to bend her mind around what he had said and making no sense of it. "I don't understand. What would?"

"That's exactly what I can't say." He sounded almost apologetic. He shook his head, dropping his gaze. "I've come too far in all of this." He glanced back up at her, "I wasn't made for this." His hands trembled lightly against his arms.

Kate was struck with a sudden sense of fragility in him and the almost constant feeling of guilt began rising again in her chest. She'd almost forgotten his confession of how he struggled, they had become blasé about the nature of who he truly was, and reliant on his constancy. She had pushed aside the knowledge that he fought daily against what she could recognise as an overwhelming amount of eddying emotion.

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly. "I didn't realise." She let herself lean back against the set of drawers behind her, hands curling around the drawer handles as she looked him over. He stood uncertainly in the middle of the room, fingers tapping out immeasurable patterns against his arm. "You really have to go?"

"I think it's for the best." He said thickly, some uncertain emotion tingeing his already darkened voice.

"Do you want to?" He looked at her and frowned, "To Go? Do you want to go?"

He wiped a hand across his face and made an odd gesture, "I thought I just said…" He let the end of the sentence hang.

"There's a difference between having and wanting to go." She explained softly. An inexplicable surge of some long dead emotion welled up within her as she waited for his answer. Her grip hardened around the drawer handle as she watched him with some sort of internal struggle. She really shouldn't care this much, shouldn't really care at all. They had survived without them before, and if anything their chances were better without them, but even with her rational thought intact Kate still couldn't help the feeling of dread at the notion of him actually leaving. She felt rattled, and she fought against the slowly creeping revelation of what that meant, and the implications it involved. Suddenly she didn't want to know, didn't want to hear him say that he wanted to leave. She should have just let this go. Let him go. "I'm sorry." She said, aware of how monotonous she sounded. "I'm being impertinent. It's not my place to…"

"I don't" He cut her off, causing her fixed stare to shift from the movements of his hands to his face, an unreadable expression written upon it. "I don't…_want_…to leave."

Kate could only find it within herself to nod, her voice lost somewhere beneath the tightening of her throat, a blooming relief spread through her, relaxing her unconsciously manic grip on the furniture.

"You look upset." He questioned her gently. Stepping neatly across the plush carpet to stand in front of her.

Kate shook her head, blatantly lying. "Shocked I think." she couldn't raise more than a whisper. She could feel her face heating up, and the unmistakable burn of tears forming in her eyes. She damned herself quickly, rapidly blinking to dissuade them from falling. She pressed her eyes shut and breathed in deeply, trying not to think just how embarrassed she felt. Her breath caught in her chest at the feel of a touch under her chin, the insistent pressure pulling her head up until she was looking up at him, unable to say exactly when it was that he'd stepped far inside her personal space. He said nothing, simply let his gaze drift across her face, leaving her vulnerable and naked and very aware of how her eyes must shimmer with unshed tears. Already she could feel them hovering, the merest movement, the slight tremble that shook her at the motion of his hand barely tracing the line of her jaw, and they fell, cascading down her cheeks and drawing the line of his gaze with them. With a careful, almost methodical motion he reached up and wiped them away, smudging them against her flushed cheeks and Kate felt her eyes fall shut, trying hard not to betray the thrill that shivered through her, or the fact that she had stopped breathing, hands convulsively grasping at the drawer handle that pressed against her lower back.

And then, before she had the chance to truly savour the feeling his warmth left her, snatched away with a pained sound. Her eyes flickered open to find him standing before her, his hands still hovering uncertainly in the space between them. He looked almost terrified.

"Michael?" The soft utterance of his name seemed to break something within him and he dropped his hands, balling them into fists as his face hardened, but he didn't draw back. "What's wrong?"

His eyes flickered back and forth to the still wet trails on her cheeks and finally caught her gaze, locking for an unending moment in which she could do nothing but stare at him, his breathing matching her own. A fleeting thought flickered through her mind, that maybe he…

"No." She felt his denial more than heard it, a sharp and breathless sound that seemed to echo and multiply in the short space between them. She would have questioned him but he seemed just as unsure as she felt, and she got the halting impression that he wasn't talking to her, or even to himself. Either way, he still held her eyes with his, an irrepressible tension building, as though the air were getting thicker. It all felt so very obvious to her now, every catch in her breath, every surge of adrenaline and skipped beat, so painfully apparent, but a mere flicker of emotion compared to this.

The seconds seemed to stretch out, each one lasting an age before he spoke. "You see why I should leave." He breathed, sounding constrained. Kate reeled, her heart thudding almost painfully in her chest, her face betrayed the question that her voice had failed to provide. "I've allowed myself to become…distracted."

A bizarre mix of both hope and despair flooded through Kate, a warring maelstrom of betraying emotion that surely showed on her face. He was going to leave because of her? Because of this?

"You can't go." She muttered weakly, not yet sure if she could trust her own voice.

"I can't stay." He countered, eyes pained.

"Why?" She could feel some defiance coming back to her.

"Because I have no idea how to handle this!" He almost raised his voice, and Kate almost wished he had so that she could have focused on something other than the raw desperation that had seeped into his impromptu confession. "Is it not enough, that every day I am confronted with something new," He carried on, "Some new and difficult aspect of becoming human, of learning the intricacies of betrayal and fear, and despair. Only to be beset by this? And every nuance of irrational jealousy and envy that accompanies it?" He stepped closer, the heat that enveloped them seeming to compress and electrify. Kate was forced to tip her head back to meet his eye, unable to believe what he was actually saying, each word seemed to both condemn her and absolve. "That I find my thoughts occupied by something wholly inappropriate. I can't be of any help to you when all I want is…" he stopped himself, breathing heavy.

"Is..?" She couldn't help asking, suddenly aching to hear every word, each rush of breath that only added to the tension that fairly pushed against her chest, pressing back against the wild race of her heart. She would have done anything to keep him there, within the confines of their own static charged world, addicted to the heady rush of intoxicating desire that threatened to reduce her to ashes.

He laughed then, a joyless sound. "I don't even know." he dropped his gaze, leaning forward slightly as he reached behind her and placed his hands against the dresser top, trapping her in the circle of his arms. The movement wasn't lost on Kate. "I just feel that when I see you, I need…you." Only a couple of inches separated them, and they were disappearing fast as he shifted his weight, the motion bringing them close enough that Kate could feel her shirt brushing his as her erratic breathing kept time with his. The ghost of his breath lapped at her neck, sending a near ecstatic shiver racing down her spine. She couldn't help the way she leaned back, letting her head fall so as to let the sensation linger. And instead of pulling away there came the faintest touch, soft yet unmistakable against her skin, burning and incandescent against her neck, drinking in the feel of her pulse against his lips. She tugged her lip between her teeth to avoid crying out, her hands behind her almost numb from her relentless grasp. It lasted only a second before Kate was left bereft, only to return, just as searing below her ear, his breath circling hotly and melting against her skin. She ached to release her hands, to free them to simply hold him, to anchor herself against the storm that he had created within her, but the fear that the slightest of things could make him stop, make him pull back and mutter the words she didn't want to hear before leaving her cold, alone.

But he wasn't leaving, and the next kiss, placed just below her jaw was firmer, more insistent and accompanied by the new and encompassing heat of his hands against her back, sweeping up to rest against her shoulders in an agonisingly sweet and knee trembling gesture. This time she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her, and chances be damned, she let her hands untangle themselves and buried them in the folds of his t-shirt, a guilty rush coursing through her as her fingers found skin, tracing the light curve of his back. The gentle pressure pulled them together, the almost infinitesimal space still left between them dissolving until they were pressed together, the hands against her back flexed unconsciously. It felt as though her entire body were on fire, tuned in to every immeasurable movement made upon it, so acutely aware of everywhere they touched. Those blissful hands moved, achingly slow, to caress her neck, fingertips sliding into the hair at the nape of her neck sending fissions of longing cascading through her already trembling body. Her hands gained more purchase, spreading firmly over smooth skin that shifted beneath her touch, so achingly warm and alive against her.

His hands shook as he held them against her face, his thumb sweeping across the site of his latest gentle kiss. She let her eyes flicker open, focusing hard to meet his gaze, dark and heady in the dim light, each tremulous breath he took tumbling across her lips. He pressed closer, trapping her more firmly between the heat of his body and the awkward edges behind her, and for a moment she couldn't distinguish whose heart was beating faster. The smallest of movements from him brought them closer, his eyes holding hers, an unspoken question held within the darkened depths answered with her parted lips.

The moment he brought his lips down upon hers Kate knew she was lost, eyes falling shut in compliance as radiant desire coursed through every vein, every nerve in her being. Her hands fell lax, but were unwilling to give up their hold on such flawlessness, a dim awareness that the only thing holding her up now was the insistent pressure of his body against hers. She sighed at the loss of the gentile pressure against her lips, already aching from the absence of such perfection, until it was returned with renewed vigour, her lips parting in submission beneath his.

It was almost as though time did not exist to them anymore, the passage of this heavenly moment marked not with seconds, but with the beating of hearts, the gentle reverence of his touch. She was truly undone, every conscious thought soaked up by the feel of his lips against hers, of soft insistent pressure that gave way to warmth and depth. She sighed against him, her hands finding their way further beneath his shirt, holding him closer and delighting in the feel of him in her arms. He felt like safety, and home, and everything she'd never had. The taste of forever, and hope, and all that had once existed.

"Stay." Her plea rested against his lips and covered with a brush of hers, unwilling now to give up the taste of him. She felt the hands against her face flinch, a hesitant motion that alerted her to his sobering state. She damned herself for having said anything at all, for breaching this moment with her petty demands. She opened her eyes, preparing to herself for the hard set of his eyes but instead found him gazing at her, a pure and open look on his face that she had never thought him capable of. He swallowed roughly, hands still making small movements on her face, gently sweeping her hair back as he caught his breath.

"I…" He faltered, clearly unsure of how to proceed, and Kate wanted to shake him, to tell him not to say anything and kiss him into silence, anything to keep him from saying he was going.

A low creak echoed in the darkness, the tell tale sound of a door opening. He stepped back, hands lingering on her face for just a second more before the cold rush of air replaced the warmth that had surrounded them, her hands sliding out from under his shirt. Never before had a few feet seemed like such a distance to her. She wondered if she looked just as lost as he did.

His name was called from the other room, Charlie's voice enquiring yet demanding. He cast a downhearted look at the carpet, hands making abortive gestures before he took a couple of steps, heading towards the door. He paused there, with his hand on the handle, he made as though he wanted to speak but the words were lost to him. Instead he left her with unreadable look.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ask and ye shall recieve. x**

It took Kate a full five minutes to regain her composure, leaning lightly against the dresser as her hands smoothed over her clothes and retouched her hair. She tried valiantly to calm her heart, its rapid beat making it hard to breath. Her hands shook as her mind replayed the last few minutes, her lips still tender as she carefully ran her finger along them, the taste of him lingering but fading fast. She shook herself, blowing out a trembling breath and put one foot in front of the other, somehow trusting her legs to keep her upright.

She opened the door to the hallway to be met with a melee of voices, each talking over the other, questions and demands rolling over and over until it sounded like white noise. They all paused when she stepped into the hall, their eyes hard and accusatory. Charlie's gaze swept her full length, and Kate felt a surge of guilty panic, wondering if there were something obvious about her that gave her away, perhaps her flushed cheeks or unsteady poise.

She stepped aside, effectively blocking herself from sight behind Kyle, his hands placed firmly on Audrey's shoulders. They were asking the same questions that she herself had asked just a few minutes ago, receiving very similar answers, Michael's voice much harder though this time as he carefully answered the same question for what must have been the sixth time.

"This is not a decision that I have made lightly, Jeep." He said roughly, throwing up his hand in the young mans face, dissuading him from stepping any closer. The others all fell silent. "There is an option available to us, that could only be taken once the child was safe." He explained, eyeing them all as though to dare them to interrupt. Kate shifted to the side, placing herself within the half circle.

"What are you going to do?" Audrey asked softly, curling her hair around her hands. His face lost some of its harshness at her uncertainty.

"It's a little hard to explain." He muttered, "But what matters more is that you are safe."

"Will you come back?" She questioned him again.

He was quiet for a moment, taking the time to look at them all. His gaze rested briefly on Kate, who for a moment felt as though a shock went through her before he replied. "Yes." The way he let his head drop sent an icy chill through her. He was lying.

Another up swell of questions drowned out the haze that had suddenly filled her mind, her chest feeling quite tight all of a sudden. "What if He won't listen to you."

They all turned to stare at her, at her question that was five steps ahead of anyone else's. She hadn't even been aware that she had spoken. She raised her eyes to meet his, cool and questioning.

"He will listen." he replied softly.

"You're not even sure you can return, what makes you certain he will allow you to go back?" She couldn't believe her audacity, throwing questions at him, an inkling of desperation edge in her voice.

"I have served Him faithfully since the dawn of time, He will at least hold my counsel." he spoke directly to her, as though the others around him did not exist and his reason's were meant for her alone.

"But you defied Him." She said softly, it wasn't a question, or a statement, but an attestation of fear. She knew what happened to those who defied him. Images of fire and smoke and twisted limbs filled her mind.

"Only once." He said quietly, as though the concept of what he had done still pained him physically.

"But how are you going to get there?" Jeep interrupted. They had both heard him, but it took another few seconds before he relinquished his hold on her gaze. She'd had the distinct impression that he had been trying to see further into her, to reassure her despite the fact that the chill he had caused was spreading steadily through her still trembling limbs.

"The same way everyone else does Jeep." He stated, standing straighter.

There was a deathly silence as the truth of his words hit home. From her vantage Kate could see Kyle's hands tighten on Audrey's shoulders and Charlie leap forward, grabbing at Michael's arm, her vehement denial shouted at him.

"No. You can't."

"I can." He simply replied, shaking off her grasp and retreating, stepping back through the doorway into the living room. A split second of hesitation followed, then they all spilled through after him. A litany of questions tumbling out, a furiously harsh sound as they all tried to speak over one another. Their tirade was stopped only when Michael turned on them, his face hard set. "This is not something up for discussion." He nearly shouted, hushing them all in an instant.

"But it's insane." Kyle pushed.

"Not if it works." He said roughly.

"Michael…" Kate's timid voice was barely audible, trying hard to work its way past the lump in her throat. She'd gripped the front of her shirt, wringing it between her hands as he'd spoken, so cavalier about his own demise.

"Not now." He fixed her with an intense stare, the weight of it holding an unspoken promise. Later.

"And in the mean time, we still have a lot to do." His tone brook no argument, and it was clear he would not be handing out excuses and explanations any time soon. With an elevated wariness the others slowly broke apart, their eyes still shooting back to where he stood.

"Kate." he spoke low and close to her, the slightest graze of his fingers against her back. "We're going to need a very precise route." He said gently, no doubt aware of how shaken she was. She nodded without looking at him, not wanting to take the chance that she would actually be able to keep her resolve if she looked up. If he'd held any kindness in his eyes after blithely talking about his own end, she would become reckless, she knew it. So she followed the press of his hand against her to sit with Kevin, the kid had already drawn out a rough map, highlighting just about every landmark on the way, from shop names to mail boxes. He certainly had expansive knowledge and an impressive memory.

She was completely unable to concentrate, instead choosing to carefully copy out the maps until there would be one for each of them, just in case. The route they created was as direct as possible, without going too close to known risk areas. After finishing she sat, nervously rattling the pencil against the table top, an irritating rhythm that punctuated the rising tension in the air until Kevin leant over and placed his hand over hers, effectively stilling her. He eyed her carefully, looking as though he wanted to ask how she was, but figuring that it was just the same nerves that everyone was feeling. It was an all or nothing sensation. They were all aware that this was it, one way or another. Once they left the building, all they would have was what they would be taking with them. They weren't even entirely sure what waited for them at the precise co ordinates, how well the bunker may have been stocked, or even if they would be able to gain access. She eyed the set of keys that lay before her on the table, they had been found alongside the blueprints and all the other information that Kate had acquired. They certainly looked like the kind of heavy duty keys to open up a reinforced door.

In time they cleared off the table, all sitting down to eat, the air around them tense and filled with furtive glances. They didn't speak much except to ask Audrey about her photo's. Her light, childlike voice a fitting distraction and evening out the intolerable sense of dread. They only picked at their food, even knowing that these last few meals could be extremely important. Kate twisted her fork, spiralling the spaghetti around in its sauce but not finding the energy to lift it to her mouth and chew. The last few hours had been utterly miserable, the worry in her mind contrasted by the sharp recall of Michael's hands against her face, of his first hesitant brush against her lips, each fleeting memory bringing a new surge of something deep and raw within her, a glowing thrill of desire coiling hot and hungry in her stomach. Time had never seemed to move so slow as it had that night, both wanting it to hurry up and stand still at the same time.

She and Audrey washed up, stacking the plates and cutlery out of the way while the men pored over lists, checking off items and deciding who would carry what. It was becoming more and more like a military operation, with all its precision planning and forward thinking. It was the most effort they had ever put in to going outside. But she supposed it was worth it, their main objective was to keep the child safe, which meant keeping Charlie safe too. The young mother seeming to grow more and more frustrated by the work going on around her, a lot of talking as though she weren't in the room, Kate really had to praise her patience. The child in question was blissfully unaware, happy to simply gaze out at the proceedings, safe and coddled on his mothers lap.

Night fell, forcing them to put away the papers until the next morning, keeping any light to a minimum, Audrey's camera was safely stashed back in its bag, the flash would have given them away, and besides, she'd already used up an entire carton just documenting the proceedings. Kate couldn't help admiring her work, realising the young girl really had a flair for composition, waiting for just the perfect moment to really capture the atmosphere in the cramped living room. Kevin and Jeep sat on the sofa, going over the guns again and taking stock of ammunition, both of them talking in hushed voices. They had become a lot closer since the day they had shared, trapped out in the desert, Kevin spoke a lot more now, more than he ever had with Kate. She felt an odd twinge of melancholy at the thought, wondering if she really had tried as hard as she could with him, or if he'd simply needed another guy around, someone to identify with, after all, just about everyone in the room had lost someone close to them. Every one except Kate.

She took a shower just to pass the time, hoping the heat of the water would at least ease some of the tension she felt. She must have stood under the scalding stream for at least twenty minutes, enjoying the sensation and letting her mind wonder, her thoughts landing briefly on whether the bunker would be able to accommodate them with the same luxuries that the apartments had. Whether there would be books, or music to listen to stave off the inevitable cabin fever. Knocking off the water stream, she stepped out of the shower, taking care not to slip in the darkness like she had done the first few times. She marvelled at just how accustomed they had become to living this way, instinct now making them wary of moving to near the windows, and of extinguishing lights when the sun started to dip. Their voices had taken on a natural hush, rising only on occasion.

She swapped her towel for an old, oversized flannel shirt, its comforting warmth enveloping her as she sat on the edge of the bed towelling off her hair. She only thought she heard the knock the first time, having been vigorously scrubbing at her hair in the hopes of drying it before lying down, the second time it was louder. She walked to the door, suddenly aware of how little she was wearing, she angled herself and opened the door, leaning awkwardly so as not to reveal her undressed state.

"Michael." she breathed his name, somehow surprised at finding him outside her door.

"Can I come in?" His question held a certain weight to it, his hand braced against the door jamb, thumb moving in a circular pattern. Kate nodded, stepping back from the door and simultaneously pulling at the hem of the shirt which thankfully covered her to mid thigh. She could already feel her cheeks flushing red at appearing before him thusly. He paused with hesitation in the middle of the room, looking as though he was taking in the décor, but Kate noticed the twitch in his hands when he folded his arms.

"I know I should have told you." He began quietly, looking steadfastly at the floor. "but it was something I had wanted to put off for as long as possible."

Despite having had nothing else on her mind all day, Kate still felt unwilling to have this conversation with him. "I understand your reasons." she said eventually, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"You do?" He asked with an air of scepticism, looking up for the first time. He seemed to sway minutely, his eyes taking her in, lingering on every expanse of exposed skin before finally meeting her eyes. Just that look alone could have set her aflame. He seemed suddenly lost for words.

"I think so." She filled in for him, fighting the urge to fold her arms across her chest, determined to stand up straight before his unrelenting gaze. "I just worry that it won't work, I don't want your actions to be futile." she carefully hid her true feelings within her words. "and I don't like the thought of you…" her throat closed.

"Of me, what?"

Kate sighed. There was no succinct way of putting it. "Dying." she whispered, hating the way the word tasted in her mouth. She saw him shift out the corner of her eye, the pale light of the moon barely illuminating enough to see by.

"it's not something to fear Kate." he spoke as though placating a child, and she felt herself chastened, of course he wouldn't fear death. But that didn't stop her from fearing for him.

"how will you…go?" she forced herself to ask, the question had been plaguing her mind all evening. The disturbing image had already caused her to leave the room once under threat of tears.

"Don't worry yourself over the details." He said softly, trying to avoid her any pain.

"I want to know." She found herself saying. She was torn really, both wanting to know and wanting to block all thought of it from her mind.

"Kate…"

"Just tell me." She toyed with the hem of her shirt, looking at him in the moonlight.

She heard him sigh, his hands slithering loose and hanging at his side. "After I have seen you all safe, I will return here." He said simply, providing no more details than that. He didn't have to. Kate felt revolted at the knowledge, that he would merely turn back from them, and calmly walk to meet his fate. They would tear him apart.

She shook her head slowly. "There has to be some other way." She choked, her hands frozen in their hold.

A faint frown appeared on his face. "There is." He conceded. "but it's an idea I'm not willing to entertain."

Kate could feel the confusion written on her face.

"It would be kinder, and more selfish maybe, to ask one of you. But I would never wish to put anyone in the position." he nervously turned his hands over themselves, "I'll not coerce anyone into murder, however self-seeking the motive is." Kate shivered at the thought, still visceral in her mind, but nothing compared to the alternative. She would never bring up the notion of self sacrifice, knowing from a gleaned sense of knowledge that suicide would never be an option.

She swallowed, trying to alleviate the thickening sensation in her throat, wishing more than anything right now that this conversation had never started. "Can't you stay?" she asked, already knowing the answer but persevering none the less. "Just for a while?"

"You know I can't." His reply felt like a dead weight in her chest. She wanted to sit, but her feet felt as though they were glued to the floor. She felt the movement of his steps in the floorboards under her feet, an intense mixture of relief and misery under the weight of his hands as they rested on her shoulders, his gentle reassurance pouring through his touch. "Now is the perfect moment to take this opportunity. If I stay any longer it would only be putting off the inevitable and could prove disastrous. My hope is to plead your case." He spoke softly, his words precise in the darkness. "You are proof and evidence of the best of humanity, and I have promised that I will do all in my power to save you." he let his hands run down her arms, gently circling her wrists. "Do not underestimate just how hard this is for me." He struggled to voice those words, each one sounding pained and barely controlled.

"I know." a bitter acceptance welled in her, its cool presence countered by the burning circles of his hands around her wrists.

"Please understand that I don't want to go." he admitted, holding her firmly. She nodded, fighting desperately against the onset of tears, she wouldn't cry this time, she had promised herself.

"Then stay." She said quickly, the hands around her wrists flinched and she looked up in time to see him start his speech again. "Tonight." She breathed, her heart in her throat, "Just stay with me tonight." She didn't know what she was asking of him, all she knew is that she couldn't abide the thought of him leaving now. Of spending this long and harrowing night alone. She heard the hitch in his breath, himself unsure of her request. An agonisingly long moment followed, each beat of her heart audible in her mind until he pulled on her wrists, bringing her arms around his waist, securing them there before folding her in his arms, tucking her head against his chest.

She ached, her entire being pulsing with regret and elation at finding herself exactly where she wanted to be. Eyes closed and breathing him in, committing every sense to memory, the beat of his heart, the feel of his breath, his warmth and solidity. There were words that she could have said, questions she could have asked, but they all seemed insignificant. Instead she pressed her face against him, trying in vain to get closer to him, leaning into his touch when he let his fingers drift through her hair, still damp against her neck.

He kissed her without hesitation this time, his lips finding hers as though they had been searching for a thousand years, and she was unafraid to return it, to let him press against her and take all that he wanted. His hold was stronger, his arm slung low around her waist, pulling her up against him. She gasped, the sound caught in the heated space between their mouths, her hands against his neck, pulse throbbing wildly as they kissed. She couldn't get close enough to him, feeling as though she would burn any moment, his hands blazing paths of fire against her neck, her back, everywhere they touched.

They broke apart for only a moment, long enough for her to see the hunger in his eyes, his kiss landing hot against her neck, she breathed his name, making him hiss as she ran her nails across the back of his neck. Her hands moved, holding fast against his arms, feeling the muscle move under her palms as he held her tight, tracing his lips along the line of her pulse. Her mind struggled, determined not to let her say anything blasphemous, contented instead to supply her only with the ability to breath, all words lost and abandoned under the intensity of his touch, the subtle movement that pulled at the collar of her shirt, freeing up more gloriously sensitised skin to his burning kiss. The lip caught between her teeth was released, traced over, and kissed with a fervour she'd never thought she would be the subject of. Her hands traced the lines of his chest, fingers mapping the hard planes and sharp curves through the thin material of his shirt, her hand pausing as it reached the hem, an uncertain tremor shaking her fingers even as she gripped the soft cotton.

She tugged lightly, the motion breaking them apart, just enough that she could still see the darkness of his eyes. Her tongue darted out across her lips, lapping at the taste of them combined., his eyes following its glistening path. She breathed heavily, noticing that he too seemed to be struggling, shoulders rising and falling in rapid succession. She held his gaze, locked and unbreakable as she pushed her hand up against him, drawing his shirt up against his stomach. A look of understanding flashed in his eyes, adding a new depth of desire to his already intense gaze. His hand joined hers, pulling his shirt up and over, one smooth motion that left him displayed, beautifully contrasted in the blue wash of light. She reached out, placing a hand against his chest in reverence, smoothing it down over achingly soft skin, suddenly wanting to thoroughly explore each mark made upon his body.

He was fire and death and absolution all in one, his very touch religion. Something to crave and fight for. His very presence, hot and undeniable against her, the very opposite of a dream, both demanding and yielding under her touch. They stumbled backwards, hitting the low top of the make up table behind her, a primal instinct pushing herself back, settling against the solid wood, legs rising of their own volition to wrap loosely around his hips, his hand dropping to run up the smooth, naked expanse of her thigh. She gasped again against his lips, her mind collapsing as he held her firmly, his hand almost rough as it edged underneath the hem of her shirt, the only barrier between them. He commanded her, could ask anything of her and she would obey, with no thought of consequence. He held both of his hands against her hips, the pressure holding them painfully close, the heat of his skin burning through her shirt. She had forgotten how to respond, letting him lead her further into devastation, her hands and body shaking with unreleased desire, every new touch made against her eliciting a breathless gasp. Something throbbed deep within her at the release of the first button on her shirt, the added access it gave taken advantage of, with a fiery kiss pressed roughly against her collarbone, grazing softly over where her shoulder met her neck, the sensation causing her skin to shiver, her hands gripping manically against his waist, her nails leaving sharp grooves in his skin.

He regained his claim of her lips, both soft and unrelenting, with space enough between to breath, hot and heavy in the silence of the room. He held his hand against her face, guiding her to look him in the eye, something dark and irrepressible lingering within his stare, an unspoken question answered by the sharp run of her nails along the waistband of his jeans. He held her eyes as her fingers shook, each movement taking forever under his heated gaze. He kissed her again when her hands slipped into the damning heat between skin and denim, sliding against his hips as he pulled her closer. He spoke her name softly, a final permission granted eagerly with a bruising kiss. A single move brought them closer than she'd ever hoped, driving them together in a breathless, endless slide, her legs holding him tight against her as she struggled to find her breath, his own hot and damning against her ear, held motionless in each others arms.

He moved against her, bringing her senses rushing back, and coalescing into an all out storm of emotion. It was almost too much to say she felt complete, but in that moment she truly was, her breath taken away by sheer unadulterated lust, hands against his back pulling him deeper, her name was whispered against her ear, soft and awed. Eyes closed, she pressed her face against his neck, letting everything wash over her, almost too much. His hands were beneath her shirt, hot against her back as they moved, constantly smoothing over her skin. At some unregistered point the rest of her buttons had come undone, carefully slipped through their holes while she was falling, the soft fabric hanging loosely at her sides and leaving her exposed so that when she reached up, her body arching, to wrap her arms around his neck they pressed together, skin on skin, from hip to chest, the last barrier between them fallen, her face falling to rest against his shoulder, simply embracing the feel of him against her, so real and safe to her. He kissed her now as though he were drowning, as though she were the air he breathed, pressing up into her agonizingly slow, a glorious pressure building inside her, winding burning tendrils around her limbs, focused into pulses of light everywhere his hands touched. She could barely keep up, feeling overwhelmed as each new incandescent point of pleasure built up, overlapping and mounting until every nerve was firing.

He smiled against her skin, the soft curve of his lips almost radiant against her pulse, response to the way she said his name, every inch of her desire melting into her broken voice. His hands drifted along her legs, brushing against her knees, pulling them higher around his hips. She let her head fall back, the soft graze of his teeth causing her to jump. Both arms around her waist now, pulling her up sharply, lifting her clear of the table, she fastened her arms around his neck, eyes open in surprise, captured in the heat of his until she felt the soft, cool presence of sheets beneath her back, she shivered despite herself, looking up into his dark eyes, her breath held as he drove into her, unable to stop herself from crying out as he hit something deep in her, sending fireworks scattering behind her eyes. She could taste his hunger, melting into her tongue with each devastating kiss, his weight settling against her, holding her down as whatever furious wave of ecstasy raced up through her, her hands running over his back, fingers carefully avoiding the still sharp lines of his scars. His name tumbled from her lips as a litany of prayers, her entire body arching, pressing up against him as he held her tight, his own grip manic, face pressed against her neck to muffle his own haggard breaths as they followed each other over the edge, flying high in each others arms, three damning words on the very edge of her lips, never spoken.


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you regret it?" She asked, her hand curling against his arm, snug beneath her neck. She could feel every breath he took, his chest against her back moving in a gentle rhythm. He moved his hand from where it rested on her hip, holding it close around her waist.

"No." He whispered softly. "I'll never regret this." A light kiss was placed against her neck, a soft and unhurried gesture after what they had shared. They lay quietly in the dark, resting calm in the aftermath, their skin cooling and hearts slowing. He'd pulled her back against him, arranging the light sheet around her to stop the light tremors that were only partly due to the cool air, his warmth radiating through her where he lay against her. "You've shown me a part of myself that can only help my cause." He said quietly. "And I will remember this night, always." He breathed his words against her skin, barely audible to her and full of pain. She lay her arm out along his, resting her hand in his palm, grasping at his fingers as they laced between hers. She blinked rapidly, a sudden sting in her eyes at the anguish that pulled in her chest, raw and fresh. She could see the clock on the wall from where she lay. Only twenty four hours.

She squeezed his hand, eyes shut as she tried push away the fatalistic feelings building up, denying herself the very real knowledge that this would be it, this was all that could be afforded to them, twenty four short hours until he would say his goodbyes, would turn his back, and she would be forced to stand by and watch as he left them. Left her.

Only a few weeks since she had first looked up into his eyes. She could remember vividly the electric surge that had thrilled up her spine at first seeing him, it should have all been so obvious even from then. She tried with desperation to convince herself that there was no possible way she could feel this strongly after such a short time, that this was just a response to their hellish situation and her desire to find some reassurance. She failed miserably.

"Don't think." His voice was quiet behind her, his hand working to loosen her tight grip, his touch soothing and light. "There is nothing in this world now, but you and I…this moment." He folded her arm along with his, bringing them to rest across her chest, pulling her closer. "There is nothing else to feel but this." She wished she could believe his words, and even as tried her hardest, to let herself fully relax into his warm embrace, there was still the lingering edge of a black cloud along the periphery of her mind.

The night passed slowly, the dark hours filled with gentle touches and held breaths, brief moments of sleep interrupted by soft kisses and wondering hands as they took every opportunity to press against each other, to lose themselves in their shared desire, leaning into gentle touches and feather light kisses. He mapped every inch of her skin, holding her trembling body in his arms as she arched up against him, the heat between them hot and tangible. She took great pleasure in finding that those beautiful lines that carved arcane patterns across his heated skin ran the entire length of him, her fingers tracing over every line, twisting and winding their way across his body in one long unending path, uninterrupted even by the scars still raised and red on his back, taking time to press soft kisses against the healing wounds making him release a soft sigh, hands reaching for her again pulling her firmly into his lap.

They didn't speak much, there was nothing to be said, and there was nothing about her he didn't already know. They were silent as she sat between his legs, leaning back against him, head against his shoulder as he played with her hair, apparently fascinated as he curled it around his fingers, delighting at the feel of her shiver as he ran them through, curling up against him within the tangled sheets. The first speck of dawning light brought with it a renewal of passion, each minute of growing dawn reigniting them with a desperate need to take advantage of every moment, their hands laced together, lips tender from long enthusiastic kisses until they lay utterly exhausted, the first sounds of movement from downstairs making their way faintly through the floorboards.

They dressed slowly, grieving each loss of available skin as they pulled on clothes. Kate gave up on her hair, dragging the mass of curls and knots into a messy bun, a singular thrill running through her, remembering how it had gotten into that state. There was an awkward silence as they stood before one another, as though they had erected a barrier between them as they had donned their clothes, the air around them sombre with the encroaching light.

One last embrace.

Another kiss. Intense and filled with everything they wanted to say but couldn't, hands against her face, against his heart, lingering sweetly until they both drew back, recognizing that they had to leave, someone was bound to come looking for them soon.

…...

Only Audrey looked up as they entered the room, both realising too late that the flash of her ever present camera had gone off. Kate almost dropped the clothes in her arms, jumping madly. She felt suddenly like striding across the room and ripping the photo out of her hands.

"Wow. You look how I feel." Kyle remarked dryly as he stood at the stove, a kettle of water heating gently over the open flame. "Barely slept at all last night."

There was a general murmur of agreement and Kate noticed as she looked at them each in turn that they all bore the signs of a restless night, eyes dark and skin pale in the morning light. It was going to be a long day, having done just about as much preparation as they could the day before, it didn't stop the constant rechecking though, like reassuring yourself that you actually have your passport when heading off on holiday. They ate breakfast together, talking about the weather and whether or not they'd need a sweater to fend of the cool desert night. Kate's eyes kept being drawn the end of the table, to the small black and white photo next to Audrey's elbow, her fingers clenched painfully around her fork to stop herself from pulling it towards her.

The hours felt endless, each minute dragging by. Most of them had given up looking at the clock when they realised that each time they did, only a couple minutes had passed. Some of them sat down to play scrabble, the sound of the tiles being laid and the inevitable debate and search for a dictionary providing light relief. They took it in turn to play, slowly moving on to cards, teaching Audrey how to play poker, a short stack of matches building up in the middle of the table.

She found it hard not to keep catching his eyes, it seemed as though every time she looked up she met his dark and heady stare, intently focused on her. He was making it so much harder to bear the passage of time, each heated glance reminding her of his hands on her back, in her hair, his breath against her stomach. Each image in her mind sharply contrasted by knowing what came at the end of the day.

At just gone eight the sky started to darken, the beginning of the end of their last day here. They started taking the bags down stairs, hefting them onto their shoulders to test their weight. Her legs ached as she took each step, her entire body did, over worked and a painful reminder of a night well spent.

At eight thirty she and Kevin sat everyone down and they went through their route in minute detail, questioning them extensively as though they were cramming for a test. They rearranged their groups, deciding that it would be best for Michael to go with Charlie and Kevin, followed by Jeep and Audrey, with Kate and Kyle being the last out the door. She wasn't entirely keen on that part of the plan, knowing that they would be left waiting and pacing while the others made their way through the streets. It was possibly the worst position to be in and it made the few remaining hours all the more fraught for her.

They cooked up a huge meal, using up just about everything they weren't taking with them and spreading it out on the table as a free for all. They ate until they were stuffed, leaning back in their chairs, letting the food settle.

After they tidied up, they tucked the last few things into their pockets, water bottles filled and lined up on the table. They had gathered in the middle of the room while Audrey balanced the camera for one last photo, hitting the timer and jumping into frame. Kate tried to smile as the flash went off, but she felt constricted under the weight of Michael's arm draped casually around her shoulders. And before they knew it, it was time.

They all convened to see them off, crowding in the small entrance hall as Michael and Kevin geared up, guns held firmly in their hands with back ups strapped to their waists. Charlie held Evan against her, wrapped tight in a blanket to ward off the night chill, she looked absolutely terrified, her arms shaking with his slight weight. A quick glance out the glass showed a cloudless night, the moon high and bright, every star in the sky shining down on them. The seconds ticked by, each one felt like a weight on their shoulders before the door was unlatched, Kevin taking point and pausing just outside the door, eyes darting left and right as he scanned the streets.

"See you on the other side." Kyle whispered, throwing his arm forward to shake Michael's hand. He left his last look for Kate, offering her a weak smile. He threw off the safety on his gun, and put his hand on Charlie's shoulder, guiding her thought the door without a second glance. The sound of the door clicking shut behind them like a death knell. She didn't know why she was so worried, after all they had prepared for this trip a whole lot better than any other, and they would be heading out and around the town, avoiding the large open streets. She supposed that it was merely knowing that they wouldn't be coming back. These flats had been a home to her in more ways than one, had kept them safe and secure, and more importantly, alive.

The four of them sat silently in the living room, unable to think of anything to say, the only sound the relentless tapping of Audrey's shoes against the floor, the young girl sitting hunched over and chewing voraciously on her nails, the time slipping by until it was their turn to leave. She looked so small under the weight of her rucksack, the hefty rifle bulky and awkward in her arms. Kate hugged her hard, wishing her luck as they crept from the doorway, following the others.

And then there were two, the silence between them oppressive as they sat, bracing their arms against the windowsill, squinting through the blinds. They paced nervously, avoiding each others eyes. Until twenty minutes after Audrey and Jeep had left there came the faint popping of gunfire. They sprinted to the window, rattling the blinds as they stared out at the moon washed streets, frantically trying to pinpoint where the noise had come from. A second volley followed, far out on the edge of the town. She looked at Kyle who stared back at her.

Two minutes it took them to run down the stairs, scooping up the rucksacks and slinging them on their shoulders, they stuffed hand guns into their waistbands and thumbed off the safety's on their rifles. They were out of the door just a minute later, never even hearing the door shut behind them as they took off at speed, heading in the direction of the gun fire, shrill screams and shrieks punctuating the sharp popping sound. Their feet followed the predetermined route without once having to look at their map, the landmarks and turnings jumping out at them from memory as they raced through the streets, their desire to aid the others outweighing any fear they might have had in being seen.

They took the corners roughly, their boots skidding and stumbling over the dusty pavements, getting closer and closer to the sound of the guns. They flew out from behind the drugstore where they had first encountered them, temporarily blinded by the flash from the gun muzzles, the only give away to where the fire was coming from. A quick look to the right saw their position becoming compromised.

She and Kyle slid along beside the length of the car, thudding to the ground and thoroughly scaring the living death out of Kevin who came far too close to turning his gun on her. They gained a good position and hefted their guns over the bonnet of the car, taking aim in the darkness. Their inhuman faces visible in the brief flashes of igniting gunpowder.

"Where are the others?" Kyle shouted over the din, alerting Kate to the fact that the Audrey, Charlie and Michael were absent.

"We sent the girls on ahead, to the last marker." Jeep shouted back, "Michael took off, drew most of em off round the back of the gas stop."

This was what she had been worrying about. Her finger faltered on the trigger as her stomach lurched.

"We have got to go." Jeep shouted, and even now he fired less, they must have taken out most of the threat before they'd got there. He stood, firing over the main body of the car at the few stragglers, hitting them with precision, their bodies spinning to the ground, twitching and flailing. Kevin pulled back, tapping Kyle on the shoulder to bring him up. The strap of her rucksack was pulled and she turned, following them backwards, the odd shot firing off.

Together they ran, lungs aching as they pretty much sprinted the length of the street, rounding the last corner, out of sight they barrelled across the road and rolled into the drainage ditch on the other side. Breathing hard as they stared up at the stars, the impressive cluster of minute pin pricks marking out the galactic band. Kevin rolled over onto his front, peering over the dusty gulch.

"Can't see anything." He choked out. "For now at least. Can't be that far behind, damn sure we didn't get em all." he drawled.

"Lets move while we got cover." Jeep hurried to his feet, immediately followed by Kyle.

"What about Michael?" Kate was astounded that she had been the only one to voice concern. They all paused.

"He knows where we're gonna be." Jeep said matter of factly, hiking his bag higher up on his back.

"We can't just leave." She countered, rushing out her words.

"And we can't stay." He stated harshly. His words stung her, knowing he was right. "We got Charlie and Audrey out there waitin' for us, and we gotta go before anything comes round that building." he pointed over the road.

"Then we gotta go quick" Kyle chimed in, helping Kate to her feet. They took of again, heading diagonally out away from the road where the patchy shadows of boulders and scrubby bushes would hide their presence a lot better than had they stayed on the road.

"What happened anyway." She asked, stumbling over the rough ground.

"We were just about clear. Took us forever just to get out " Kevin spoke, his words rushed between his panting breaths. "Baby started to cry. It was like some damn beacon to them. Only took a minute and they were everywhere." He stopped talking to catch his breath.

"We caught up to them just as they opened fire." Jeep filled in. "Sent the girls off while we covered em. They shouldn't be too far ahead, over by the cut rock." The cut rock was their last marker, the place where they were all supposed to meet, a huge boulder cut flat on the front with the name of the their town engraved in two foot letters, it lay about half a mile along the road, and if they kept up their pace they would be there in just a few minutes.

Their bags seemed to make a hideous racket as they ran, slamming up and down against their backs as they focused hard on the uneven ground. They stopped every now and then, throwing glances over their shoulders to make sure they weren't being followed, but none of them could see too good in the dark, a weakness that hopefully affected the other side too. They cut back in towards the road when the looming figure of the rock rose out of the darkness.

As they neared they slowed, listening intently to see if they could hear anything, but not even the thin cry of the child could be heard. All them hoping and praying that the girls were there, their boots crunching on the loose rocks and sand. There was a pulse of light, two brief flashes in the night and they all sighed with relief, Jeep fumbling for his torch to signal back.

They were there, huddled together and shaking with fear. They leapt upon them as soon as they rounded the boulder, finally cutting the town out of view behind them. Audrey was in all out tears, clinging desperately to Kyle as she cried, her gun clattering to the floor as she slung her arms around his neck, hanging on as though she would never let go. Jeep crouched in front of Charlie, her face too was wet with tears, glistening in the sharp light of the moon. She clutched Evan to her chest, his eyes wide and uncaring of all the events that were going on around him.

"You got away." She breathed with relief, reaching out to grasp at his arm, her elation written on her face. "Oh, God, I thought it was all over." She whispered loudly.

They all looked each other over, catching their breaths. "We gotta wait here for a bit." Jeep told her, "We lost track of Michael, but he'll be along any time soon." He said, carefully pasting over the details. She looked worried despite his carefully selected words and she questioned him at length while Kate settled herself near the edge of the rock, leaning to peer around and back along the road, the black top shimmering and reflecting like silver in the night, her heart somewhat lighter to see no dark shapes moving along it. She drank from her water bottle, swirling the cool water around her mouth and spitting out the dust she'd nearly swallowed as she'd rolled off the side of the road.

She checked her watch. Once. Twice. The third time she noticed that nearly half an hour had passed. Nothing could be heard from the town, no guns, no shrieks, just a deadly calm.

Forty five minutes. A faint cloud passed over the moon, dimming the light cast across the desert.

An hour. Jeep crouched down beside her, his rifle resting against his leg. "How long we gonna wait Kate?" He was hesitant. She knew they had to move, knew they had to get Charlie away, but she couldn't leave him behind.

"Just a while longer." She replied, something in her knowing he would have been here by now. She was starkly reminded of when Jeep and Kevin had thrown themselves into danger, his words echoing in her mind. 'they have given us this chance'. He wouldn't want them to be hanging around, he had done what he could to help them escape, and every minute they sat out here they put themselves at risk.

"We're all getting real cold here now." He said softly, turning round to glance at Charlie and Audrey, shivering in their light sweaters.

This was his plan anyway, to help them to safety.

"Okay." She condemned herself. Every fibre of her being fought her as she stood, not wanted to put another step between them, her mind wrenching with guilt at the thought of him finding them gone should he finally make it.

They started to walk, keeping to the edge of the road, taking it in turns to walk backwards, keeping an eye out for more than a potential threat. The going was slower than they had envisioned, the uneven ground and dim light a major hindrance to them. The truck was parked ten miles out into the desert, and at the rate they were moving at Kate reckoned it would take them nearly four hours to reach it.

Rolling down their sleeves against the cold desert wind, they trudged onwards, not a word spoken except to change positions within the line, keeping Audrey and Charlie safe in the middle, the former having seemed to completely given up on speech, perhaps too shocked at tonight's events to concentrate on anything more than simply putting one foot in front of another.

They stopped every mile, sitting on the rough and sandy ground to catch breaths and take a drink, rubbing their hands together to ward off the chill before they carried on, the hours passed slowly, the moon arcing wide over their heads to cast the shadows on the other side of them, Kate looked up, tracking the stars, trying to remember their names.

Kevin stumbled up ahead, bringing the line to a halt, his gun falling from his hands and landing gratingly loud against the ground, the rattle of metal on rocks seeming to shake the air around them. He whispered his apology, scrabbling to regain his weapon, but when he stood up he still didn't move.

"Did you see that." He said quietly.

A series of 'what's following his demand.

"I dunno." he stuttered, "Thought I saw somethin' over there." Kate looked out at where he pointed, nothing but the faded black and blue of a moon washed desert landscape.

"You sure?", She called up the line.

He hesitated. "Probably nothing." The moment he said it they saw a light, two short flashes.

Everyone seemed to lose their voice, staring unbelieving out into the darkness as it flashed again. Kate dropped her rucksack, dashing over the smooth surface of the road followed closely by Kyle and Kevin. They struggled to run, feet unable to find enough even purchase to propel them forward as fast as they liked. They followed the light, only a hundred or so meters in front of them, throats stinging in the cold air.

"Michael!" Kyle called out softly. The light in front of them flickered on again, staying lit and lighting their path. They ran with greater speed, neatly jumping over rocks and avoiding dips until they found him. Kneeling, hands braced on his knees. They stumbled to a halt, Kate falling to her knees in front of him, panic flooding through her at the ominously dark stains that smudged his skin and covered his shirt.

"Michael." His name caught in her throat. He rocked when Kyle grabbed at his shoulder, clearly exhausted. He must have moved passed them while they had waited at the rock, or taken a different path entirely, walking straight out into the desert. He looked awful, covered in dust and patchy stains.

"Oh God." Kyle muttered softly, drawing his hand away and staring at it, fingers glistening with wetness. "He's hurt pretty bad."

"What?" Kate leaned forward, her hand against his face, titling it aside so that the moonlight shone against his neck, slick with blood that shimmered black in the blue light. Her heart pulsed, moving automatically to cover the wound, pressing down against it despite his pained grimace, her hand sliding unsteadily against the fresh blood. "No, no, no, no…" She held his face in her hand, feeling just how cold he was. "Hold on." She whispered, looking up at the others. "I need something to stop the bleeding." She panicked. "Michael? Michael, can you hear me?" She patted his face, trying to elicit more than the shallow breaths he seemed to be struggling with.

Kevin and Kyle looked at each other as they patted themselves down, trying to come up with something. Kyle reached up, knocking the hat from his head and pulling off the scarf underneath, hastily balling it up and handing it over to Kate who pressed it against his neck. "We gotta get up." She said, standing and grasping at Michael's arm. "Help me out here." She gasped, "He's freezing, we gotta get him moving."

They got him standing, looking remarkably steady on his feet despite not yet having looked up, Kate tucked herself against his side, wrapping her arm around his waist while Kyle pulled his other arm over his shoulder. "S'okay man, we got you now." His deep voice rumbled in his chest, felt against the back of her hand as they started to walk.

"I'm fine." Michael whispered, voice thick and sounding anything but.

…...


	12. Chapter 12

**A bit shorter than normal.**

**For Alexa (Such prompt reviews!) and VampireDragonKills (Awesome reviews!)**

It took another two hours for them to see the truck, it's faint outline rising finally distinguishable among the jagged background. The sun had started to rise and they all looked forward to the moment it would come up over the ridge and provide them with a little warmth. They had slowed a lot to keep pace with Michael, walking at almost half their speed. He had tried to persuade them to walk ahead, even to leave him but there wasn't a single one of them who even gave it a thought. The increasing light brought with a it a greater awareness of just how hurt he was. He could walk on his own to some extent, but would often accept there help as he became breathless, coughing weakly and wiping away the blood that stained his lips. Each time, Kate held his arm, stopping briefly to allow him to catch his breath. She tried not to look at every scratch and gash, at the torn and jagged skin caked with drying blood. Jeep had given up the woollen sweater he had worn, helping to pull it over his head, the thick material soaked through in a matter of minutes. They gave him reassurances, telling him it was not much further and he seemed to walk a little straighter, lifting his head to focus wearily on the road ahead.

Jeep and Kyle even ran ahead when they were less than a mile away, reaching the truck and jumping into the cab, releasing the handbrake. They pushed the truck back up the road, twitching the wheel to keep it in a straight line as they picked up speed.

The solid feel of the truck was a considerable comfort to them as they all climbed up into the cab and the bed, the girls sitting up front with jeep while Kate sat in the back, cradling Michael's head as he lay back, angling his body to alleviate the weight on the worst of his wounds. The truck stuttered to life, the engine whirring and sputtering until it roared forward, all of them bracing themselves against the acceleration. The speed felt unreal after their long and slow procession, the wind whipping in her hair, stinging her face as they sped across the road. Kevin fumbled for the GPS around his neck, switching it on and waiting for the satellite signal, thumping on the window to pass it through to jeep. They would have to leave the road soon, bearing east and heading towards the foothills.

"We'll be there soon." Kate told him, her voice just about audible over the rushing of the wind. He nodded minutely, grimacing as the truck rocked. Her fingers stuck together, thickly drying blood caking her skin as she kept the pressure against his neck. She hadn't dared pull away the scarf, terrified at seeing the damage underneath. She gently brushed her hand against his cheek, smudging away the speckling blood that had dripped from a deep cut just above his brow. She didn't bother with false hope, not even to reassure herself. There would be no point in telling him he would be fine, the dark stains that ran in thin rivulets from his lips testimony to the fact that time was short. She sniffed loudly, furiously keeping her tears from falling as he stared up at her, his acceptance written plainly in his eyes. She wouldn't fear for him.

It was far kinder anyway, for him to be here with them, where he could simply close his eyes and feel no more pain. It would be so much easier than watching him walk away from them. At least that's what Kate told herself.

The truck slowed, pulling over and leaving the road, its tires crunching over the sandy gravel of the dusty dirt track that headed off towards their final goal. They passed back into the shadow of the hills, the soft pink light having only just come up over the horizon. Kevin stood and looked over the cab, holding onto the light straps as he scoured the rising hill face before them, gun swaying against his back as it swung on its strap. The entrance to the bunker was halfway up the side of the hill, its rooms dug straight into the rock face. They had a fold out map of the area, the gradients swirling across the paper like a giant finger print, a black marker indicating exactly where they were heading, although now they were on the dirt track she felt the assumption that perhaps it lead straight there, after all easy access had to be maintained as it had been built.

The twenty minutes it took to traverse the desert seemed to last forever, the tires kicking up a massive plume of dust behind them, all of them glad that the town could no longer been seen over the gentle rise in the land. Another track led off to the left, little more than a cleared path, rocks and debris thrown to the side to allow the truck to pass over the sand, they followed it as it ran parallel to the rock face, Kevin leaning in through the back window to read out the GPS reading as Jeep gripped the wheel. The path rose, heading up and along, the desert floor falling away beside them as they climbed. The going was slow, tires catching on loose rocks, spitting them out over the edge as they lumbered along until with a shriek Audrey pointed out a shadow on the cliff edge, the sharp straight lines cutting unnaturally against the rock. They had found the door.

Jeep parked the truck, pulling it in close to the side of the cliff so that they all had to climb out through the drivers side. Any worry that they would be seen from afar alleviated as they realised the journey through the desert had effectively camouflaged the bright red truck, covering it a thick layer of dust. Kate pulled the keys from around her neck, passing them to Charlie as Kyle moved over to help her.

"Hey Mike." He held onto his arm, "Can you sit?" He gripped his hand, holding him fast as they helped him upright, sliding from the edge of the truck. Behind them they heard the tell tale sound of the key turning in the lock, the deadbolt unlatching with an ominous and echoing thud. Michael found his feet, standing with a defiant strength even as he gripped Kyle's Jacket, twisting it out of shape. Each step he took seemed to take a heroic amount of effort, shrugging off Jeep's attempts to help in an almost insolent show of fight, obviously determined to make it under his own duress. They made it just inside the door before he struggled to stand, almost falling before Jeep caught him, lunging forward to catch him sliding to the floor.

"We gotta find the breaker." Kevin called over the ensuing chaos, everyone rushing forward to reassure themselves that he was fine. The only light in the bunker came from the doorway, illuminating a neat slice of linoleum floor, they would definitely need to get the power on before they could close the door. Off they scattered, torches in hand casting bobbing streams of light over unfamiliar shapes, casting long and shifting shadows . Kate ran her hand over the wall, shining her torch beam along in front of her. It would have to be somewhere close, she definitely remembered seeing it on the blueprint, but her panicked mind could only throw up a confusing mass of blue shapes and white lines. She kicked something hard, cursing loudly as it skittered away in the darkness, glaring madly in its direction. The others called out to her, each of them located by a sharp stab of light, thuds and rattling sounds giving away their search. Her hand brushed over a hinge, scrabbling at a handle she threw open a door to what appeared to be a corridor, her torch beam not even reaching the end wall. She growled lightly and shut it with force, carrying on along her wall.

"Uh, guys…" Jeep's voice was soft but clear in the echoing room. They all spun as one, five beams of light converging on his face, exceedingly pale in the radiant dawn. He was slowly shaking his head, eyes wide and dreadful. Michael lay still against him, eyes closed.

Kate's throat slammed shut, her mouth working around a silent scream, legs on autopilot as she covered the short distance, reaching the two of them before any of the others. She ignored the agony in her knees as they slammed into the solid floor, her torch falling from numb fingers as they reached out, pressing firmly against Michael's chest, flattening out against the blood and the fading warmth of his skin. Still there, so faint was the long, slow whisper of a heart beat. Her breath left her in a rush. "Michael?"

The others collapsed around her, tumbling to their knees as she had just as his eyes fluttered open, tired and dull, completely devoid of the light and strength that had shone from within him. They said his name, a flurry of whispered attestations of love and fear, hands reaching out to rest alongside Kate's, wanting to comfort, their fingers warm against his chilled skin. His eyes looked at each of them in turn, crowded round, their faces shining like beacons in the darkness, cast in the light of the brightening dawn. Lastly he looked at her, eyes soft and tired, a faint ghost of a smile momentarily brightening his face. He whispered her name, a frail and broken sound, so full of pain that it twisted her heart, hands pressing more firmly against his chest, clinging on to the feel of his heart. She smiled at him, tears spilling down her cheeks as she did. He struggled to raise his arm, trembling and pained, brushing his fingers gently against her cheek, wiping away the tears in a gesture so familiar to her now, his touch cold, fingers bloodied and smudging a dark streak across her pale cheek.

"I'll be fine." his voice shook with pain, his hand falling away from her face. She almost laughed at the horrific irony of him trying to reassure her when he was moments from death. She could feel the struggle in his breath under her hands, rasping and grating as he fought to breath.

She could feel a hysteria rising in her, hot and aching in her stomach as his eyes closed, pressing shut as racking cough shook his body. She shook her head, unsure of what she was denying, unable to help herself as she leaned forward, resting her forehead lightly in place of her hands, she held his hand between hers, holding on tightly as though by sheer force of will she could channel her strength through to him. She choked, her breath hot in the space between them, the smell of blood and dust burning into her senses. He muttered something and she drew back, trying to hear him speak but it made no sense, the fluid words of a long dead language flowing from his lips, prayers from a different existence. He spoke as though to her, as if what he said had meaning, his eyes conveying his sorrow and affection, a brief surge of light shone in his eyes, sudden strength in his foreign words, and she understood. Sudden devastation washing over her, paralysing her with an overwhelming adoration.

But she couldn't say it back, to say it out loud, in front of everyone would have felt contemptible, those words would be for him alone. Spoken with reverence and blinding truth.

Instead she smiled, showing him that she understood, pressing his hand firmly in hers while inside she was dying, her lungs aching with restraining her tears as she watched him fade. Eyes drifting shut, as slowly his chest rose less, almost as though falling asleep. A breathtaking pause.

And silence.

His hand lax in hers.

It was as though the world stopped spinning, time itself stopping in shock. All of them with tears frozen on their faces, their hands still resting on him. And the day grew brighter around them, soft and golden, lighter and more brilliant until they realised that it wasn't the dawn.

Audrey fell backwards, landing with a scream, the others all snatching their hands away as the light grew brighter, shrouding his body with an ethereal glow, twisting paths of golden dust that swam and curled as it rose, shifting through the colours of a dying day. Kate shielded her eyes, overwhelmed by the warmth that fell over her, so familiar and reassuring as it settled on her, melting against her skin, her heart racing in her chest until suddenly it was gone.

Leaving them in the faded light, cold and trembling.

He was gone.

Jeep looking terrified at where he had lain, his jeans still wet with blood. A collective breath was held in disbelief. Not a word was spoken, nothing could be said that would make sense of it. The space where his hand had been held in Kate's was empty, her skin cold and at war with the furious heat in her heart. She could feel something rise within her, pressing up against her throat thick with need and anger, furious and hurting. Until it burst out of her with a sob, her hands covering her face as she cried. Her chest heaved, burning as she tried to breath, choking on her tears. She felt arms around her, leaning back as Kevin pressed his wet face against her shoulder, holding her up when her strength gave out. She could hear the others between her heaving breaths, Charlie's cries almost as loud as hers as they sat in the hollow circle, the floor between them dark and stained. She turned pressing her face into Kevin's pullover, crying out her hurt and misery, pulling at his sleeve, fingers curled in a painful hold.

The lights were on when she pulled back, they'd found the breaker, throwing the switch to illuminate the wide space, closing the bunker door and stripping them of natural light. She was guided unsteadily to her feet and led to a table, slumping down into a hardwood chair next to Charlie who reached for her hand, holding it firmly in her hot grasp. She looked up at the girls, both of them red eyed and tear stained, holding on to each other in support. She wanted to say thank you, but her voice was lost, broken and wasted after the savage cries that had ripped from her throat.

She was exhausted, her silent tears burning on her cheeks, body unable to physically cry anymore. She let her head drop on her arm, laying down against the table, her eyes unseeing across the table top to where her hand lay in Charlie's, her skin dark. She flexed her fingers, feeling the blood crack against her knuckles as her mind fractured, splintered fragments of the last three weeks pricking at her consciousness. Her eyes drooped, every slow blink enveloping her in darkness, the image of his eyes floating in her mind, his smile. She conceded, letting her eyes close and her fatigue pull her under, following the echo of his voice calling in the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days that followed were the easiest to bear, their time spent cataloguing items and taking stock of their situation. They thoroughly explored their new compound, it's corridors vast and winding, cutting further and further back into the rock. It had been bought from the military some time back in the seventies after the a proposed nuclear test site nearby became obsolete, huge rooms meant for computer equipment and storage had instead been turned into living spaces filled with furniture and pictures, massive shelves filled with books, games, videos, everything they could have possibly wanted to occupy them while waiting out the apocalypse. They had each found their own space, small rooms nestled off the side of corridors that they turned into bedrooms, dragging beds and pull out sofa's in, setting the few small items that they had brought with them on bedside tables, trying to make the place their own.

Their move was enthusiastically documented by Audrey, her camera going off at every interval, a fascinating spread of pictures being pinned against the wall painting a picture of a dystopian life. They took their time in learning the systems that kept the power running, the generators humming gently as background noise. Everything was completely self contained, the place had its own reservoir, CCTV and air conditioning, there would be no reason to ever actually step foot outside the door. It took almost an entire day just to itemise their food stores, whistling with low appreciation at the sight of shelf upon shelf stacked full with months worth of food, all of them speculating just how much money had gone into setting this place up and remarking on the irony that he'd never got to use it.

There was so much to do that it gave them little time to think or reflect on their recent events, working through each until they fell into bed exhausted, asleep the moment their heads hit the pillows.

The days turned into weeks, time slowly slipping by and becoming stale. Audrey turned eighteen, the others presenting her with a cake, luminous pink frosting spilling over the edge. The night of games and laughter a brief oasis of light in an otherwise dim existence.

All of them felt his loss keenly, none more so than Kate, who had come to rely on his strength of presence, a welcome relief from weeks of having to stay strong for others. She had become far too accustomed to looking up and finding him there, standing silently as he kept vigil. The nights were a physical agony for her, lying in her unfamiliar bed, her face pressed into her pillow as she cried, trying not to let the others hear. Her only comfort from the balled up shirt she had kept hidden away underneath her pillow, she would drag it out and bury her face into the soft flannel, breathing in the smell of them combined, hauling back memories of their one shared night. This would be how she fell asleep, clutching at the material until morning when she would fold it up again, placing it gently back under the pillow before she scrubbed at her face, rubbing away the evidence of another sleepless night before joining the others for breakfast.

They all tried to keep to a routine, alarms set for eight in the morning so that they could all sit down and eat together, the morning would be spent on a variety of activities, most of them falling into a strict regime of exercise, making the most of the dated gym equipment that had been installed, Kyle had even fashioned a basket ball hoop from a waste paper basket, and most days a few or all of them would join in, the ball bouncing off the walls and echoing loudly through the compound. Evan would be lain down after lunch, the rest of them scouring the bookshelves to fill their afternoon. They kept the TV for the evening, taking turns to pick a video and slumping back on the couch, brains switching off from reality for a couple of short hours.

Some days were easier than others, when laughter came more fluidly, a highly entertaining series of pranks became a daily norm, the time and energy that went into setting them up was a welcome relief from the staling environment.

She started to see him in her dreams. Not really him, but the impression of him, warmth and light in the dark.

Those weeks turned into months.

It would be spring by now, or at least the calendar said it was, the only time they had seen the outside world was on the static black and white CCTV image, its lens focused just outside the doorway, showing nothing more than the truck still sitting where they'd left it. It would be Kevin's birthday soon, followed closely by both Charlie and Kyle. They had toyed with the idea of having a joint party was quickly abandoned when they realised they could drag the festivities out over two weeks. Audrey was putting her all into the decorations, sat on the floor as she made up paper streamers, her enthusiasm and excitement almost contagious. Some days Kate worried about her, she had seemed to become more and more childlike and naive, her coping mechanism locking out any sense of mortal danger and reality. Once, she had bounded up to Kate, a thick book held securely in her arms, she'd placed it on the table before her, sliding it under her nose. It was a book on religion, or art, or something that Kate couldn't quite recall, but it lay open on a page, the painting taking up the full spread, it's colours rich and dynamic, every stroke painted with fanaticism. She recognised the image even before she read the annotation: Archangel Michael defeating the Devil. She'd wanted to slam the book shut, throw it clear across the room, but Audrey's blessedly innocent smile shone at her, she really thought that it would have made her happy. So instead, she'd smiled and excused herself politely, heading off to take a shower where her tears could fall unchecked, mixing with the water and washed away.

There were fights, which was to be expected, mostly between Jeep and Charlie, no doubt because he obviously wanted the best for her and she obviously wanted nothing to do with him. They bickered almost constantly when it came to Evan, about what to time to feed him and how long he should sleep, the others just took this as an excuse to leave, to head off and let them blow off steam. But they all tried to get along, each of them knew so much about each other now that it was hard to tell what happened to who, stories of past lives so rich in memories had been soaked up by their deprived senses to the extent that they became almost a shared consciousness. Some things still remained a secret though.

They all listened when the storms came, night after night the dreadful rolling thunder shook the very walls around them. They hadn't known what it was until they'd taken a look at the camera view, the rain pelting down outside, washing the dust from the truck. They all decided that it was unnatural, storms like this didn't happen, not here at least, it had to mean something. A tense feeling of helplessness invaded the cool stone walls, itching to know what was going on outside, their mealtimes spent talking about theories, all of them hoping above everything that Michael had succeeded, that he had convinced Him that there was still something in humanity worth saving. These thoughts kept their hopes alive as the air outside continued to crash and shake, sounding too much like the end of the world.

That was the night that Kate dropped her fork. The motion innocuous but not the reason why. She had been the last to finish eating, picking at the last of her food as she watched Kyle going through some jeans, their increase in food intake had left them all making adjustments to their clothes or simply finding new ones in among the supplies, already Kate had picked out two more pairs of jeans, the band still a little snug but a lot better than her old pairs. She pushed her plate away, the thought of finishing the heavy calorie rich meal made her stomach feel heavy, she settled instead for simply playing with it, mashing her fork in it, heaping it up and knocking it flat. She smiled, remembering all the times she would do this as a kid, and all the times she would get told off, the memory making her feel warm and serene. Which was when she felt it, her hand jumping up in shock, the fork arcing through the air and clattering to the floor.

Avoiding everyone's eyes she excused herself, leaving the room and heading down the corridor to the room she called her own. Surely she had just imagined it, her tired mind playing tricks on her. She shut the door behind her moving straight for the mirror, she peered at herself, inspecting the dark circles under her eyes. She had most definitely been feeling run down lately, the dry and recycled air had made everyone cough and splutter until they'd gotten used to it. Her eyes widened as she felt the thrill race through her again, her heart racing as she recalled it for the first time, recognizing the feeling for what it was. She stepped back, suddenly terrified as she pulled at her shirt, lifting it up as she turned side on, her hand sweeping over the gentle curve of her stomach.

She'd never done math so quick in all her life, dates and numbers flying behind her eyes as she stared unseeing at the definite swell. Her hand shook, pressing against her firm stomach. How had she not realised before now. Had her mind really been so preoccupied to have missed this. She though back over the weeks, frantically searching for any indication but nothing came to mind. She could feel the colour running from her cheeks, a desperate sinking feeling as the shocking reality of her situation started to kick in. Another small flurry of movement fluttered in her stomach, releasing a surge of nervous adrenaline that went straight to her heart. Her mind was screaming at her, her rational mind demanding a coherent answer even as the evidence lay under her trembling hands. She was pregnant.

She made it to the bathroom just in time, throwing up as soon as her body doubled over, hands pulling her own hair away from her face as she struggled to keep herself upright on trembling legs. The horrifying sense of panic that flooded through her brought her to her knees, landing back against the cold tile floor, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, her skin clammy and pale. She leaned back against the wall, her hands instinctively resting against her stomach, curling her arm around it as she pulled her knees up. She felt sick, her lips trembling.

She'd been so stupid, never having given it a thought before now, she had just thought that the stress and the lost weight had been responsible for her being late. She'd had no symptoms, nothing from like when she'd first been pregnant, she hadn't felt sick, or had headaches, she'd been a bit more tired but that's all. She suddenly thought of all those guilty cigarettes she'd smoked, sneaking off to one of the more distant rooms, locking herself in with Kyle as they'd relaxed, talking about past times. She squeezed her eyes shut, kicking out at the metal bin in frustration and fear. What the hell was she going to do? What on earth was she going to tell them?

She missed him now with an agonising pain, desperately wanting the comfort of his arms and the soft cadence of his voice telling her that it would all be fine. But it wasn't, because he wasn't here and the world was tearing itself apart outside.

…...

She had kept it to herself, spending more time at the table pretending to read as her mind went over and over, cause and effect. That brief night so long ago was the sole occupier of her thoughts, her hands idly turning the pages of books she didn't read as she lived in the confines of her memory. If the others had thought her behaviour odd they hadn't let on, maybe glancing sideways at her as they sat together watching another DVD but nothing more.

Her fingernails had been chewed to pieces, the days passing one after the other, each more fraught with nerves than the last. She had to say something soon, couldn't carry on pretending that everything was normal and hunky dory, there would only be so many times she could throw off basketball games and cigarette breaks, feigning headaches. Her nights spent worrying could be doing her no good, curling on her side, the soft flannel of her shirt cushioning her head as she let her fingers drift over the definite bump as the storms continued to roar outside.

Which is how she came to be standing outside Charlie's door late in the night, tugging down the oversized sweatshirt, and plunging her hands into the pouch, waiting for Charlie to answer the door. As soon as she did, Kate apologised, taking in the unkempt hair and sleep creased skin, but Charlie didn't seem angry or annoyed. She held the door open for Kate, allowing her in. "What's wrong?"

Kate waited until the door was shut until she released the breath that she had been holding, letting it rush out of her as she tried to figure out what she was going to say. In truth, she hadn't thought of getting any further than the door. "I just really needed to talk to someone." she muttered quietly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She could see Charlie's face at the edge of her vision. "But I don't know how say any of this." She dropped her head, feeling her eyes burn at the prospect of finally relieving the burden.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Charlie laid her hand on her arm.

Kate laughed. "I'm still not sure if anything is actually wrong." She sniffed, wiping at her face as she turned to meet Charlie's confused frown. "I figured that you'd be the best to talk to." She breathed in deeply, the words hovering at the edge of her lips as she breathed out. "I'm pregnant."

She felt a physical weight lifted from her shoulders, the secret bared and cast out, out of her control now. She rocked back, bracing her hands next to her on the bed and waiting for Charlie's response. She couldn't deny that she would have rather kept the whole thing a secret, and had she found herself in the same situation before any of this had happened she would have taken her tried and tested approach of just running away. But there was nowhere to run now, and she definitely couldn't hide something like this forever, baggy jumpers could only hide so much for so long. Charlie shifted beside her.

"What?" Her voice was quiet and unsure.

Kate merely shrugged lightly at her, nodding her head in conformation as Charlie seemed to flounder, pulling her nightshirt closer around her chest. Evan stirred in his basket, his tiny fists pumping at the air but he didn't wake. "How long?"

"Three and half months." Kate spoke slowly, "Give or take a couple of days." She pushed her hands back into the pouch of her sweatshirt, resting lightly on her stomach as she spoke. She could almost hear the wheels turning in Charlie's mind, anticipating her next question.

"Who?" Kate had thought that maybe it would have been obvious, or perhaps Charlie was just giving her the benefit of the doubt, either way her fingers curled painfully in the folds of her sweater.

"Michael." She whispered his name painfully, having not yet admitted out loud, even to herself. The silence that followed was almost deafening, a physical pressure against her shoulders under the weight of Charlie's stare. Slowly she met her eyes, unsure of what expression she would find. It seemed that there were too many emotions on the young girls face, shock, hurt, bewilderment, all of them fighting for dominance as she stared at Kate.

"I…" She blew out a breath, shaking her head. "I don't know what to say." She ran a hand through her hair, catching it on the ragged knots caused by restless sleep. "You're sure?"

"Yes." Kate answered her briefly, a part of her wishing that she weren't. "I realised a couple weeks ago, but I didn't what to say then. I still don't." She twisted her hands together, threading her fingers together. "But I needed to tell someone."

Charlie stood, pacing to the door and back, not quite looking up as she processed the information. Kate sat in silence, waiting for her judgement, watching her walk back and forth. She was taken aback when Charlie laughed, thick and full of mirth. "The irony." She muttered airily, shaking her head. Kate only frowned up at her, waiting for her to explain. "I figured we were still beneath him." She sat back down heavily on the bed next to Kate. "I just thought he didn't feel the same things we did." She looked away, resting her chin on her hand as she stared at the opposite wall, their was an odd weight to her words, a sad melancholy lilting around the edges.

"He fought it." Kate supplied, remembering the pain in his words as they spoke. "It was why he made his choice to leave." Charlie remained silent, chewing on her nails as she listened to Kate. "Charlie?"

"Sorry, I just…can't get my head around it." She kept her eyes downcast, but Kate could see the closed look on her face, it was one she'd seen before, but not for many months. Her heart dropped, realising she'd probably come to the one person she shouldn't have.

"You loved him too." It wasn't a question, it didn't need to be.

"I wouldn't have called it love." Charlie said softly, resignation heavy in her voice. "But it felt like I died along with him." She delivered her admission with a deadpan seriousness.

Kate leaned forwards and buried her face in her hands, scrubbing at tired eyes and kicking herself that she had been so involved in herself to have noticed that other's had their problems too. If she'd paid enough attention she would have seen it, she remembered distantly the look on Charlie's face when she'd brought her coffee the day Jeep and Kevin had disappeared, she hadn't given it any thought at the time, having been far too worried about the boys to notice the way she'd looked at them, her eyes hurt and confused.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I never knew." She hadn't thought she could feel any worse than when she'd drummed up the courage to walk up and knock on her door.

"It's okay." She muttered. "I mean, I never said anything, so…" She quirked her head to the side, dismissing Kate's concern, "Besides, I think we have more pressing matters to think of now."

Kate smiled sadly, hands trying to place themselves anywhere but on her stomach, her face flushing red, not helped by the fact that Charlie was staring at her now with an odd intensity. "Thanks. I just feel a bit lost at the moment." She balled her hands into fists. "I really don't know what to do. Not that there really is much I can do."

"I think I understand." Charlie tucked her legs up underneath her, settling back against the wall. "When I was pregnant, I felt like I had no choice, like every decision I could have made had already been decided for me. I didn't even want him." The guilt in her admission was obvious. "I guess that would be a difference between you and I?" She tilted her head to look at Kate and her perturbed expression.

"I'll admit, I wouldn't have chosen this." she said slowly, "But now it's happened…" She felt a creeping lightness in her heart, but realised it had nothing to do with the life inside her and more to do with it being a part of him, a faint connection through the plains of existence. "I mean, it's a second chance." She breathed, the image of the grainy ultrasound flickering unsteadily in her mind, she tried to shut away the memory.

"I completely forgot. I'm so sorry." Charlie leaned forward, her vehement sympathy clear in her words.

"It's okay. It's probably why I realised so soon anyway." She leaned back on her hands, "I felt it move, like butterflies. It's only 'cause I knew what it was that I realised."

Charlie smiled softly at her, "So you're happy?"

Kate felt her words catch in her throat. "I don't know…I thought that when I finally did have children that…" She felt her eyes prick. "I just wish he was still here."

"We all do." Charlie said softly, resting a hand on Kate's arm as she started to cry, tears unable to be restrained falling miserably onto her cheeks. She scootched over, curling her arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "But we're all here for you, and we'll all take care of you." She whispered, rubbing her hand in soothing circles. "You're not alone."

Kate didn't realise just how much those words would mean to her until they were spoken, a flooding relief poured through every nerve, her uncertainty and indecision melting under the weight of Charlie's kind words. She wiped away her tears and gave her a watery smile, thanking her without words for her support and her strength, not realising just how much she had needed it until now. Her empathetic acceptance of Kate's sudden and surreal admission making her reassess everything she'd thought she'd known about her. She felt abd about finding her abrupt and gruff sometimes, especially knowing now that she had been going through a similar agony as Kate, keeping silent and smiling politely while everyone around them seemed to be getting on with their lives, laughing and joking and playing games while each day some small part of them shrivelled and died. She felt a sudden sense of kinship, her heart reaching out to the young girl and achingly glad that she was here right now.


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie didn't say a word to anyone, didn't even hint that anything was amiss and was amazingly quick at coming up with convenient distractions when one of the guys asked her to play basketball or join her for a smoke, dragging her off to the kitchen to help her bake bread or trying unsuccessfully to cut Jeeps hair, laughing hard at the uneven tufts before they cut it back, eventually breaking out the clippers and resigning him to a buzz cut.

She'd got over her reticence at handling Evan, taking the baby whenever Charlie needed her hands free, staring down at his face as he stared up her his eyes wide and trusting as she rocked him. He'd taken to her, never cried when she held him and always managed to find himself a fistful of her hair, pulling on it with a strength that amused her, unable to find the heart to loosen his hold. The two of them had become a lot closer, sitting together between meals talking in hushed voices about what the future could bring, or whether or not they even had a future. It was at low points like these that Kate would sneak a hand against her stomach as Charlie held on tighter to Evan, two small and fragile lives caught up in a colossal existential crisis, the weight of the small child's role in the game was pushed to the back of their minds, trying not to think that without him things would be much different.

They spent a lot of time with Audrey too, trying to bring her out of her little world, teaching her things they found in books encouraging her in her photography, she had taken to drawing too, stunning pencil sketches that she placed in her book. Kate liked to flick through it often, a warmth growing each time reading through the passages and looking at the photo's and drawings nestled in the pages. Every now and then she would come across a dark scrawling of black lines, jagged images standing out within the mess, patterns of wings and light etched out with a fervour that sometimes left the paper torn under the weight of her pencil. Kate would remove these, sliding them out and placing them away in a drawer, she hadn't thrown them away, and Audrey hadn't asked about them, perhaps grateful that she had taken them, as though discarding them also rid her of the memories.

It was precisely four months since the day they had reached the bunker when the storm stopped. Weeks and weeks of incessant rain that had become almost a norm, a background noise that mixed in with the sound of the generator, suddenly stopped. It took them a while to realise something was amiss, the air in the bunker changing somewhat. They had all looked up from their books, frowning until Jeep took a look at the outside monitor and called them over. Outside looked brighter, the dull form of rocks and boulders were highlighted, cutting sharp lines of shadow on the surrounding background. The truck had gone.

Slowly they crept over to the door, pressing their ears against it, straining to hear that what they saw on the monitor was true. With shaking hands Jeep took the keys from the hook on the wall, trying twice to slide it into the lock before he finally got it, turning the key in the heavy lock until the bolts clunked within the door. With a held breath, they watched as he pulled on it, a blinding slice of sunlight poured in through the widening crack, spilling over their eager faces as a fresh breeze rippled gently over their skin. One by one they stepped outside, into the breathtaking sunset, red and gold splashing over the wide expanse between the hills. They stared at the sight that greeted them, the valley plain filled with water, rippling gently and throwing off golden arcs of light. The ground around them had been washed clean, no dust or rubble, just plain and smooth rock, polished by a month of relentless rain.

It was horrifying and exhilarating, knowing that nothing could have survived in the valley, relief heavy in their heart that they had sought out the higher ground when they had. But it meant that whatever had hidden in the shadows of their little town would be gone, and with them the fear of the unknown. They stood now, the six of them, gazing out over the awe inspiring sight trying to comprehend the enormity of what they saw.

"It's over." Kevin's breathless whisper held their combined hope and joy, his smile spreading across his face, infectious as they all started to laugh, jumping up and down, holding onto each other as they rejoiced in the dusky light. The first light of their new lives.

They stood together and watched the sun go down, sliding neatly through the cloudless sky, their smiles never leaving their faces, and as the light faded the guys dragged out a crate of beer, grappling them out of the plastic wrapping and toasting to their survival. They sat out on the rock ledge, watching the stars come out like they had when sitting on the apartment roof, the moon rising high above their heads. They laughed, and joked, and sang, taking in the simple pleasure of being outside, the fresh night air light and refreshing in their lungs. They were still out when the first light of dawn snuck pale and blue into the sky, leaning back against the rock face as the water reflected the misty pink light of a new day.

Eventually they retreated into the main hall, their living area, collapsing on the sofa and refusing to close the door, the novelty of fresh air not wearing off as they curled up, dozing against the arm rests as their night caught up with them. Happy and care free they slept, their soft breaths the only disturbance in the silence of the day.

Kevin was the first to wake, pulling himself out from underneath Kate's legs and tiptoeing his way to the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes, tired from where they'd been scrunched against the hot sun that had spilled in through the door. His movement woke Kate, who lay contented in the warm confines of the sofa, head cushioned perfectly on the arm. She breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of sunshine and the warm desert air. She listened to him bustling about, trying his hardest not to make a noise as his socks scuffed across the hard concrete floor. She heard the unfamiliar squeak of the main door and figured he had gone outside, leaving her in the gentle rhythm of soft snores.

She shifted, snuggling further down into the sofa and turning her face into the back cushion, hand on the growing bump under her shirt as she concentrated on the gentle movement fluttering under her palm. She smiled drowsily, relishing the peaceful calm until it was disturbed by a loud scuffle outside, the door creaking loudly as it was swung fully back on itself and Kevin all but fell through the doorway.

"Guys, wake up!"

They all sprang from their seats, awake in an instant at the sound of urgency in his voice, sudden dread pooling in their stomachs as they thought the worse, that those creatures had actually survived and found them. But Kevin's face wasn't pale or fearful, instead it shone with an exuberant wonder as they ran across to meet him at the door, following him out into the gloriously warm afternoon, shielding their eyes against the blinding sun. he tugged on Kyle's sleeve, pulling him further along the path that winded up beyond the door, leading upwards. The rest of them followed, wondering exactly how long it had been since they'd actually worn shoes and trying to figure out exactly where they'd left them in the bunker, the stone underfoot was rough as they climbed further, propelled by the eagerness in Kevin's voice.

They reached the end of the path where it evened out, meeting the plateau and spreading out over the flat expanse of rock, feeling like they'd reached the top of the world. The sun bleached mesa stretching out before them and leading into oblivion while behind them the water reflected the perfection of the clear blue sky. Kate breathed out, the view was amazing and she was just about to say so when Kevin pointed up to the sky.

Above them, arcing and swooping through the endless blue were hundreds of birds, wheeling and turning as though they had just learnt the exhilarating thrill of flying. Kate realised that she hadn't seen birds since this all started, the skies had been empty and quiet, devoid of life until now. They stared upwards, hands against the sun as they watched, picking out individuals as they dives and rose in a graceful ballet of movement. They moved lower, circling the expansive rock and causing them all to turn to follow their movement.

It was probably Kevin who realised first, his eyes had always been better than hers. He'd stepped ahead of them, squinting furiously as he followed the path of one as it came closer.

"I'm not sure they're…" He said slowly, not finishing his sentence as the others realised what he had at that moment.

"They're angels." Audrey shouted, her voice carrying with ease over the unobscured landscape. They could all see clearly now, each colossal pair of wings supporting the weightless form underneath, all of them sweeping over head in a dizzying display. Kate reached out, hand placed on Charlie's shoulder as she tipped her head back, looking up into the middle of a whirling vortex of celestial beings, the sound of wings now reaching their ears. They closed in together, eyes wide with disbelief as one of them left the pack, dropping out of the sky and rushing down towards them, wings spreading as they caught the air, slowing them until with a heavenly grace they simply stepped out of the air, landing lightly before them, the sun blinding as it bounced from the glimmering silver of his armour.

Kate's heart was in her mouth as he stepped toward them, dark eyes roving over each of them in turn as those wings folded in on themselves, tucking away but not out of sight. He seemed a lot bigger than he really was, shrouded in the presence of another world as he closed the distance between them. They shrank back without actually taking a step, reeling at the surreal image until he stood before them.

"It's him." Audrey's voice shook with terror as she pulled herself behind Kyle, her entire body trembling as she clung to him. "Gabriel."

The others all came together as though each of them willing to throw themselves in front of each other, bodies tense and ready to run. Kate had heard of him, in more than the biblical sense, she'd been told of how he'd come for them, the loud ringing of a trumpet heralding his arrival as he'd stepped out of a nightmare and into their lives, wreaking destruction and promising death. She felt her heart drop, ice filling her veins as she stared at him, breathing hard as their eyes met.

"You have nothing to fear from me." He spoke low and deep, his voice felt in the empty space where their breath had left them. His words falling on deaf ears. "I have only come now to warn you that a decision will be made." he looked over them one by one, staring into the recesses of their souls. Beside her, Charlie made a sound, her hand clutching at Kate's as she shouted out.

"No!" Her shout was crisp and clear, shattering the air. "We changed things. We rewrote everything." her adamant denial was met by the steely glare of his eyes.

"And new orders have been made." He replied ominously.

"You're not taking him." She shouted back, her blatant disregard for his imposing status making them all cringe, Jeep trying to hush her.

"Your child is safe." He all but spat the words out, as though the idea was disagreeable to him. They all froze, taken aback. "your actions have seen to that. But if humanity is to start again, a sacrifice will have to be made." He smirked then, irksome and conceited. He stepped back from them, wings spreading. "He will come tonight. It is suggested that you take this time to reflect on what is truly important to you." His last words hung deadly in the heat of the air as he kicked off from the ground, rising at a speed that took him out of sight in mere seconds, leaving them breathless and shell shocked in his wake.

Some of his words seem to sink in, they were safe, humanity was starting again. Charlie sighed with an audible relief, placing months of fear and isolation into that one breath, letting it out to be taken away by the light breeze. Kate was still in shock from his physical presence, undeniably awe inspiring. She felt herself rooted to the spot, looking up at the hoards that shadowed the sky. Some had landed, dropping lightly to the ground some distance away, only recognisable as distant figures on the horizon.

It really was over.

Their chance to start again had come, no more running and hiding in the dark, listening to the air coming apart, the tempestuous rains washing the world clean again.

They stared about themselves, looking at the day with renewed hope and wonder, eyes roving over the figures in the distance, like silent sentinels guarding over a new and holy land. Their relief was like a drug, pouring through them with dizzying effects that brought them all to tears, none of them reaching up to wipe them from their faces as they pulled together in a hug, thanking silently for their support and strength through it all, from those first frenetic days until now. They had all survived, together.

The trip down was long and slow, carried out in silence as they each lost themselves in private thought. They would have stayed, basked in the warmth of the sun soaked cliff top, but the weight of reading eyes looking at them from afar was enough to wish them their own personal solitude. Not even the bunker looked the same to them now, its cool walls and their attempts to make it feel like home seemed insignificant in the wake of the giddying knowledge that its security was no longer needed, the door left wide and untouched behind them.

A lightness entered their steps, making everything they did feel like a blessing and not a chore, the food they ate tasted sweeter somehow and they smiled until their faces ached, their love for one another growing and consuming. They had truly become a family, each of them integral to their shared success, and none of them could have ever entertained the notion of not having one of them by their side.

The evening drew near, and a sobering reflection overcame them as they focused more on Gabriel's message, speculating on what he had meant by sacrifice. Surely He wouldn't take away something that made humanity what it was, the last few hours had shown them the greatness of their emotions, of love and joy and hope, these were things that made them love Him, rejoice in His mercy. They couldn't be taken from them, for without these their faith would be faded. They only briefly covered the thought that He may ask for one of them, the notion to horrifying to linger on for any amount of time. Kevin had pulled out the largest bible that Kate had ever seen, its cover embossed and filigreed in gold, the paper within almost translucent as they flicked through the pages. She'd stopped them from reading to far, searching for clues. Reading about the wrathful God of old would not help them now, expecting and fearing the worse could only bring them to distrust Him. She reasoned that they would give up anything He could ask, a small price to pay for the continued survival of their race, whatever it may be.

The night pulled in close around them, the heat of the day now radiating out from the rocks as they sat outside staring out at the darkening hills. All around them hazy pints of light glowed in the near dark. At first they had thought them stars until time had passed and they hadn't moved, revealing them to be the positions of the angels that had come to earth, still standing with a preternatural stoicism in the dark.

They waited.

Hours passing by without a sound as they recalled Gabriel's thinly veiled demand. He would come to them tonight, none of them knowing what to expect, other than another night of watching and marvelling at the glorious spray of stars that filled the flooded valley with an ethereal light. Inevitably their nervousness kicked in, and the boys took it in turns flinging small pebbles out over the edge of their waiting area, trying their best to distort the pale reflection of the moon on the waters surface, each silent throw punctuating the seconds that seemed to crawl by as they listened out for any hint of a sign.

In the quietest hour, when the almost crushing sense of absolution had begun to press against their minds they heard the distant but distinct soft rush of wings. They scrambled to their feet, casting wild gazes up at the stars in search for movement, pointing out and nudging each other when they finally caught sight of a growing light, the hazy glow wrapping around a form as it drew nearer, dropping from the sky in a slow and graceful approach until they could finally see the outline of wings.

They drew back, pulling themselves in tight against the wall and clutching at each other in fear of the unknown until they shielded their eyes against the light as it landed, bare feet stepping from the air and onto the still warm rock. They peered past their hands, eyes narrowed in deference to the light as they struggled to focus, hearts in their mouths.

Kate's breath flew from her lips, her chest feeling as though it would simply stop working any moment as she looked across the short distance, gazing with awe and elation into his face, looking more breathtakingly beautiful than she had ever imagined. His name tumbled unconsciously from her lips. "Michael."


	15. Chapter 15

Kate felt the blood drain from her face, her heart falter and pause painfully. It was really him, achingly beautiful and more real than she had remembered him. He stood only a few feet from them, eyes blazing with an internal light. She wanted to run to him, to throw her arms around her neck and simply hold herself against him, convince herself that he was really here, that he had come back but something held her back, keeping her hands twisted in her sweater to keep herself from reaching out to him. The others all stood around her, all of them rooted to the spot, held back by his overwhelming presence, the sight of him with wings folded seemed to have physically stripped the breath from their lungs.

Those few seconds lasted a lifetime, until the softest of smiles pulled at the corners of his mouth, his eyes kind and benevolent. Someone shrieked beside her, and she just caught a flash of hair as Audrey bounced past her, skipping in the air and all but throwing herself him. He caught her lightly, his arms around her waist as she laughed, squeezing her arms around his neck. Her enthusiastic welcome broke the ice, and they all surged forward, enveloping him in a tight knot of arms and smiles, all of them unable to find the words that fully extended their feelings, settling instead for embracing him in turn, his name repeated over and over as though to reassure themselves that it was really him.

She felt his arm around her waist, his hand firm against her back as he pulled her against him amid the tangle of limbs, she pressed her face against his arm, turning her face away so that no one would see the sudden misting of her eyes. She choked, somewhere between a sob and a laugh at the feel of his skin, warm beneath her cheek. Definitely real.

It was like the triumphant return of a battle hero, waited for but never truly believing that it would happen, and now he stood between them, his smile reflecting theirs as they looked him over, marvelling at the change in him. He seemed taller, or maybe indefinably larger somehow, the lines on his skin seemed finer, contrasting darker against the pearlescent glow of his skin, twisting and disappearing under the definite edges of the armour of his station. One by one they released him, stepping back to look at him, Audrey's hand hovering gently over the sharp curve of one his wings, her fascination written plainly on her face.

"You came back." Kyle's excitement was loud in the night time air. "I knew it man, I knew you'd come back." He grinned widely.

Michael nodded, something sad entering his eyes as he did. "I have." He said simply.

"And we're safe now, right." Kyle continued, confirming what they had been told by Gabriel hours before.

"Yes." There was a weighted undercurrent to his voice, and Kate was waiting for the word 'but'. "He has seen that there is still hope for humanity, all of your actions, your compassion for each other has seen to this." Out the corner of her eye she could see Kevin flush red, a tight smile reigning itself in. "So yes, you are safe. You will face no more threat from us."

"Gabriel said that things had changed." Jeep threw his question out, as though it had been plaguing him since he'd said it.

Michael shifted his gaze, holding it fast with the young man. "He is right. There have been many changes. my defiance, though seen by many as betrayal, has ignited a revolution. It seems that many of my kind had felt as I had and were merely waiting for the opportunity to make their voices heard."

Jeep looked both shocked and concerned. "You rebelled?"

"No." Michael smiled indulgently at him. "My time here served as a platform on which they could voice their desires. And when I returned I shared them." He breathed deeply, "He is allowing us to stay."

"What?" Charlie's voice was quiet and confused, her question voiced for all of them. Kate felt herself tilting forward, suddenly straining to hear his response. Was he really saying what she thought he was.

"There are so many of us that have loved your kind since you were created, we have watched you and taken a vested interest in your survival, but a greater knowledge of humanity had been denied to us, that is, until I came here. Now others want to experience what I have, to know what it is to feel as you do." He spoke reverentially, the timbre of his voice soft and full of warmth. "He has allowed those of us who wished to come time on this earth, to live amongst you, to guide you in the new age in the hopes of leading you on a straighter path."

"So you're staying?" Kate hated the way her voice shook, revealing her crippling insecurity. She felt something pulse deep inside her as he swung his gaze round to meet hers, his eyes steel and light, filled with uncertain depth. He could read her too easily, her fear and hope radiating from her in waves, maddening until with a gentle smile he ducked his head.

"Yes." It sounded as though he barely breathed the word, but Kate felt as though she could feel his answer in her very soul, that single world pouring through her with an almost overwhelming rush of elation.

"And that's it?" Jeep asked, looking between them all with a puppy dog excitement. "Everything's said and done?"

It took him a second or two to notice that Michael was still, his eyes downcast. "Not quite." He looked up briefly at the confused and bewildered faces. "But lets not speak of it now." His eyes were suddenly full of light again. "I think for now we could just talk, I haven't yet had the chance to look in on you, despite the view." He smiled ironically at them, making fun of himself even as Kate frowned, she didn't like that she could see past his attempts to alleviate the sombre mood. But the others didn't notice, or if they did they didn't seem to mind, instead they coerced him inside, showing off the expansive bunker they had come to call home.

It was odd to see him inside, the harsh artificial light reflecting dully from the silver of his armour, countering the ethereal glow that seemed to emanate from him. He looked cramped and caged, his wings folded flat against his back as he looked around, almost dragged across the room by Audrey who was keen in showing off her new found passion for all things artistic. Kate stayed by the door, choosing instead to watch him as he let himself be led, watching his eyes smile as they spoke to him, telling him of the small adventures of day to day life, like indulging a favourite brother home from school.

Her legs felt light underneath her, her heart had yet to calm in her chest, each breath felt as though it didn't contain enough air. She leaned against the wall, mind reeling at seeing him in his true form, the reality of who he truly was settling in her veins. Everything about him seemed different and exactly the same all at once. He stepped lightly, his feet bare and unflinching on the cold floor, the slight movements of his wings reading like the emotions on his face. There were a few times when he reached up, his hand lingering at the collar around his neck before falling away again, an odd expression flickering around his eyes.

He was breathtaking.

A sudden rush of adrenaline and her hands flew to her waist, palms flat against her stomach as she plunged them into the pouch of her hooded top, hands trembling against the sudden flutter of movement within her. She sucked in a breath quietly, letting it out slowly and calming her self before she looked up, straight into his eyes. He was staring right at her with a disquieting intensity, completely ignoring Audrey as she chattered away in his ear. She stood frozen as his eyes flickered over her, landing briefly where her hands rested over the gentle swell, another uncomfortable movement from within, as though it could sense him near. She held her breath, waiting for something from him. There was no way he didn't already know.

His eyes were fire and ice as he crossed the distance, his hands against her shoulders, leading her outside, the night dark after the harsh fluorescence of inside. She tried to speak, to shout out her surprise at the way he handled her, but he shook his head at her, his eyes dark and foreboding as he grabbed her arms, pulling them up and around his neck. She gasped, standing up on her toes to reach up and around him, his arms holding fast around her back. The breath she was about to release was sucked back in as she felt her feet leave the floor, a sudden rush of wind pressing down around her and the cliff face blurring in front of her eyes. Her surprise overwhelmed her fright, her arms instinctively holding on tighter as they flew upwards, the light of the bunker spilling out onto the rock edge dropping away below them until with a sickening jolt they landed, Kate staggering back as her feet touched the ground.

She swayed, captured securely by his hands on her arms as she stared around them, realising that they were stood on the top of the cliff, exactly where they had come earlier that day. "I'm sorry." He said breathlessly, his hands almost bruising where they held her. "But I needed…" He stumbled to a halt, his eyes wild as they searched her face before he pulled her against him, arms holding her close as he breathed her name, "Not another second." he buried his face against her neck, breathing her in as his hand pushed through her hair, cradling her as she began to shake in his arms.

Her entire body trembled, in shock at suddenly finding herself so close to him. "Michael?" She voiced her confusion at his intensity, burning and more forceful than she had expected, or perhaps hoped.

"Every moment..." He whispered brokenly into her hair, "It hurt." He pressed her close before drawing back, his hands against her face as he looked searchingly into her eyes. "I wanted to come back. Desperately." Her knees felt weak, suddenly unable to hold her up. She rocked forward, hands landing against his chest as he dropped his arms, circling her waist to steady her.

"You're here." Her heart sang as she said the words, believing them now for the first time, with the very real feel of him under her hands, the metal covering his heart cool beneath her touch. She felt deliriously happy and achingly sad at the same time, every second spent apart now seemed to have compressed into a physical weight against them, bringing home just how much she had missed him with every fibre of her being. She shivered as his hands caressed her back, his breath ghosting across her neck as he held his face against hers, eyes closed as she soaked up the feel of him, he turned her face, pulling her into a kiss that made her heart stop, a hundred nights of desperate hope erased in a single moment. She melted against him, held up by his arms around her waist, his hands hot and firm against her back. She pulled herself against him, the soft brush of feathers against the backs of her hands both frightening and surreal.

She made a noise in her throat, her breath leaving her in a rush as she pulled back. "Sorry." She muttered quietly, staring hard at the floor as she tried to still her hands, consciously stopping them from placing themselves against her stomach.

She could feel his eyes on her.

Fingers beneath her chin, lifting her face until she met his eyes. He looked as though he were in pain, holding her gaze as his hand dropped, resting lightly against her shoulder, his touch light as his fingers travelled downwards, curling gently around her hand before smoothing gently over the curve of her waist, tucking deftly under the band of her sweater. The heat of his hand melted through the thin shirt she wore underneath, warm and calming as it came to rest over the curve of her stomach, his eyes full of wonder as the smallest of movements quivered against his palm, evidence of the life growing within her.

Their child.

He struggled to find words, his breath unsteady as his other hand joined, holding her lightly. She felt another kick, stronger this time, and she stared up at him, a tremulous smile briefly lighting his face. He didn't seem at all surprised.

"How long have you known?" She asked, almost distracted by the feel of his hands on her.

"I knew the moment you did." He admitted quietly, eyes fixed but unfocused on her waist. "I wanted to return then, but I was denied." She could read his pain in the way his wings dropped. "It was…indescribable."

His hands fell away, her skin suddenly cold in their absence. She wanted to ask him, but knew if she stayed quiet he would relent, so she waited, watching him carefully as he breathed, sounding pained. He refused to meet her eyes. "I have not gone unpunished." He chose his words carefully, each one weighted and measured. "When I returned, he did not restore me to what I was before. He left me capable of human emotion. Something that I was almost unable to bear." He flexed his hands, the patterns adorning his skin shifting across his knuckles. Kate was intimately aware that they were not the same as the lines that she had memorised. "To know that you were hurting, and have to stand idly by was more than I could take. I admit I have done myself no favours in His eyes." He spoke almost to himself, quiet and introspective, his eyes flashed and an ironic smirk flashed briefly across his face as something caught in his memory.

He stepped back, his hand flying to the collar at his neck, a twisted look of pain on his face as he turned a desperate glance to the sky. She was struck by how chastened and upset he looked, unsettling her at a base level. Surely he was somewhat happy to see her.

"But He has allowed you to stay, you changed His mind." She brushed her hair away from her eyes. "Humanity has faith again."

He laughed, a bitter and anguished sound that wiped the wavering smile from her lips. He turned from her, placing more distance between them as he covered his face with his hands, his shoulders tense under the weight of his wings. Out the corner of her eye she could see the distant points of light shift, pulsing gently against the depth of the night. She felt confused, unsure of why he had pulled away from her, his entire body seeming to radiate the sort of hopeless despair she had come to associate with endless nights of agonising desolation. She said his name, calling softly over the light breeze that stirred her hair, finding the gaps in her clothes and chilling her. His voice came back to her, though not in a language she could understand, ancient words floating around her as he spoke. He held his hand over his heart, eyes pressed shut as Kate watched him, his speech faltering in a pattern she suddenly recognised. He was having a conversation. Or more seemingly by his tone, a debate. With Him. Right in front of her.

She felt her knees tremble, eyes unconsciously reaching up, casting wildly over the patterns of the stars as though she would see some grand illusion suddenly revealed to her. He raised his voice, making her jump as his harsh voice echoed with a terrible resonance against her ears. All at once she felt afraid, something cool and malicious sliding into her veins as he shook his head, turning his eyes to look through her with a defeated and desperate expression. She felt her mind enter a free fall, her confusion rushing through her at a thousand thoughts a second. He had only been back for mere minutes and already he had thoroughly upended her grasp on the world, her mind hurting as she tried to piece together pieces that didn't seem to fit. She had no idea what was going on, why he was acting this way. He had given them good news but was acting as though it were really the end of the world.

The others would be here soon, it wouldn't take them long to realise where they could have gone and the walk up would only be hindered by the dark. She balled her fists by her side, a sudden flash of anger coursed through her, a product of her encompassing uncertainty. She opened her mouth, her demands forming against the edge of her lips, but suddenly he was there, had crossed the short distance between them with blazing eyes. She gasped sharply as his hand gripped the back of her neck, forcing her to meet his eye.

"You have faith?" He asked her sharply, his words clipped and accusatory with a hidden depth of desperation.

Kate balked, her body fighting to stand straight under his unrelenting stare as her lips trembled. She was stunned, at both his actions and his question. She'd not yet seen this side of him, fierce and undeniable, and she felt herself rebel against his touch, trying to pull back or loosen his hold, but he only held on tighter, his other hand holding painfully against her arm as she tried to twist away. "You're hurting me." she said hurriedly, unable to tear away her eyes from his steel gaze. He didn't seem to notice her words.

"Do you have faith?" He repeated his question, brushing aside her hurt and confusion as he raised his voice. She trembled, though not through her proximity to him, instead with a deepening fear, realising almost too late just how powerful he was. She didn't understand what he was asking, of course they had faith, how could they not. They had all witnessed the actions of their creator first hand, to deny any knowledge of Him would have been a blatant lie. She tried to nod, trying to comply with his demand but the grip he had against her left her immobile, so instead she struggled to form her affirmation, shaking and breathless against her lips. "Yes."

"Then that should be enough." He stated roughly, his tone that of someone wishing to finalise an argument and Kate became aware that even though his eyes were locked with hers, he was almost certainly talking to someone else. She tried to step back, uncomfortable in his presence, but he held her fast, concentrating on an unheard side of some distant conversation. His eyes flickered, his gaze wavering minutely, as though fighting a battle in his mind. She watched him with a mix of shock and fear, she could feel her teeth clatter together and she clamped her jaw shut against the outward display of her discomfort.

And then as suddenly as his onslaught had started, he let go. His hands falling away and landing at his side as a crushing look of defeat passed suddenly across his face. He shook his head, not a denial but a hollow reaction to the acceptance of some unspoken demand. He breathed in sharply, letting it rush out again in a pained shudder, the very tips of his wings flaring. He pressed his eyes closed, turning his face from her as she rubbed a hand across the back of her neck, her skin hot from where it had been caught beneath his hold. She took a cautionary step backwards, eyeing him warily as she did so.

"Kate." Her name sounded frail and broken on his lips. He looked up at her, overcome. He reached out a hand to brush against her cheek but she turned away, making him pause and a flash of hurt pass behind his eyes. He let it rest on her shoulder instead, his touch light yet still oppressive. "I'm sorry." He breathed, a genuine expression as he realised that he had indeed hurt her. He tried to touch her, to place his hand against her neck and alleviate her hurt but she stopped him, her hand against his wrist.

"What's going on?" Her throat was tight, and she wasn't entirely able to shrug his hold against her. He had turned from intensity to forceful so easily that she couldn't find it in herself to trust his sudden complacency. He shook his head lightly, eyes sweeping over the swell of her stomach where is was almost noticeable beneath the oversized sweater.

"Belief is not faith." He muttered airily, fingers curling around her shoulder.

"What?" She ducked her head, trying to see his face, turned so that it was in shadow.

"Believing in something, does not necessarily mean you have faith." He expanded, eyes drifting over the distant points of light. "It is something He asks of you."

Kate frowned. "But we do." Speaking as though it should be obvious. "Of course we do. None of us would be here now if it weren't for His hand."

He shook his head again. "That is just accepting and believing in the actions of your God. It is relief and gratitude after living in fear. He requires nothing less now than blind faith, the ability to trust and know that no matter what, his love for you will be all that you need."

"I have always believed that." She said quietly, recognising the feeling he spoke of. She had known the depths of despair and had been guided safely through before.

"Not recently."

His soft denial struck her low, pin pointing the depths that she had sunk to, left alone in her agonizing state of destitution, her tears run dry as she lay quietly in the dark. "That's when I thought everything was coming to an end." She explained.

"And it is in precisely those moments that you need faith, to open up your hearts and allow yourselves to be guided. It is what went wrong with humanity, you built up walls and disallowed yourselves to rely on anyone but yourselves, you became blinded." He spoke in a rush, as though trying to make her understand. "He has lost patience with you once before, and even though you have been granted this second chance, it is undeniably important that you play by his rules."

"What more can I do Michael." She straightened. "I've told you I have faith, I believe."

"I know." He countered her vehemence softly. "But there are still so many out there who are balancing on the edge, their hearts are beginning to darken." He cut her off when she tried to talk. "The six of you are far more important than you could have thought. Everything you have seen, everything you have believed will become religion, your influence will spread far and wide. It is integral that you not loose your faith in Him."

He delivered his speech with an undercurrent of desperation, his hands holding tight against her arms, something of the previous fierceness in his eyes. A knot was tightening in her stomach, an odd ache of nervousness as she held his gaze and started to read between the lines. "What's this really about Michael?"

He sighed, a breath of thorough dejection. "I…" He cleared his throat, his uncertainty unnervingly obvious. "I have been given one last order. The reason I have returned in this form, and not as I had originally intended."

"What is it?" Her heart suddenly raced, pressing madly against his hands as they moved to curl against her neck, his touch soft and trembling.

His breath shuddered in the air between them, stepping closer to her and putting them within inches of each other, she couldn't help the instinctual way her hands placed themselves on his waist, the soft, worn leather felt barely there under her touch, completely taken in by him. "Will you believe me if I tell you that I'm in love with you."

Her heart paused, expecting something other than his quiet and heartfelt confession. Her eyes flew to his face, lips halfway formed around non existent words as she soaked in the aching depths of his eyes. He had said as much before, when his eyes had been glazed with pain and the words he spoke were not of this world, but to be told plainly, with the feel of his hands against her skin was almost overwhelming. She could feel the pounding of her heart throughout her body, every cell alert. She tried to speak, her throat tight as she gave the slightest nod, eliciting the smallest of smiles to flash briefly on his lips. "And will you trust me when I say I never _want _to hurt you."

A sudden chill came over her, extinguishing the flames that had started to rise within her. She searched his eyes, dark and almost dangerous in the glittering light of the moon, his hands held her more firmly, but nothing like he had done before. She didn't nod this time, had somehow found her voice when she questioned him, using his name as a prompt.

"He has asked for something in return for the survival of humanity, something to ensure that your peoples faith will become an unbreakable truth." His whisper barely reached her ears, his lips just about forming the words he spoke. "It will be an achievement of human compassion and absolution that will become the very foundation of conviction." He held her face in her hands, brushing her hair back as it threatened to spill into her eyes. "Without this sacrifice Kate, the path set out for you will never be walked."

She could feel the heat of him against her, warring with the chill that coursed through her veins as her mind played catch up, pieces smashing together in her mind with devastating imagery. She managed to work her throat around hoarse words that felt dry in her mouth. "What sacrifice?" She had only momentarily entertained the idea of personal loss when they were all together, had never actually thought that one of them could be responsible for holding the key to their shared survival, especially after being reassured that Evan was in no danger. But now she felt dangerously close to the debilitating truth, reading it in his eyes before he'd even formed the words.

"Our child."


	16. Chapter 16

For the smallest of moments she felt nothing, just an awkward pause between the beat of her heart until with a sickening inevitability the crushing wave of nausea washed over her, forcefully pressing the breath from her lungs as her mind fractured under those two words. She stumbled back, away from the heat of his hands against her face, sickened and appalled. She shook her head, her denial bursting forth with a strength she'd never thought she possessed. She stared up at him with bewilderment, almost on the verge of asking him to repeat himself, but there would be no need. Those words, however quietly spoken had impressed themselves at the forefront of her mind, blistering her conscious thought with dreadful understanding.

He'd stepped forward as she stepped back, holding on to her as she reeled. She could see him speak, but the words never reached her ears, swallowed up by the haze of white noise caused by the blood rushing through her body, her heart on overdrive as she felt the terrifying buzz of panic electrify her senses. "No." She felt breathless, constricted, and she shrugged herself out of his grip, knocking his hands away as he tried to offer his support.

"Why!" She spat the question into his face, ignoring the distressed look that darkened his eyes. She felt the burn of betrayal in her heart.

"It's a test Kate." His voice equally as constrained, his words tight and clipped. "Of your capacity to forgive, and love despite your hardships."

"But why me?" She clutched at the front of her sweater, her hand against her heart as though to calm it, or cage her fervour. She saw his shoulders drop, his wings dropping until the tips dragged at the smooth rock underfoot. "Why me Michael? Why now, have I not had my share of crap in this life?" She shouted at him, her words carrying on the air, turning them crisp and brittle.

"It's not for me to question Him." He replied. "It's not for any of us."

"Why not!" Kate felt the fight warring up in her. "You opposed him before. You can do it again."

"Not this time." He sounded truly pained.

"Why not?" She stood before him, defiant in the face of his contradiction.

"He would condemn me!" He raised his voice, perfectly countering her own and revealing the raw edge of fear that had crept into his voice. "He would cast me down. And there would be nothing that I could do, for any of you." He turned his hands towards her, palms open as if to appease. "Don't think I didn't try to dissuade him." Everything about him seemed to change, the life and light that held him up extinguished.

"You cant let this happen." She begged him.

"There isn't anything I can do." He whispered dejectedly. "If there was I would have done so already."

She pushed her hands into her hair, pulling tightly and relishing the sting that momentarily distracted her. "What did I do wrong?" She muttered, the sting of tears building up behind her eyes.

"You did nothing." He answered her, an odd tinge of regret fading around the edges of his words. She looked up at him, at the way he stood before her, head dropped and eyes closed with a bitter look upon his face. She felt a gnawing realisation clawing at her.

"He's punishing you." She whispered faintly, wanting him to both accept and deny it. He said nothing, but the shiver that ran through him gave him away. Her knees trembled under her, shaking madly as she slowly sank to the floor, her breaths changing into sobs as she leant forward, her arms clutching around her waist.

He'd said 'our child', not 'your child'.

"He's doing this because it's your child too. This is because you defied Him." She felt the burning rasp of a scream rising in her throat and it took all her strength to push it back down, her breaths heavy and insubstantial. The first of her tears fell, hot and heavy as it tumbled down her cheek, released from a dam that broke, followed immediately by more as her eyes burned and blurred, obscuring everything from sight and reducing her world to the immediate pain and grief that thudded in her mind and in her heart. An overwhelming hate welled up, choking her madly. "I won't." She ground out, shaking her head at the ground. "Not again."

The air darkened around her as he knelt beside her, his hand heavy on her back. "I'm sorry." He whispered brokenly. "I am so sorry." His voice was close to her, anguished and tortured as he pressed his face against her neck, his body shrouding her, holding her as she cried. She felt the soft flutter of movement within her, barely felt against the arms that she'd pressed against her stomach, its subtlety perfectly highlighting and gathering her hurt and desolation into one finite point, the tiny presence of life within her had given her a reason, had given her hope and kept her sane. She'd overcome her initial terror to embrace it, curling up around it as a focal point for her dreams. It was her gift, a treasure left with her that she loved more and more each day, her excitement growing with each movement, finally overcoming the guilt she felt at loving this child more than the last. And now nothing, everything taken away from her again. She would be left incomplete and broken, nothing but a shell filled with hate and grief. She couldn't go through it again.

"Don't let this happen Michael." She rocked, unsteady on her knees. "Please."

He wrapped his arms around her, threading them through hers where they were locked against her stomach, holding on to her wrists, her hands to tightly clenched for him to loosen. He pulled her back, pressing her against his chest, his face against the back of her neck, the wind that blew across the open cliff top chilled her tears and pulled at her hair, making it tumble around her face, snagging in amongst the feathers of his wings. "If I could go back, and change everything I would, just to avoid you this pain. You have to believe me Kate, I never thought that this could happen." His words were lost in the eddying breeze that swept around them. His arms tightened around her, the metal of his armour hard against her back. She felt something slide around her neck, cold and damp in the chilled night air. His tears against her skin. "I would do anything."

She heard her name called , the voice distant and frail on the lilting breeze but it was only an acute awareness, like the feel of his embrace, and his breath against her neck, nothing came close to breaking through the agony that burned in her heart. He spoke softly against her, his words muffled in her hair as she continued to cry, lungs aching as she struggled to breath.

Soft thudding footfalls reached her ears, hands on her, pushing back her hair. "What's happened?" Charlie's voice was loud and frantic, her hands checking her all over as though searching for an injury. Her voice was lost, no words were suitable for her to speak. She tried to move, but he wouldn't let her, restraining her as though he knew what would happen next. Her cries were nearly screams now, shouting out her denial as though trying to exorcise the hurt, struggling feebly against his arms, against the sudden barrage of questions flung at them as they knelt awkwardly. She wanted to run, to escape and get as far away from here as possible. She hated his hold on her, suffocating and encompassing, she twisted her hands, trying to break the hold he had on her wrists, but already Charlie's hands were there, prising his fingers from their bruising grip and allowing herself the freedom she needed to break away from him, grasping wildly as Charlie helped her up, her legs stiff and awkward as she shrugged herself out of his embrace.

More hands, trying to reach out and comfort her, trying to calm the nearly hysterical sobs that tore at her throat, but she pushed them away, shaking her head, trying to make them understand. She heard their questions, understood them all but found herself completely unable to answer them, her own body going into shock with the finality of the devastating news sinking in. She glanced through her hair at him, still kneeling and looking at the space where she had sat, his hurt at her sudden and spirited rejection written plainly on his face as he calmly ignored Jeep's tirade of questions.

She gulped in the air, trying to fill her lungs with the cool wind and put out the fire that burnt in her chest. She felt sick, and dizzy. The world seemed to blur around her as she tried to focus on the distant figures of light, seemingly closer now, or maybe just brighter. Charlie was in front of her, hands light and unobtrusive on her arms, simply resting and letting her know she was there. Her lips moved in front of her eyes, but her mind was starting to go grey. She faltered, hands going wide as she tried to balance, the entire world seeming to tilt. The hands on her shoulders suddenly grabbed her, pulling at the sweater as someone shouted. And she was falling, her vision fading into pinpoints of light. She waited to hit the ground, waited for the pain and shock, but she was long gone before then.

…...

The first time she woke up, she could hear singing. A gentle hum close by her that almost drowned out the screaming match that was taking place down the corridor. A gentle touch running through her hair that nearly brought her back, but her eyes never opened, listening instead to Audrey's lullaby until she drifted back into the darkness.

The second time she heard nothing, in fact the silence was almost deafening. She let her eyes flicker open, focusing gradually on the cracked ceiling, waiting momentarily for the world to stop spinning. She thought that maybe she was in her room again, but the light was stronger here, a cautious glance to the side revealed her to be lying on the couch, the room only silent around her because its occupants were too involved in their own thoughts to even make a movement. Both Charlie and Jeep sat at the table, their heads in their hands as they stared down at the Formica top. Audrey sat curled in the opposite chair, her hands frozen mid way through curling them through her hair. Kevin and Kyle had their backs to her, leaning on the backs of chairs. And there was Michael, sitting immobile, hunched over on one of the high-backed chairs that usually surrounded the kitchen table, his armour had gone, had donned instead the familiar sight of jeans, his feet and chest still bare. From her vantage she could see he held in his hands the collar that had been fixed around his neck, staring morosely at it, held gently in hands that were scratched and covered in blood, the knuckles red and raw.

It was as though they had been frozen in time, the only sign of life was the gentle, almost indiscernible rise and fall of their shoulders as they breathed. She wondered what had happened.

She made a pained noise, the terrifying reality of what she'd been told flooding back to her. The sound of a chair scraping across the concrete forced her eyes to open, all faces turned to her, their bodies poised as though ready to run, across the room Michael stood, the collar in his hand discarded as he stared at her, uncertainty on his face.

He tried to sit up, her head protesting as she struggled to get upright. There was a hand against her shoulder, pressing insistently until she fell back into the soft cushions, eyes closed as she waited for the room to stop spinning. "Just lay still." Jeep's voice was soft and reassuring above her head, she hadn't even seen him get up.

"What happened?" Her throat hurt.

"You fainted." Jeep's hand was still on her shoulder, a steady touch that warned her not to try sitting again. She wasn't about to, her head pulsing in time to her heart, a sickening percussion that make her stomach churn. She reached a hand up, checking the back of her head where the dull throbbing emanated, but there was nothing there, no bruises or cuts. Just a simple, debilitating headache.

"I feel sick." She muttered to no one in particular, trying to turn onto her side so that she wasn't looking up at the distant ceiling. She tucked her legs up, her head resting more comfortable on the arm of the couch.

"It's okay." He sounded as though he were replying to a completely different sentiment.

She let her eyes defocus for a moment, relaxing minutely as everything around her blurred. She wished she hadn't woken up, or maybe preferred that she could have found herself alone. She wished even more that it hadn't all come to this.

"Kate?" Charlie's voice cut through her little stand still world, fuzzy shapes moving in her vision. She didn't want to talk, didn't want to see anyone and definitely didn't want to think. But she could feel everyone's eyes on her, making her skin crawl. She nodded, to let her know that she'd heard, to answer the unspoken question.

They spoke amongst themselves for a moment, their voices hushed, words sounding meaningless. She sighed softly, a hint of the misery that welling up seeping into the dejected sound prompting a hand to fall against her arm, gentle and hesitant. She froze under his touch, body warring between leaning into it or shrugging him away. She desperately wanted to throw herself into his arms, to capture the safety of his embrace again, to press her face against his chest and listen to the beat of his heart, all the things she had longed for each night as desperate tears slipped uncontrollably from her eyes.

But she hurt because of him. And once again she felt her eyes tear.

His fingers curled around her arm, tightening ever so slightly as he spoke lowly to the others, his voice felt more than heard in response to Charlie's impatient requests. She felt him leave, her arm tingling and cold as she listened carefully to the sound of dampened footsteps.

"Kate." Charlie's voice again, very matter of fact this time. She snapped her eyes back into focus, flicking them up to meet her face, a slightly stern look creasing her forehead. "Lets get you sat up." She said kindly, her tone not matching the look on her face.

Slowly she sat, wincing and grumbling until her head stopped spinning, her stomach settling now that she was upright. She breathed in, long and deep, feeling it stretch in her lungs, cleansing and purifying. They were all still there, shoulders hunched and arms folded, fingernails being chewed as they looked at her with furtive glances that poured with a kind of wary sympathy, as though they expected her to start screaming again. She couldn't even if she wanted to, it had taken all her strength just to sit.

"He told you?" She asked dully, already knowing the answer.

Charlie sighed, sucking on her teeth as she nodded curtly, her face tight. "Yeah." She balanced herself by placing her hands on Kate's knees. "I'm real sorry."

Kate nodded mutely, glancing over the others as they all lowered their eyes, conveying their regret in the way they turned their faces, unable to hold her gaze for more than a couple of seconds.

"He explained everything to us." Charlie said softly, drawing her eyes back to her. "He told us why, and what would happen either way." She didn't sound angry, or upset, just kind and compassionate.

"How long have I been out?" Kate asked.

"Couple hours." They'd had more time to process it. To ask more questions and get more answers. "We were getting worried, but Michael said you'd come round soon, said you'd wake up when you were ready."

"Where is he?" She looked around, carefully moving her head to see that he wasn't in sight.

"I asked him to leave." Charlie admitted. "I didn't want anything upsetting you more than necessary." She rubbed her hand over her knee. "He's just outside." She cocked her head, asking without words if she wanted her to go get him.

She shook her head, not just yet. She sniffed loudly, feeling as though she'd suddenly developed a cold. She pulled her hands out of her lap, scrubbing them over her face. "I don't know what to say to him." She admitted softly.

Charlie nodded her head, understanding in an instant where she was coming from. "Yeah, I know. He ain't taking it well either." She muttered darkly.

To her left she heard Jeep snort, a mirthless sound of understatement. He met her eye when she glanced up at him, the smirk sliding from his face as she looked questioningly at him. "He punched a hole clear through one of the supports." He pointed a finger towards one of the floor to ceiling beams that stood at equal intervals, a chunk of concrete missing from one side. Kate could feel the surprise on her face. "It was pretty terrifying." He huffed, "Seeing someone like him go crazy." Kate raised her eyebrow at him. "I'm amazed he's still got them wings of his, the way he was talking to the man upstairs. Ended up ripping off that collar so he couldn't talk back." He gave her a level stare. "He's real pissed off."

He sounded like he was fighting his corner for him. "Pissed off don't change a damned thing though does it." She muttered, her rhetorical question spoken with a bitter resignation. She felt the depressing sinking dread inside her, dragging her down until she was almost numb. She wondered if this is what it felt like to be dead inside.

"Kate," Charlie looked up at her, earnestly and beseechingly. "I can't even begin to say how sorry I am."

She wanted to brush off her comments, to say they were unnecessary, because it didn't matter what any of them felt.

She stood slowly, her legs trembling as she straightened. She waved off the hands that reached out to help her, managing to stand under her own power. "Outside you said?" They all nodded, eyeing her carefully as she turned and walked with slow, methodical steps.

She found him outside, his entire poise radiating defeat as he stood overlooking the water filled valley, his hands pressed together and raised to his face, like a child praying. He hadn't heard her come out, and she took the opportunity to simply look at him. He was grace personified, even now when she could feel the despair that rolled off him in waves, she could sense his grief and she felt a surge of guilt at having thrown his arms from around her, pushing him away when he had tried to anchor her. She cleared her throat, alerting him to her presence. He whipped his head round, his eyes shining in the dark as he stared at her, a crushing hope in his wide expression. He looked on the edge of approaching her, hesitating and apprehensive of her reaction. "They said you were out here." Her words sounded pathetic in her ears, unnecessary and obviously only spoken to distract from the undeniable tension that had erupted between them. He nodded slightly, still unable to read her.

"Jeep says you went a little crazy." She stated, tugging nervously on the collar of her sweatshirt. He looked away as he ducked his head in affirmation, clearly uncomfortable at having subjected them to his temper.

"He won't change His mind." His words washed over her, soft and full of pain. The matter resolved. She hadn't expected much.

"So…" She sucked in a long slow breath, slowly rolling her words around in her mind, not ever wanting to say them, but needing the answers that the others had already received. "What's going to happen." He looked at her, just as pained as she was. "I mean to…" she stuttered and stalled, instead simply nodding towards where her hands had curled into her jumper, covering the smooth bump with splayed fingers. She held her breath, waiting an eternity for him to speak.


	17. Chapter 17

She sat down, taking her time to arrange herself carefully, realising that this would definitely be a conversation she needed to be seated for. She looked at her feet dangling over the edge of the cliff wall, the lip not steep enough to worry about the dizzying view should she look over, but more comfortable than leaning back against the unforgiving face of rock behind her. He looked down at her, as though waiting for her permission to join. She said nothing, staring at the black shape the opposing hills cut in the star scattered sky, silent until he stepped closer, dropping down to her level as he sat beside her. She heard a soft scuffing noise and glanced down at the feathers that had scraped against the rock, one wing nearly wrapped around her in an effort to place itself out of the way.

She reached out, touching her finger to one of the tips, feeling it slide underneath her touch, soft and silken. Her hand placed itself more firmly, fingers burying into the warmth and running down, tumbling over the neat lines. They twitched under her fingers, like a cat leaning into a stroke. A flicker of a smile crossed her face as she did it again, hearing him sigh beside her.

"You can feel that?" She asked him, curious as she turned to look at him, his eyes closed and face almost serene.

He smiled faintly at her, still uncertain, and nodded. "Yes." He leaned forwards slightly, resting on his hands, the motion bringing the surrounding warmth of the wing around her shoulders. "It's the same as feeling someone running their fingers through your hair." He said slowly, struggling to come up with an appropriate similarity.

Kate dragged her knee up, turning her body so that she could see clearer, having not had the opportunity to really register the bizarre, other world addition to his body. He obliged her with a smile, lifting and turning the limb as she sat fascinated, fingers ruffling the feathers as she smiled, an odd child like sense of wonder erasing the lines of grief from her face. She whispered her amazement, pressing her face against the feathers, leaning into him briefly as her hand hovered over where they met skin, remembering with a stark horror the deep scars that had marred his back. She felt a deep surge of new found respect mingling with the present sense of nausea, wondering how he'd actually found the strength to push a knife in deep enough to slice through the tendons and muscle, like cutting off an arm. Just to help them.

She thanked him quietly, quiet and low in the dark heated space he'd created. He turned his face towards her, a small frown pulling at the corners of his eyes. So she thanked him again, for helping them, for being the only one to care and making sure they had been kept safe, for believing in them. For everything, for every kind word and gentle touch, for simply being there to hold her and let her cry, for loving her. She spoke softly, her voice catching on her words, constricted in her throat as she fought valiantly not to let any tears fall, surprised and amazed that she even had any left to cry. And she was thankful, truly grateful for everything he'd done, his selflessness and compassion even in the face of his own fears. She rested her face against his arm, warm under her tear stained cheek, taking a moment to just rest. She let her eyes rove over the lights in the distance, trying to count them until her thoughts were interrupted when he moved, raising his arm to allow her to move in closer, his arm around her shoulders turning her towards him.

"What are they doing?" She asked quietly, her head against his shoulder, the faint echo of his heart barely discernible.

"They're just waiting." His voice was just as quiet.

"For what?"

"For me."

She tried to look up, but he had turned his face away, staring out over the vast expanse of water. "What do you mean?"

He sighed lightly, feathers brushing lightly against her arm as he pulled her in closer. "They're waiting for me to carry out my orders." He said tightly. "Only then can we tie ourselves to this world." She felt him rest his cheek against her hair. "But, until then, they are trying to comfort us." He sounded so tired, full of exhaustion and defeat as she looked out at the specks of light, realising now that every pang of spiked agony that flared in her heart elicited a response from them, pulsing gently in the night.

"When?" She tucked her legs up, leaning more heavily against him as she waited for his answer.

He shook his head, "When you're ready." He spoke so softly she could barely hear him, his hand taking up hers from where she'd let them rest on his leg.

She laughed, the sound dry and cracking as it ran up through her sore throat. "I'll never be ready Michael." She stated dryly, something bitter hardening her voice.

"I know." He sounded contrite, shaking his head as though berating himself, his fingers lacing themselves between hers and squeezing lightly. There was an odd pause in the way he breathed, as if were going to say he was sorry again, but the words would have felt unnecessary, instead he just held her hand tighter.

"How?" She breathed, her carefully constructed sentence falling by the wayside when she realised she'd been stalling, pushing back the inevitable truth for just a few more minutes.

He shifted beside her, the tension in his body transferring through into her. When he spoke, it sounded as though something inside him had died. "It's just a matter of influence." He said, "I can make it so you'll sleep through it." He offered gently.

She closed her eyes, grateful that he would try to make it easier, but she shook her head, suddenly dreading the thought of waking up afterwards, cold and empty. This would be something she couldn't deny herself. "Will it hurt?" Her voice shook, fear seeping into every breath she took.

"I don't know." He said, sounding genuinely upset at being unsure.

She bit her lip, trying to hold back the sob that was building up in her chest, trying to even her breaths and still the tears that formed in her eyes. Misery curled and frayed along every nerve, a deep and aching sense of loss dulling her senses as she tried desperately not to concentrate on the tiny movement that fluttered within her, denying herself the opportunity to embrace something that would be over so very soon. She squeezed her eyes shut, pushing out the tears as she pressed her face against him, blocking out the stars as he held her, his hand cradling her head, fingers tangled in her hair as he tried his best to comfort her through her tears.

"It's not fair." She whispered, her words lost in the heated space between her mouth and his chest, sounding petulant and childlike even to her own ears. He was warm beneath her hands, curling against his chest as his arms surrounded her, held up and pressed almost uncomfortably close.

"You will see her again." He said softly, his breath brushing his words against her ear, a couple of seconds passing until she drew back, pushing at him until she could look at his face, his eyes glimmering with the hesitant shimmer of tears, mirroring the hurt and grief that reflected in her own suddenly alert stare.

"Her?" She breathed out in a rush. Her hands holding fast against his arms. "It's a girl?" Her stomach dropped as her heart pounded, watching with a detached air as he inclined his head, dropping his gaze. Her mind felt fuzzy as she processed this new, irrelevant piece of information, like history repeating itself. She frowned lightly. "You've seen her?"

Michael shifted, turning to sit more squarely in front of her, his hand sliding down her arm until it rested against her leg. "I have seen what she will become." He spoke lightly, something serene in his voice. She looked at him, an answer demanded by the question in her face. "She will take my place, will lead the armies in my stead. She will be the best of both of us." He reached up and brushed aside her hair, pushing it back behind her ear as he gazed fondly at her. "Kind, beautiful." he wiped away a tear she hadn't realised had fallen, staring at him in shock at his speech. He fixed her with an odd and distant stare. "She has your eyes." A tear cascaded down his cheek, pale and silver in the moonlight as something behind his eyes crumbled, whatever wall he'd built up tumbled and fell, his entire demeanour seeming to fall in on itself. The lights on the horizon lit up the sky, blurring and coalescing together until they became a haze of luminance.

It was painful to see, a real physical hurt to watch his grief and anguish flood through him, shoulders dropping and causing the full weight of his wings to slump onto the hard rock. She held his face in her hand, almost afraid to touch him, as though worried she would hurt him somehow. She whispered his name, hating the pity that had coloured her voice, her thumb wiping at the slick trail of tears that coloured his cheek.

He shook his head, sobering suddenly. Reigning in his composure in a breathtaking display of self sacrifice, denying his own grief in luie of her own. He smiled falteringly in the face of her obvious concern, brushing off her sympathetic stare and casting his eyes over the receding light on the opposing hill. He looked at her with a sudden gravity, the air changing and chilling noticeably, a hidden weight to his stare. Her heart dropped in her chest, a burst of paralysing adrenaline making her tremble. She shivered, almost violently as the soft breeze seemed to flow right through her, filling the her lungs with an icy dread. She knew there was no sense in putting it off. She would never be ready. Nothing anyone could ever say would make this okay.

Her eyes blurred as he held out his hand, palm up, waiting for her to place hers against his. She felt her head shake, unaware that she was actually doing so, like her body on autopilot as her mind shut down. She could have shouted out, could have told him to wait, but there was nothing to wait for, no point in letting herself put off what could never be avoided.

But she couldn't move, her legs weak and numb when she tried to move, her hand not even making its way into his. She sat immobile, only able to breath as the unconscious slip of tears continued to drip from her chin in a steady and uninterrupted pattern from her face, pooling and soaking into the folds of her jumper. She didn't fight him when he knelt before her, gathering her into his arms, lifting her lightly and holding her gently against his chest, her face finding itself snug against his neck, breathing in the warmth of his skin, the only real thing in her world.

She was only dimly aware of the change in light, the breeze against her skin vanishing as they stepped into the bunker. Her body felt like it wasn't her own, supine and numb as she lay in his arms, wondering briefly if he had somehow caused her to feel like this, had forced her into an accelerated state of shock to stop her feeling the terror that would have clawed at her throat had she been completely lucid.

She felt a hand pressed against her forehead, brushing back her hair, the touch cool and somewhat comforting as a low and indecipherable conversation took place around her. She could make out the blur of Charlie's face, more shadows around her snapping in and out of focus as she struggled to pull herself up from the heavy state of numbness. None of them seemed to protest, their voices only filled with concern and broken sympathy, their hands resting briefly wherever they could touch her, on her arms, against her leg, small points of channelled compassion that only marginally lightened the crippling fatalistic sensation that seemed to have paralysed her.

She closed her eyes, drifting away for a moment into a dream, somewhere other than here, capturing herself in a hazy forgotten moment from her childhood, fleeting images of sunshine and laughter, of joyous shouts heard on the lilting breeze, her dress weightless as she swung on a rope hanging in the dappling shade of a tree, the air fresh on her face. The ghost of a smile flickered on her face, briefly wiping away the hard set of her jaw, relieving the ache that had crept into her head.

She was lain down, sheets cool and welcoming against her cheek as she turned herself onto her side, stopping the tears from pooling in her eyes. She couldn't stop them if she tried.

He lay next to her, sliding an arm beneath her neck and pulling her close, tucking her head underneath his chin as they lay together, the soft warmth of feathers settling over her like a blanket as he placed a hand around her waist, resting against the struggling flicker of movement under her skin.

Hours seemed to passed in silence, nothing interrupting them as he placed soft kisses against her skin and in her hair, his own tremulous breath causing his arms to shake as he held her, almost motionless. Her eyes dried, unable to produce any more tears, her skin felt tight across her face under the drying tracks left by the deluge. Her heart beat slow and steady, thumping loudly in her ears, against her arms that were curled in the space between them, her hands pressed against his chest, covering the steady rhythm that matched her own. He brushed her hair from her face, prompting her to shift, sliding her leg between his, turning into the dark shelter between their bodies as he dropped a kiss against her neck, one damning word issued with a breathless whisper.

She didn't nod, or shake her head, did nothing. Her body lax as he moved his hand, sliding between them as she closed her eyes, holding her breath.

It hurt. Twisting her heart as pain exploded through her. She'd hoped it wouldn't feel the same, hope she'd never have to feel a part of her dying ever again. She whimpered, tugging her lips between her teeth and biting down until she could taste blood, anything to distract her from the devastating knowledge of what was happening to her. Michael's voice was soft and insistent against her, whispered attestations of love and sorrow melting against her skin, soaking into her senses as she buried her face against his shoulder.

She shuddered, every fibre of her being screaming at her to push away from him, to stop the hurt, but the way he held her, his arm against her shoulders, leg hitched around hers, there would be no way. Her nails dug into his chest, blood and skin gathering wetly under her fingertips as she clawed at him, her heart wanting comfort, her mind wanting to inflict. She hated him with a blinding passion, yet couldn't think of anyone she'd rather have with her, was glad that it was him, even as she damned him, cursing his name and the actions of his betrayal. She hated that he had kissed her, had come to her that night, hated herself even more that she had let him, had sighed against him and fallen submissive in his arms, allowing him to take anything he could ask from her and that simple, blinding fact that she had _wanted_ him. Her fingers dug painfully into the soft feathers of his wings, close to where they met his body, a hiss of pain escaping his lips as she twisted her hand, pulling some loose. A small victory in the tide of overwhelming emotional agony that poured into her, filling her until all she could feel was hate and pain, grief and sorrow.

She could feel the life within her fading, like a candle struggling to remain lit against the wind, flickering and holding until suddenly it goes out, it's warmth and light immediately stripped away leaving nothing but endless dark and desolation, the cold growing and seeping into her limbs as her heart struggled to push the icy blood through her veins. She choked, eyes wide in horror, unseeing in the dark, her breath held as though she could still the passage of time. Her shoulder hurt where his fingers pressed themselves into her skin, his grip bruising and punishing enough to filter unsteadily through her shock and revulsion. His other hand was still pressed against her stomach, the heat of his skin the only thing warding of the infiltrating deathly chill of disgust and terror. Her breath felt empty in her lungs, the air stale and insubstantial as she grappled with her mind to face reality, to realise the horrifying truth. There was nothing left of her, nothing but the empty space created by his influence. A burning rage curled up inside her.

She pressed firmly against his chest, ignoring the blood that smeared and obscured the new patterns that stood out starkly from his skin. She pushed at his hands as they tried to cradle her face, to turn her eyes to his. She didn't want to see, didn't want him to share her pain as though it were his. He had done this to her, to them. He had driven God's anger into punishing them. The fragile life within her taken to teach him a lesson, under the pretence of sacrifice. It had nothing to do with her.

He sounded afraid. Whispering her name with a desperate plea. She knew what he wanted, she knew what they all wanted. Waiting outside, their guilt tearing through them at not protesting, not fighting for her or demanding an alternative. They wanted forgiveness.

But all she had was hurt and defiance, any strength of will put into use as she struggled to pull herself from his embrace, the burn of desperate anger running hot in her veins, chasing away the hollow ache left behind in the extraction of life.

She turned her face into the pillow, ignoring his hands against her, welcoming the dark. She could have screamed, but every breath she took was swallowed into the aching chasm of her heart, spasms of shock rocking her body. She pressed her face in deeper, relishing the ache in her lungs at she struggled to breath through the thick cotton, wondering what it would be like to die of asphyxiation. Anything would be better than this, this avoidable agony thrust upon her by her benevolent creator and loving guardian. Her skin felt numb, barely able to mark the passage of his hands on her body, his fingers in her hair. She could barely hear his voice, as though listening to someone speak underwater. She was going into shock, her body and mind failing, rushing towards a deep velveteen blackness, soft and comforting, erasing everything from her mind, every pain from her body as she welcomed it, giving in and embracing oblivion.

Outside the bunker, night had turned to day, a thousand pin pricks of light had exploded, the light of another world burning away the cold and the dark as their hearts beat as one, their love and empathy pouring forth in streams of gold and warmth, blinding those who looked upon them.


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter was my everest. **

She fought against consciousness. Did everything in her power to stop herself from waking, the cold and hollow emptiness invading every sense she possessed.

Her body felt heavy, covered over by the thick and oppressing weight of a heavy blanket, her breath loud in her ears, each shallow lungful a slap in the face to her. She sighed, pulling in a long uneven breath that stretched at her lungs before letting it rush out, trying to expel with it some of the blackness that had settled over her. Eyes opened with barely a flicker, her mind and body quite awake now.

Michael knelt by the bed, his head pillowed on one hand, the other holding hers in a loose grip as he slept, his slow and shallow breaths unheard in the stuffy room, given away only by the slick sound of feather sliding over one another as his shoulders rose and fell. She stared at him for a while, at the pain that lined his face even in his sleep, trying to gather more than just a detached and indifferent air. A small splinter of panic stabbed her, she wanted hate, and anguish and fire and blood. She didn't want apathy, didn't want the numbing greyness of simply not caring. She let her eyes run over his face, waiting to feel a rush of anger pumping through her body, fuelling the desire to hurt him as he'd hurt her, but there was nothing, not even the calming undercurrent that he had instilled within her, or the undeniable fact that despite her fury and incandescent rage she could never deny him, could never stop the way her heart raced at the single thought of him. Maybe she really had died inside, maybe he'd gone to far and taken something of her life as well.

She rolled to the side, pulling her face from comfort and warmth of the pillow and her hand out from underneath his, her fingers untangling from the hold he had kept on her through the night. The motion caused him to stir, glancing up at her with eyes so tired it made her want to sleep. He'd never looked more human to her than in that moment, hands and chest still stained with blood, hair ruffled and eyes red. She could almost ignore the wings, the lines of script, and see him for what he would become. Her hand felt hot from where it had lain beneath his and she used it to pull her hair back from around her face, hating the lank feel of it and suddenly desperate for a bath or a shower.

The bed creaked as he pulled himself up, no doubt stiff from having slept so awkwardly. He sat neatly on the edge of the bed, one knee tucked up so he could face her fully. She didn't stop him when he placed a tentative hand against her arm, wary of how she had lashed out before. She didn't flinch or tremble when his feather light touch meandered over her skin, pausing briefly as his fingers slid gently into her hair, resting finally against her face, turning her to meet his eyes which she did with an unflinching stoicism. He looked how she should feel. She'd only ever seen that look in photographs, black and white images of war torn countries and famine stricken villages, in the eyes of children who'd seen and lost everything, every aspect of grief, and anguish, and despair rolled into one unnameable and damning emotion. She almost felt sorry for him, or jealous, or maybe both. Whatever fleeting glimpse of emotion she felt was pulled at roughly, jerking down into the raw and gaping hole that sat where her heart should have been. He spoke her name, soft and unhurried, complementing the slow and even stroke his thumb made across her cheek, her eyes still locked with his, staring right through him.

She didn't fight him when he gathered her in his arms, heat and strength pulling her up against him as he pressed his face against her neck, holding her carefully, gently, her name whispered with an anguished reverence against her skin, his words lost and only distinguishable by the pattern of his lips against her neck. She should have felt something, anything.

She let him hold her, realising that he needed this more than her, needed to convince her of his sorrow and regret, his words empty and meaningless in her emotionless state. Not even the chilling absence of distance between their bodies affected her, her stomach flat and firm as it had been, pressed close against his. She raised a hand, her fingers in his hair as she held his head against her, resting her cheek against the short crop, much shorter than when he'd left. She pressed her lips to his temple, an automatic comfort bred in her from years of simply being human, something deep and primal recognizing another's discomfort.

She extricated herself from his arms, stepping neatly aside as he let her go without a fight. He raised his eyes, confused and wary at her calm silence.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." She muttered softly, tucking her hair behind her ears and wiping a hand across her face.

He frowned, standing sharply when she made a step towards the door, her name flying from his lips sounding both stern and concerned. He paused, questions forming and dying on his lips as he stared at her.

"Shouldn't we talk?" He sounded so hesitant, unsure of what was right.

Kate eyed him dispassionately. "I'm not sure I have anything to say right now." Her words sounded hollow, even to her. "I really just want to shower." She tucked her hands into the pouch of her sweater, it seemed much looser now.

"Kate, please." His wings flared minutely, a hint of agitation ruffling the feathers. "Talk to me."

She rubbed a fist against her eye, wiping away the last of the dregs of sleep. "Later." She whispered.

"Kate."

"Please, Michael." She met his gaze, ignoring the crimson lines that she had scored in his chest "Not right now."

He dropped his head, defeated as she reached for the door handle, the only thing on her mind was the welcome sting of hot water on her chilled skin. She wrenched the door open, stepping outside to be met with the pale faces of Jeep and Kevin, obviously taking their shift in watching the door, waiting for her to appear. Her sudden exit into the corridor left them startled, Jeep choking slightly on the soda he'd been halfway through drinking. She paid them no heed, even when they opened their mouths to question her, their questions predictable and unwanted.

The bathroom was quiet, the sound of water echoing from the cold tile walls. The bank of showers steamed up quickly, the hot and heavy warmth of steam pervading every nook and cranny as she stripped off, tossing aside her clothes and grabbing a towel to hang on the stall door.

She sighed gratefully, tipping her head back under the scorching stream, relishing the blistering heat that snaked over her shoulders, burning rivulets down her back and chest, her feet tingling as the unnatural chill was enveloped in the wonderful heat. She washed her hair, untangling the knots and letting it hang thick and heavy between her shoulders as she held her face beneath the spray, holding out her hands to rid them of the blood that caked underneath her nails.

Her hand brushed over her stomach, halting painfully with a sickening lurch that made her whole body throb. No gentle swell beneath her touch, no flicker of movement beneath her palm. She gasped, pulling her face back from the cascade of water before she inhaled, her heart pausing and stinging in her chest.

Here was the pain, the dread, the agony of losing something integral. She sat suddenly, the tiles slick and cool beneath her as she braced herself against the wall, the white of the shower wall the perfect backdrop for the sudden blistering reality that shuddered through her. She leant back, her head slamming back painfully as she stared into nothing, shivering beneath the scorching shower. She pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around her knees, trying to ignore how snugly they tucked against her body. A hazy mist of some indefinable emotion hovered at the edges of her periphery, something dark and insidious, a malicious form of hate and anger trying to muscle its way in, pushing against the indifference she felt, and even through her deadened state she could feel how powerful it was, how easily it would destroy her.

She struggled to breath, sucking in shallow breaths and blowing them out, trying to push away the dark clouds that hovered maliciously at the edge of her mind.

She hugged her knees closer, suddenly terrified.

The bathroom door slammed open, soft footfalls on the cold linoleum floor. The stall door creaked, the swirling clouds of steam billowing as the door slid open. She reached out, fingers clawing at Charlie as the young girl knelt before her, her hands against her face, brushing back her hair, her lips trembling.

"Oh Kate." She flung her arms around her, heedless of the water that soaked into her clothes.

"She's gone." Kate's voice trembled, her body shaking and barely able to hold on, her teeth clattered together, blurring her words as Charlie pulled back to look at her, her eyes wide and concerned. "She's gone, Charlie."

She didn't care that she was naked, or that she was slumped and pale, shaking on the bathroom floor. She was only aware of how empty she felt.

"I'm so, so sorry." She took Charlie's apology, locking the predictable yet heartfelt words into her heart, trying to smooth over the deepening chasms that broke and twisted at her chest.

"I didn't do anything wrong." She protested weakly, unsure if it were water on her face or tears. "I didn't."

"It's not your fault Kate." Charlie tried to placate her, but without any definite answers her words felt useless. "It's not, it's not fair, I know." She rubbed her hands against Kate's arms, trying desperately to soothe and comfort. She reached up and shut off the water, the air chilling immediately, her skin prickling as Charlie stood and whipped the towel from the door hook, wrapping it firmly around her shoulders.

"You're the strongest person I know." She muttered quietly, almost to herself as she sniffed loudly. "How about we get you dry and dressed."

She helped Kate to her feet, unsteady as she clutched at the towel that slipped down around her, taking slow and hesitant steps until she reached the slatted bench, dropping heavily onto the wood. She sat compliant as Charlie found another towel, gathering her hair to dry it off. "We've been so worried about you." She said heavily, rubbing the towel against her head like a mother tending to her child. "You been out over a day now."

Kate looked up, shocked.

"I've been begging Michael to let me see you." She wiped the towel underneath her chin, scooping up the mix of tears and water that dripped from her chin. "Wouldn't let me near you, wouldn't sleep, wouldn't talk. Nothin'" She scooped up the discarded t shirt, turning it the right way round and tugged it down carefully over Kate's head. There was an agitation to the way she moved, something clipped in the way she spoke. "So damned worried." She muttered darkly.

Kate finished dressing herself, tugging on the jeans that now hung low on her hips, the waistband no longer snug. "Thank you." She added softly, her gratitude towards the girl genuine. Charlie waved it off, incredulous that she was even thanking her for such a basic human trait.

"Soon as Jeep said he'd seen you up, I came running." She smiled faintly. "Didn't want you left alone," She paused briefly, "Sorry if that sounds patronising."

Kate shook her head, a self deprecating smile on her face. "I think you came at just the right moment." She tugged her wet hair out from the collar of the jumper she'd just pulled on. When she looked up Charlie was staring at her with a mix of pity and sympathy. A long and uncomfortable silence fell over them before Charlie shifted.

"Nothing about this is right Kate." She said, her gaze softening. "And maybe it'll never be okay. But I promise, I'll do anything I can to help."

Kate smiled tremulously, eyes aimed at the floor as she absorbed Charlie's words. The young girl had gone through so much herself, maybe even more than Kate, and her selfless offering made her breath catch at the back of her throat. She nodded, unable to voice her thanks.

"I'm guessing you might want a coffee right about now?" Charlie cocked her head, her eyes conveying the sense that she could think of nothing else to say.

Kate sighed, something of a laugh spilling from her lips. "Coffee would be great." She admitted.

…

Kate jumped. Almost spilling the fresh, hot mug of coffee as a pair of arms encircled her from behind, holding her with a gentle fierceness. "Thanks Audrey." She patted the hands that clasped themselves firmly under her chest, feeling a fond smile twitching her lips.

She'd entered the living room to a lull in the quiet conversation, all eyes on her before they'd quickly made their way to the kitchen, the idea of coffee suddenly the best thing she'd ever heard of. She wasn't surprised that Audrey was the first to breach the unquestionable tension, offering her naïve comfort in the only way she knew how, her pace pressed between Kate's shoulders as she hummed something tuneless. Kate almost preferred that to words.

She sat gingerly on the edge of the sofa, cradling the hot mug in her hands and trying to ignore the painfully obvious way the boys tried to avoid staring at her.

Fast forward, or rewind, she thought, either would be better than this hideous silence in the aftermath, with people shifting in their seats as though they thought she would explode. She inhaled the steam from the coffee, injecting a new wakefulness into her blood stream, like sobering suddenly after a massive hangover. She glanced at the clock on the wall, nearly midday. The sun streamed in through the doorway, bringing with it the fresh air that smelt like the changing of the seasons, the hot and dusty desert air smelt wonderful from within the cool confines of the bunker.

She spied Audrey's book on the coffee table, it's pages dog eared and worn from the constant handling. She turned it towards her, noticing now that a finely detailed design had been scored into the soft leather, the religious symbolism standing out in relief in the soft light. She put her coffee down, pulling it onto her lap and flipping open its cover and thumbing through the pages, recounting events that were highlighted by the photo's that stood out starkly amid the cream paper and neat black script.

"It's a bible." Audrey announced proudly, slumping down on the sofa next to Kate.

"What?" Kate looked up into her beaming face.

"The new text." She replied, leaning over to flip a page. "The story of the turning of the age." Her words sounded rehearsed, and Kate became aware that she was just repeating something that she'd been told.

"Is that what Michael said?" She turned another page, eyes gripped by the neat black and white square stuck firmly to the page, the image of herself and Michael, her hair wild and hastily tied back, eyes tired and worried. She could remember the photo being taken, just after their slow descent from the top floor of the apartment block, when they had appeared in the doorway together. She'd never studied the photo, never seen the softness in his eyes as he'd kept his focus entirely upon her, his hand braced against the door jamb, the pose keeping her within his embrace, encircling but not touching. She closed the book, the pages thumping together.

"He told us everything." Jeep provided her, "What He expects from us." He looked uncomfortable as he rubbed his hands together.

"And what is that?" Kate asked, openly curious. She had forgotten almost all of the conversation she'd had with Michael on the cliff top.

"We are the voices, the eyes and the ears." Jeep replied, sounding much like Audrey had, as though he were reading from a script. "We will be the one's who spread the word and convince those that may doubt. We're the prophets." He said lightly, a reasonably sceptical air to his voice. Kate raised her eyebrow at him. "We're gonna be the one's that help the hosts too." He straightened, looking her in the eye for the first time since she'd sat down. "Like some sort of exchange programme, they help guide us on the path, we help them to live with us."

"Are they still out there?"

"I dunno, can't see them in the day, ain't been up top yet." He leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "We all just had the rug pulled out from under us, none of us done much more than think." His eyes conveyed his regret, and Kate was glad he didn't voice it. "All of us got a role to play." He added jovially, something bitter lending a hard edge to his words.

Kate made a sound in the back of her throat, blindingly aware of what hers was.

"So, do we have to leave or something?" She finished her coffee, placing the mug carefully alongside the book, some sort of thrill rushing through her as she glanced at the cover again. A brief thought at it's massive potential.

"In time." He muttered, "Dunno where we're gonna go, but we can't exactly stay here forever. He says the waters will recede soon."

He looked up suddenly, shoulders tensing.

She had wondered what had taken him so long, had been subconsciously ticking off the minutes until he would come to find her. She felt his eyes on her back, an itch between her shoulder blades. The others seemed to hold their breaths, leaning back in their seats.

She stood and faced him, pushing her hands deep into her pockets. The brief moment of normalcy and the added caffeine kick had bolstered her somewhat. Meeting his eye, she walked around the sofa, traversing the wide living space until she reached the breakfast bar. She didn't want to leave the open space, or the summertime air that wafted pleasantly through the open doorway. She leant back against the counter top, raising her level gaze to meet his, confused and torn.

"You mind if we stay here," She asked, making it clear it wasn't really a question. "I don't want to feel closed in."

He looked back over his shoulder at the other five who sat on the sofa, pretending not to listen. Kyle put up an amazing show of loudly selecting a film to put on. He looked as though he might protest before resignedly conceding. He shifted, looking like he was building up courage.

"Are you okay?" He looked up at her through his lashes, hands held awkwardly in front of his chest. His normally passive face was drawn and pained.

She stared at him, enable to decide on whether she should laugh or be utterly incensed. "Of course I'm not." She replied, calm and quiet. He dropped his head, staring at his hands that wrung together.

"Tell me what I can do." He sounded so small, so very lost, everything about him a contradiction. His physical presence, so very strong and forceful rendered void by the frailty of his words.

"I don't know Michael, I really don't." She sighed, sounding more defeated than irate. She looked down, her eyes catching on the patterns on his feet. "There's nothing to be done to make this right." Despite how much she wanted to hate him right now, she couldn't bring her eyes up for fear of seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"There is nothing?" He sounded both sceptical and fearful. "Nothing to say or do?" He looked helplessly at his hands, holding onto themselves as thought to stop them from swaying towards her. "That can't be all there is to this?"

Kate shifted on her feet, bracing her hands on the hard counter behind her. She breathed out steadily, trying to calm herself. "What happened, has happened." She said firmly, mindful of raising her voice. "Nothing is going to change the fact that you hurt me more than anyone ever has." She felt her voice crack, slamming her mouth shut as she struggled to reign in the threat of tears, she didn't want tears, not the pathetic sniffling and red face. She wanted the self righteous anger, the heat or her words to burn him. It was like a constant fight, her hands wanting to lash out, to leave the print of her hand against his face, but something in the corner of her heart and mind stilled her, ached to feel his arms around her, holding her safe and warm. She growled lowly, building up the steel behind her eyes before she turned her gaze on him, bracing herself for the inevitable crushed look she would find on his face. She wasn't disappointed.

"I trusted you." She lowered her voice, almost a whisper, trying to hide just how shaky her voice was. She glanced to the side, only the tops of their heads could be seen over the back of the sofa, she had no way of telling if they were actively trying to listen in or not.

"I had no hand in this Kate, I saw no sign of this coming." He replied hurriedly, his own voice quiet to match hers. "This was not a decision made by me, I accept it as the consequences of my actions, for which I cannot express how truly sorry I am." He stepped closer, blocking out a bit more of the glorious light that filled the bunker, placing Kate firmly within his shadow.

"Believe me," She smirked, "My anger is not directed solely towards you." She folded her arms in front of her, an unconscious barrier between them. "I try, or rather, I have tried, to be good and honest all my life." She caught his gaze, watching his reaction. "Okay, I never went to church, but I had good morals, I never stole, or wished someone ill, I only ever wanted to be happy and secure. I didn't want much, I didn't want money or fame." She hugged her arms tighter, feeling quite vulnerable all of a sudden. "But it didn't matter what I did because He was always there, steering me down paths that led to hurt, and pain and anger and betrayal." She saw him flinch, carrying on before he could interrupt. "I used to have all this faith that at some point He'd make it my time, that I'd be given reprieve, and somehow He'd make everything all right. And now this." She dropped her gaze again, leaving out that despite it all she had been wholeheartedly grateful for the brief time they had shared, those twenty four short hours when she knew he loved her, the events surrounding them seemed inconsequential. "His actions hurt more than yours." She glanced up at his agonized expression. "At least you didn't set out for this to happen, but He chose to cause me this pain after years of allowing me to experience doubt and unimaginable sorrow."

"He has not neglected you." Michael tried to say softly. "I have told you that he intents it to be a test." He rested his hand lightly on her folded arms, ignoring the glare she directed at it. "you more than anyone knows how to find faith amongst devastation." Kate felt herself bristle. "He only allows the strong to feel the depths of despair."

"So you're saying that he does this because He loves me?" She said scornfully, "He drives me to the edge of agony and violently pushes me, just to see if I'll survive? If I'll still believe? Like some damned plaything?" she could feel the heat in her face, the scratch of her voice in her throat. "He let that man beat me, and push me, forced me into doing things that degraded me to help my faith in him? He let me sit in fear and pain, crying to be taken to a hospital, for somebody, anybody to help me, begging for someone to just take me away. He let me go through every shitty thing in my life, because he loves me?" She was fairly shouting now, and she didn't need to look over to know the others were watching them.

"Kate…"

"No, Michael. No!" She flung her arms, throwing his hand from its hold. "Damn Him and his petty games! Damn Him to Hell!" She saw his eyes harden and narrow, the tips of his wings bristling. "He lets those of us with absolute faith to endure untold agonies, and those that deny him live lives full of riches and luxuries, how is that fair Michael?" She glared at him.

"Maybe its not." He conceded gently. "But he does love you."

She wasn't even aware of her arm moving, but the resounding crack that rang through the air and the turn of his head was definite evidence that she had slapped him.

Her stomach dropped, a sudden dread pooling low in her abdomen as his wings flared briefly, a ripple of some tide of emotion running the length of them, making the feathers shiver. Her breath was held as he turned his face back to her, colour rising on his cheek where her aim had landed. She felt a chill rush through her at the look in his eyes, suddenly mindful that he was a general of armies, had taken down the devil himself and was more than capable of dealing with the fragile weaknesses of humans. He raised his hand, fingers briefly touching the reddened skin. She felt all the fight leave her, waiting with sudden fear for his reaction, the entire bunker had fallen silent, not even a sound from the TV, not a whisper of breath from the others as they held their breaths with her, their collective gasp sucking the air from the room.

He stepped away from her, his hand drifting from his face, a cool and oddly closed look on his face, when he spoke he was even and firm. "I will return in a few days." He stated coolly, holding her eyes. "I will require some time amongst my people. Perhaps my absence will be a benefit to you." Something flickered in the depths of his eyes, making him falter as he turned.

She wanted to reach out, jump forward and tug on his arm to stop him. Tell him she was sorry. But he had stepped from within the reach of her arms, had turned from her completely.

Her voice had stuck in her throat, frozen in shock at her own actions and the calculating look she had received from him. That look had shaken her, made her tremble as it had swept over her, alarmed at how he had gone from despair to a simmering fury in the time it had taken her to land her hand against his face.

By the time she had gained full control of herself he had gone, pausing briefly in the doorway, blocking out the light as wings spread, the sun spilling I rays through the gaps between the black shadowed tips.

She recalled the conversation, closing her eyes as her words floated across her vision. She had damned His father, their creator, had thrown his concern for her in his face and belittled the divine plans of God. Her breath shuddered in her lungs, her stomach heavy and sour as she wondered how much damage she had done with her careless words.


	19. Chapter 19

**Gah. So sorry that this is a short one. **

She regretted it immediately. Running outside and calling his name, her hand raised to shield her eyes as she searched the skies.

She damned herself and her stupid words, her chest aching with recrimination as she wrung her hands together, her palm still stinging from where she'd struck him. She shouted his name, knowing full well he wasn't coming back, her voice breaking and bouncing sharply from the sheer cliff.

The others were wise enough to leave her, to let her sink to her knees as she became overwhelmed, the hurt in his eyes hovering behind every flutter of her eyelids.

Why had she done it? Why had she thrown his concern and his sympathy for her in his face? Why had she pushed him, struck him, and said such stupid things? She pushed her hands into her hair, curling her body over as an odd keening sound left her. She gasped, releasing the tension of built up grief in a single agonised breath as she recalled every damaging word she had said to him, shouted at him.

It really wasn't his fault. Not really.

She knew that, knew it despite the spiteful way she tried to build up a wall of hate and anger, directing it towards the only person she could. The only person she could reach.

Despite the way she had pushed at him, had pressed her face into the pillow and cried out her hurt and frustration, she had listened to him. Listened as he spoke softly to her, the only way he knew to comfort her as she rocked with pain.

He told of his jealousy, how he had watched their kind for untold years, and had taken pleasure in watching their lives, how they played out, so short and bright and full of wonder and joy and adventure. He'd confessed of his envy at their gift, to create and nurture life, to shape and mould a soul into something beautiful and treasured, something truly worthy of God's love. Something denied to him and his kind. It had been something he had secretly desired, a guilty secret never shared with his brothers.

But she had turned away from him, ignoring the heat of his tears against her neck, denying the fact that he might hurt just as much as her, that he had wanted this far longer than she could even comprehend. His remorse was heartbreaking, his hands brushing her hair back as he kissed her face, whispered pleas for her to understand breathed against her face. Begging for her to understand that he had tried, he had begged, he had given up his station for them, that he would have given anything that was his to lose, but His choice was final and crippling, after all, it was only He that could have seen inside him, could read him and his most intimate of secrets and pull forth the most devastating of punishments. To destroy his hidden hopes and dreams as a reminder that he was not his own, that he was commanded by another. A shared sacrifice for both their kind.

She fell to the side, her legs oddly crumpled beneath her as she turned her tear stained face towards the sun, her heart sinking fast. She had been wrong.

She cringed at the thought of his chest still bloodied and scarred, his skin torn under the furious scoring of her nails. Why could she not have just accepted the warmth of his arms, taken solace in the fervent kisses he placed against her skin, hot and pained, his shaking breath prickling at her skin. Why had she fought against the very idea that he hurt just as much as she did, had he not confessed before the physical pain of his acceptance of humanity, how it twisted and pulled at his heart with the simplest of things, the smallest fleeting emotions visible in the flicker of his eyes, so why had she doubted that this could hurt him any less than her.

"Please." She whispered breathlessly under the threat of tears, unsure why she was pleading or who to. She had made a terrible mistake, and she hated herself even more having only realised after having driven him away, her last words to him echoing in the cavernous darkness of her mind. She clasped her hands to her ears as though to drown them out, but her guilt swelled and lapped at her until she felt her heart pound, pushing the throbbing heat of her betrayal around her panicked form.

She tried desperately not to recall his final look to her, preferring to remember even his anguish than his anger, his eyes cold and piercing, his face hard set and fists shaking at his side as though he was making a physical effort to restrain himself. His righteous anger at her damning words evident in everything about him, she was amazed at his lack of retaliation.

But he had gone.

She didn't want a few days, didn't even want a few hours. He had come back to her, glorious and beautiful and she had not stopped to appreciate every wonderful aspect about him, had spent the two short days he had stayed with them angry at him. She should have been elated, willing to accept the devastating loss as fair return to have him back, for one more chance to simply let him hold her, to let him lift her into his arms so she could smile down at him, accepting his kiss and his hands in her hair as payment, as compensation. She had spent so long aching for him, had spent so many nights trying to remember the sound of his voice, the smile in his eyes, every small detail that had captured her heart and offered up her soul for absolution.

She had never felt so ashamed.

….

Kyle handed her another coffee, dropping to the ground beside her, scooting forwards so that his legs dropped over the gentle edge. They had been awake throughout the night, though through no fault of their own. Some hours after Kate had fallen to her knees the air in the surrounding hills had been filled with a chilling noise.

The others had rushed out, their faces aghast as they associated the sound with fear and terror. Screams, long and piercing filled the air. Rough guttural moans and cries of pain. They held their white knuckle hands against each other, a shared hold as they stared out as the horizon rippled with the heat of the high noon sun. it took a while for them to place the sound, wondering if perhaps God had changed his mind and sent more of those hideous creatures after them, determined to be rid of them once and for all. But it was Audrey, dear quiet Audrey, who had pointed out the obvious. That to become mortal they would cut off their wings.

With the startling knowledge, and the horrific mental image embedded firmly in their minds they had stopped, waiting. The shouts that echoed from the hill side lasted for hours, the pitch and tremor of the air rising. It wasn't just physical, mortal pain that fuelled their voices, the grief and agony that pervaded the howls and wails stemmed from something much deeper, much more metaphysical, the sudden bullet wound shock of removing their collars, their last and more forceful separation of themselves from the higher plains, their constant link to their Father broken. It was enough to make their blood run cold, and Kate's insides to shrink in guilt. Where was she to comfort him, as he had done for her. He had held her hand and kissed her softly during her hours of need, and now he faced something much more fearful, more agonising than anything that they as mere mortals would ever endure, and he faced it without the gentle touch of her hand against his cheek, her lips placing soft butterfly kisses on his brow.

She drank the coffee, hot and strong, and faced Kyle's beaming, excited face.

"We got a signal coming through." He laughed.

They had been trying on and off for a few days now to pick something up on the radio, seeing if they could find one of those small beacons of humanity that had drawn away the locals all those months ago. They had been beset by static and white noise, the low hiss filling in the gaps of silence as they strained to hear.

"The folks over at Red Ridge." He paused for a moment to take a drink. "it's just a transmission, can't respond, but they say they're still there, just above the water." He grinned widely at her, prompting her to return his enthusiasm.

"Unreal." She muttered, shaking her head. "What does that mean for us?"

Kyle shifted, rocking his weight as he shrugged. "I dunno, Jeep's in there trying to see if he can get a two way going on, wants to know exactly what their situation is."

"So we're gonna leave?"

"That depends, I mean, we might have the better scenario, after all we had this for shelter." He jerked his thumb back over his shoulder, indicating the looming doorway behind them. "Who knows what kind of state they're in." He blew over his coffee. "But still man, people!" He grinned at Kate again.

She was amazed, and somewhat excited. She'd known that there were people out there, somewhere in the world, but not so close, not nearby when everything around them was underwater. Red Ridge wasn't too far away, in fact, they might be able to see it from the other side of the hill, if the light was right and they squinted hard enough. The idea that they had been so close all this time made a shiver run up her spine.

But still, they could do no more. Not now. Not until he came back.

She didn't voice this, it was unnecessary, they all knew that it wouldn't be long until he returned, and even though he'd mentioned that the water would recede it had only dropped a few feet, Jeep and Kevin had ventured down the old track up the side of the cliff and noted how far the water line had dropped. They had no real way of knowing just how deep the water really was, it could be a few inches or a metres, no visible signs as to its depths could be seen, no tree branches or tops of rocks poking up out of the still mirror, whether they were there or had been washed away was in debate.

"It's great." She smiled gently, "It'll be a big change whatever happens."

It would all be changing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Another short one. sorry, i'm trying to keep an even pace, but its getting a little trying! lol**

They were all woken sometime in the night, not long after they had all fallen asleep whilst watching a dull and monotonous documentary. The wild blaring of intermittent static blasting from the radio roused them all suddenly, their eyes wide and confused as they sourced the disturbance.

Jeep launched himself from the sofa, his steps uneven as he raced over to the bench where the radio was built into the wall, landing heavily in the wheeled chair that spun unsteadily as he reached for the mike.

"Hello." His sleep rough voice cracked as he spoke urgently over the airwaves, his hand hovering over the tuner.

It was a moment or two before a thin and reedy voice came through, their words clipped and blurred as Jeep adjusted the knob, bringing the crackling line into something more audible. "Hello?"

"Can you hear me?" Jeep sounded more sure, clearing his throat before he spoke.

"Loud and clear." The voice on the other end of the line was crisp and exhilaratingly human. Audrey shrieked, jumping in the air as she held on to Charlie's arm, her face flushed with excitement. Jeep pushed the mike away from his face as he laughed, beaming up at them.

"Good to hear your voice." He nearly shouted out of exuberance.

"Same here. We've been going through the channels for days. Lost most of our equipment in the storms."

"Yeah, we only just started to get a signal through. We picked up yours a couple days ago, but couldn't get through for a two way." Jeep explained, trying to concentrate more on the mike and ignore Audrey bouncing up and down behind him. "What's your situation?"

There was a pause. "Not great." They heard the man sigh. "We really got torn apart out here." They listened as he described how they'd survived the last month, hiding out in a sheltered cave just above the water line, much of their supplies having been left and only now recovered after the storms had abated and the waters receding. They had only just made it back to the ranger station that lay in the thick of the forest, somehow sheltered enough amongst the trees and rocks to survive the worst of the storms. "I'll be honest though, we're gonna have to move on. Can't stay here too long, but you're the first people we've heard from for a while. There's a lot of us here, but our resources are dwindling fast."

Jeep looked up at the rest of them, a small frown marring his young face. Their situation was obviously vastly superior to anyone they were likely to hear from. "How many of you?" Jeep asked, his voice solemn and serious as they collectively weighed up the options.

"There's twenty four of us. Was more, but…well, you seen what happened out there." They grimaced in sympathy, it would be ridiculous to think anyone caught unawares outside in the last few months would come through unscathed. Jeep looked up at them, his hand over the mike as he looked at them one by one, silently asking the question.

"We got room to spare." Kyle said softly. "More than enough."

"It's food we gotta be careful about." Kevin piped in. "I mean, we got a lot, but for how long." Kyle nodded in support of his statement.

"Hold on just a second." Jeep said into the mike, not waiting for a reply before he snapped off the power. He turned fully into the debate. "We can't just say no." He said gravely.

"I don't think it's a question of saying no." Kate countered. "But we really need to discuss this fully."

"Red ridge isn't far from here." Charlie chimed in. "But with this water it's gonna take them a few days, maybe more. They might not even be able to get to us at all." She folded her arms across her chest. "We should at least offer our help."

"Undoubtedly." Jeep gripped the mike. "The time it takes for them to make it over can be spent preparing for their arrival. Sorting everything out." He nodded his head.

"What about the others?" Audrey exclaimed. "And Michael, they'll be here soon too."

"And we got no idea how many there will be." Kyle muttered.

"It doesn't matter." Kate said firmly. "We can't turn anyone away."

"That's the point of all this, right?" Charlie pointed out. "Humanity."

Her reminder of why the entire world had been thrown into chaos silenced them, a heavy reflection that pointedly highlighted the fact that it was now their duty to do everything they could to help. There was a fierce determination in the way Jeep flicked the power switch on the mike. "Are you still there?"

"Yep." The strangers voice sounded constrained.

"Listen. We got ourselves a pretty good situation up here, and we got enough room to take you in." He lifted his finger from the talk button and waited with apprehension as the low hiss of static buzzed in the air.

There was a click and a rush of breath over the speaker. "That's awful kind of you." He said, and they could hear a general air of laughter and relief behind his voice. "We were getting really worried. But I'm unsure how we're gonna get to you."

"We're not far from you, a fair few miles to the south behind the red cliffs. And we got it on good assurance that the water's gonna be gone soon." He paused awkwardly, aware of how strange that must have sounded.

"Sooner the better." The line crackled and faded for a moment. "Thought it was all kicking off again last night." Kate met Charlie's eyes, he was clearly referring to the screams and the dying lights that had carried all the way across the plains and valleys.

"It's over now." Jeep spoke softly, trying not to recall the sound that caused his heart to thud wildly with icy dread. "We'll be keeping a look out when the floor is dry. Won't be long, so keep checking in." He waited for a response, listening as they professed their thanks and gratitude and promised to check in at regular intervals to let them know their progress before they left. The communication ended with a jovial air, excitement permeating the cool dark of the night, making it impossible for them to think about sleep and it was almost natural that they started on their planning right away, taking stock and updating their inventory, making plans, their faces pulled into almost constant smiles.

…

The morning was heralded by the blinding slice of golden light that leapt in suddenly through the slightly ajar door. Kevin had stretched, pausing from his work in folding blankets and neatly stacking them in a growing pile by the sofa where Kyle and Jeep were going over medical supplies, separating bandages and tape. The door was flung wide, the novelty of fresh air after their long confinement hadn't yet worn off and they all took a moment to simply gaze out at the new dawn.

A great feeling of change had overtaken them at some point in the hours leading up to the dawn, the next few days and weeks held the promise of extreme trials as they would soon be forced into the prospect of a more permanent circumstance. Kevin rounded up a few items, one of the blankets, a book and a canteen of water and slipped quietly out the door. They had agreed that they would all take three hour shifts up on the cliff top, scouring the horizon for any sign of life, as they were unsure of exactly when they could expect to see the arrival of Michael and those that had chosen to follow him. Kate watched him go with a heavy feeling of apprehension, glad that she had insisted he take one of the two way radios with him to prevent him from shouting down or a perilous run down the steep path to raise the alarm. The distractions of the night had done well to keep her mind from the indescribable guilt she felt, but she was still restless, wishing away the hours and wringing her hands as she watched the clock on the wall. She wiped the hair from her eyes, skin prickling and heart thudding at the merest thought of what she might say to him when she saw him again. Even now she couldn't be sure what she would do, would she run to him, would he let her throw her arms around his neck, would he listen to her words of regret? She dropped her head, looking down at the neat list of food stores that she had been updating. She didn't even care anymore, ignored every stab of pain that rose in her chest as she brushed her hand over her flat stomach. She wanted him back with a fierce ache.

But she would have to wait, and would judge her actions accordingly when she could see his face, could read his expression. She pushed her futile thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on making notes on the papers in front of her, adjusting numbers and trying to figure out how long certain parts of their stores would last them. She was reasonably pleased to note that their substantial supply of coffee would last them for quite some time, even longer of they could figure out how to use the old and out of date bean grinder. Across the table from her Audrey was furiously writing away in her book, updating in minute detail the events of the night, she'd even broken out the camera, using up one of her preciously guarded film stock to capture an image of Jeep at the microphone when he had checked in with the others in Red Ridge to update them on their supply situation. The excitement of the group of strangers was clear and apparent over the radio, a multitude of voices shouting out their exuberant thanks as they discussed and planned their journey from the national park.

A couple hours later they ate, with Kyle wolfing down his food so he could go up and relieve Kevin before his share got cold. Kate made up a fresh pot of coffee, making up a cup and placing it by the young man's plate ready for when he came down, sitting back and enjoying her own as Charlie joined her on the sofa, casually flicking through the pages of Audrey's book.

"This girl certainly has a way with words." She smiled as she turned another page. "She's really put a lot of effort into it since finding out what it will be used for." She paused as she read over a passage of particularly small script wedged in beside a photograph.

"Yeah, well give it a couple thousand years and I'm sure the words will have changed somehow." Kate smirked back.

"So long as the meaning doesn't." Charlie responded softly, finally closing the book and settling back against the arm of the couch. "Be a real piece of irony if this all happened again just cause people couldn't read straight."

Kate stretched her arms up and over her head, relieving the ache from sitting cramped between shelves as she counted cans and crates. "Doesn't it scare you though?" She huffed and dropped her hands. "Our roles in all this."

"You mean that we're supposed to be responsible for reminding humanity of their faith in God, that we have to convince them and urge them to believe." Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that." Kate said dully. "Thinking it over, it all sounds so ridiculous."

Charlie sighed heavily, tossing her hair back out of her eyes. "I know." She laughed. "I mean, if weren't for this," She tipped the book in her lap, "And the impending arrival of what can only really be called Hosts, I wouldn't believe any of it myself."

"Praise the Lord for circumstantial evidence." Kate said dryly, a smirk lingering at the corner of her mouth. She nodded at Kevin who had just slunk in through the door, his face pink from having sat in the sun. she watched him for a moment as he tucked into his food, gulping down the hot coffee with a grin of pleasure.

"Have you given it much thought." Charlie asked her softly, "Your role?"

"Ain't no different from any of you." Kate replied.

"I dunno Kate." Charlie placed the book carefully on the table. "I think you might have a bit of a harder time than us." She spoke carefully, her voice calm even as Kate regarded her coolly, a question forming in the frown on her face.

"How's that then?"

"Well." Charlie shifted, almost looking uncomfortable. "You're more of an icon in this whole story. Like a figurehead." Kate only frowned at her harder. "He came back for you Kate. He fought for you, he gave up everything. You were his fight, his reason. People are going to see you as that, those that he's bringing with him are going to know you as the reason their general threw down his sword."

Kate paled. She hadn't even thought of what Charlie had said, hadn't thought past how unimaginably elated she would be simply to see him again. But now she thought of it she felt her stomach clench.

"I don't want that." She whispered quietly.

"I know." Charlie countered matter of factly. "But it's something that could happen. I just wondered if you'd given it any thought, but judging by that look on your face you haven't."

Kate shook her head, somewhat thrown by the sudden revelation. "I didn't even think. Oh God, what will people think of me?"

"Hey, don't get me wrong. It ain't a bad thing. It can't be." Charlie placed her hand over Kate's as she sat up straight.

"But what if it is? What if they blame me for his leaving?" Her voice was on the edge of raising.

"They won't." Charlie exclaimed. "They support him, he said so. They're on our side." She said smoothly

"I don't want to be on any side." She muttered.

"Think it through Kate. God has allowed Michael to stay on this earth, has permitted others to too. He's agreed to give us another chance, I think we're safe in all this." She rubbed Kate's hand. "He's certainly not going to allow Michael to walk any path not preordained by Him."

Kate rubbed her hands over her face, suddenly feeling awful and panicked.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Charlie muttered to herself as she finished her coffee, her eyes raking over Kate as she sat hunched over, head in her hands. Kate uttered a low moan, an unintelligible sound escaping her throat instead of a coherent sentence. "I'm sorry I said anything." She patted Kate's back.

"It's okay." She replied through her fingers. "It just never occurred to me, that's all."

"Well, maybe think of it as a friendly heads up." Charlie perked up as Kate glared at her.

"Yeah, thanks." She suddenly didn't want any of the changes that were about to happen, wanted to stay cloistered in their strange little world, spending her days in the company of their little group, not having to worry at all what they thought of her.


	21. Chapter 21

**I want to say another big thank you for all those people who have taken the time out to review this story, especially those who submit muliple reviews. When i started writing this, i intended it to be no more than ten thousand words. clearly that didn't work, now seventy thousand words later i feel i need to praise all of you, as it is you i'm writing for. if i hadn't recieved such fantastic feedback i doubt i would have gotten this far. so thank you all, and pat yourselves on the back! **

Three whole days.

Seventy two hours of chewing nails and pacing the floor, wondering and idling as they waited. There had been some minor discussions on whether or not some of them should press out and take a cursory search to see if all was right. But it was only an idea borne of a helpless indolence, after all Michael had said that he would be back, and he had not yet backed down on his word.

Kyle had taken several trips down the rough track that had led them up the side of the cliff, marking off on the wall the water levels as it receded. Twenty five feet and falling, even now the tips of the low lying short scrub bushes that had hugged the sharp incline had started to break through the waters surface, gentle ripples breaking the mirror finish as the day wore on. He was currently searching through the miscellaneous stores in the storage rooms tucked away in the recess corridors, looking for something to measure the depth left.

The time had crept by achingly slow, marked by the sporadic hiss and blare of static as they were contacted by the locals in Red Ridge, checking in with a paranoid regularity, as though perhaps they had dreamed the contact and had to reassure themselves that the offer of relocation still stood. The shifts they took varied in length, those taken in the middle of the day lasting for little more than half an hour before someone would relieve them, the sun hot and strong as it arced wide across the pale blue sky, but when evening fell the open tableau would usually find itself host to few or all of them, with a picnic of food spread out between them as they sat in near silence as they scanned the horizon.

Those nights seemed endless, the seconds ticking by on the clock with a loud and obnoxious tediousness as Kate lay rigid in her bed, her eyes closed as she tried to fool herself into sleeping, all the while her ears pricked for any slight movement or sound. She likened it to being seven years old again, knowing that in the morning she could bound down the stairs to rip open Christmas presents. But her sleeplessness then had been caused by an irrepressible excitement. Now it was a nervous energy that kept her awake, causing her to toss and turn, throwing off the blankets as she tried with futility not to think what he would say when he came back. She dreaded his contempt, remembering with a harsh guilt the pain and anger that had clouded his eyes after she had struck him. Even now her fingers itched when she thought of it.

Charlie's words still hovered at the forefront of her mind, ominous and dispiriting every time she thought of them. Dragging herself from the bed she showered and dressed, resigning herself to another sleepless night. Her eyes felt dry as she soft footed her way through the living area, trying not to wake Kevin who dozed lightly on the sofa, the menu for whatever DVD he'd been watching playing on repeat as she carefully made a coffee. She took the mug outside, the air only marginally cooler than that in the bunker as she sat on the uncomfortable rock. The waters surface rippling silently in the light breeze, distorting the pale cast of the moon as it whirled and eddied around the branches that penetrated the blackness.

She was still there when the sun rose, eyes closed in a restless sleep as a faint call fell from the top of the cliff, followed almost immediately by the crackle of the two way radio that had been placed on the coffee table. The sound echoed terribly, startling Kate from her uneasy rest and no doubt rousing Kevin in a much more spectacular manner. Even from outside and in her drowsy state she could hear Jeep's clear voice stating that someone was coming. She struggled to her feet, kicking over the mug that she had left beside her as she hurried to the door, leaning heavily against the jamb as Kevin shouted to the others, inciting a colossal amount of noise as doors slammed open down corridors. Kate didn't wait for them, instead heading straight up, her bare feet making the climb more painful but she pushed the thought away, heaving herself up the steeper incline as she neared the top, her lungs burning with the effort.

Jeep was already there, waiting anxiously where the path met the cliff top, the radio clutched tightly in his hand as he helped her steady herself on her feet before flinging his arm wide, pointing out over the sun hazed rock, the horizon shimmering with a haze of heat. "Over there." He panted.

Kate guarded her eyes against the sun, hot and weighty despite having only been up for a couple of hours, and gazed hard, following the line of Jeep's hand until she saw in the haze the distinct figures of people on the horizon.

She felt exhilaration and a gut clenching nervousness explode through her, eyes fixed and concentrating on the dark and distant shapes.

"They're here." Jeep breathed, smiling even through his own complicated nervousness. "Are the others coming up?" He faced her, eyes glancing back and forth between her and the horizon.

"Yeah." She gasped, still catching her breath. "Kevin was shouting around so I doubt they'll be long."

Jeep laughed, an odd sound that was more panic and nerves than actual merriment. "Man, I'm shaking." He shook his hands as Kate gave him a sideways glance.

"Chill out." She said dryly, smiling despite her tone.

"I know." He shoved her lightly. "but I been up here since dawn, thought I was hallucinating. Waiting's over." His grin stretched across his face.

Kate returned his smile, stooping to brush the soles of her feet as she kept her eyes trained on the distance. She couldn't make out how many of them there were, the heat shimmer distorting them as they moved with an agonising slowness. She thought maybe she counted twenty, but it could easily have been only ten or maybe thirty. There would be no way of telling until they got nearer.

There was a smatter of footfalls, a scrambling and hurried sound as the others came careening up onto the flat. all of them shouting and calling at once as they spied the shadows in the sun bleached horizon line.

"You think we should go to them?" Charlie squinted, shifting her hold on Evan who squirmed in her arms, his eyes scrunched up against the light.

"Could do." Kyle muttered back, his hand shading his eyes. "Wonder how far they've walked." He mused. Or how hurt would they be, and tired, and thirsty under the heat of the sun, Kate though, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand. The need to bring up any water was small, what with the bunker only just down the path and it would do them better to get out of the sun as soon as possible.

Audrey broke away from them, her low slung scruffy jeans scuffing against the rock as she started to run, her hair shining like black gold in the sun. Charlie shouted after her, eliciting only a joyous grin as the girl spun for a moment before resuming her pace. There was a held breath as they looked at one another, a momentary pause and then Kevin was off too, his pace quick to catch up with Audrey who was laughing as she ran.

Kyle rolled his eyes, his smile wide before he too ran to join them. It was always Audrey, Kate thought, always the young girl who would break the ice or spur them on and take action. She paused, shifting on her feet as she glanced at Charlie, her son held high on her chest. The young mother nodded, a sly smile on her lips that seemed to unlock something deep within Kate, her heart thumping in her chest as she turned and put one foot in front of the other, faster and faster until she too was running, the rock bruising and punishing beneath her feet as the wind whipped her hair, the sun warm against her face.

They became clearer the further she ran, sweat trickling down her back as she ran in line with the others, all of them gasping for air and laughing all at once, the pain of running barefoot over the uneven terrain forgotten when the could fully pick out the people coming closer towards them.

Her lungs burned with an intensity she'd never felt before, her heart hammering with more than exertion as her eyes flicked from one of them to the next, searching for his familiar shape.

Kevin slowed first, catching Audrey by the wrist as they both leant forward, hands braced on their knees as they gasped, Kate and Kyle stumbling to a halt beside them, their eyes wide as they were approached.

They were beautiful, even though tired and their pale skin smeared with blood. They held themselves with a grace that defied their hardship and the heat, their sculpted limbs hidden only by the sheer dress of translucent material that rippled and shifted in the light breeze.

Kate found herself caught up in the gaze of a woman so stunning she would have been at home on the front cover of any couture magazine, her pale grey eyes unrelenting in the scorching sun, hair the lightest shade of blonde, all of which made her appear ghost like, unreal and out of place in the arid landscape. Any semblance of something coherent died on her lips as she stared up into the ethereal face, feeling more lowly and human that she'd ever felt in her life. Kyle's hand landed on her shoulder, his breathing matching hers, rapid and loud in the hot air.

It seemed for a moment as though they were caught in some bizarre dream, widely surrounded by these beautiful creatures, all of them gazing at them with an avid fascination. All of them waiting for each other to speak first.

But it was always Audrey.

The young girl stepping forward with a airy demeanour, proffering her hand as she introduced herself.

The woman before them looked at the girls hand with curiosity, reaching forward hesitantly to hold it within her own hand. "Onnjel." She smiled, her eyes glittering as Audrey grinned.

"How many of you are there?" Kyle asked softly, more than aware of the company they now kept.

"Twenty one of us have come here. But there are many more that have chosen to spread themselves throughout the world." She spoke with a lilting accent so familiar to Michael's that it forced Kate's eyes from her flawless face, roving hungrily over the gathering individuals, all of them meeting her eye with a inquisitive air as she took in each one of their faces, looking over them twice, then three times, leaning back and forth until she came to the sudden dreadful realisation. Michael wasn't with them.

"Where is he?" The words were blurted from her mouth before she even had the chance to register that she'd spoken. Her desperation silenced them.

The woman regarded her with a guarded sympathy. "He is taking counsel with his brother." She said softly.

"He's not coming back?"

"He will join us shortly." Onnjel said quietly, her stare softened. "He suffers more than us." She held Kate's eyes with significance.

Kate caught her meaning, like a devastating blow to the chest. "Is he angry?" She hated the way her voice shook.

Something of a frown passed over the woman's flawless brow, a hesitant emotion flashing in her eyes. "I can't say. He has changed, a lot." She spoke slowly and evenly as though dissembling the words. She paused and peered back over her shoulder to some point far off in the distance. Kate followed her line of sight but saw nothing.

"You're okay to come with us now?" Kyle spoke loudly, his hand tight on her shoulder, squeezing firmly with sympathy even as he smoothly changed the subject.

"Yes." She made a motion with her hand and the surrounding figures straightened.

"We got everything you're gonna need down in the bunker, but it's still a short walk away. You guys gonna be okay?" Kyle pointed out the smear of blood beneath her chin, evidence of a greater pain.

"Most of us are unafflicted." She turned when Kyle did, her eyes betraying more than a physical hurt. "There are only a few of us who have chosen to bear the pain of our mortal flesh." She dropped her voice. "The shock of breaking the bond with our Father was more than most could endure, there are a few that I find myself…concerned…about." She frowned lightly, and Kate recognised the look as one that Michael had worn so often in those weeks when he struggled to make sense of the rush of uncomfortable and unfamiliar emotion.

They were a few feet away before Kyle realised that Kate had not followed, pausing in his low speech he turned back and motioned her to follow, but her feet would not comply.

She couldn't leave. Not knowing that he was close by.

"He could be hours yet Kate." Kyle took her elbow in a gentle grip, turning her from the wide vista.

"I want to wait for him." She muttered quietly, ducking her head to avoid the cool celestial gaze that regarded her with open interest.

"But we need you to help these people." He spoke each word with definitive weight, trying hard to be patient and stern at the same time.

"Maybe he needs help." She said curtly, aware of her petulance.

"You needn't worry for him. Gabriel will see that he comes to no more harm." Onnjel's voice was clear and sweet, full of a gentle certainty as she spoke.

She felt her eyes widen. 'No more harm', Kate thought, just those words alone made her skin shiver. "But Gabriel tried to kill him." She glanced wildly at Kyle who was also frowning in disbelief.

Something pained flickered across the angels face and she shook her head briefly, the smallest hint of a sad smile lingering at the corner of her lips. "To prevent Michael from making a mistake." She met Kate's furious stare with an unflinching stoicism. "They are brothers Kate." She explained slowly, ignoring the fleeting glimpse of shock at the use of her name, despite not yet having introduced herself. "They were made to complete each other, they share a bond inconceivable even to us, they have been fighting for each other and with each other since the dawn of creation. Gabriel will not harm him."

Kate stood tall under her stare, feeling her spine straighten, her blood hot in her veins as the softly spoken words washed over her, almost condescending in their simplicity. She shook her head, the incongruous picture she had painted unreal in her mind.

She diverted her eyes, looking at Kyle as he glanced warily at her from the corner of his eyes. "I …" She couldn't explain to him, how desperately she needed to see that he was safe, to be the first to welcome him back. She couldn't tell him just how badly she wanted to simply speak to him, to convince him how truly sorry she was for her hurtful actions.

"He'll come." Kyle whispered, gripping her arm more tightly and pulling gently. Kate stared resolutely at the floor, feeling her face flame as she focused on her bare feet, feeling crestfallen and shamed. She allowed herself to be led, listening mutely as Audrey chattered away behind her, question after question answered by a soft male voice that sounded both young and ancient.

The distance they had run to get there seemed so much father now that they walked slowly back, the sun more heated on their shoulders as they led the newly mortal on their path. Kate let her gaze wander, looking over the bizarre company, their steps even and measured, their shoulders dark and stained, rust coloured under the yellow sun. they carried within their hands something long and thin, all of them clutching the object with a gentle fierceness and it was only when she allowed her steps to veer her closer to one of them that she realised they held within their hands a feather, each one different, long and sleek. One of their own.


	22. Chapter 22

**How come you get the best ideas for dialogue when you're at work or in the shower, when you have no hope in hell of writing it down, and when you finally get to a computer, its all gone! **

**that should explain this chapter.**

**also, i should perhaps mention that 'onnjel' is pronounced 'ohn-yell' (Sorry if that sounds patronising). its just a derivation of a latin variation of the word angel. original. i know.**

The scene in the bunker was one of organised chaos, the cavernous space suddenly crowded and full of life. The long and echoing silences filled with the gentle murmur of a dozen voices all speaking over one another.

Kate looked up from the roll of surgical tape in her hands, her fingernail idly making its round to find the edge. She smiled faintly as she watched Audrey, her young face lit up in an infectious smile as she motioned one of the young men to raise his arms so that she could pull a t-shirt on over his head. It would have seemed patronising had the man not been smiling back, a mirthful laugh as Audrey ruffled his hair back into shape.

Kate was still amazed at the change within them, the calm and stoic demeanour of ancient guardians had given away to open childlike enthusiasm once they had reached the cool confines of the bunker, water had been drunk as though it was the giver of life itself, they had marvelled and giggled amongst themselves as they were offered clothes, like playing dress up, with the others, so shockingly human besides them, handing out food that was consumed with a curious fervour.

She found the end of the tape, pulling out a lengthy strip before she tore it, positioning it carefully against the side of the sterile gauze square before gently patting it down. Each motion bringing back the sharp memory of the first time she had done this. Onnjel sat quietly, barely a flicker of recognized pain passed through her, even when Kate relaced the needle and started fresh on the other shoulder. She sat hunched over in the chair, her hands holding her hair out of the way.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked eventually, slightly perturbed at the lack of reaction.

It was a long moment before the woman spoke back. "I will be." She said quietly, her breath rushing out in a sigh.

"I won't be long now." Kate tried to placate her. "It's quite neat so it shouldn't be too much of a problem." She rested her hand against her skin, hot beneath her touch as she worked the needle in to the freshly cleaned wound, remembering starkly that it could have been a lot worse, could have been deeper, more ragged, the skin twisted by hasty, necessary stitches.

"The wound will heal." Onnjel said quietly. "And I shall be glad to carry the scars." Kate raised an eyebrow at her resilience but said nothing of it, instead taking her time to careful lay the neat row of stitches, her hands tired and cramped after what had felt like hours of holding them in that manner. Onnjel was the last of them to sit before her. Only five of them had refused the offer of having the neat wound healed over with a gentle hand, had chosen instead to let their bodies heal as a mortal would, and take the time to truly appreciate the sacrifice that they had made. Few other had had the choice taken from them, as they lay incoherent on the ground in shock, their hands clutching at their throats where the collars that had sat there for thousands of years had suddenly come undone, their skin exposed to the mercy of the elements. It had been decided for them to take away their pain, to allow them a small mercy.

Kate had learned that nearly all of them were from the lower level, children in the eyes of those who occupied the higher plains. But they had all fought in the armies, all of them taking Michael's orders, following his word and his command, their generals voice calling them forth and all of them obeying blindly, for Michael's will was the will of God. Only Onnjel had actually fought beside him, stood near him on the field of battle. She had been present when Michael had fought Lucifer and won. Kate had listened with a morbid fascination to these unprompted stories, wondering why she was being subjected to them, her heart pumping a mixture of awe and jealousy through her veins. But she listened regardless, taking in every mention of his name and holding it close to her heart, her own thoughts unvoiced, her opinion of him seeming insignificant and wholly unimportant compared to those around her.

She finished up, patting down the white bandage and pulling up the blood stained dress as she discarded the detritus of surgical equipment, her eyes tired and back sore from where she'd stooped so long. Onnjel stood and faced her fully, thanking her quietly. She was the only one of them who had not given in to the excitable enthusiasm of exploration, had not yet grinned with admiration of all the modern things that their species had made. The others had turned over books in their hands, flipping through pages and reading excerpts, they had let their fingers trace over the fine mechanical stitching of the clothes they now wore, pulling at the fabric and straining to look at how it sat against their perfect forms. She stared at Kate now, her head tilted in curiosity, eyes unrelenting as she stared.

Kate shifted awkwardly, trying desperately to avoid her gaze, uncomfortable and insistent. Eventually she met it, her stomach twisting as she asked her question. "What?"

Onnjel frowned, a light crease that that was more uncertainty than it was studious. "I'm trying to see what it is he sees in you." She remarked, making Kate's heart beat uncomfortably. "But I guess I just don't know who you are." She smiled softly, rankling Kate even though it was a smile of kindness.

"Neither does Michael. Not really." She muttered back, turning herself to gather up the remaining supplies, unsure whether the admission she had just made was true or not.

"I think he does." She told Kate lightly, causing her to met her eye again. "After all, he did start a revolution for you." She smiled again, this one not quite reaching her eyes.

Kate blanched at having heard it put so bluntly. "His actions are his own." She said, her throat dry. "I didn't ask this of him." She could feel the steel in her eyes as she stared at her.

"And yet here we are." Onnjel straightened, reaching out to carefully place her hand beneath Kate's chin, lifting her face into the light. "It was the only way he could come back to you. Do not get me wrong, some of us have waited for this chance for a thousand years, but none of us had the strength to voice our desires. We are shamed that it nearly took the damnation of our general to finally take a stand. And for myself, I find myself honoured in your presence." Kate frowned and pulled back from the light touch. "It is you that have seen us here. His love for you." She dropped her hand, staring at Kate for a moment as though she would say more.

But she said nothing, turning smoothly from Kate and making herself welcome in the jubilant mass that waited for her, leaving Kate reeling and lost all over again.

….

Upon reflection, spaghetti probably wasn't the best idea for their first meal together, these people who had watched their kind for millennia may have had an intimate knowledge beyond the comprehension of lower mortals, but they couldn't use a fork.

They took it in their stride though, laughing at the absurdity of it all as Kyle gave a full presentation on the merits of different approaches to the pasta, spinning his fork on his plate as Kate sat in a sullen silence, her eyes pulled instinctively to the clock on the wall.

It had been many hours since they had first seen them on the horizon, and the sun had long ago started on its descent through the sky, every hour that passed weighed heavily on her heart and was filled with more frequent concerned glances from her old friends. She rapped her fingers against the table, nudging her glass pointless distances and looked down the length of the pulled together tables to where Audrey was recounting the night they had left the town for the safety of the bunker, those who sat around her listening to her detailed account with avid fascination. Kate pushed back from the table, clearing her plate away, not wanting to listen any further, not wanting to remember the night that he had died.

She dumped her dishes in the sink, pausing briefly at the thought of making herself a coffee, but she ignored her craving and headed away from the festival atmosphere, waving off Charlie's concern with an excuse. She sat disconsolately on her bed, wondering how long she would have this quiet privacy. The imminent arrival of even more people meant that pretty soon they would all need to start bunking in together, even now some of the newcomers had been placed together until they could adequately sort out some of the larger storage rooms located further down in the darkened corridors. She leant forward, placing her elbows heavily on her knees as she sighed, wondering what it was that had kept him so long. She felt the absence of their child now with a sickening nausea, empty despite the hearty meal she'd forced down.

Hands pressed to her face in the semblance of prayer, she whispered his name in the quiet of her room, her desperation and anguish evident in those two precious syllables. She tried to grasp exactly how it had all gone wrong, analysing her decisions that had led her to this low point, going through a thousand 'what if's that could have led her in a different direction, going back through the days, months and even years that had run up to this point. If only she had just said no, had reminded him of his station, she could have avoided all this, could have loved him from afar. It was her own selfishness that had driven her, her own desire that had compelled her to ignore reason. She should have recognised his vulnerabilities, his confusion and uncertainty in the midst of chaos, but she had taken that chance to be with him, grasped the opportunity with both hands regardless of the knowledge that they had so little time. It should have all ended there, if she had pulled back, refused him, he would have had no reason to come back, would not have disturbed the order of things, and she would not be filled with the dreaded and sickening knowledge that she would never get over that night, the echo of pain still causing her to wince even now, his hand against her waist as he extinguished the brief flicker of life that they had created.

She condemned herself at length at the way she had treated him after all he had done for her, berating and beating herself up as she remembered every stony look, every hard word she had uttered. She had given him no reason to believe she still cared, had cast him off so easily and with such fire that that she was sure she'd be amazed if he came back at all.

With slow deliberation she turned her pillow over, the familiar and comforting sight of that flannel shirt greeting her in the dim light that cast a sickly pallor throughout the room. She reached for it on instinct, bringing it to her face and breathing in, a sharp misery twitching in her stomach when she noticed that all it held was the scent of her shampoo. Feeling defeated she fell listlessly to the side, bouncing once on the tightly sprung mattress before she curled her legs up to her chest, hand wedged into the tight space between her knees and her stomach, an instinctual comfort that she had perfected on too many lonely nights. She lay listening to the clock for over an hour, occasionally the sound of laughter would filter down towards her door, highlighting her misery even further as the monotonous ticking blurred into the background, her eyes unfocused as she buried her face into the soft shirt.

The knock on her door came just as her eyes began to droop, a welcome lassitude in her limbs pulling her down towards the promise of sleep, her body tired after such a long state of anticipation. She didn't answer the call but that didn't stop Charlie from cracking open the door and nudging her head round, her eyes soft as she took in Kate's pathetic state. She smiled briefly but Kate made no motion to get up, or even talk, only registering that she recognised her presence with the direction of her gaze.

"Kate." She said her name as though handling a skittish lion, her hand running down the edge of the door, she swallowed thickly and Kate became aware of her hesitation. "He's here."

.


	23. Chapter 23

Kate lifted her head from the pillow, unsure if she'd actually heard her correctly. "What?"

"He's here." Charlie opened up the door further, and from where she lay Kate could hear the excited murmur of voices. "Just came back now."

She resisted the urge to throw herself from the covers, reigning in her urgency and rising instead with a reserve she didn't know she possessed. Straightening out her clothes and pulling her hair back as she followed Charlie out into the corridor, trying not to notice the way the other girl kept her eyes on her the whole length of the corridor, her heart hammering harder with each step that took her closer to the general commotion, suddenly realising she didn't know where to place her hands.

The room fell silent almost the moment she walked into the room, as though they had all been anxiously waiting for her and the tension her arrival would cause. She was once again caught short at how her heart seemed to stop at the sight of him, his head tilted slightly from listening to the low and foreign words of his Lieutenant. She felt each set of eyes that turned to land on her, but only his stare unsettled her at the very core. She desperately wanted to go to him, but there was something empty about his gaze, his eyes guarded as he looked her over. Charlie's hand landed warm and welcome on her back, grounding her in her uncertainty and propelling her forward, each step offering up a another reason in her mind why he should refuse her. He straightened before her, eyes never leaving hers as his attention fell away from the woman at his side, and Kate trembled all the more for being the entire focus of it, blood thundering in her ears until finally she was near him, one more step and she was thrown off by the sudden press of his hand on her chest, his skin hot through her shirt as it covered her heart, and for a horrifying moment she thought he was pushing her away.

But he didn't, instead he stepped closer, both hands on hers shoulders, turning her with an insistence that she had almost expected from him. The gathered crowd parted before them, heads bowed in deference to him as he led her forward, his palm flat between her shoulders. She caught Charlie's wide eyes, no doubt mirroring the sudden dread that Kate felt.

She found herself walking the path back to her room, his hand heavy on her back until he snapped the door shut sharply behind them. She almost didn't want to turn and face him, unsure of what she would see in his eyes when she did, and for the longest moment she stood resolute, building up the courage to turn, distracted by the feel of him so close behind her, the feel of his breath on the back of her neck her undoing.

"I wouldn't blame you." She whispered, her throat dry. "If you hated me." The tremble in her voice evidence of just how much she wanted him to rebuke her. The silence that followed seemed deafening as she waited for his reply.

His hand rested on her shoulder, tugging lightly to turn her towards him, other hand beneath her chin, raising her face to meet his incredulous gaze. "Hate you?" she got the impression from his unveiled confusion that he hadn't seen the conversation going this way. "I don't hate you Kate." He said in a rush, as though it were obvious to her, but all she could remember was the fire in his eyes when they had last seen each other., even now there was a stern set to his face.

"I didn't mean it." She blurted out. "I didn't mean to say what…"

He cut her off with a wave of his hand, halting her mid speech, his eyes closed in a pained frown. "Yes, you did." He said softly. Kate felt her heart drop. "Anger has a way of bringing out the truth." He explained, opening his eyes to look at her. "And you had every right to be angry with me."

"Michael.."

"And you should be angry with me, not with Him." He ignored her attempts of rebuttal. "The pain that you have had to endure has come about entirely through my actions." He folded his arms across his chest, looking deeply uncomfortable.

"I don't blame you." Kate whispered desperately.

"But you should." He countered fiercely.

"I don't want to hate you."

"Maybe not hate." He said haltingly, "But you need to accept that I did this to us."

Kate hung her head, hugging her arms to her chest. "I don't even care about that anymore." She whispered.

"You should." He held his hands against her arms in a bruising grip. "Look at me." He demanded, forcing Kate's eyes up to meet his, compassion and grief in equal measure. "I can't tell you how to feel." He said softly, "Or even begin to imagine the resentment I have caused. But I can't allow you to go on believing that the blame lies with anyone but me." she swallowed thickly as she recalled the damning remarks and condemnation she had made against their God. "You cannot blame Him." He said it with such gentle desperation and resolve that for a moment she feared for herself, wondering just what her caustic remarks had earned her in the eternal state of things.

Her cheeks felt hot under his gaze, flushing red with shame and embarrassment, realising that even now she could not tell him that that was how she felt, and she desperately hoped that he wouldn't ask, because she couldn't lie to him. She dropped her gaze, tracing the lines that curled around his neck. He dropped his hand from her arms, folding them back against himself as he leant heavily against the door. "I can't even begin to say how terrible I feel about this Kate, how I deserve anything you have to say." He stared at where his arms were pressed tightly against his chest. "And at the same time I find myself beset by such irrational thoughts, of desires to simply wish away and forget what I have done to you." He admitted quietly.

"I know how you feel." Kate offered quietly, her heart skipping at the look of hope that lit up his face. "It's a very human trait." She smiled briefly at him, something self deprecating.

"It's a foolish inclination." He muttered quietly, not meeting her gaze.

"But it shows that you care." She said simply.

There was a look of confliction on his face as he straightened. "Of course I do." He whispered, something of incredulity edging into his voice. "You thought I didn't?"

It was her turn to look at the floor, abashed. "Honestly Michael?" She paused uncertainly, "When you left, you had such hate in your eyes. I don't ever expect you to forgive me." she squeezed her arms tighter around herself, her eyes everywhere but on his face, catching on the dull red scratches that she had scored into his chest, momentarily surprised that they were still bright and vivid, unhealed. The marks of her betrayal and damnation.

He sighed roughly, rubbing his hand across his face. "I can't forgive what you said…but I understand why you said it." He sounded stern. His eyes softened upon seeing the dejected look on her face. "I could never hate you, no matter what you say." he stepped forward, capturing her face between his hands, a gentle strength that made her tremble. "And I'm sorry that I gave you any reason to doubt that." There was true regret in his voice, something pained as he searched her eyes, looking for forgiveness.

"It's more than enough that you came back." her throat was tight against the sudden relief and adoration that leapt up from her chest.

"I'm sorry I stayed away so long." He followed the short paths his fingers made as he traced them across her cheek. "I admit, I was lost. I questioned myself, and my motives. But Gabriel helped me to see things clearly… in his own way." He glanced away, as though remembering something particularly irksome.

"Then I should be glad that he was with you." She said, unable to shrug off the dark image of the towering form. Michael smiled softly, hands light against her neck. Kate sighed, closing her eyes as the last of the icy dread that she had felt ebbed from her exhausted body, the feel of his hands against her skin such a tender comfort to her after what had felt like the longest week of her life. The misery and utter desolation she had felt almost insignificant beneath his touch.

"I would have come back regardless." He rested his forehead against hers, standing so close that she could feel the heat wash from him, her fingers shook as she touched him, her hands sliding into the space between them to rest against his chest, her fingertips running over the scratches that marked his skin.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." She breathed out, her voice thick as she stared at the savage pattern. "I'm sorry I shouted." She smoothed her hand over his skin, wanting to sweep away the hurt.

"I understand." she didn't see his gentle smile, her eyes closed in recrimination.

"But I …"

"Shh." He pressed his fingers against her lips, silencing her and eliciting a thrill that shivered up her spine. "Just stop." Her breath trembling around his fingertips as he traced her lips. Her eyes fluttered close, shaking as he replaced his fingers with a tremulous brush of his lips, a light and hesitant caress that shook her with a furious desire.

She whispered her love for him against his lips, breathless and reverent as he pulled her close, his hands holding her in a fierce embrace as he kissed her, as though he strove to drive away every nuance of grief and doubt she had endured, her hands pressed tight between them as he held her, his arm dropping around her waist, her hair curled in his tight grip as he pulled her head back, a frightening hunger possessing him.

She could barely breath, the beat of her heart maddening, the way he possessed her, hot and undeniable, was intoxicating. Fierce and ardent as he kissed her, an intensity of seeking absolution, almost punishing. But she gave back what she took, pushing up against him, working her arms loose to hold against his back, to run her fingers through his hair, nails against his skin eliciting a shockingly aroused gasp to fall against her lips.

He pulled back suddenly, cheeks flushed and breathless, eyes dark with the evidence of need and desire. Kate felt her resolve weaken, subjected to the heat of his gaze. Something hesitant and reigned in about the way he held himself, in his vice like grip on her arms. He breathed in harsh ragged breaths, matching the beat of her heart, words forming and dying on his lips as he struggled to find something to say, to fill the heated silence.

She raised her hand to touch his cheek, to calm whatever raging storm was building behind his eyes, holding his face as he turned into the touch. He laughed suddenly, short and full of mirthless irony. "Still getting used to this." He ducked his head, hand over his calming heart. Kate smiled up at him with a sympathetic kindness, rocking up onto her toes to capture his lips in a softer, more gentle kiss.

"I don't mind." She whispered softly, her meaning clear in the sultry way she met his eyes.

Whatever he would have said was interrupted by an insistent knock on the door. He flinched visibly at the disturbance, holding her gaze until it was repeated. He turned swiftly, wrenching open the door, seemingly unsurprised to find the ghost like figure of his subordinate standing on the other side.

"Yes?" Kate was surprised how even his voice was despite the hardened set of his face.

When she spoke, the words she uttered were free and foreign, a beautifully lilting pattern that was cut short when Michael interrupted her, clearing his throat in admonition. She stuttered and stalled, realising her mistake and carrying on so that Kate could understand her.

"By your leave Sir, your presence has been requested." She glanced quickly at Kate, the fleeting look taking in everything about her, making her feel exposed and suddenly vulnerable.

"My presence can wait." Michael countered, an edge to his voice.

"I told you to leave them." Charlie's voice echoed sharply down the corridor, bouncing off the cold and sterile walls.

"There are issues of importance that must be discussed." Her reply was directed down towards the footsteps that could be heard coming closer.

"And I said it could wait." Charlie whispered furiously, finally in the light cast from the door. She glanced apologetically at both Michael and Kate. "I'm sorry."

Michael waved off her apology. "A minute or two." He said, making it clear that it wasn't up for debate.

"Sir?" Onnjel looked at him questioningly, but Michael only gestured for her to wait for him back in the living area, closing the door on her.

He stood for a moment with his hand resting on the door, eyes unfocused. "I'm sorry." He said softly, watching his hand as it stroked down the wood.

"It's okay. I didn't expect we would stay undisturbed for long."

"I don't have to go." He offered, something open in the hopeful look on his face.

"She's right though." Kate shrugged. "They need you." She pushed her hands deep into her pockets, trying to ignore how she could still taste him on her lips. "Besides, she'll just knock on the door again." She tried to smile, but it felt tight and somewhat fake. "She seems very…" she trailed off, vaguely motioning towards the door.

"Spirited?" Michael smiled tightly.

"I suppose you could say that." The air surrounding them had cooled and an odd uncomfortable tension lighted in the space between them.

"She does have a very independent nature." Michael remarked dryly, "Always has done." He sobered visibly, catching her within his solemn gaze, a resolute sigh. "Are you alright?"

Kate nodded in the wake of his sudden seriousness. "Yes." Lips dry as she watched his hands fold over themselves, fingers lacing and tightening.

"Are we alright?" He watched her carefully, reading her face as he waited for her answer.

Kate regarded him fondly, his poise full of uncertainty and regret, looking much as she supposed she did. "I think we'll be fine." She told him quietly, feeling the imprint of his hopeful smile spread across her heart.

…

The living room seemed so much smaller now that close to thirty people occupied it, scattered about on sofa's and chairs, some simply resting back against the wall as they sat on the floor. The room especially bright after the comparative darkness of the corridor that they had taken their time walking up, with Kate remarking on how she was surprised that Michael had chosen to have the deep wounds on his back healed, her fingers skating over the silver crescent shaped marks as he told her that he couldn't bear to do it a second time. She had stared at them, an overwhelming sense of respect and pride making her heart glow.

The silence that greeted his arrival had little to do suspicion or secrecy, but more a sense of only speaking when being spoken to, their heads bowing in obedience as he looked them over, a slight frown marring his brow as he regarded them in their new clothes.

Never one to stand on ceremony, Jeep crossed the room, his steps heavy and loud as he handed Michael a shirt. "Put it on. You're making us guys look bad." He smiled. He looked at Kate, nodding his head towards the kitchen where Charlie and Kyle sat, motioning with his hand that he had made her a coffee. "You want?" He pointed at Michael as he emerged from the shirt, pulling it down neatly and brushing his hands over any folds, raising his thumbs when Michael nodded. "Should I ask these guys?"

"No." Michaels vehement answer caught Jeep off guard, startled by his wide eyes. "I really don't think it would be a good idea, do you?"

Jeep conceded, eyeing the fresh young faces and silently agreeing that caffeine would not be the best way to end their first day among the mortal world. Kate followed him and sat down at the table as Michael went over to where most of the former angels sat, sitting down with the fluid grace of his birthright, contrasting the awkward way they had placed themselves, rigid and upright, not yet used to true flesh.

"So?" Charlie pulled her chair in closer to Kate's side, "You two seem okay." She smiled as Kate blushed, averting her eyes from Charlie's knowing look. "I figured from your face back there you were either fighting or…doing something else." She nudged Kate in the ribs, causing her entire face to flame red.

"Shh." She whispered furiously, Charlie's laugh had drawn quite a few curious looks and Kate could definitely feel Michael's eyes upon her.

"I'm sorry." Charlie giggled. "I'm just happy for you." She rubbed at Kate's arm in appeasement.

"Yeah, well, turns out there wasn't really much to say." Kate said quietly, letting her gaze wonder over to where Jeep was handing Michael a steaming mug, his gentle smile of thanks reminding Kate of just how beautiful he was. "We're both sorry, and we said as much." She thanked jeep as he slid her coffee across the table, taking her time inhaling the smell while Charlie shifted in her seat beside her.

"And that's it? You're fine with that?" Charlie questioned her quietly, keeping her voice low and soft so that it would carry over the short space.

"The fact that he has come back, and is willing to forgive me is more than I could have ever hoped for." She replied, curling her hands around the mug and soaking in its warmth.

"But what about…" Charlie floundered for a moment, looking to Jeep who had sat down opposite them.

"What?" Kate demanded, somewhat defensive as she stared back and forth between them.

Charlie dropped her eyes, slumping in her chair as she struggled with the right words, eventually leaning forward with a sympathetic look. "You lost a child Kate." She stated softly.

Kate stared at her coffee with a fixed interest, apparently fascinated with the ripples on the surface as she replied. "I know that. What's your point?"

"Just that…." She sighed roughly. "Nothing. It's nothing, none of my business." She shook her head and apologised.

"We've skirted the issue." Kate explained, her voice quiet and saving Charlie from the agonising silence that could have followed her change of topic. "But we haven't really spoken about it. Not yet." She stared at where he sat, leaning forward as he spoke, his words low and indistinguishable, only pausing for a moment as he looked up and caught her eye, a tight look of concern on his face. "It's too soon for that." She whispered, dropping her gaze to the coffee mug. "I think, perhaps, that its hurt him more than me." She smiled in bitter irony. "He says I have to blame him, but I can't. If I blame him for this, then I don't know what will happen, I can't hate him. But he says I can't hate God either."

Charlie didn't meet her eye when she looked up, nor did Jeep. It was obvious why. They had both sat with her as she had cried, screaming out her hurt and frustration, damning the Lord Almighty in a shocking display of blasphemy and creative swearing. They both knew pretty much how she felt on the matter.

"Michael says that I have to find my faith again, that I have to believe that despite what He has allowed to happen, I can trust Him." She flashed them a brief smile, bitter and tight. "And that when I have faith, humanity will have faith, and my story, whatever version Audrey has written, will become of vital importance." She stated dryly, finishing the coffee and savouring the warmth still left in the cup.

"No pressure, huh." Jeep remarked and Kate rolled her eyes.

"All I can say is that I hope no one's holding their breath." It was all very well to make light of the situation, but Kate felt a genuine pang of guilt, knowing that Michael had sacrificed everything just to simply stay by her side, and yet she couldn't muster up any of her former feelings, couldn't even remember what it felt like to feel comforted and supported, even loved by some unseen presence. She felt dispirited then, even as Audrey joined them, dropping her book with a careful thud against the table.

"I got everyone's names." She beamed proudly, automatically reading them off and mispronouncing them horribly.

…..

"You should sleep."

Kate started, snapping her half lidded eyes open at the sound of Michael's voice close to her ear. She looked up from her comfortable seat curled up in one of the overstuffed armchairs, gracefully given up by an eager young girl as they had all come together to talk in general, explaining any hardships they may find themselves enduring with their new range of complicated emotion.

She made a sleepy sound, stretching slightly as he knelt before her. "I'm fine." She said, the gentle murmur of voices around them a perfect accompaniment to the warm air, making her feel tired even as she denied it.

"You're a terrible liar." He smiled fondly.

"Maybe." She replied, unable to stop herself from smiling back. "But I don't want to go yet."

He reached out, resting his hand on hers lightly. "We could be some time yet. Kevin and Audrey have already gone to bed." He said softly. Kate glanced over to where she'd last seen them, their seats now occupied by a frighteningly handsome man and a girl, both of whom were caught up in a conversation with Kyle.

"Can't I just stay with you?" She held his gaze, his own eyes tired.

"You'll be more comfortable." He stated gently, standing up and drawing her out of the uncomfortable position she'd curled herself into, standing close enough to touch, to feel his breath on her cheek and shiver at the delightful thrill of it, staring up into his eyes as he held her face, his fingers moving in a maddening pattern, making her tremble suddenly under his touch. "I won't be too long. I promise." Spoken against her lips just before he kissed her, light and chaste, but still edged by something dark and barely repressed, just enough to make her knees feel weak and be glad of the arm he'd placed firmly around her waist. She sighed against him, a weak protest as he loosened his hold and turned her in the direction of her room, her tongue gently lapping at the taste of him on her lips as she looked up, into the avid stare of every occupant of the room.

She faltered suddenly in her step, caught off guard as they stared at her with a mixture of shock and amazement, their bright eyes daring to glance at Michael who still stood behind her, his hand warm against her back, encouraging her to carry on. She walked calmly, slowly to her room, her faced burning with a sort of embarrassment, realising exactly who she had just kissed and in front of whom she had just kissed him. But her guilt was assuaged by the fact that Michael had known exactly what he was doing, her fingers lingering on her lips as she climbed into bed.

….

She didn't sleep at all, lying with unease beneath her heavy blankets listening to the clock on the wall. A nervous anticipation making her twitch and turn as the minutes passed, her previous exhaustion at war with her over active mind. It had been some time since she had heard the other doors close to her click shut, signalling that the others had given into the sleepless nights and turned in. she turned to face the wall, the gentle murmur of voices drifting down the corridor, only audible because to was listening intently. Sighing deeply she closed her eyes, counting down from a hundred to try and clear her mind, the mindless repetition irritating but doing its work, and soon she felt the welcome warmth of sleep hazing the edges of her consciousness.

She was woken some time later, the passing of time impossible to mark in the windowless world of the bunker. A gentle knocking preceding the familiar click of her door unlatching. She turned over, twisting the sheets and blinking in the faint glow of the digital clock placed on the short bedside table. The light barely reached him where he stood on the opposite side of the room, his eyes glittering in the dark as he closed the door behind him.

"You're awake?" He seemed surprised, his quiet whisper barely heard.

"Yeah." She propped herself up on her elbows, tucking her hair hastily behind her ear. "Did get some sleep though."

"I didn't mean to wake you, I just wanted to sit for a while." He admitted lowly.

"It's okay." She dissuaded his guilt, pulling the cover a little higher to cover her arm. "You're finished?"

He moved in the dark, silent footsteps drawing him closer until he sat on the edge of the bed, turning toward her and letting the pale green wash of light gently highlight his face. He looked tired. "For now. But it has been a long day." he placed his hand on the other side of her body, effectively leaning over her, trapping her.

Kate found nothing to say, lost instead in the significant look in his eyes, dark and heady even in the shadows, drawing her up, his hand gentle on the back of her neck as she met him halfway, pressing her lips to his with a soft assurance, a building confidence that made her push at the covers, grasping his shoulder and pulling him down. His weight settled against her, hard and strong against her soft curves, an exhilarating contrast that was felt in the way she held him, firm and smooth caresses over the shifting warmth of his skin beneath his shirt.

He breathed her name, hot and full of devotion as he framed her face with his hands, shifting until he lay fully against her, her legs tangling with his as she arched up against him, eyes closing as she lay submissive beneath his ardent heat, a tender kiss finding its way beneath her jaw, against her neck, his whispered professions of love like feathers brushed against her skin. She wrapped him in her arms, holding him close as he pressed his face against her neck, breathing her in. He sighed in contentment, letting his hand travel down her body, holding close to the curve of her waist as she echoed the sentiment, simply holding him and revelling in the unadulterated joy of having him warm and comforting against her.

"I love you Michael." She spoke softly in the dark, pressing a kiss to his cheek as his hand convulsively gripped at her shirt, her eyes filling with tears at the simple truth of it, kissed away as they spilled across her cheeks, small butterfly brushes that he placed in worship on heated skin, across her cheeks, her nose, her eyes, her lips, hovering for just a moment before parting her lips with his tongue, delving deep with a gentle urgency that was nearly the end of her, his hand suddenly beneath her shirt, hot and firm as he stroked up against her side. She made a sound low in her throat, lost in the moist air between their kiss. She followed him when he pulled back, following his guiding hands as he drew her up against him, kissing her as his hands ran the length of her back, drawing up her shirt and casting it aside. Kate flushed at finding herself suddenly exposed, her eyes wide even as he stripped himself of his shirt, gathering her up in his arms, gasping at the feel of unrestricted access, her skin warm against his, her hair brushing against them both in a sensitising rhythm, his hand dropping to rest against the curve of her spine.

They fell to the sheets again, passion and desire fuelling them, driving their hands against each other.

"Is this okay?" His question spoken between breathless kisses, his eyes dark.

"Yes." A desperate plea as she arched her back, her head falling back against the pillows as he grazed his teeth against her neck, making her shiver and grasp at him in desperate longing. She threaded her fingers through his hair, holding him to her as he pressed a series of long, searing kisses to her throat, the burning path of his fingers tracing down her side, sliding with a perfect deftness beneath the band of her shorts.

Her hands wondered over the smooth plains of his back, fingers light against the sharp slick lines of the scars on his shoulders, biting her lip as he kissed her stomach, his breath hot on her skin, making her twitch and sigh, hands sliding over her hips, pulling at the band of her shorts, drawing them away with a shockingly intimate kiss against her thigh.

She trembled beneath the weight of his stare, irrepressibly fierce, almost dangerous as he rid himself of soft denim, his hand beneath her knee, pulling her leg around his waist as he settled against her, breathing hard, his lips capturing her shocked whimper as he pressed into her, a blank, dark haze blurring her vision as he moved. She arched up into him, his hand beneath her back, holding her up as she shuddered and moaned, her hands tight against his arms, nails dragging across his soft skin as the heat between them became slick with sweat, a delicious friction that burned along her senses as he took her with a maddening confliction of tenderness and possession.

His name fell from her lips like a desperate prayer, her entire body on fire and shaking with a burning need as he kissed her with a furious passion, his fingers lacing with hers, hands pressed into the cool sheets above her head, his body heavy against her as they moved together.

Every breath he sighed against her skin was love, every kiss devotion, making her heart swell with adoration as his fingers trembled against her cheek, turning her face so he could kiss away the tears of elation, whispering his undying love against her lips as she cried out, back arched as she found herself caught in his dark gaze, a blinding ecstasy throbbing along every nerve as something snapped within her, arms thrown around his back as she trembled in his arms, dragging him along with her as she was overcome, completely undone by him.

Like falling from a great height, held safely in his arms, her chest heaving and matching his own, her mouth dry from spent breath, immediately quenched by a long, slow kiss, full of sated desire and the glowing remains of their passion. The beat of her heart still wild as it pressed against his chest.

"Wow. To think they were shocked when I even dared to kiss you. " She said breathlessly, remarking ironically on the naïve innocence of his followers.

"They know what we are Kate." He stated, his lips warm against her throat.

She closed her eyes, feeling heavy and warm within his grasp, uncaring of the solid weight of him as he lay on her, his hands making gentle, lazy strokes against her skin, winding his fingers into her hair to hold her as he kissed her, more love than burning need. "What are we?" Her question hot, followed by another long show of devotion, only pulling back from one another so he could meet her eyes, something peaceful and unguarded about him, a look of divine adoration on his face as he traced the curve of her cheek with his fingertips, following them with the lightest of kisses until he could whisper in her ear.

"Together."

**Just to let you know, I'm thoroughly undecided on whether this should be the last chapter or not. i do have idea's but i don't want to drag things out too long, it could ruin it. Just FYI. x x x**


	24. the morning after

**For ladybird1, Alexa twitch, Milk the bob man, Mackep.**

**You're right. I can't leave it alone! But from here on out, it won't be long chapters, the little scenes I have in my head are so far apart that I have no choice but to write them down as stand alone chapters, almost like drabbles. But I hope that I've put down enough background work that you can fill in the blanks. So I'm gonna start with this one, something short from the morning after. X x x**

**Thanks guys for all your lovely reviews.**

It was early in the morning when Kate heard Jeep's shout, looking at her clock as she stretched she realised just how early it was. A hand curled around her waist and she turned as it pulled her over, her head coming to rest on Michael's chest, her face pressed against the slow and steady beat of his heart as his hands wondered down her back. She sighed happily, the memories of the night before unfurling in her mind as she moved further up his body, stealing a drowsy kiss before he could muster up the energy to open his eyes, his hands warm and relaxed around her waist.

"Jeep's shouting about something." She whispered, "Should probably see what the fuss is." Another long, slow kiss before she rolled out of bed, grabbing the nearest clothes and pulling them on, stopping to appreciate the view of him sprawled and tangled in the sheets, looking far too much like a picture from a calendar. She couldn't resist going back to him when he held out his hand, his lips soft and warm as he pulled her down and for a moment she entertained the thought of climbing back underneath the covers until a series of bangs echoed down the corridor, one landing obnoxiously loud on their door as footsteps clattered away.

"He's quite insistent isn't he." His voice was low and deep, still drowsy with sleep.

"Hmm." Kate agreed, her words lost in his insistent kiss, letting her go with a sigh and following her, pulling on his own clothes before they left the warmth of their own private world. His arm resting around her shoulders, their footsteps unhurried even as Jeep stood at the end of the corridor, motioning them to come faster.

"What's all the noise about?" Kyle's head poked out from around a door, rubbing at his eyes as he squinted down the hallway.

"Who knows." She returned as he joined them, pulling on a sweater and zipping up the front. There were more sounds of movement from within the complex. "Why are you even up so early? Did you sleep at all?" Kate asked Jeep as they reached the main hall.

"Evan started to fuss." Was his reply as he pointed out the door. "Take a look."

"I swear, if we're not about to be abducted by aliens I'm gonna kick his ass." Kyle muttered, following them out to where jeep was hovering by the door.

The sun was only just rising, the dark shadow of the cliff stretching out before them underneath a sky painted with pink and gold, a majestic backdrop that framed the valley below them. The water that had gently lapped at the rock face had gone, the once sandy floor layered with silt and detritus washed down from the national park, the devastation left behind vast. But it was the start of the new age, with the waters gone they could begin to rebuild, and the years that would pass would see the valley floor becoming rich with life, a meadow of trees and flowers beneath the golden sun. and when they were joined by the multitudes of refugees that heard their continuous transmission, it would become home, a new city of hope, an oasis of life in the aftermath of destruction.

They stood on the edge, gazing out with wonder at the new day, seeing their future spread out before them as they were joined one by one, newly human and old standing side by side in the new day as they smiled with peace and hope.


	25. Two Weeks later, 30th May 2011

"What's Kevin doing?" Charlie squinted down at the small figure as she sat down. They all shrugged, twelve of them lined up, sitting hunched over in the midday sun as they watched him, the binoculars passing back and forth along the line.

"I dunno." Kyle shrugged, passing them to Charlie so she could take a look. "He was muttering something about a litmus test when he left."

Charlie raised the binoculars to her eyes, focusing on Kevin as he walked back and forth, travelling along the same line, pausing every now and then to look up at the sky, writing something down in a small notebook. He'd placed a series of large rocks at intervals, seemingly random until he walked between them in a grid like fashion, stopping at each one and flipping through the pages of a thick book kept in his bag.

"Its looks like he's marking something out." She peered through the lenses,

"Perhaps we could simply ask him what he's doing?" Eliah asked, pale eyes shaded beneath his hand as he spoke.

"Kind of takes the fun out of it." Kyle replied, taking back the binoculars.

"I'm betting he planning on building something." Kate opined.

"Nah. Its crops." Audrey piped in.

"And I reckon he's just lost it." Kyle said, ever the optimist.

They bantered amongst themselves, theorising his every move.

"Maybe this will help." Jeep held out the book he'd found open on the table, the corner of a page folded over to keep its place.

Kate took it from jeeps hands, turning it to read the title. "Farm and Smallholding." She turned back to the page it was opened on as Audrey poked Kyle in triumph. She smiled and read the chapter title. "Crops for wine and alcohol manufacturing." She read it again for good measure as they all stared at Kevin with a renewed interest, stomping across the grid of stones.

Kyle shrugged. "It's always the quiet ones."


	26. 24th June 2011

Kate hissed, her arm flinching even as it was held down.

"I know dear." Mary soothed, dabbing at the blood that seeped out over her skin, her critical eye looking over the wound and judging how best to remove the intrusion.

They had been out in the field, turning over the earth and ridding it of as much debris as possible before they started to plant, just about everyone living in the bunker now sorting through the soil when Kate had slipped, her ankle twisting as she stood on something loose in the earth, her arm reaching out to break her fall, which is how the managed to end up with the business end of a sharp stick protruding from the inside of her forearm, the wood sliding up from just above her wrist, almost all the way to the elbow.

Before the war, Mary had been a nurse for over forty years, a gentle woman whose hair was in the mid stages of turning white, always happy, always smiling, and never a bad or cross word said. Even now she hushed Kate soothingly, ignoring her as she swore in pain and vexation.

"I'll have to pull it out my love, but the good news is that it looks pretty close to the surface." She said, turning her head and pressing against her arm with a probing finger, earning a particularly pained glare. "If it had gone in any deeper we might have had some real trouble." She smiled, holding Kate's arm gently.

Kate let her head fall back, feeling too sick to look at the wood sticking out of her arm, instead she looked at Michael, hovering with uncertainty over Mary's shoulder, hesitant to approach her after he had been unceremoniously scolded for standing in her light, the sight of the old woman giving him a dressing down was enough to maker her smile.

"Best take a deep breath them my dear." She looked at Kate matter of factly, gripping her wrist with one hand, her weathered fingers curling around the end of the wood. "And I wouldn't be afraid to have a good shout as well."

And shout she did, and screamed and swore and nearly kicked out as with a slow and deliberate movement the wood came out, blood gushing out afterwards, hot and pooling in her hand as she was encouraged to hold her arm close to the floor, encouraging the removal of any small splinters or dirt left behind.

She sat there for five minutes, feeling the colour creeping back into her face as the blinding pain receded, listening to Mary muttering on to Michael about television and the bad influence it had on her generations language.


	27. 1st September 2011

The evening of Kate's birthday saw nearly all of them slouched in front of the television, tired and full from the amazing meal Charlie had laid on, a raid on their wine cellar had gone down well, making them drowsy as they put yet another film on. Kate griped, sitting up to let Michael squeeze in behind her, settling back against his chest, his arms holding her tight across the chest as she let her head fall back against his shoulder, smiling as he kissed her cheek.

She found herself in much the same position hours later when she woke, the DVD menu playing on repeat in the background. The long and dialogue heavy film had obviously done its job, lulling almost everyone to sleep, those who hadn't dosed off in front of the TV had gone to bed. Kate shifted, wiping her face and dislodging Michael's arm from around her waist, his hand landing heavily on the sofa, not even a flinch.

Slowly, without waking him, she extricated herself from his hold, stretching herself up onto tiptoes, arms above her head. She smiled at Jeep, head lolling on the arm of the sofa, mouth wide as he breathed.

The fresh scent of coffee was like a drug to her, taking a long moment to inhale deeply, eyes closing at the simple pleasure.

"Kate?"

She nearly dropped the mug, spilling some of the scalding liquid over her hands. Hissing in pain she grabbed the nearest cloth, wiping her hands as she placed the mug down, casting a despairing look at Onnjel who had caused the interruption.

"I'm sorry." She said in a rush, by Kate's side in an instant and staring at her hands, but Kate waved her off, throwing the towel onto the countertop.

"It's okay, I thought everyone was asleep." Kate muttered, reclaiming her coffee and fixing the other woman with a stare that clearly asked her why she was still up.

"I couldn't sleep. My mind has been too occupied as of late." There was an odd hesitance that Kate had never heard from her before, usually she was quite forthright.

"Did you want to talk?" Kate asked. Ever since the merging of their kind they had made themselves open and available to answer any questions the others might have, recognising how important it was that they should be unafraid to ask them anything, no matter how small and insignificant. But judging from the look in Onnjel's eyes, Kate guessed that whatever had been troubling her was a weighty issue.

"I just wanted to ask you something, if that's alright." She smiled briefly when Kate nodded her assent. "I was just wondering, that is…could you tell me," She paused and sighed, her eyes staring resolutely at the floor. "How you knew…..that…you were in love?"

Kate could have laughed at the crimson blush that stained her usually ivory white skin. "You think you might be in love?" She smiled gently.

"I don't know. I don't know what it feels like." Onnjel replied, something defensive rising in her voice.

"What do you feel?" She asked.

Onnjel looked up, a distant look in her eye as she pondered Kate's words, her blush fading as the edge of a smile hovered at the corners of her lips. "Like I can't breath." She whispered. "And my heart will burst from beating so fast, and that its only seeing him and being near him that is keeping me alive." So spoke so softly, so faint, that Kate had the impression that Onnjel was unaware that she was speaking at all.

"Sounds like love." Kate told her softly, blowing across the still steaming coffee and taking a sip, closing her eyes as she asked, "Who's the lucky guy?" looking up in time to catch the woman's soft gaze before she dropped it to the floor, staring out over the dozing figures that littered the living room, following its line to Michael, his hand resting where she had lain against his chest, serene and peaceful as he slept.


	28. 17th september 2011

Charlie woke up late, fumbling for the light switch in the pitch black and hissing as the light burnt her eyes. She'd slept clean through her alarm, and the lack of any natural light making her sleep for longer than she would have. She yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes, making her way out into the main bunker.

In her sleep muggy mind she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, how quiet it was, or that for once the kitchen table was empty.

She did however find it unusual when she opened one of the cupboards and found Jeep inside. Her scream would no doubt be heard all the way down to the valley floor.

"Jesus woman, keep it down." He whispered furiously, reaching out to grab her wrist and pull her down to her knees.

"What the hell are you doing!" She demanded, hand on her wildly beating heart as he blushed red.

"Hide and seek." He muttered defensively.

Charlie had calmed enough to give him a baleful stare. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." He looked indignant. "look, it's a long story and you're giving away my position." He reached over to pull at the door, intending to shut himself back in, but Charlie stopped him.

"Wait, is that why it's so quiet?" She asked, astounded.

"Yeah." He continued to pull on the door.

"And you mean to tell me that there are fifty two people hidden somewhere around this bunker?"

"Not everyone." He stated. "You're not, and Audrey's seeking." He smiled brilliantly for a second before they heard the young girls voice down the corridor. "And I'm about to get found if you don't leave." He finally managed to close the cupboard door, shutting out Charlie and her perplexed expression.

She stood, looking around slowly and frowning at the apparently empty living room, trying to guess where any of them where hidden. Audrey's sing song voice reverberated from the walls again and Charlie felt a sudden burst of nervous panic. She looked around frantically and leapt for the pantry door handle, tugging it open and then shutting it quietly behind her, she smiled and giggled quietly as she turned, finding herself face to face with Kevin.


	29. 14th November 2011

"So how come they're different." Kate asked softly, her fingers tracing across one of the fine lines that followed the curve of his back. Michael made a noise, muffled in his folded arms as he lay in contented silence, relaxed and heavy limbed as Kate rubbed his shoulders. He'd been out all day with the guys, shifting broken wood and heaving stones since the first hint of morning light, only taking a break to eat and drink as they stockpiled whatever materials they had, putting in mind what they could be used for in the future, whilst clearing aside more land to use.

"Different?" He turned his face to look at her, his eyes tired.

"These instructions of yours." She whispered, shifting the covers so that she could sit astride him, pressing her hands firmly against his back, finding the tense areas and working firmly on them, smiling as he made a low sound of pleasure, burying his face back in the pillow so that when he spoke she struggled to understand him.

"This is a different age." He muttered. "A different age with a different path to walk on." He made a particularly pleased sound as she ran her hand the length of his back.

"So it tells us what's going to happen." She dragged her fingertips over the sigils.

She had meant to ask him about them, but had forgotten so many times, and every passing day the difference seemed less and less significant, as though if it were of any importance he would tell her. She only asked now because of her. Because of Onnjel.

Because the other woman had asked to see and he had so willingly obliged, standing in the light that spilled in through the open doorway as she had read him, her eyes travelling over every available line, every symbol, every shape. And Kate had stood and watched, unable to say anything about a perceivably innocent request, a perfectly chaste action in a room milling with people. But she had seen the odd tension in the way she held herself, the darkness in her eyes as they travelled the length of his body, lingering for an eternity on the edge of one of the more beautiful constellations of arcana just above his hip. Kate looked on as with a self assured motion she drew her hand across the markings, and if Michael had been at all concerned or perturbed by the gesture he didn't show it.

She'd nearly bitten clean through her lip to stop herself from snapping. Even now as she ran her tongue across her lip she could taste the tang of blood in her mouth.

She had been on edge since the evening of her birthday, since those pale eyes had lost all focus as she had spoken about how her heart raced. Kate was sure now that the other woman wasn't aware that she had noticed the direction of her observations, or if she had she made no allowances on her behaviour. Kate tried to assure herself that it was nothing out of the ordinary, in fact nothing had changed at all, but she found herself hyper aware of every word she spoke to him, the sharp glint of in her eyes as she looked up to him, seeking and hoping for his approval. She felt the distinct impression that it might drive her insane.

"They only mark events." He said slowly. "Whether they be life changing or seemingly insignificant, they can occur any time, with years or moments between them, interpreting them is nearly impossible." He sighed happily, shifting beneath her.

"But you can read them?" She stared in fascination at the group of lines and symbols framed between her hands.

"Sometimes." He said quietly, as though he would rather he couldn't. He turned beneath her, settling back comfortably in the nest of sheets and pillows as he looked up at her. "Why?"

Kate felt herself blush at his sudden interest. "I was just wondering." She hoped she sounded nonchalant, momentarily distracted by the heavy heat of his hands smoothing over her thighs.

"Do you remember that day, when you removed the stitches from my back?" He asked her softly.

How could she forget, it was the moment she had started to doubt her sanity, had begun to have the sneaking, sinking suspicions that the fantastic stories she had been told were actually true. "Yes."

"You remember that the instructions changed from what was written down?"

"Yes." She lighted her hands on his, following them until they rested on her hips, holding her firmly. She had always wondered but never asked.

"It was you."

She paused, hands stilling where they were running along his arms. "What?"

He smiled softly, pulling her down close to him, his hands gathering up her hair as he kissed her briefly. "I met you, and you changed everything." He stared up at her, something akin to wonder his eyes. "You changed me."

"And that changed the tattoo's on your back?" She sounded sceptical.

"They had always been that way, but I had never actually seen them until Jeep wrote them down, by which time they had become twisted." He frowned at the painful memory. "Had I been able to read them before, then perhaps I would have realised the moment I met you, I wouldn't have spent weeks trying to figure out why it was only you that unsettled me, why it was so hard for me to simply be near you."

"You had other things to think of." She forgave him easily, sitting back to look at him, letting her eyes roam over the glorious picture he made, light and shadow woven together with lines of script older than conceivable time, her fingers wondering over the lines, mapping his skin over the steel of his body, meandering over velvet softness until she came to pause on the knot of symbols that perfectly followed the curve above his hip, her hand covering them and smoothing across his skin the same way hers had. She stared at the contrast of their skin, at her hand soaking up his heat, knowing that she would have felt the same way his stomach twitched in reaction to the light touch. She was pulled out of her scowl by the feel of his hand covering hers. She looked up at him, and she knew then that he'd realised why she'd asked.

He started to speak, but she silenced him, her fingers pressed against his lips so she wouldn't have to hear him say her name. instead she pressed her lips to the centre of his chest, feeling the beat of his heart beneath her kiss, something that never failed to make her appreciate his sacrifices. She stopped his hands as they wound into her hair, holding them gently to the cool sheets as he shivered, her hair dragging across his skin as she kissed his neck, working her way up in a heated path until she could run her tongue along the line of his jaw, taking a distinct pleasure in the way his body tightened beneath her, his hands twisting in the sheets as she found the spot beneath his ear that made his breathing hitch.

She loved that she could do this to him, could make him burn and tremble as he had done to her so many times, her hands running up his arms, gathering his fingers between hers so she could hold him down as he pressed up against her, eyes dark. She knew he could easily throw her off, could turn them in an instance if he wanted, but for now he was willing to give up control, and she would take it while she could, knowing that it wouldn't last and wanting to possess him with a burning need, to wipe away any remembered feeling of her cool fingers against his skin.

His eyes were closed, the picture of abandon as she grazed her teeth against her neck, making him hiss and sigh, following the hurt with a hot kiss, trailing them down and across his body, taking her time to taste every inch of him. He spoke softly under his breath, his words nothing she could understand. She could feel his patience wearing thin in the tension of his body beneath her tongue, in the way he breathed, and she could count down the seconds until she felt his hands on her arms, hot and bruising in their grip as he pulled her up, crushing his mouth to hers and swallowing her moans as his hands moved to grasp her hips, holding her steady as he stared up her in the shadows caused by her hair, watching every fleeting glimpse of emotion with a perverse fascination as he pressed into her, making her bite her lip, back straight as her head fell back, exposing every inch and curve of herself to his hungry stare. His hand reaching up to stroke down her chest, drifting down across her stomach, a soft sound of pleasure in her throat as he tugged at her wrist, bringing her down against his chest, burying his face in her hair as she breathed his name. she whimpered as he held her hands in his, clasping them together at the small of her back so she couldn't move, her sudden frustration evident in the way she bit against his shoulder, but he only smiled, moving against her with an aching slowness that he knew would make her beg.

He rolled them with ease, brushing the hair from her face so he could see her desire, trapping her wrists in one hand and holding them fast, his other held in a firm grip against the back of her neck, bringing her up to kiss him, long, slow and almost suffocating, drowning beneath him. She gasped each time he released her, her body like stoked embers, gaining heat and passion until with his deliberate movement she was on fire again and she shook and trembled in his arms, her blood running hot as she was blinded by him and every incinerating touch he made against her, his breath hot in her ear, rushed and undeniably yearning as he lost control, trapping her in the confines of his arms as she rocked up against him, her bitten lips forming his name so that it echoed sharply in the silent air, reverberating in time with their violently beating hearts, their hands holding each other painfully close as the world collapsed around them, her name breathed against her lips, over and over, quiet and reverent in the dark.

She lay contented, her skin glistening in the dim light as she listened to him. He always came undone, words low and quiet, a mix of languages as he tried to convey just how she could destroy his resolve, how she could control his every action, possess every thought. She lay beneath him, her hands wandering in lazy paths against his back as she smiled, knowing that anyone could look, but she would be the only one to ever have him.


	30. 15th November 2011

Kyle sighed and stared at the man opposite him, sucking on his teeth as he stamped down the spot of earth beneath him. "It's baseball." He said again.

"It's rounders." Colin replied, smiling widely as Kyle rolled his eyes. "You've taken away all the rules and points and such. It's hit the ball and run to the bases yeah? So, its rounders."

They were supposed to be checking on the seeds they had planted some months ago, but somehow they had ended up marking out a baseball diamond, marking out the bases and hoping that they weren't being observed by any of the girls as Kyle and Jeep went over the rules, stripping them down to the basics to keep it simple. Which is when Colin had chimed in.

Colin was originally from England, near Lincoln, his west midlands accent making him sound constantly tired and pissed off, though neither was the case. For someone who had truly been through hell he had a wonderfully cheerful outlook. He'd been driving cross country with his friend when they'd gotten caught up in the storms, he'd lost everything, his belongings, his truck and even his friend, and to top it all of he wasn't even in the right country. But he never complained. "It's definitely rounders, you just got a longer bat." he flipped the baseball bat in his hands, peering along the length. "We used to play rounders all the time at school." He nudged Cainan who stood beside him, perplexed by everything they had said. "Apart from in the autumn, cause there was this massive conker tree down in the south field, and you didn't want to be a fielder when someone whacked it into the branches. You got a lot more than a rounders ball coming at you then." He smiled at the memory, "My mate Will's still got a scar above his eye from a conker shell." He tossed the bat to Kyle as he walked towards the batting line. "And we ain't got no gloves, so that seals the deal!"

"Alright! It rounders!" Kyle called back, "Just throw the damn ball!"


	31. 9th December 2011

"_I was talking to Eliah today. He said that Onnjel is having thoughts about leaving." Kate looked at Michael carefully, barely pausing as she folded up the blanket._

_Michael had been sat on the edge of the bed for the last five minutes, unusually pensive as he stared at his hands, and Kate had started to wonder if it was because of this news. "Yes. I have spoken with her and tried to persuade her to stay, if only until she has become more confident and comfortable with this world." He turned his hands over, continued to stare at them. "She wouldn't last long otherwise." He spoke softly. "But she is stubborn." From where she stood she could see the tension on his face, frustration lining his eyes. _

_Kate thought back to the night of her birthday, remembering the woman's confession and the flash of white hot anger that it had caused. "She's in love with you." _

"_I know."_

_Kate paused, momentarily dumbstruck that her news had not come as a surprise. "She told you?" She gave up on folding the blanket, holding it loosely in her hands as she stared at him, at the uncomfortable shift of his shoulders, the way he pressed his hands together, staring at them with tense resolution. "Michael?"_

"_She kissed me."_

"_What?" A great yawing pit opening up underneath her. "When?"_

"_Last night." His voice was quiet, constrained._

_Kate felt her chest tighten. "And you let her?" She whispered, her disbelief wavering in her voice._

_Michael shook his head minutely, nothing close to a denial, gazing without focus at the floor. "I was…shocked."_

_Her heart pounded sickeningly in her chest. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I'm telling you now." Still quiet in the sudden chill._

"_Why didn't you tell me last night?" She demanded, unable to raise her voice beyond a whisper._

_He swallowed thickly, his breathing uneven. "I didn't know what to say." He said. "I didn't want you to be angry with her."_

_Kate balked, nearly laughed. "You didn't want me to be angry with her!"_

_He closed his eyes against her derision. "She didn't know that what she was doing was wrong," He said quietly, "Where we come from no one belongs to another, we are open with our affections." Kate bit her tongue, she wanted to say 'but you're mine', though even as she thought it, the idea of Michael belonging to anyone but himself seemed ridiculous. "She doesn't understand the concept of monogamy." _

"_And what's your excuse?"_

_Finally he met her eye, his hurt and bewilderment at such a question evident on his face. "I stopped her Kate." He whispered, sounding wounded. "I told her that I love you. That I would only ever love you." he stood, facing her._

_Kate tore her eyes away from his, embarrassed that her anger, her hurt and her jealousy was welling up in her eyes._

"_You're upset."_

"_Damn right I'm upset Michael." She rounded on him, ignoring her tears now. "You kissed her."_

"_No. She kissed me. For a moment." he stressed, carefully keeping his distance._

_She whispered something defamatory about the other woman under her breath._

"_Before you unleash your anger on her Kate, consider yourself in her position." He sounded almost stern. "Imagine what it must be like to love someone who will never feel the same. She deserves your sympathy, not your anger." He said gently._

"_You want me to feel sorry for her." She looked him in the eye, wiping the tears from her cheeks as he stepped forward, taking the blanket from her hands and throwing it onto the bed._

"_Yes." His hands moved to hover near her face, not touching her, but close enough for her to feel his heat, "Because she will never have what we have."_

_She closed her eyes, knowing that if she held his gaze, his open, honest, piercing gaze, that she would concede to his reason, would see things his way as he always managed to convince her to do. She damned his reasoned logic, metaphorically spitting on it as in her minds eyes she saw her, pale and beautiful, daring to touch him, to hold her hand against his face, her eyes closed as she leaned into him, pressing her lips against his, soft and sweet. And in her head he kissed her back._

_She felt herself growl, deep and low in her throat as she reached up, throwing away his hands from where they drifted hesitantly near her face, his eyes flashing momentarily with hurt before she grabbed his shirt, pulling herself up to kiss him, hot and furious as he gave in to her, determined to make him forget she'd ever dared to touch him._


	32. 10th December 2011

**Once again, Thanks for your lovely reviews. If you have any suggestions for these ficlets, just let me know. x x **

Breakfast was reasonably uncomfortable enough to start with, with Onnjel already present as they sat down, but it got even more awkward when the others started to join them.

Jeep looked archly at both of them as he sat down at the kitchen table. "You guys know my room is right next to yours right?" He sipped at his coffee. "the walls are rock and concrete, I shouldn't be able to hear anything."

Kate blushed as Charlie toed her underneath the table, grinning with suppressed mirth at her discomfort. She kicked her back, adding weight to her glare to make her shut up. She had been anxiously dreading seeing the pale former lieutenant, worried that she may not be able to stop herself from saying or doing something she would later regret. But the moment she had met her eyes she knew she could only ever pity her, she had seemed cowed, knowing that he would have told Kate and waited patiently for her to dole out her judgement. But Kate had said nothing, had helped herself to coffee and folded herself into a seat beside Michael, his heavy stare moving between them with a ominous reserve.

"What's this?" Kyle asked, leaning against the counter and rubbing his eyes as he added more water to boil.

"Just some late night callisthenics, am I right?" Jeep smirked, even daring to point at a dark mark that was edging out beneath the collar of Michaels t shirt. "Nice work there."

"Jeep." Michael warned him quietly as the young man started to laugh. But the damage had been done, the scrape of a chair was loud in the hall, Onnjel's space at the table vacated swiftly as she had too noticed what Jeep had been referring to, the signs of their passion littering their bodies and only just hidden by their clothes.

He called her name, standing and intending to go after her when he was stopped.

"I'll go." Kate told him softly, meeting his concerned and angered gaze, he looked at her doubtfully. "I won't say anything bad, I promise." She whispered placatingly, her hand on his arm, holding him back. She didn't even wait for him to concede, following the other woman's hurried steps outside.

She looked around, seeing her making her way up the path. She shouted her name, hurrying to catch her, minding her bare feet on the unforgiving rock. She caught up with her halfway up, catching her arm and spinning her about. "Just wait okay." She gasped, out of breath from the sudden climb.

Onnjel stared impassively at her as she braced her hands on her knees, breathing heavily, her usually pale eyes red rimmed and shimmering in the early morning light. Kate paused uncertainly, suddenly aware that she didn't know what to say.

"He told you." Onnjel stated, saving Kate from starting an awkward conversation.

"Yes." She replied.

"Then he would have told you what he told me." Her tone clipped, wanting to be rid of her.

"Yes, but Onnjel, we all have to live together. If you need to talk about this then…"

"What? Talk to you?" She was interrupted, her tone condescending. "I hardly think that that's what either of us want."

"I'm here aren't I?" Kate said defensively.

"Why?" Onnjel's voice was raised. "To gloat? To remind me of my hideous transgression? To throw this in my face?" She reached out, pulling at the hem of her collar and revealing a particularly angry looking mark, the pattern of teeth clearly visible on her skin.

Kate blushed red and pulled the fabric out of her grip, unable to deny that she had wanted her to see, had wanted her to know that it was only Kate that could mark him, putting her jealousy and overwhelming desire into every bruise that she had inflicted upon him, and he had done the same to her, making it clear that it was her that had ignited his passions, no one else.

"You know why he came back Onnjel." She said darkly. "You knew the reasons. I won't apologise for that."

Onnjel laughed in her face, light and airy. "I knew, but I didn't understand."

Kate frowned at her. "But you do now?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "He told us it would be the hardest thing we would ever have to go through, love." She whispered. "But I wasn't prepared for this, for what it would do to me."

"I know, it's hard when…"

"You know?" Onnjel scoffed. "You know how this feels?" She held her hand to her chest. "How could you possibly know what this feels like, you have him!" her voice bounced sharply from the face of the rock. "He rearranged the order of Heaven for you, he threw down his sword… you will have him for eternity!" Kate stepped back, frightened by her sudden hostility. "And I can't even begin to see why. Why you Kate? Why did he do all of this for you, for a fragile human, with your weaknesses and frailties. What is it you have that I don't? I have loved him since my own creation, have done everything he has ever asked of me, I have followed him in every one of his causes, I followed him here, to see what it was that had so captured his heart. So what is it about you that sets you above one of his own, because Kate, I see nothing special."

Kate reeled under the blow of her words. She had expected her tears, maybe some self deprecation, but not this blistering tirade.

"Look at yourself." She carried on, her voice low, "Do you even realise who he really is, his importance in each of our lives. Do you know that even now, people whisper his name in prayer, asking for his help without knowing that there is no one to answer them, he will not be there to influence them, to lead them, because he is here with you. These people will lose hope."

"I didn't ask for him to love me." Kate stuttered, her eyes welling up.

"But you wanted him to." Onnjel countered, "And what right did you have to want him, to have him as your own. He is the first of our kind, he is as God!" Kate stared at her, feeling the colour run from her face. "He is the greatest of our kind and he has chosen you, he could be granted whatever his desires wished, could have anyone he wanted and he chose you, so plain and uninteresting, the basest of creatures." She looked down at her, her anger directed through her eyes, making her even more beautiful, a terrifying beauty. She turned to leave but paused, her step faltering and the flush in her cheeks paling in an instant, her eyes wide as her breath left her in a shuddering gasp.

Kate turned in the direction of her stare, seeing Michael standing a few feet behind her, having heard every word.

Even Kate's heart faltered at the look on his face, could feel a sudden dread as he walked past her, ignoring her hand on his arm and Onnjels sudden and spirited apologies. She fell to her knees in supplication, her hands spread out to stop his advance as she begged his forgiveness. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, dragging her to her feet. Kate rushed forward, feeling a mounting trepidation and fear, she tried to loosen his hold on her, mindful of what he might do, but he shrugged her off, his eyes blazing with a biblical anger as he pulled her back down along the path.

"Michael, let her go." She shouted at him, stumbling after them.

"What's going on?" A crowd had formed just inside the door, drawn together by the shouts. Kevin bowled backwards, colliding heavily with several people as he struggled to extricate himself from Michaels path.

"Michael please!" Kate tried to put herself in front of him, "She's just angry! Remember how you felt." She begged him, her words piercing his resolve and he stopped, swinging his terrible gaze on her. She nearly stepped back, flinching at the violence that simmered in his eyes.

"She knows exactly what she has done." He told her quietly, his fingers reaching out to trace the line of her tears, his hand twisting more firmly in his hold on the shirt. He breathed in sharply, resuming his path and sending his subordinates scattering, none of them even able to look at his face.

She followed him, asking him to calm down, up until the point where he dragged the other woman into a room, slamming the door behind him and locking it. The shouting started moments later.

….

It seemed to last forever, it almost certainly lasted for hours, reprimanding her in their own language with such a terrifying vehemence that Kate had asked one of the former angels to translate for her, but they all dropped their gazes when she approached, shaking their heads in a transference of fear.

"They're terrified of him." Charlie said in concern, joining Kate in the hallway as she waited it out. "I mean, I can see why, but one of them is actually shaking." She jerked her thumb back over her shoulder to the near silent living room.

"Well, they've seen him take down the devil." Kate conceded, a heavy weight in her voice.

Charlie slid down the wall, hugging her knees to her chest, "What happened?"

Kate shook her head, looking perplexed. "It's all so out of proportion." She answered, sitting herself down too. "She just said something, but she was just upset." She chewed on her nails. Upset or not, those words had cut her deeply and she had run them through her mind over and over, a sinking depression taking her over as she considered them fully.

"Upset about what?"

She sighed, looking at her feet stretched out in front of her. "She's fallen in love with him." She told her quietly.

"With Michael?" Charlie's eyes grew wide as Kate nodded. "But why is he shouting at her?"

"She said something about me, and I'm guessing that's something he won't tolerate." She rubbed her hands together for a distraction. "Its not even her fault, I provoked her, I went after her. If I'd just stayed away…" She sighed dejectedly.

"You provoked her? Is this 'cause of what happened at the breakfast table?" Charlie asked. "Because that's not provocation."

Kate groaned, drawing her knees up so she could hug them to her chest, burying her face in her folded arms. "I wanted her to see." She mumbled. "I wanted to make her see that he's…." She breathed heavily. "I just didn't want her to even think of touching him again, but I regret it. It's a cruel thing to do." She muttered.

"Wait a sec." Charlie shifted, "Again?"

Kate nodded, looking up and glancing at the door as they heard his voice raise again. "She kissed him." She admitted quietly, predicting Charlie's shocked response, the indignant speech that followed, but it all washed over her, her guilt overpowering her anger making her wish that they would just open the door, wanting to simply wipe away the last few hours. She was always very good at realising her mistakes with hindsight.


	33. 10th December 2011 2

Another hour passed with the slow creeping absence of distraction, there were some people who tried to start conversations, but they died away when it became painfully apparent that now was not the time nor the place. She had done nothing but replay the caustic remarks over and over in her head, dissembling them and regarding them with a sinking desolation, unable to shake the image of those eyes that blazed with a hateful truth. She sat now frozen and rigid in her seat opposite Cainan and Sofiel, their eyes downcast and hands folded on their knees. They spoke sparingly in words she couldn't understand, fleeting sentiments that were hushed almost as they were spoken.

"You know, technically he isn't your general anymore." Charlie stated, curling her legs beneath her as she sat down, flicking her hair away from her face as she stared levelly at the amassed knot of redundant soldiers, hovering uncertainly with a nervous tension. "The whole point of coming here is that you guys can experience new lives." They had raised their eyes to look at her. "You don't have anyone to listen to or take orders from."

They looked at her blankly, the slightest hint of confusion creasing their brows as they considered her carefully weighted words. "I guess what I'm trying to say, is that you don't have to be afraid of him."

Kate glanced at her out the corner of her eye, wondering exactly what it was the other girl was thinking. Across from her Sofiel laughed softly, placing her hand on Cainan's to quell his look of creeping outrage. "I think you have misunderstood us." She said lightly, her perfect diction ringing clear. "We do not fear him for thought of what he may inflict, we fear his disappointment." She bit lightly at her lip, looking as though she was unsure of whether she should speak at all.

"Even so, you shouldn't get yourselves wound up." Charlie pointed out. "He ain't your dad, he can't ground you." She tried to smile and lighten the mood, but Kate noticed that her attempts to alleviate the gloomy atmosphere were met with bewilderment and even hurt. "I'm sorry, am I out of line?"

The woman's dark hair swung gently as she shook her head. "He is almost as a father to us." Sofiel explained softly. "We on the lower orders do not have the same connection to the Creator, although strong, it is not in league with what is shared between Michael and the Lord. Some of us, but not all, were created solely to fight in the armies, at the beginning of the fall, and at that time our Lord was distracted and it was Michael who took the time to guide us, to answer our questions and teach us everything he knew." She paused and frowned, as though remembering long forgotten memories. "Many of us came to depend upon him, to seek him out when we were in need of counsel, he became….everything to us." She looked up at Charlie and Kate, her dark eyes travelling between the pair. "So no, we do not fear him or his anger, we hope to only ever show our appreciation for all he has done for us. It is unspoken agreement between us, one which Onnjel has broken by being hasty with her words."

"She had cause." Kate reminded them, not even trying to hide the guilt in her voice.

"No she didn't." Charlie told her sternly, cutting Kate off when she rounded on her to argue. "Angry or not, there is such a thing as restraint."

Kate huffed, having argued with Charlie about this for a solid twenty minutes already.

"No matter what her reasons were, she should never give him opportunity for him to doubt our gratitude, or insult that which he holds dear." Sofiel interrupted what could have easily become another spirited debate. "She will have brought this upon herself."

"What will he do?" Kate asked, leaning forward in reaction to the faintly ominous words.

Sofiel said nothing, shrugging lightly in a way Kate didn't like, as though the scope of his retaliation were absolute.

A door opened and slammed shut not far away and they all turned their attention on the hallway entrance, waiting and not knowing what to expect. Only Michael appeared in the shadowed entrance, an unreadable look in his eyes as he coolly scanned the faces of those that refused to meet his eyes through shared embarrassment that one of them had overstepped the mark. His stare settled on Kate, resting for a moment before he retreated, the request that she join him left unsaid. With a faintly optimistic smile she pushed herself up and out of the chair. She encountered Onnjel in the corridor as she followed him, those grey eyes pained as she met them, a hidden anguish lurking in their depths before her gaze was dropped, stealing a guilty glance at Michael who watched her carefully as she faltered in her step as she made to walk past Kate. She opened her mouth to speak but was struck into silence as Michael spoke brusquely, "Not yet." She ducked her head, cowed and shamed as she walked away. Kate swung her gaze back to him, a question in her eyes.

"She's not to speak, unless it is necessary." He explained with a hard edge. "With silence comes a greater understanding of our own thoughts, I suppose you could say it is much along the lines of 'thinking about what you've done'." He glanced darkly down the corridor.

"Michael, she's not a child." Kate stared at him in disbelief.

"In the grand scheme of things, she is." He muttered, resuming his path in the darkened hallway. "She is also my responsibility."

"And how long do you plan on silencing her." She asked, following him as they walked to their room.

"That's up to her," He said, opening the door and motioning her through. "However long it takes for her to offer you a genuine apology for what she said to you."

"Michael, I'd rather you didn't make a big deal about this." She told him, watching him as he snapped the door shut and walked to the drawers. He paused for a second, his hands stilling as they rooted through the contents.

"She knows very well what my temperament is." He offered in way of explanation, sighing in vexation. "She did ask for leave, but…I refused." There was a tone to his voice she'd never heard before, something almost belligerent and cruel, he didn't turn so she had to voice her question, aiming her reserve towards his back, the tension in his shoulders visible even in the half-light of their room and she waited patiently as he found what he was looking for in the drawer, meeting her stare as he turned. "I think a greater punishment would be for her to stay."

Kate had to bite her lip to stop herself from sucking in a shocked breath, alarmed by the ephemeral gleam of maliciousness in his eyes. She'd seen his anger, his feirce determination and righteous indignation, but she had never suspected him of cruelty. "You intend for her to suffer heartbreak by flaunting our relationship."

"You might see it that way, but I see it as making her realise that not all aspects of humanity are easy, she needs to learn about dissapointment and sorrow, and regret, else she may never learn to appreciate the warmer aspects of life." He must have seen the look on her down turned face as he reached out, his hand warm against her cheek as he bent to catch her eye, "Besides," he smiled, "She's still not yet ready to leave, perhaps next year." He brushed his thumb over her skin. "And until then she will learn more because of this than I could ever teach her on my own."

Kate sighed and nodded, turning her cheek into his touch as she closed her eyes, warm and reassuring on her skin. "I wanted to speak to you as well." He spoke so quietly that Kate had to look up at him for a sign that he had actually spoken at all. He ran his fingers through her hair, holding the unruly curls away from her face to he could see her better, the flicker of a smile gracing his lips as she shivered at the gesture. "I won't even pretend that what she said didn't hurt you." He said softly, holding her gaze even as she tried to look away. "And I can only imagine the ridiculous thoughts that have been running through your head." he smiled again as she blushed, reading her too easily and anticipating her self deprecation. "You seem to have been holding back lately, and I can only assume that its because of all this." Kate tugged her lip between her teeth, realising that he must have dragged the whole truth out of the other woman. "It's as though you are guarding yourself." He captured her gaze, an indefinable sadness behind his eyes. "Like you're expecting me to leave."

Kate felt her mouth snap shut as he hit directly upon a heart wrenching insecurity, he was waiting for her speak, the silence heated as he allowed her time to refute him, but she couldn't. "I won't deny that it's something I fear." She told him haltingly, staring at her fingertips as they reached up to touch one of the symbols adorning his neck. "That one day you'll realise what you gave up, that you'll start to resent me, that maybe you'll realise that I wasn't worth it."

He breathed out slowly, looking very much as though he had expected it." I've spent a lot of time trying to think of a way to show you that what I tell you every day is true." He said slowly, "I wanted to find a way to make you believe me when I say I'm not leaving, that I will stay with you for as long as this life permits. But I know that you are one of those people that need evidential proof, something solid and believable." He stepped back a few inches, looking at his other hand as it curled gently around whatever it was he held in his palm. "It was Mary who suggested it, and I was waiting, for….well, now." He gazed at her with a hopeless love, such a beautifully tragic expression. "So I hope that you believe me when I tell you that I love you…. and that I want you to marry me."

She stopped breathing.

The thrill of shock feeling like an actual blow.

Her heart faltered as he dropped to his knee, hand running down her arm to thread their fingers together as he looked up at her, an unwarranted apprehension on his face as though she had any other answer than her emphatic affirmation, nodding tremulously and bestowing on him a blinding smile as he brought his other hand up, turning it over to show her the glittering bands of gold that lay in his palm. She laughed, feeling drunk and giddy "Where did you get those?" She asked, letting her fingers brush gently over the rings.

"Audrey." He said softly, "They belonged to her parents." He turned his hand so that they glimmered in the light. "And before you object," He looked up sharply, anticipating her reservations, "She gave them to me, insisted actually." He smiled at the girls generosity. "She got ridiculously excited about the idea" He looked up at her, at her flushed cheeks and the unshed tears of unbridled happiness and adoration shining in her eyes, at the smile she couldn't keep in check if her life depended on it. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes." She barely breathed the word, unable to trust her wavering voice, only able to laugh as he picked her up as he stood, holding her with ease as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her smile against the beat of his heart, her own thundering madly, making her chest ache and her breath short. "Always yes." She whispered, pressing her cheek to his as he held her tight. "Forever yes." She pressed her eyes shut, her tears spilling over and soaking into his shirt as she landed on her feet, his hand seeking hers so that he could press the cool band of gold onto her finger, fitting perfectly with a foreign weight as she stared at it gracing her hand, shaking and weak until he took it between his, bringing it up to press a tender kiss to the warming metal, smiling as she turned his wrist, pulling the ring from his heated grip and holding his hand with a gentle reverence as she placed the ring on his finger, holding him for a moment so she could stare at the beauty of symbolism.

She shivered as he drew the hair from her face, his fingers running across the back of her neck as she turned into him, awaiting the warmth and devotion of his kiss as he smiled against her lips, his arms low around her waist as she touched his cheek, holding him close as she gave in to him, no barriers left to break down, no fear, no doubt, just a blinding love that consumed her and settled in her heart, flaring and driving away the dark as he whispered against her lips. "My wife."


	34. 10th December 2011 3

"What is it like?" Cainan asked softly, the radiant sunset turning his golden hair a burnished gold as he turned his sorrowful gaze on Audrey, "To have a mother?"

She smiled in the face of his pitiful question, a gentle sympathy as he showed his deep seated timid vulnerability. She had come outside into the fresh air to escape the almost overwhelmingly jovial atmosphere inside the main hall, they had been celebrating Michael and Kate's news with an almost festive cheer, congratulations and well wishes flowing like the wine they drank. Kate had taken her aside and quietly thanked her profusely for her generous gift, keeping her tone low as Audrey had taken her hand and looked at the ring that once graced her mothers finger, and for a moment her happiness for the both of them became conflicted with the crushing sadness of her parents death. She had excused herself and found her way outside, joined shortly afterwards by the golden haired man who sat quietly beside her as she watched the sun set. Cainan was perhaps the youngest of all of them, in their own sense of time, being thousands of years older than any of those born of this world, but he possessed an innocence not shared by any of his brethren. She looked at him now, his open face full of a curious sadness. "You've never had a mother." She said, stating it and making it known it wasn't a question.

"We were never children." Cainan said gently, looking back out over the valley floor, at the fields that had grown with a surprising swiftness over the last few months. "We had each other, and we had Michael, but no one to turn to when we needed comfort in the face of our fears."

Audrey let her eyes rove over his face, wondering what it would have been like. She had never had the best of relationships with her mother, she had always been very busy with her work, never really having much time to spend with Audrey when she was just a girl, but she remembered those few trips with a fondness that could never be erased. It was her own fault in the later years, her rebellion had driven them so far apart that when it came down to it she barely had time to let her mother know she did love her, only moments before she had died, a guilty memory that twisted her heart with agony every time she thought of that brief spark of love that had shone in her mothers eyes. She could have seen that every day had she wanted, had she not turned into something that fed on guilt and spite.

"Having a mother…" She mused, thinking over all the small instances that she had come to hold dear, of magic kisses and fairy dust sprinkled over grazed knees, of making wishes on shooting stars, of bedtime stories and drying her hair by the fire. "It's like having someone that is always on your side, whether you know it or not." She smiled, seeing her mothers stern but amused face when she'd come home with yet another stray cat. "It's knowing that no matter how far away you go, or how much you change, you know you will always have a home." She thought of the last time she had hugged her mother, one night so many years ago after a date that had turned into a disaster, when her mother had pulled her pyjamas fresh from the dryer, letting her curl up warm and safe on the sofa, covering her with a blanket as she ran her fingers through her hair. She forced down the choking guilt that faught to reduce her to tears, turning her attention back to the quiet man at her side, watching the downcast look on his face and the unfocused stare of his eyes.

Without thinking she rested her hand on the back of his neck, startling him from his introspection as she pulled him towards her, guiding him down to rest his head in her lap, something of confusion around his eyes until with a deliberate motion she dragged her fingers through his soft and silken hair, making him sigh and smile in the wake of his abject miserable confusion. She smiled down at him, gathering his hair around her fingers, letting it slide through her touch, remembering the way her mother used to do it, his smile the same as hers would have been. With an aching feeling in her heart she raised her eyes to the sky and together they watched the last of the golden rays disappearing below the horizon at the sun sank slowly into the night.


	35. 24th December 2011

It was late on Christmas eve when Onnjel came to find Kate, tracking her down to where she was helping Audrey string up a paper chain over the entrance to one of the hallways. She hadn't said anything, just waited with an infinite patience for Kate to finish and acknowledge her and when she finally did she asked her without speaking if they might talk. She had willingly obliged, excusing herself from Audrey's presence as they made to take a seat at the kitchen table, with Kate taking her time in filling the kettle, her eyes catching with Michael's from where he stood across the other side of the living room, something wary in his stare as he looked her over.

She sat at the table with a heavy sigh, forcing herself to meet those pale eyes, waiting for her to speak. She had kept her end of the bargain to the letter, not having spoken a word since Michael had given her the verbal beating of a lifetime. Kate had begun to wonder just how long she would remain silent, the cold glances she had caught from the corner of her eye indicative of sore temperance. Even now there was something in the way that those eyes narrowed minutely that caused Kate to halt the flow of words that she was about to issue.

"Before you say anything." She said quietly, her tone level. "Consider the fact that he will know if you're lying."

Onnjel stared at her, aiming a look at Kate that screamed of derision. Of course he would know if she were lying.

"I came to apologise for my behaviour." She stated slowly, her voice sounding dry and rough from disuse as she spoke. "I am sorry if what I said to you caused you pain in any way."

Kate drummed her fingers on the table, tracing the pattern on the table top with the edge of her fingernail. "And what you said?" She bit her lips, staring down at the surface of her coffee and hoping that the other woman couldn't read the terrifying insecurity that made her shoulders tense. There was a silence that made the air between them feel thick, and Kate finally looked up to see Onnjel looking at her with an empty expression. "I guess from your lack of response that you are not sorry about what you actually said?"

"I am sorry I said it." Onnjel said without emotion, "I should have exercised restraint, but unfortunately, despite my long and convoluted perusals of my own thoughts and emotions, I find myself unable to say to you that I did not mean it."

Kate stared at her, her fingers stilling as she contemplated the woman's honesty, debating with herself whether she should just leave now. She didn't want her apology, didn't require it and had only gone along with this ridiculous charade because no one else had objected. In fact if she were pushed to admit it, she would even say she didn't blame the other woman at all. She pitied her.

"Michael told me that you asked to leave." Kate said slowly, carefully watching the other woman's reaction. "He told me he refused your request because not only does he not think you're ready, but that it is also a fitting punishment for you to stay and face the realities of life. That we very rarely get what we want in regards to the desires of the heart." She saw the flinch of pain at her honest and factual statement of her situation. "If I'm honest, I don't agree with him." She curled her hands around the coffee mug. "On the first reason yes, but as for the second, I feel that his own mercurial nature has gotten in the way of decent reason." She fixed her with a level stare. "I don't blame you for what you said." She told her softly. "Had the situation been reversed, I would almost certainly feel the same way towards you, it is human nature. It is painful, and soul destroying, and in some regards it is good that you might be able to learn from it, but at the same time I feel sorry for you, that you should have to experience it so early on in this new life of yours."

Onnjel relaxed her gaze, seeming surprised as Kate's lack of hostility. "You're not angry that I feel resentment towards you?"

"No, because I know that it is nothing to do with me personally, you would hate anyone that held his heart." She took a sip of her coffee, noticing that Onnjel's eyes travelled with her hand, fixed on the ring that adorned her finger, a bitter deep agony in her eyes at seeing the physical evidence of his attachment to her. "I will say one thing though." She said, placing the mug carefully on the table top. "If you touch him again, in a manner that can be considered out of the normal range of every day contact, my patience with you will run out, and I will support any action he can design in regards to you." she didn't intend for her words to be a threat, merely a statement of fact, but she saw how her words affected Onnjel, no doubt remembering that first initial transgression that had put all this in motion.

"I won't tell you not to love him." She stood, feeling strangely confidant. "If you feel even a fraction of what I do for him then I know that it would be impossible." She looked down at the tragic face. "I only ask you not to show it. For his sake more than mine." She finished her coffee, moving to the sink to wash it out and giving Onnjel time to process her request. When she turned she could see the remains of tears that had been hastily wiped away.

"I am sorry." She whispered, looking up at Kate. "I am, and I don't hate you." She looked everywhere but at Kate's eyes. "You have a kindness and a grace to you,…you could have easily have turned me away, but instead you…" her words failed her, leaving her sitting in silence as Kate regarded her with a pained sympathy.

She stood there for a few minutes watching her composure slip and fall, cracking minutely before she built herself back, burying her hurt under a layer of bravado as she stood, shaking out her arms and raising her red eyes to meet Kate's, a tremulous self deprecating smile etched falsely onto her lips. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Think nothing of it." She smiled as she walked past her, pausing briefly to lay her hand on her arm. There were a lot of things she could have said, questions she could have asked or answered, but she felt that to say anything more now would detract from what she had already said. So she left her with a conflicted look, walking around the table, feeling those pale eyes on her back every step as she made her way through to the living room where Michael greeted her with a curious gaze and a soft kiss, his hand resting comfortably at the back of her neck as he pulled her against his side, his arm around her waist as he turned back to the conversation he had been having with Jeep, Kate moulding herself to him, her cheek on his arm as she tried not to notice that she was still being watched.


	36. 16th March 2012

"Seriously though, the idea that anyone could still believe in God in this day and age is a fucking joke."

The room fell silent.

"He ain't done shit for us."

Only a day ago they had picked out the shapes of three people moving on the horizon, a large trolley pulled between them packed with belongings. They had taken them in without question, two men and a young girl who had thus far refused to talk, staring up at them all with round eyes. They let them get settled, as much as they could before they decided how best to tell their story, taking them aside, Audrey's book ominous in the centre of the table.

They had barely started before they were interrupted by Jared's savage remarks.

It felt as though the air had been sucked from the room, all eyes slowly moving to look at Michael, a look of fire and damnation building behind his eyes.

Audrey jumped forward, offering her hand to the little girl. "Hey honey, how about you come with me and I can show you where we keep all the fun stuff." She grasped her hand as she slid off the chair, staring with bewilderment at the frozen scene around them.

The door clicked shut with a sound of finality and Kate found herself edging over, ready to reach out and grasp his arm should she need to. She had only ever seen that look in his eyes once, and it terrified her. But he remained calm, his simmering fury kept in check only because she was present. His words and tone clipped as he lectured the two men at length about all they had gone through, the actions and the reasons, delighting in the shock on their faces as the awe inspiring truth fell from his lips, recounting the sacrifice that he and his kind had made in order to allow them to live, and the others in the room became terribly aware that this was the reason they were here, to convince and encourage people like this that all was not lost, that there was still hope.

That they were loved.


	37. 17th August 2012

It had been well over an hour since Kate had said she was going to fetch a jumper before Michael actually looked for her, she did have a habit of becoming easily distracted or drawn into passing conversation.

He found her in their room, knees curled up to her chest as she lay against the pillows, looking forlornly at something held in her hands. She didn't look up when he entered, even when he said her name.

She sniffed loudly in the dull light, the product of the tears he could now see upon her face, rolling slowly and catching the light. With a mounting trepidation he closed the door behind him, kicking off his boots before he crawled onto the bed, sitting close to the curve of her back, her arm trembling under his touch as he reached out to her. He reached forward, gently plucking the paper from her fingers, barely noticing the open book on the sheets.

He stared at it, the only thing he recognised was her name.

"It's an ultrasound." She whispered, her voice thick. She was looking at him now, her eyes flickering over his face and his obvious confusion. "it's a picture they take when you have a scan, you know….when you're pregnant."

He felt his heart drop, tearing his eyes away from her tear stained face to the photo in his hand, only now making out blurred shapes, his hand tightening on her arm.

"I feel bad…but every time I look at it, I think of Sarah." she reached up, her hand on his wrist, turning his hand so the image captured the light and she could see.

"Sarah?" He looked at her, wanting to wipe the tears from her face but found himself stilled be her hand. He didn't really need to ask what she was really talking about. "You never told me you named her."

"Its only what I call her in my mind." She said softly. "It didn't seem right for her not to have a name."

He continued to look at the picture, breathing her name quietly, his heart clenching at the feel of the word in his mouth. He turned it over, laying it face down on the bed as he rubbed his hand over her arm, her skin hot beneath her shirt.

He sighed heavily, wiping a hand across his face. "We've never talked about this." quiet and constricted words that fell with heavy tension in the stuffy air. He waited, tense and downhearted, for her to speak.

"I've never really wanted to." She admitted quietly. "I don't think about her as much as I used to, but lately." She sighed, ragged and full of grief. "lately, sometimes its all I can think of."

He lay beside her, propped up on his elbow so he could see her face, his hand held over her heart, his own beating with a desperate sadness. "Kate…"

"We've been trying for over a year Michael." she interrupted him, her real concern coming out. He paused, resting his cheek briefly against her arm.

"These things take time." He whispered softly, his thumb gently stroking across her cheek. She moved beneath his caress, directing her eyes towards the wall, something dull and pained making them dark. "Kate?"

She shook her head, shaking loose more slow rolling tears.

"Talk to me." He whispered, sounding pained at seeing her so upset.

She sniffed again, swallowing back her tears. "I just wonder sometimes, if…" she trailed off, unsure of how to ask.

"If?" He held her face in his hand, turning her back to look at him.

When she spoke, she was red faced, embarrassed and shamed at even voicing her thoughts. "Maybe, somehow, something went wrong." she couldn't meet his eye. "When you had to take her from us."

His hand flinched against her cheek, and she felt a dreadful guilt at having reminded him of what he had done.

His breathing stilled, body frozen until he dropped his forehead to rest on her arm. "That was never my intent." he spoke stiffly, his words dampened and muffled against her arm. "I could never have done that, not even unintentionally."

She felt the truth in his words and berated herself for even having doubted him. "Then maybe we're still being punished." She asked softly.

He raised himself to catch her eyes, conviction shining through his heartache. "He wouldn't take this away from us Kate, not after everything you've been through."

"How can you know that for sure?" She asked, a little more strength to her voice, already anticipating his answer.

"Because I have…"

"Faith." She finished for him, "Yes, I know." She dropped her gaze, it had never been something never truly discussed between them, her lack of faith, with Kate not wanting to admit it, and Michael believing that she just needed some time. "Maybe that's why?"

Michael breathed heavily. "He is many things Kate, loving, vengeful, but never spiteful." He told her gently, finally capturing her gaze again, his eyes kind and comforting. "Some things just take time." He said softly, and Kate had the impression that he was alluding to more than just becoming a mother.


	38. 3rd September 2012

**I should probably apologise for the slightly more R rated feel to this chapter. but i won't :)**

When the power went out a hostile panic flashed through them all, the sun had long ago set and the sudden plunge into pitch darkness left them all gasping with a panicked fright. Fumbling in the dark they managed to locate one of the torches, the single beam of light like a beacon as it flicked from face to face, each one pale in the harsh light, eyes wide and confused as to what had gone wrong.

They soon found out it had been a distraction, Jeep, Kyle and Kevin had made their uncertain way back to the generator room, the three of them having the most experience with the machines, leaving the rest of them in the pervading dark of the living room, lit by the warm glow of a few glittering candles, the yellow flames casting long shadows and impenetrable corners of darkness that hovered at the edges of their vision, all them on edge, hands braced on their knees as a shrill and piercing scream echoed through the corridors.

They found Jared after the ensuing rush of trampling feet, hurrying through the hallways until they came upon Abigail, forcing herself back into a corner, her eyes wide and terrified as she looked at the body lain sprawled on the unforgiving concrete floor, blood spilling from his eyes, his gaze upturned, horrified, hands frozen where they had scrambled at his neck, at the heavy metal object fastened neatly around burned and charred flesh, the smell of it strong in the enclosed space. A collective gasp of horror and revulsion whispered through the room, edged by a sudden and debilitating sense of awareness as they recognised the object adorning his neck: Michael's collar.

His death had shocked them deeply, they had all been subject to his dark and scathing scepticism, his brusque and sometimes obnoxious manner, but he was still one of them, a survivor, and they felt his pointless death with a keen poignancy. But it affected Michael the most, blaming himself for not having ridding himself of the destructive halo, knowing exactly what it would do were any of them to put it on, the human body not made to withstand the undiluted contact with their creator. He took a greater pain in knowing that had it been any of the others, anyone's but his, then his death might have been avoided, he may have been left damaged, but he could have lived, and that poor young girl would not have had to have seen him.

Kate had told him not to blame himself, the man had had a determination over the last few days, pushing Michael for answers, turning his fury at having lost everything on those who had once served Him, he had alluded to finding out the answers for himself, his obscure threat brushed aside as the ravings of an angry and disturbed man. They had never entertained the thought that he would actually seek out the one article that remained in the bunker that could gain him contact with God, the cold metal halo wrapped up and tucked beneath Kate and Michael's bed, out of sight and only mentioned in whispers and rumours. None of them could have anticipated the determination of one man seeking answers for his personal devastation, purposefully sabotaging the generator in order to provide him with enough time to sneak through the corridors, relying on the chaos he had caused to sufficiently hide his actions. But Michael had remained silent, the hard edges of the metal cutting into his hands as he stared at it, holding it with an air of distrust, trying not to notice the remains of burnt skin that clung to the inside edge.

She had left him alone, sensing from the dangerous glint in his eye that he needed space, some time to think, so she had retreated back to where the others had gathered, clustering around the scatter of candles, the shaking and tremulous breaths they issued making the flames gutter and flare. she gave him an hour before she went back to him, long enough for him to have calmed the anger he held for himself, long enough for him to have pushed the collar back beneath the bed with the design to be rid of it as soon as possible. She walked the length of the pitch black corridor, her hand guarding the flame of the short candle she held carefully, measuring her steps until she reached her door.

She had just opened it when the flame went out, whatever utterance of annoyance she would have made was replaced with the shocked gasp that burst from her lips when she was grabbed roughly by the wrist, the door shutting loudly behind her as she was turned, her hands held and pressed against the wall, her cheek against the cool paint as she felt the hard heat of him press against her back, his breath hot on her neck as he held her trapped. Her heart lurched in her chest, a bewildering thrill rushing through her at the cool shudder of unexpected fear. She gasped his name, trying to pull back from where he had her hands held in his restricting grip, pushing against his chest as she turned to try and face him, but the darkness was complete, not even a glimmer of reflected light to cast relief on her senses as he fastened his mouth to her neck, his searing kiss jolting in her stomach with a twisting shock of arousal.

She moaned lowly, unable to stop herself as she found herself completely surrounded by his heat, hard and firm, his hold on her strong as her knees trembled at his sudden onslaught. She tried to speak, tried to form words around the whimpered sighs that escaped her lips as he trailed unyielding kisses down her neck, biting lightly at the slope of her shoulder, his teeth grazing with a delicious friction against her skin, igniting something furiously dark within her.

She knew this wasn't the right time, the faint flicker of recognisable thought offering up the stark knowledge that a man had just died, that they had lost someone, but she could feel his desperate search for affirmation in the wake of the nights events in the way he laced his fingers between hers, pressing tightly before stroked down her body in a firm caress, hands beneath her shirt, smoothing up her stomach, holding her in a possessive grip as she let her head fall back against his shoulder, offering up more of herself to his temptation. She reached up behind her, her nails sharp against his skin, running up into his hair as he found that spot beneath her ear that made her utter a pained sound, a sighed objection as he pulled her hand away, placing it back against the wall even as he curled her hair in his fist, pulling her head back so he could kiss her, claiming her with a barely reserved passion, the buttons on her shirt pulled undone, his hand hot and warm against her skin as he cupped her, the noises she made hidden and swallowed in his kiss. His hands were rough against her, almost painful as he moved them over her skin, tugging at the waistband of her jeans, snapping the buttons undone and pushing them down over her hips. The breath was forced from her lungs as his arm held her firmly across the chest, pulling her flush against him as his hand trailed with purpose up the inside of her thigh, her breathless gasps echoed in his ragged breaths that swam hotly around the damp skin of her neck.

She shivered violently, closing her eyes against the dark, every inch of her skin on fire, pressing back into him as he destroyed her resolve, a hot and heavy pool of desire coiling low in her body, following the pattern of his hand as he slowly drove her wild, making her shake and gasp and plead and moan, until he turned her with a swiftness that left her dizzy, her back slamming back painfully against the wall as she was covered by his heat, his hands, the long, slow drag of his tongue on the length of her neck, biting at the hinge of her jaw before his kissed her, stopping her body from its sudden collapse with his leg placed firmly between hers, holding her and pressing against her with urgency. She moaned into his mouth, her hands grasping at the thin, soft cotton of his shirt, stretching it in her frantic grip, pulling him closer as he grasped at her waist with a bruising fierceness, holding her still as she tried to rub against him.

She muttered breathlessly, something obscene and almost certainly blasphemous, causing his nails to rake across her skin, burning trails down her sides as he whispered darkly in her ear, "Tell me what you want." She wished she could see his face, could see the raw hunger that tore at his usually soft voice, making it grate lowly in his chest as he pressed forcefully against her maddening heart. She stuttered, her words unformed by the distraction of his hand on her hip, his thumb rubbing circles over her skin, blinding her even in the dark until he held her neck in his grip, his cheek pressed against hers as he ground out, "Tell me."

She trembled, lips shaking as she breathed, "Fuck me…hard" Her whispered demand covered with a bruising kiss, hard and punishing, the taste of blood in her mouth as he gripped her leg, one hand on the back of her thigh, the other fumbling between them with hurried motions as he pulled at his own clothing, his mouth hot against her shoulder as he pushed at her, her back dragging against the wall as he picked her up, their harsh breaths colliding in the heated space, hitching with agonised ecstasy as he forced himself into her, driving a shocked and pained gasp from her rasping lungs as he moved against her. She could feel the bruises forming on her body under his tight hold, her back sore against the unforgiving wall as he drove into her with an unforgiving urgency, forcing her breath from her lungs with each thrust, his name breathed with burning ardour between his demanding kisses, drawing low moans and pained whimpers from her.

It hurt.

She almost told him to stop, the plea hovering on the edge of her lips as he burned her with the friction of his touch, the contrast of pleasure and pain as he drove into her made her chest ache, her hands alternating between pushing against him and pulling him closer, her mouth open and gasping against his as a furious well of fire pushed up against the cries that threatened to tear at her throat. It wasn't love, it barely even felt like sex and she swore with a passion, straining towards the promise of rapturous release, spurred on by the simmering violence in his touch, she pulled at his hair, making him hiss and pause at he bit at her throat, the rough utterance of her name pressed against the erratic pulse of her heart, his shoulders tensing under her touch as she held onto him, the euphoric blistering wave of sudden and blinding release halting time and stealing her breath away, her surprised cry muffled by his hand over her mouth, silencing her as she arched, her fingers ripping the seams of his shirt as he wrapped his arms around her, his body tight and steeled as he pressed his face into her neck, hiding the breathless cry of his own trembling release.

She fell limp in his arms, her hair falling down his back as her cheek hit his shoulder, her mouth dry as she breathed, supported by his solid heat until he drew away from her, his hands firm and gentle in the dark as he pushed her away, staying with her long enough for her to slide down the cold wall, her legs useless beneath her as she crumpled into a shivering heap, her skin cold in his absence, every scratch and bruise throbbing in time to her pounding heart.

She shuddered, taking a full minute to eventually calm herself and become fully aware that he was nowhere near her. She searched the floor with shaking hands, her fingers trembling over the scattered pile of her clothes, fumbling in the pockets and finally finding the still warm shape of the candle. The light of the match burnt her eyes, making her turn her face away as she touched it to the wick, waiting until it stopped flaring and settled into a low and steady flame.

The light reached him where he sat against the opposite wall, his arms folded on his drawn up knees, the sleeve of his t-shirt half torn off and the skin beneath deeply scratched and seeping blood. His shoulders were tense, shaking minutely with unspent emotion. Slowly she gathered the shirt around herself, a shaking embarrassment of her nakedness as she made her way cautiously over to him, her hand hovering over his arm, reading the tension beneath her touch as he held his hands in tight fists. She whispered his name, carefully minding the welts on is arm that she had inflicted. He breathed out heavily, sitting back and pulling his arm out from under her gentle touch, his hands rubbing at his face as he shook his head, a low growl in his throat when she asked him what was wrong.

"I realised today..." He muttered quietly, staring at the dark lines of script that wound around his forearms. "I have no control." He rubbed at a sigil inside his wrist. "No power." he ducked his head, pressing the heel of his hands against his eyes..

She pulled at his wrists, drawing them away from his face and his self deprecation. "You couldn't have seen this coming." She told him quietly, her voice sore and rough. "No one blames you in any way." She could have guessed at the subject of his admission, she could still feel the weight of his hold around her wrists, the burning need to possess and control her, to claim her as his and command her, each breath and moan driven from her by his furious power over her.

He raised his eyes, looking up at her through his lashes at her shadowed face, his dull eyes narrowing with pain as he reached out, his thumb sweeping across her lip and smearing at the blood that welled up in the cut born of his possessive kiss. "What have I done to you." his gaze flickered over her body, lighting on every mark, every scratch. He dropped his eyes, turning away from her with a shamed flush to his cheek, curling his hands around his waist, holding himself with a trembling uncertainty as she surged forward, holding his face in her hands as she clambered into his lap, he met her concerned gaze as she kissed his cheek lightly, "I hurt you." he said quietly, half statement half question, his eyes dark as he searched for the truth in her stare.

"I could have told you to stop." She whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, tasting her blood on him.

"I wouldn't have." He told her lowly, grating with a chilling truth that made her heart stall, captured in the dark steel of his eyes.

"Yes, you would." She stroked her thumb across his cheek.

He said nothing in rebuttal, merely glanced away from her eyes, a glimmer of fear lining his face, fear at what he had done, what he had let himself become. She kissed him again, soft and loving in the face of his crippling self doubt. She pulled his arms around her waist, forcing him to hold her as she rocked forward, her fingers in his hair as she held his head against her chest, her cheek resting against him as he tightened his arms, holding her flush to his body, his breaths shuddering against her skin as he fought whatever battle he faced inside his mind. She held him, swallowing her own disturbed fear as the candle light flickered and flared, soft shadows curling over her skin as she held him, pressing kisses to his face as she whispered soft reassurances, feeling her heart sink with his in the dimming light.


	39. 8th December 2012

**short and sweet, hope you like it. x**

"Are you sure?" Charlie's eyes were wide, staring at Kate with a spreading smile.

"Not a hundred percent, that's why I asked you to bring the box." Kate muttered back, her voice shaking as she prised the lid off of the beaten up plastic container, rummaging through the bottles and packages, pills, bandages and various other paraphernalia scattering under her wayward hands, until her fingers closed around what she was looking for. She held up the box, struggling to read the sides as her hands trembled. "Wish me luck." She blew out a breath and left the room.

…..

"Michael?"

She stood in the doorframe, watching him as he worked on one of the generator fans, Jeep had left a couple of minutes ago, passing Kate in the hallway as he'd gone off in search of a specific size bolt. He looked up at her now, a smudge of dirt on his forehead from where he'd wiped the back of his hand across his face. He smiled, wiping his hands on an old towel as he stood to greet her, a brief kiss accompanying his soft 'hello'. His easy smile marred with a frown as she held out her hand, presenting him with her precious find. "What is it?" He looked closely at it, snapping the towel over his shoulder as she grinned.

"It's a pregnancy test." She said lightly, barely able to contain her bubbling excitement, watching his face carefully as realisation set in, shocked and full of bright hope as he looked at her.

"You're…?"

Kate nodded, laughing and smiling as he was momentarily stunned.

And then she was in his arms, her feet leaving the ground as he picked her up, arms around his neck. She could feel the press of his smile against her neck, echoing her ecstatic happiness. Giggling lightly as they spun for a second before dropping lightly on her feet, his eyes shining as he drew back, gazing at her with barely controlled excitement.

"And you're sure?" He asked her, his hands tight on her arms.

"Yes." She laughed, "That's why I did the test, I wanted to be positive before I said anything." She waved the test in front of him. He ignored the short, white stick, instead taking the perfect moment and making it complete by suddenly kissing her, taking her face in his hands and ignoring the inevitable smudges in favour of keeping her close, smiling madly between every press of his lips.


	40. 12th April 2013

"Saffron."

"No."

"Sasha."

"Nnngn"

"Savannah?"

"What?"

"Savannah."

"No."

"Saskia?"

"Where are you getting these names?" Kate looked up, eyes sleepy from his fingers stroking through her hair, drowsy and content in the early morning sun. From her vantage point she could see the cover of the book he had been reading from, a modern book of parenting that clearly had a list of names buried in its pages. For a moment she wondered how it had ended up in the library.

She reached up, taking it from his hands and squinting at the narrow type. She shifted, resting her head more comfortably against his thigh as his hand smoothed over the prominent curve of her stomach. She smiled at the feel of their child kicking up against his palm, resting heavy and warm against her skin, wondering exactly how it had become so finely tuned to its father's presence.

She turned the page, her eyes trailing the list. Reading each name carefully until she paused.

"What about Sam?" She turned her eyes upwards, catching him unawares as he stared fondly at his hand on her stomach. He snapped his focus back to her, regarding her with a question in his eyes. "Sam?"

"Yeah, If it's a boy: Samuel, if it's a girl: Samantha. But Sam for short."

She dropped the book to her chest, a knowing smile gracing her lips. "It means 'God has listened'." She laid her hand over Michael's, another kick felt through his. She heard his quiet laugh, soft and light in the spring breeze.

"It's perfect."


	41. 25th July

Kate blew out a long, slow breath, pacing another length of the kitchen as she glanced at the hand drawn calendar, one hand rubbing the small of her back and the other resting on the site of the latest twinge.

"Honestly Kate, it's probably nothing." Charlie carefully filled the water bottle, handing it to Kate. "I had all sorts of aches and pains going on with Evan."

Kate sat at the table, wedging the water bottle behind her back.. "I know, but I've just got this horrible feeling." She hissed in pain as another jolt of pain rocked her. "You don't think it could be a false alarm." She looked to Charlie for support.

"Maybe." Charlie nodded. "But we can ask Mary." She added for reassurance.

Kate groaned, rubbing her hand over her stomach. "I hope Jeep finds him soon." She said, leaning back into the warmth.

The pain had woken her that morning, long after Michael had left with some of the other men and women to head out along the cliffs, searching for other towns and areas on the horizon that had remained above the water levels. What had started out as the odd twinge had progressed into something that caused her to wander to and fro with an anxious expression.

Jeep had left an hour ago, rushing out and up along the path at Charlie's request as the girls took a seat in the kitchen.

"Ain't no guessing how far they got." Charlie told her, regarding her with an apologetic air. "But Jeep won't stop till he knows Michaels coming back." She reached forward, rubbing her hand on Kate's arm as she noticed the direction of her worried glances, her eyes fixed on the hand drawn grid on the fridge, only broken as another tremor shuddered through her, this one making her double over, the smallest hint of panic shadowing her eyes as she looked up at Charlie.

"That one really hurt." She stressed levelly, wrapping her arms around her stomach and drawing her legs up, hoping to halt the spreading ache that cramped her back, radiating outwards.

"I'll get Mary." Charlie stood abruptly, seeing the sudden paling of Kate's face. She returned only a couple of minutes later with the older woman who took one look at her and suggested it might be better if she lay down. With Charlie's help and many a concerned stare she made her way to her room, letting Audrey in as she caught up with them, the young girl heaping up the pillows so she could fall back into them.

"It's too early." Kate whispered fearfully, grabbing Charlie's wrist as she helped her get comfortable. "It's not due for another six weeks."

"Don't fret yourself too much dear." Mary soothed, sitting down beside Kate. "It could be Braxton hicks, just relax a bit and breath."

She forced herself to lie back, staring furiously at the ceiling as she tried not to panic, another painful tightening sensation making her heart flutter and race. "But they're getting worse." She said, flustered. "I read in that book that they shouldn't."

"Everyone's different love," Mary said. "But until you get the urge to push I think we can take things easy." She smiled reassuringly, brushing Kate's hair away from her face.

Out the corner of her eye she could see Audrey, flipping through the pages of the book that Kate had kept on the bedside table for last few months, pausing to read quickly before consulting the index. "It says here that they can get stronger, and even regular, but they usually go away." She looked up with bright eyes. "It's only a problem if you also have…" She consulted the page again. "Back ache or your waters have broken. Well, that's kind of obvious."

"But my back does hurt." Kate frowned.

"I'm not surprised." Charlie admonished. "You've not exactly been taking things easy, you've been down in the fields most days, you're bound to have a bad back, carrying this one around." She lightly patted the bump.

Kate tried to smile and conceded the point, but any levity was countered by the adrenaline that surged through her, grinding her teeth together as she sucked in a pained breath, listening to the others with a ditatched air as they talked over each other, throwing theories back and forth and idly stroking her hair. She checked her watch and wondered how far Jeep had made it.

The minutes ticked by painfully, finally turning with aching slowness into hours, they carefully monitored her even as she ignored their advice, getting up and pacing the short distance to and from the door, her hands braced against her back as she breathed.

"Nine minutes." Charlie muttered, glancing at her watch. She looked gravely at Kate, her look saying it all. They were certainly getting regular, and more painful with each passing wave. "You're looking really pale, maybe you should…" She paused and stuttered, her eyes wide as she stood suddenly, rushing from her seat to Kate's side in two steps, grabbing hold of her arm. "Kate, lie down." a frantic concern edged her voice as she nearly dragged her to the bed where Mary and Audrey suddenly started to fuss over her, their anxious faces making a fresh burst of panic to overwhelm her. She asked them what was wrong, but they shushed her, her chest heaving as they tried to calm the apprehension the look in their eyes had caused.

"What is it? Whets wrong?" She stared at Charlie's hands as the started to tug at the buttons of her jeans.

"I don't know." Her voice wavered.

"We'll get these off," Mary told her, helping Charlie to undress her. "Get you at ease." Her tone didn't match her words, but her hands were gentle and she smiled reassuringly at Kate as she obliged by lifting her hips so they could tug them down and off.

"Is that blood?" Kate whispered, her heart in her throat as she saw the soaked denim. "Charlie? Charlie, is that blood?" Her voice caught, hitching around her panicked breathing, she thrust her hand downwards, struggling to see until she brought it back up, her fingers glistening brightly in the light.

"Kate, calm down." Charlie's voice was loud in her ear, her hands warm on her suddenly icy skin, Audrey's quiet whimper of concern matching her own stuttering breath, the girl clambering across the bed to clutch at her from the other side.

"Oh God." Kate felt her heart drop, another contraction ripping through her fiercely. "Not again." she stared at her hand, at the crimson stain that covered her fingers, feeling the bitter agony of dread well up within her. "Please, not again." She looked up at Charlie who looked just as distraught as she felt, a mounting terror rising in her heart, a devastation of ice in her veins as she stared at the blood on her hands.

"Just lie still my dear." Mary pushed against her shoulder, forcing her back against the pillow as she pressed down on Kate's stomach, her old and weathered fingers prodding and probing with deliberate motions until she smiled briefly. "There's still a little kicker in there." she looked up at Kate, "But I ain't gonna lie honey, I think it's best we try real hard to get 'em on the outside."

Kate shook her head, "No, I can't, it's too early." She shivered, her hands shaking madly as she gripped the blanket that Mary threw over her lap. "Michael's not here."

"He'll be here soon." Charlie reassured her, "And until then I've got you, okay? I've got you."

"No, please, I want him here, I can't do this without him." her heart was a painful hammer in her chest, realising that this was happening, that it was real and judging by the look on Mary's face, it was very serious. Her head felt light, her vision blurring for a moment as Charlie grasped her hand, sitting her up so she could slide in behind her, holding her shoulders tightly and whispering soft and hurried reassurances in her ear.

She could hear Audrey and Mary talking, rushed and tense voices as Mary instructed Audrey in what to gather, her dark hair a whispering blur as she rushed from the room, bringing back towels and other paraphernalia.

"I'm scared." Kate whispered, her teeth clattering together in the rush, holding Charlie's hands in a crushing grip. "I'm not ready for this." She looked down as Mary folded another towel down beneath her legs, a pained and concerned look on her face as she tossed the sodden sheet out of Kate's view, but not before she'd seen the shocking sight of the once white cotton turned a deep red. "That's too much blood." She whispered, her terror clawing at her throat, remembering with a fevered anguish all the things that could possibly go wrong, recalling with a lurch of her heart that before modern medicine women used to die during childbirth every day. She squeezed her eyes shut, letting her head fall back against Charlie's shoulder as she started to pray, hoping above all else that Jeep had found Michael.


	42. 25th July 2013

Fifty feet up and just over a mile away Jeep had indeed caught up with Michael and were well on their way back. He'd seen them, a small dark group clustered on the shimmering horizon, walking slowly in the midday heat, pausing occasionally to raise the binoculars to better see the ruins of a town far off. He'd waved frantically, calling out over the rock until they had seen him. He'd stood sweating profusely, taking a brief break as they rushed towards him, all faces concerned but none so much as Michael's, as the intense focus of the young man's stare it was obvious who had come for, and the fact that he had clearly run all the way from the bunker spoke volumes. All Jeep had to do was say her name and he was off, dropping whatever it was he'd held in his hands, sprinting back in the direction they'd come from.

For the first time he resented this chosen form, wished more than anything for flight as his heavy footfalls were joined far behind by the clatter of many feet, his chest ached, lungs burning, blood like fire in his veins as one foot fell in front of the other, deftly leaping and sidestepping crevasses and dips. Jeep wasn't far behind, the young man's resilience and strict regime paying off under the unrelenting sun as he kept pace with Michael, only lagging because of the momentary head start. Distance had never been an object before, miles could be covered in the space of seconds with a single beat of his wings, he used to travel between worlds in the blink of an eye, but this slow and painful traverse was an altogether different sort of agony, a hopeless and desperate ache pushing him forward, trying not to think exactly what the gravity in Jeeps sorry gaze could mean.

The sun beat down on them, the air dry and the rock underfoot changed as they neared the cliff edge, stumbling to slow down as the steep lip came out of nowhere, turning sharply and sliding down the rough cut path, hands grazing on the rock and boots sliding over the dusty sand as the path levelled out just before the door. Jeep finally caught up with him just inside the door as they paused, waiting the precious few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the comparative darkness before he tapped Michael's arm and pointed him down the corridor, their footfalls loud and echoing now as they dodged the people milling about, finally bursting through the door to their room into a scene that stripped the breath from his lungs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She gritted her teeth, biting down a scream as she followed Mary's calm instructions, pushing down as another rippling wave of pain cascaded through her, her arms shaking with the force of her hold on Charlie's hands. Her breath rushed from her, gasping and fighting for breath as her vision swam, light-headed and sick from the exertion. She swore loudly, head pounding as she slumped back against Charlie.

"I can't do it anymore." She whispered, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Yes you can, I know you can." Charlie encouraged her, squeezing her hands as Audrey wiped the hair from her face.

"No, I really can't." She panted, "I feel like I'm going to pass out." She whimpered pitifully as another contraction forced her eyes closed, her tears tumbling down her hot and flushed cheeks. "Something's wrong, I know it."

"Look, I know its hard." Charlie told her in a fierce rush, speaking to Kate but looking at Mary as she shook her head, the dreadful knowledge that she was loosing far too much blood shining in her eyes. "But you have to do this, the harder you try the quicker it will all be over."

Kate nodded, but with every second that passed she could feel the strength seeping away from her, her arms felt heavy and every hurried breath she took seemed shallow in her lungs. She was bolstered for a moment by their encouraging shouts, building up enough energy to push through another contraction, holding her breath until spots of light began to dance in front of her eyes. She released her breath as a sob, her objections ignored as she started to cry, shaking her head vehemently as Mary urged her on with kind yet stern words. She was too tired, too cold, she could see her hands curled around Charlie's, her skin almost white in contrast and she knew that the short glances and unspoken words, the sense of gravity and weighted anxiousness that permeated the room didn't bode well for her at all.

She heard a commotion in the doorway, her name whispered breathlessly and suddenly he was there, his hands cupping her face as she opened her eyes, so blissfully warm as she looked up into his fearful blue eyes. "You're here." Her voice wavered, her smile shaking as she felt an ecstatic measure of relief wash through her.

"I'm here." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead, wiping away her tears as he fought to contain the emotion that showed on his face, the blind panic that had chilled him to the core when he'd entered the room, the smell and sight of blood burning his senses. "What's happening?" He asked hurriedly, throwing the question over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving her face.

"She's haemorrhaging," Mary told him softly. "She's losing a lot of blood."

"Can you do anything?" He looked at her frantically, muttering under his breath, damning himself for leaving her, for not being here with her.

"Not until the baby's born, if the placenta has come away then her body won't try to stop the bleeding until he's out."

"But she's not ready." Michael whispered, brushing his hand across her cheek as she lay shaking and pained against Charlie.

"She 's been having contractions for hours now." Charlie muttered, drawing his gaze. "We're nearly there, but she's getting too tired."

He dropped his gaze, holding her own tired eyes as he loosened her grip on Charlie's hands, holding them loosely in his as Mary whispered gravely. "If she stops now, they're both in trouble."

"I can't do it Michael." Kate breathed, barely finding the strength to form the words. "I can't."

"You have to Kate." He lifted her hands to his lips, kissing them gently as he looked at her. "You can't stop now."

"You're really close." Charlie said in her ear.

"But I feel faint." Her lips trembled as she spoke.

"Honey, its now or never." Mary told her, looking around Michael's shoulder to fix her with a particularly stern look. She would have argued, perhaps asked to just wait a couple of minutes until her head stopped spinning but she was disturbed, handled roughly as Charlie extricated herself from behind her so Michael could take her place, his arms strong and comforting around her as he held her up, pressing a kiss into her hair as he whispered his encouragement, fingers lacing through hers as she tensed, a pained noise bursting from her lips.

It felt like forever, the pain like nothing she'd ever felt, her body almost unresponsive to anything she asked of it, unable to even hold on to Michael as he urged her on, his gentle commands merging with the vehement imploring of the others, their beseeching orders to push almost like a chant as she forced herself to obey, crying through her pain, so sharp and consuming, escalating and blinding her until with one last endless push she felt relief, her breath rushing from her.

She fell lax, head swimming as she fought to keep abreast of consciousness, blinking rapidly to chase away the darkness that hovered at the edges of her vision, listening to Michael as he told her how proud he was, how much he loved her, holding her tightly, almost unable to breath as he kissed her cheek, her neck, brushing her hair from her face and smoothing the tears from her cheeks. She struggled to lift her hand, to place it over his as it covered her heart, measuring the slow and thready beat, sluggish and worrying even as she felt a brief surge of adrenaline as a thin and reedy cry reached her ears, Mary's relieved voice announcing that they had a son.

With heroic effort she opened her eyes, watching as Audrey gently wrapped a towel around tiny limbs, wiping over pink skin and smiling through happy tears as she folded the small form into a blanket, tucking the edges in carefully as she carefully picked up the bundle, her movements remarkably calm and sure as she gently reached over and placed it into her waiting arms, trembling and shaking until Michael held them together, supporting them both as she held him. "He's beautiful." She whispered, the words sounding tired as she stared down him, watching his face crease as Michael lifted his hand, running his fingers over the tiny fist that peeked out of the blanket. She could feel the halting way he breathed, her back pressed against his chest as she lay against him, his silence saying more than his words ever could as she came to realise that he was crying, resting his cheek against her hair as she turned her face against his chest, listening intently to the beat of his heart as she felt hers slow, the blood running sluggish in her veins. She smiled despite the lassitude that crept into her limbs, feeling safe and warm within the circle of his arms as between them they held their child, squirming and whimpering as his features were traced with the lightest of touches, Michael's gentle caresses full of wonder and reverence, such a conflicting image of grace from someone so strong that it caused Kate's heart to burst with warmth as she whispered softly, "You're a father now." An overwhelming peace making her still, the chill that had spread through her inconsequential as he pressed a kiss to her, her lips curling into a gentle smile as she closed her eyes, so very tired now as she let herself finally rest, listening to the murmur of voices as they grew quiet, the last thing she knew was the gentle pressure of Michael's hand on hers, his voice calling her name as his fingers traced the band of gold that he had so lovingly placed on her hand almost two and a half years ago.


	43. 25th July 2013 pt3

**A big thanks to those of you who still review, i'm aware its dragging now, and i'll be honest, i thought most interest had been lost, so i'm really grateful to those of you who take those couple of minutes to click on that little button.**

Charlie watched him from the doorway, a deep ache in her chest at the agonised grief that radiated from him, his shoulders tense as he sat by her side, his hand resting on her chest, keeping track of her slowly beating heart. She had stayed because she had seen the wildness in his eyes, the utter panic that had poured through him when Kate had fallen still against him, her skin white and cold as they had spurred themselves into action, Mary doing everything she could, she'd never been a midwife but she knew enough, putting all her years as a nurse into hurried practice. But they all knew that whatever chance she had was slim, Audrey had cleared away the sheets, hiding them from Michael's sight as he'd held her face with shaking hands, calling her name as she lay immobile.

It was the first hour that mattered most, and the minutes had ticked by with a terrifying slowness, all hands checking her weak pulse and watching her chest rise and fall. He had said nothing, his entire focus on her face as he watched her and waited, ragged and fearful breaths when she didn't respond to him.

The hour had passed and nothing had changed, but Mary told them that it was a good sign that she had held on this long, Audrey had drawn herself back, sitting with crossed legs against the wall as she watched Mary and Charlie tuck blankets around her, trying to keep her warm. They sat in silence, eyes flicking back and forth between her pale face and the slow turning of the clock. Eventually Charlie had excused herself, making her way slowly to the kitchen and flicking on the kettle, desperately ignoring the people hovering at the edges of her vision, Jeep's hand warm on her arm as he looked at her with concern, asking the question everyone wanted answered with his eyes, but she'd shaken her head, not wanting to speak.

"Michael?" She approached him now, her voice quiet in the stuffy room. He looked up at her, eyes red and tired. "Here." She held out the steaming mug of coffee, he stared at it for a moment before taking it from her, his other hand not leaving her chest. He thanked her quietly, the words sounding dead in his mouth. She sat down on the edge of the bed, cradling her own mug and relishing the warmth, openly watching every flicker of emotion that ran through him, her heart twisting with every nuance of pain that flashed in his eyes. "She'll be fine." She told him gently, and she knew as soon as she spoke that she said the words as much for herself as for him.

"What if she's not?" He asked brokenly, his fear wavering his normally steady voice. "What then." He fixed her with a particularly heartbreaking stare.

Charlie was silent, fighting to come up with the words to comfort him, but they wouldn't come, and every second she sat in silence felt like a death sentence, his eyes watching her as he waited for her answer. "You have your son." She said eventually, allowing her eyes to drift over to the small bundle of blanket and pink skin that was tucked in by Kate's arm, sleeping deeply by his mother's side. "Kate said you were going to call him Sam?" She leant forward to look at his sleeping face, catching the soft smile that briefly lit up Michael's face as he nodded slowly. "He is beautiful."

"He is." He agreed, placing the mug on the floor so that he could trace the warm cheek, and for a moment the grief was gone, the pained set of his face relaxing into one of love and adoration. He leant heavily on the bed, one hand on his wife, the other gently caressing his son's face.

The silence that settled in the shallow light grew heavy, the sound of each breath he took the measure of time passing by. "I've waited thousands of years for this day." He said slowly, an odd emptiness to his words. "For the opportunity to create life for myself." He kept his eyes on his fingertips, gentle touches that made the tiny face crease and squirm. "And finally …finally, I have been granted that gift, and He has denied me the joy and elation I should feel at holding him in my arms." He wiped quickly at his face, brushing away tears Charlie couldn't see, turning away from her as he spoke. He folded, resting his cheek on his outstretched arm, his hand forming a grip on Kate's shirt, an outward display of his confliction and Charlie wondered as she watched the rise and fall of his shoulders what it would take to actually break him.

"Michael…" Charlie stuttered, taken aback by his remarkably belligerent tone. It was hard to think of anything to say to him, especially when he was the one that they turned to with questions of faith, and what could she say, she couldn't lie to him and tell him everything would be okay when she couldn't be sure. But she could see the troubled darkness in his eyes, the dangerous glint that lurked in the shadows as he spoke.

"I used to wonder how she lost her faith." He turned his eyes back to Charlie. "How someone could spend their entire lives believing in something despite their hardships and then one day suddenly give it all up, even when given the truth. I thought perhaps that it would be a case of being worn down, of a series of events that slowly eroded the edges of your soul." She was completely thrown by the emptiness in his voice. "But I realise now it can be a single action." He stroked the hair from her face with a tender look, sighing heavily as he looked over the sleeping figures of his wife and son. "If she dies…"

He left the end of his sentence hanging, the implication heavy in the missing words. The pressing silence in the wake of his admission left them breathless, and she found herself drawn by Audrey's worried gaze, her eyes reflecting the concern and fear they all felt in their hearts.

"You always told us that things happen for a reason, even if we can't see it, even if all we learn is to love life with a keener appreciation." She chose her words carefully, reminding him of what he had told them all on various occasions.

"And what would I have to learn from this?" He asked her gently. "I have already experienced the pains of death, and betrayal and war, I have lost those which I have loved before. This will teach me nothing other than life can be truly unfair."

"it's a part of being human." She reminded him softly. "People get hurt, there's nothing we can do to stop it."

"I know." He accepted lightly. "I just thought that…that maybe He would be looking down on us."

"You know He is Michael." She steeled herself for the hard look she expected to see in his eyes, but he just shook his head, sitting back in his chair.

"It would be the ultimate betrayal." He whispered, "To take away the reason for my coming here."

"He won't." Audrey piped up from the corner of the room. "He wouldn't do that to you." She looked at him as he turned to face her. "She's still here, she's still holding on. Maybe He's trying to make her stay." She said softly, so quiet as she tilted her head to look at Kate.

Michael looked fondly at her, her young face so full of hope that he couldn't help but smile at her. "I hope so."

"Isn't that what He wants? Hope?" Charlie asked, "Even from you?"

"I suppose so." He conceded gently, leaning forward with a concerned expression as Sam started to whimper and cry, his hands gentle and unsure as he carefully gathered him up in the soft blanket, a look of tight nervousness on his face as he held him carefully, bringing him to his chest, tucked safely in his arms. He gazed at the tiny face as he struggled for a moment in the blanket, small hands and feet kicking against the restraint until the warmth and safety of his father's arms calmed him, soft and quick breaths evening out until once again he slept. "I was His child before anyone else, the first to feel His love, that of a father for his son." He held the child higher on his chest, close enough for him to gently kiss his face, all of his love poured into the simple gesture. "He knows my heart better than I know myself, He knows my faith in Him is unwavering, but I do fear for it should she be taken from me." He said honestly, darkly. He shifted the baby in his arms, moving carefully so that he could once again reach over and place his hand against her chest, the reassurance of her slowly beating heart drumming out its pattern against his palm.

"Maybe we should pray?" Audrey offered quietly, drawing her knees up against her chest.

"Praying won't help." Michael said, his eyes not leaving her face. "I've already done enough of that. This is His decision now." He breathed, sounding a lot like he was speaking directly to his Lord and Father. He hung his head, focusing everything he had on the feel of her heart beneath his hand, warring with the feeling of complete terror and unconditional, elating love, her cold skin reminding him of what he had to lose while the soft warmth of their son against his chest gave him wondrous hope, such an aching confliction that he was torn between smiling and crying.


	44. 26th July 2013

They left him alone after a while, the overbearing finalistic air almost suffocating to them, but they left him with the promise that they would be just outside, well within hearing distance. He was grateful for their absence, for the weight lifted from his shoulders that was caused by the gravity of their concerned glances. He had dispirited them he knew that, he was too rash to speak so downheartedly, especially without knowing the outcomes. But he hadn't been able to help himself, hadn't had the will to stop his thoughts from spilling from his lips. Even now he found himself unable to truly stop his troubled mind from stirring up damning and vindictive thoughts, struggling to quiet himself and his furiously beating heart as he looked down at Kate, her cheeks still pale, her eyes dark and sunken.

He dropped to his knees beside the bed, ignoring the discomfort of the cold floor as he rested his head on the pillow beside hers, gently reaching up to place his hand against her cheek, so very cold under his touch. She didn't stir, still lay with a deathly pallor in the dim light, looking so very close to giving up altogether.

"Stay with me Kate." He whispered softly, tracing the lines of her face, sweeping across her cheek and curling her dark hair around his fingers, the feel of it like silk in his hand. He closed his eyes, believing for just a moment that she were asleep, that he lay next to her, undisturbed in the heavy darkness of the night. He let his hand drift, trailing down the length of her arm, only slightly warmer beneath the blanket, reaching down until he could hold her hand in his, the gesture filled with a desperate longing as he felt the hostile sting of tears building behind his eyes, pressing his face into the cool sheets as he muttered brokenly, "Don't leave me."

His eyes flickered open, revealing the picture unchanged.

He felt chilled, his terrifying uncertainty like ice in his veins. He berated himself, holding on to her hand as he damned himself for leaving her that morning, for letting her go through this without him there. He should never had left her side, should have vowed to be with her every moment since she had told him she was having their child. She had been so happy, her joy shining through her eyes at every movement, every kick, every time he placed his hands upon the growing child, whispering to him in a language he would never understand. And he shared her happiness, her infectious delight, every passing day made him love her even more, his pride and adoration of his wonderful, beautiful wife so plain and apparent for everyone to see. He took a particular pleasure in the long nights, when he could hold her close, breathing her in as he pressed his face against her neck, his hand warm and still on the tight curve of her stomach, waiting with infinite patience to feel the tell tale flutter of movement. She would always complain, that apparently it was only him who could cause such a reaction, often implying with a soft smile that he only did it to keep her awake.

There had been something so fragile about her, or maybe it was just the way he saw her, precious and revered. Everything had changed for him the moment she had told him, suddenly nervous when she had come to him that night, pulling him down against her with soft kisses and breathless sentiments of undying love, he had been hesitant to touch her, to let his hands drift over the intoxicating warmth of her body, but she had reassured him, her own touch firm against his chest, her hands gentle as they curled around his shoulders, her fingers drifting with assurance into his hair as she claimed another long, breathtaking kiss. He had drawn her up against him, his hand hot and firm at the curve of her back as she arched into him, the tremulous way his name fell from her lips igniting something so far beyond love that it very nearly broke his heart. There was nothing he could have denied her, even his hesitation in taking her fell away with her gentle touches and soft pleas, and he'd kissed away her tears as they had moved together, the perfection of pure contentment in every kiss, every touch, every shaky breath, until they lay together in the dark, his fingers trailing over her heated skin, resting gently over her stomach, her fingers lacing with his.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to dispel the haunting visions of that night, when everything had been perfection, such a nauseating contrast to now. He looked at her, trying to see the flush that brightened her cheeks whenever she laughed, imagining the mischievous glint in her eyes when she was up to no good. He thought of the changes she had made in him, never before had he felt the destroying sense of vulnerability, knowing that she held his very soul in her hands, could lift him up or break him with a single look, could reduce him to ashes with the soft utterance of his name. when he had chosen to return to this world he had known without a doubt that he loved her, would do anything within his power for her, but he had never imagined the depths that he would fall, that he would come to depend on waking up with her resting peacefully in his arms, the soft rush of her breath against his neck like a drug that he craved. His hands shook with hopeless despair as he held her face gently, forcing himself to contain the burning sting of tears that threatened to overwhelm him. "I won't come back." He whispered quietly. "Not like I was before. I can't serve you in the way I used to if she is taken from me." He smoothed her hair, brushing it out on the pillow, the soft curls catching the light. "You know that. I trust you, I trust that you know what is best for me, but I'm not asking for that, I'm asking for you to do what's best for her, to let her live, to let her have some happiness in her life, something to replace that dark path she has walked on until now. Let her hold our child, she deserves that at least." He paused for a moment, trailing his fingers across the softness of her lips, feeling the shallow breath that escaped them. "I know I have asked a lot of you lately, and I shall be eternally grateful that you granted me that which I have asked, but I ask this now for her, let her live." He touched his hand to his heart, to the feeling of hope and love he felt for his Father, praying that He still watched them, that he still held His favour.

He was drawn away by the thin cry of their child, nestled safely at the end of the bed where he had been sleeping peacefully since Audrey had tucked him tightly into the blanket, his soft and hurried breaths a constant measure of time these last several hours. He took his time in carefully gathering up the tiny bundle. He'd held children before, just as young as the one he held now, but this one was his, his son. He was almost out of his depth, still in disbelief that together they had created this beautiful life, so small and fragile in his arms. He hushed the child's cries, kissing him gently as he opened his eyes, staring up at him with a shocking blue that made his heart flutter and stall. He smiled in spite of his warring grief, caught up in the calm stare.

With cautious and steady movements he stepped up and onto the bed, walking carefully on the blankets until he could lower himself by her side, stretching out alongside her, cautiously arranging the swaddled child on her chest, his hand holding him gently against her as he snuck his arm beneath her neck, pressing a kiss to her cold face as he held her. He watched them both as they breathed, those piercing blue eyes never leaving his face in a consuming look of trust. He fought with everything he had to quell the hopelessness that filled him with an aching dread, putting his trust and faith in the one who had always been there for him, doing now the only thing he could do, wait.

**A/N There may be a brief period between this chapter and the next. I'm pulling 15 hour shifts because I'm the only one within walking distance to work and apparently south wales turned into narnia over the weekend and despite the obvious lunacy of the situation our regional manager decides that yes, cinema's are integral to society. Also it's Christmas, I should probably go see my parents and what not.**

**And super mega extra thanks for the reviews. Much love. X**


	45. 27th July 2013

It was like drowning in reverse, the soft and velvet folds of darkness that she had nestled in so comfortably parting and shifting, letting in the light and the far away noise of a child crying. Her breath felt heavy in her lungs, her body cold and leaden. She felt a sense of displacement, could feel the blanket that covered her, could feel the small patch of warmth on her chest, melting the chill that had encased her heart, but it felt as though an age passed waiting for her slowly turning mind to catch up with her body, to fully come to her senses.

Her lips were dry, her eyes just as bad, and she struggled to open them, blinking furiously into the blinding light and trying desperately to recall those last few moments that alluded her. She remembered blood, could almost still smell it. And she remembered pain, the sickening horror of knowing that that both death and life could be borne at precisely the same moment. But she'd given birth, Mary's words still etched in the forefront of her mind…..a son.

And Michael. So warm, so safe, holding her hands and kissing her cheek, eyes bright and shining when she'd looked up at him. He was here now, she knew that even without turning her head, could feel him in the comfortable warmth of his hand resting over her heart.

There was a weak snuffling sound at her side, the thinnest cry she'd ever heard, and the sound of it tugged at her heart like an instinctual pull, more important that her own pain. She tried to turn, but her body felt too weak, reduced to the smallest of movements, her arms disturbing the blankets and knocking his hand from her chest.

He was awake in a moment, suddenly in her field of vision, his face a wonderful dream after the harrowing surealty of her unconscious world. His hand was warm on her face, his fingers trembling, matching the tremulous waver in his voice as he whispered her name with hope and disbelief.

She stared up at him, eyes soaking up the image, waiting with a terrifying uncertainty for the colour of his eyes to melt and bleed, to turn into something else like it had done on the darkened world she had returned from. But he was real, he was warm, he was safety and home, her beautiful, wonderful, loving husband, so achingly real and holding her face in his hands, his voice choked and quiet as he smiled down at her.

"I couldn't get back." She muttered hoarsely, she didn't want him to think she hadn't tried, hadn't fought against the darkness, had done everything she could to stay with him, running through the darkened lanes and streets of her own mind, away from the swallowing pitch black that would be the end of her. "I tried so hard." She licked at her lips, her throat dry.

"Shh, it's okay, don't speak." He ran his fingers over her cheeks, down her throat, small nervous touches that lighted everywhere he could touch, as though to spread his comfort as far as he could.

"It was so dark." She breathed.

"I know." He traced his thumb across her lips, either to quiet her or to simply feel her breath against his skin. Of course he would know, he would remember well the dark half world between life and death, the edges of the mortal realm where the mind hovers and waits as the soul is finally released from the heavy confines of flesh and blood.

"I was lost." Her eyes gained more focus, staring up at him. "I couldn't see." He shook his head at her, willing her not to upset herself. But she needed to tell him, needed to express the terrifying love she had felt. "I saw her Michael." Her teeth chattered and she welcomed the warmth of the blanket that he pulled up around her shoulders, his hands smoothing out the creases as the frown appeared around his eyes. "Sarah." She breathed, explanation enough.

She became distracted by the cry at her side, by the gentle movement of her tiny child wrapped in a soft patterned blanket. She wanted to reach out, to free her trapped arms so she could gather up the mewling child, to hold him close to her chest. But he held her back when she tried to move, gentle and restraining and equally as careful as he slowly tucked the blanket back around the struggling limbs, gathering the tiny body in his hands and moving closer, his overwhelming strength a contradiction to her helpless weakness, and between them the wonderful life they had created. Kate felt her breath waver as her little boy was lain on her chest, eyes scrunched closed as he continued to whimper and whine. With a slow and determined movement she struggled one arm free and let her trembling fingers light ever so gently on the soft head of dark hair, her smile feeling stiff on her face.

"Oh Michael." She could barely breath the words, something warm breaking through her infinite chill, her heart beating with a strength denied to her before and she felt a new life flow through her veins. "He's ….beautiful." She stared at Sam's face, her grin widening as those deep blue eyes opened and stared right into her soul. Michael's eyes.

She didn't hear him speak, but saw him nod, unable to find the words he needed to fully express his own love for their wonderful child. She was struck with the sudden image of how different he was to the apparition that had come to her in her darkest hour, who had guided her into the light and back to the safety and warmth of the life and the family that she had created. She closed her eyes briefly, seeing clearly the tumble of blonde curls, the dark gaze that reflected the stars themselves, filled with the same depth of truth and knowledge that she had seen in her father's eyes.

"She brought me back." She whispered softly. "She knew that he would need me."

"You spoke to her?" He sounded almost awed, his face hopeful as he gazed down at her, at her hand that gently cradled the head of their son.

"I…" She shook her head, a frown creeping across her brow. "I don't know. I can't remember the words, but she was there, and I could…feel…" She didn't know how to explain it, to put into words the sensation of feeling so utterly transparent, her every thought naked and visible, stripped apart and read so easily. And the insurmountable love and protection she had felt, guided and led with gentle hands and becoming smiles, the light of another world shining from within her daughters eyes. "I would have been lost without her." She felt the dread of truth in those words, realising just how close she had come to falling into the darkness, giving in to her fatigue and simply letting herself go.

"But you're here now." Michael said gently, leaning over them both so he could kiss her cheek, her lips, holding them for one long and achingly sweet moment, only drawing back for her weakened lungs to gasp in air. "You're here, and you are well, and that's what matters, more than anything."

"I was so afraid." She muttered, turning her face into his hand as he held it to her cheek. "But not anymore." She could still feel the peace that had settled over her at her arrival, at the light within the dark, and she had known in that moment that she had nothing to fear from death or what lay beyond it.

She concentrated on the squirming blanket on her chest, the tiny hand that flexed, fingers splaying and curling into a fist, grasping tight around her finger with a startling grip. "So very worth the fight." She breathed.

"The hardest battles always hold the sweetest rewards. "Michael said softly, his hand joining hers, fingers stroking along the back of her wrist before smoothing over the short curl of hair on Sam's head.

"I fought for you." She held his eyes for a moment. "I couldn't stand the thought of being apart from you, in this life or the next, even for a day." The words fell weakly from her lips, but she poured out her conviction in the simple truth of them.

His smile could have lit up the sky, turned night to day. "I love you too." no truer words ever spoken, and he sealed them with a soft and chaste kiss, his arm slipping beneath her neck and drawing her up into his kiss, his hand steadying their now sleeping child as he lay with gentle breaths on her chest, her arm curled around him. "I don't think I can ever say how glad I am that you fought, that you came back to us. To me." He kissed her cheek, soft and sweet, fingertips trailing across her lips, down over her chin, her throat, her shoulder, arm, resting on the quick rise and fall of their son's back, his fingers lacing with hers as together they held their child. He held a reverence in his eyes, an unbridled awe and elation, the depth of his love for her unfathomable. "We have our life to live."


	46. Chapter 46

**Years later - 2017**

"Someone's going to get hurt." Charlie remarked, looking up through her lashes from where she was working on sewing Jeep's old overalls back together.

"Undoubtedly." Kate replied, her own hands busy.

Both of them couldn't help the soft indulgent smiles as they watched Jeep take hold of Evans arms, both of them running round each other until the boys feet left the floor, spinning and squealing in delight, his eyes closed with childish enthusiasm as the wind pushed at his hair, faster and faster until they both fell, tumbling down and rolling in the soft grass.

It wasn't long before Sam was clutching at his father's leg, begging for a turn himself, and Kate smirked at seeing the conflicted look on his face. But he relented, as she knew he would, taking up his son just as Jeep gained a new grip on Evan. Both children screaming and laughing at the simple pleasure.

Kate stilled her hands, watching the way the sun filtered through the trees, vast piercing rays of light that dappled on the arms and faces of the four of them, flashing off their skin as they spun. And just for a moment, as Michael stood smiling down at their child, his hands steadying the boy as he wavered and giggled, she had the great fleeting impression of wings against his back, the shifting light and dust motes spreading out from around him in the arrangement of feathers stretching up towards the sun.

Charlie gasped beside her, her eyes wide and disbelieving when Kate turned.

"You see that?" She whispered, looking at Kate with awe.

Kate didn't reply, merely nodded and returned her gaze, but the moment was gone, only the sunlight shrouding them in a golden light.


	47. 15th August 2017

He woke sometime in the middle of the night, drawn from his bed on instinct, his feet silent in the hallway as he followed his heart out through the cavernous front room, out into the fresh night air, turning to the rocky path that winded upwards, lit only by the pale wash of light from the moon.

He knew why as soon as he reached the top.

Wings folded and armour shining, Gabriel faced him, the light and life of a thousand stars glittering in his eyes, arms open and welcoming as Michael went to him, almost crushed in his embrace.

"Did you miss me?" Michael smiled, his joy at seeing his brother evident on his face.

Gabriel held a hand to his cheek, his eyes quick and fleeting upon his face, marvelling at the difference only a few years had made. "It seems to me as though no time at all has passed." He spoke softly, his words as dark as the night. "But I missed you. How could I not."

"If time is fleeting for you brother, then you should not miss me too much." Michael captured his hand, stopping it from it's retreat, holding it instead between his, Gabriel's skin cool within his touch.

"A small comfort, perhaps."

Michael said nothing, something dark behind Gabriel's eyes as they held one another's gaze, the frail night breeze stirring in the feathers of his wings.

"Does He know that you have come?" Michael said eventually, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, He does worry for you." Gabriel stated, as though he didn't share His concern, but Michael had known him just as long as he had known himself, and he could read his emotions as easily as feeling them himself.

"He needn't" He replied softly.

He saw Gabriel about to reply, but they were both suddenly distracted by a small voice. Sam's small hand holding fast to Michael's leg, his eyes wide and almost terrified as he stared up at Gabriel.

Michael froze for a moment, an unfelt before protective emotion making his heart pound as he met those frightened eyes.

"You're supposed to be in bed." He muttered, too unsettled to make it sound like an admonition as he stooped to pick him up, his small arms clinging to his neck. "You know you're not supposed to come up here." But Sam wasn't listening, staring intently at Gabriel who was eyeing the child with something akin to wariness, such an out of place reaction that Michael almost laughed.

"He's my son." He explained softly, meeting Gabriel's eyes, his overwhelming shock apparent, gaze flickering back and forth between them. "You didn't know?"

"No." He replied simply, still staring at them both. Michael couldn't help but feel a slight pang of disappointment, knowing that had it been Gabriel who had chosen this path instead of him, he would have watched over him every day.

"His name is Sam." He told him roughly, trying to hide the sadness in his voice, fingers smoothing over the creases in the small child's shirt, brushing over his cheek in such a way that made him smile, his head ducking as he giggled, a sound so infectious that Michael couldn't help but smile. "He just turned four years old." He whispered, his love and pride shining through.

"Michael…?" Gabriel sounded almost uncertain, his usually strong voice now quiet and wavering. Michael looked up, catching the dark undercurrent of doubt that strained his face, remembering now that Gabriel had always been the jealous one, their fights often centred on the questionable idea that of the two of them Michael was the favoured, created first and given the entire armies of Heaven to lead. Of all the blessed emotions their father could have chosen to give them, he really wished sometimes that he hadn't let Gabriel feel the sting of insecurity.

"You have not been replaced brother." He told him softly, shifting his child so that he could place his hand on his shoulder. "Nothing could ever take the place you hold in my heart."

Gabriel nodded, something stiff in his motions as he stepped back. "I said I would not be long."

Michael's heart dropped, his hand aching from where it had rested against his body warmed armour. "So soon?"

"I merely wanted to see you, if only for a moment." His words made the ache in Michaels chest flare, fighting the urge to step closer, to relinquish the distance that had appeared between them. He held Sam tightly in his arms, keeping him warm, as he watched the wings on Gabriel's back flare, ready to take flight. But he turned, the steel in his eyes had softened as he regarded Michael, his eyes holding the question his lips couldn't form, his gaze lingering on the child, accepting the simple truth as Michael spoke.

"It was worth it."


	48. 2nd August 2023

There were five of them, and over the years they became a collective unit, hardly ever referred to as individuals and most commonly known 'that lot', 'them', and 'what have they done now'.

Ariadne was the youngest, though not by much. She was seven but acted far older. She was the spit of her mother, Audrey's dark hair falling in inky curls down her back as she skipped and laughed and softened everyone's hearts with her mischievous grin.

Jacob was only a few months older, just turned eight and already held the stern frown of his father. He'd inherited the best of both Jeep and Charlie, bright blue eyes and mousey blonde hair, and almost indistinguishable from his brother when he laughed.

Jamie was the girl stuck in between, in so many ways. She hated dresses, kicked off her shoes and was a real dab hand at tree climbing. The only other child borne of both human and angel, with grey eyes and a preternatural grace.

Both Sam and Evan were the ringleaders, the first to think up new adventures and the first to stand up and take the blame. They drove their parents to distraction, with Sam providing fast and hurried translations as Evan breathlessly tried to recount events of skinned knees and lost shoes with furious movements of his hands. It became something of an understanding amongst the people that had gathered to live amongst the shadow of the cliff face that when one of the goats escaped, it was them. When someone's freshly washed clothes were found sullied with mud, it was them. They were a constant pattern of grass stains and mud patches and angry scratches from clambering around in the rocks that littered the valley floor near the cliff side. But for all their misadventure they were the embodiment of innocence, would stop in a heartbeat to help out the elderly members of their community in their day to day chores, would fetch home injured birds and helped teach the other children how to read.

Their infamy was well deserved, they were loud, full of life and beautiful to watch as they ran and played in the long grass.

If anyone had doubted that their kind could survive, could flourish after the horrifying events that had nearly wiped them from the earth, all they had to do was look at their smiling faces, listen to their bubbling laughter and they would be reminded of how it was all worth it. There wasn't a day that went by that their parents were commended on their wonderful job in raising them, even when it was followed with a general remark that somehow one of the fig pies had gone missing from the bake house.

But they would just smile, would wait until they came and admitted their transgressions and accepted their punishments with good grace and humour, which was more than anyone could have asked of them.

They were looked on with pride, with hope, as the best of what humanity had to offer, the future of their race, shining bright and happy in the midday sun.


End file.
